Mission très spéciale
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Charles Xavier, jeune diplômé en génétique, se voit offrir un poste qu'il ne peut refuser par la CIA: partir sur le terrain en pleine guerre du Vietnam pour recenser les mutants présents. Le Jeune télépathe accepte à contre cœur, mais il ne pensait pas tomber sur une rencontre aussi inattendue que passionnelle: Erik Lehnsherr, un Caporal en charge de sa protection dans le campement
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Comme promis voici une nouvelle fiction sur Chérik ! Rien ne m'appartient.

Merci encore à ma Bêta !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Charles Xavier était nerveux. Pas le genre de nervosité saine, qui booste les sens et donne de l'énergie. Non, l'autre nervosité, celle qui fait dire ou faire n'importe quoi, celle qui donne les mains moites, celle qui vous donne la gorge sèche et l'air idiot. Charles était dans cet état-là. Il venait d'être embauché par la CIA, chose formidable en soit pour un jeune diplômé d'Oxford, cependant ce n'était pas pour rien que l'une des plus grosse agence mondiale l'avait recruté. Charles le savait, il avait été choisi pour son doctorat portant sur la mutation. La CIA faisait des recherches sur les mutants et comble de l'ironie, ils avaient engagé un mutant pour partir en mission sur le terrain… Charles devait déterminer s'il y avait des mutants dans l'armée américaine envoyé au front dans cette foutue guerre du Vietnam. Charles devait trouver les militaire mutant, répertorié leur mutation et en faire le rapport à la CIA. Charles c'était bien gardé de leur dire qu'il était lui-même un télépathe. Il avait d'abord refusé l'offre d'emploi. Mais ils avaient insisté. Le genre de pression que l'on ne pouvait ni ignorer, ni repousser deux fois de suite… Charles avait cédé. Il se voyait donc catapulté au beau milieu d'une guerre à l'autre bout de son monde !

Alors, oui, Charles était nerveux, très nerveux… l'avion allait atterrir. Il n'avait aucune qualification militaire, il n'avait reçu aucune formation, juste deux jours dans un centre pour apprendre à tenir un fusil d'assaut et tirer. C'était tout. Charles ne portait pas le treillis, alors qu'il voyageait dans la soute d'un avion de fret, destiné à ravitailler les troupes basées dans le Nord Est du Vietnam. Il n'était en rien rassuré, à tout moment l'ennemi pouvait tirer sur l'appareil en vol et Charles deviendrait une boule de feux à des centaines de mètres du sol. Il se détestait pour avoir cédé… il ne voulait même pas remplis cette connerie de mission ! Il n'allait pas s'amuser à dénoncer les mutants aux yeux des autorités. Il avait lu ce que la CIA voulait en faire. Ce qu'ils attendaient des mutants : devenir des armes, des sortes de surhommes, destiné à être dopé pour aider à gagner cette saleté de guerre. Charles, envoyé à la guerre, alors qu'il était un fervent pacifiste. Pour preuve il c'était laissé pousser les cheveux, sorte de rébellion, il imitait le mouvement hippie qui fleurissait un peu partout aux Etats-Unis. La CIA lui avait demandé de couper ses cheveux, Charles leur avait tenu tête.

L'avion vrombit, il perdit de l'altitude. Charles se rassura une ultime fois en fermant les yeux et crispant son poing autour du pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou. La photo de sa sœur, l'accompagnait, heureusement. Son seul soutient alors qu'il sentait ses tripes remonter dangereusement dans sa gorge.

Charles était seul harnaché au milieu de centaine de caisse frappé de l'écusson ailé des USA. Il portait un uniforme vert, une casquette au sigle de l'armée, un badge à sa poitrine stipulait qu'il était de la CIA. A ses pieds son baluchon, contenait sa vie. Sa vie dans un sac en toile. Des habits, des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, des livres, un appareil photo et rien… rien d'autre. Maigre consolation alors ce pendentif qu'il avait caché aux yeux du monde grâce à sa télépathie.

Charles savait que lorsque l'avion aurait atterrit, il devait se présenter au major en charge de la base, celui-ci lui présenterait son second qui devrait l'accompagner, partout où il irait et le protéger. Une sorte de garde du corps. Charles était rassuré par cette perspective, cependant il n'était pas certain d'être accepté aussi simplement par les militaires. Un agent gouvernemental parmi eux… Non, Charles était même certain qu'il aurait des difficultés pour se faire respecter. Il sera le nouveau, le non militaire, l'outsider… l'étranger sur la base, dans un milieu plus qu'hostile.

Charles entendit les roues se déployer sous la carlingue. Il s'agrippa d'autant plus fort à sa ceinture, ferma les yeux et essayer de respirer profondément pour se détendre. Oui, il avait déjà pris l'avion, mais jamais comme une marchandise dans un avion-cargo survolant une piste trop étroite et courte… Charles connaissait les risques, alors, encore une fois il se morigéna en se demande ce qu'il foutait là ? Il était trop jeune pour mourir bêtement si loin de chez lui !

Les roues entrèrent en contact avec le sol dans un rebond effrayant, sitôt les vérins, dédiés aux freins, s'actionnèrent. C'était brutal, mais après une minute qui sembla durer dix, l'avion s'immobilisa. Charles ouvrit les yeux, les caisses avaient à peine bougé, il n'avait pas explosé en plein vol, ni s'était craché sur une piste ridiculement minuscule ! La nausée disparue alors qu'il se libérait de sa ceinture. Le pont à l'arrière de l'appareil s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer la lumière du jour, chose que Charles n'avait pas vue depuis des heures. Il se mit debout, heureux de ne plus sentir vibrer l'avion sous lui. Il empoigna son baluchon et le jeta sur son épaule dans un geste mesuré. Au même instant des soldats entrèrent pour vider la cargaison vitale sur le tarmac.

\- C'est qui ça putain ! s'exclama un des hommes en s'immobilisant devant la silhouette de Charles.

\- Oh merde ! Je l'avais oublié ! dit le pilote en se frappant la cuisse devant l'énormité de sa bêtise. Navré Xavier ! Je devais passer voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ! Le vol s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, merci, y'a pas de mal, tempéra Charles dans un sourire forcé.

\- Ça serait gentil d'votre part de ne pas signaler que je vous ai zappé à l'arrière pour un vol de quinze heures, demanda le pilote en accompagnant Charles vers la sortie de l'appareil.

\- Je n'y ferais aucune mention, soyez tranquillisé.

\- Vous êtes un chic type.

Le soleil de la jungle l'accueillit comme un ami un peu sournois. Le soleil était fort, l'air lourd, humide. En une bouffée Charles su qu'il allait mourir de chaud.

\- CIA ? demanda un homme en faction sur la coté.

Charles regarda autour de lui. Le campement qui était à quelques encablure de sa position était composé de tentes, des tôles, d'équipement, d'hommes, tous en actions. Des ordres étaient criés d'un bout à l'autre du campement. Charles dévisagea l'homme qui l'avait interpellé. La quarantaine, chauve, la mine lugubre. Charles n'eut pas besoin de lire son esprit pour comprendre l'agacement qu'évoquait sa chevelure au soldat. Il s'approcha en tendant la main.

\- Oui, bonjour, je suis Charles Xa…

\- Suivez-moi CIA, le Major veut vous voir au plus vite.

L'homme tourna les talons dans un demi-tour parfaitement exécuté. Charles laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps. Oui, cette mission ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Il circula dans l'ombre de l'homme, au milieu de soldats. Tous le dévisageait curieux, dédaigneux, amusé, ou méfiants. Ils lisaient sur sa poitrine les trois lettres qui marquaient sa différence : CIA. Charles fut introduit dans une tente plus spacieuse que les autres. En entrant le soldat brailla son nom, puis annonça l'arrivée de « l'agent CIA ». Charles entra d'un pas peu sûr. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire à un major.

\- Ah, il est enfin arrivé…

Le major un homme bien bâti, musclé à outrance, dévoilaient ses avant-bras redoutables en ayant remonté ses manches aux coudes. Il mâchait un cigare d'un air rusé. Cela sautait aux yeux qu'il était aguerrit, rapide, efficace et peu enclin à perdre du temps en paroles inutiles. Le soldat qui l'avait conduit là se retira après un salut officiel. Le major ne le regardait déjà plus. Ses yeux acérés étaient posés sur Charles. Il le jugea en un quart de seconde, les habits trop grands, sa taille, ses mains blanches, pas de cicatrices, ses cheveux en catogan, cachés par une casquette ridicule. Le major étouffa un ricanement.

\- Je pensais que l'on allait m'envoyer un homme, pas un gamin.

Charles en prit pour son grade et sa fierté.

\- J'ai…

\- Je m'en fou, coupa sans méchanceté le major.

Il s'approcha de lui, souffla sa fumée de cigare sur Charles.

\- Vous les petits con d'hippie, vous trouvez ça facile de critiquer ce que l'on fait alors que vous vivez pépère à la maison, que vous mangez grassement, tandis qu'ici on se crève pour votre cul ! Quand je vois des gosses dans votre genre j'ai envie de cogner ! Et puis quand on est en présence d'un officier supérieur, on se décoiffe branleur !

Charles n'eut pas le temps d'ôter sa casquette, car le major la faisait voler en l'air d'un geste de la main. Charles serra les mâchoires. Leurs relations ne seraient donc pas des plus cordiales.

\- Mais comme vous n'êtes pas un de mes hommes, je ne peux pas vous forcer à vous couper les tifs, cependant sachez que mes gars prendront ça comme un affront.

\- … Je ne suis pas là pour me soucier de leur état d'âme, dit Charles en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Je suis en agent gouvernemental, affecté à une mission secrète, j'ai était envoyé avec l'accord de votre état-major et personne n'a rien eu à redire à la longueur de mes cheveux. Tous se souciaient plus de mes compétences !

\- Oh, le caniche montre les dents ? J'aime bien, mais veillez à savoir rester dans votre place !

\- Et vous à la vôtre, répliqua Charles avec le même ton implacable.

Le major était le genre d'homme à qui il fallait démontrer que l'on était aussi fort que lui, si on voulait un tant soit peu de respect.

\- Je peux connaître la raison de votre présence ? demanda le major en se détournant de Charles pour se pencher sur une carte des environs étalé sur une table à tréteaux.

\- Non, vous ne disposez pas de l'accréditation nécessaire pour cela, répondit Charles avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Pardon ? gronda le major. Vous allez donc vous balader dans mon camp, fouiner autour de mes gars, sans que j'en sache le putain de motif.

\- Exact Major.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent. Charles ne cilla pas, il ne fallait pas, c'était dévoiler une faiblesse. Ce combat de regard fut interrompu par un écran de fumée craché par la bouche sévère du major.

\- C'est quoi votre nom gamin ? fini par demander le major d'un air impatient d'en finir.

\- Charles Xavier.

\- Xavier hein… Je suis le Major Logan.

\- Enchanté, dit mécaniquement Charles sans en éprouver le moindre plaisir.

\- « Enchanté Major », corrigea l'homme son cigare visé entre ses dents.

Charles retînt de justesse un soupire d'exaspération, mais il s'exécuta.

\- Je suppose que ces putains de branleur au Pentagone vous ont donné carte blanche, vous avez accès à tout sans limites c'est ça ?

\- Oui, sauf au secret d'attaque militaire…

\- Manquerais plus que ça ! s'écria Logan. Et donc pour votre mission « secrète » je dois vous fournir un homme pour vous sauver les miches en cas de grabuges ?

\- C'est ce qui était convenu.

\- Ah bah putain ! Parce que je suppose, encore, que vous ne savez pas vous battre ?

\- En effet.

\- Non violent ?

\- Je n'avais jamais appris voilà tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Manquerais plus que la prochaine fois on me balance une biche, je ne verrais pas la différence ! Parce que je suis quasiment certain que vous ne ferez pas long feu parmi nous _Xavier_ , vous ne m'avez pas l'air taillé pour tenir dans ces contrées. On est bien loin de notre mère patrie, gamin.

\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien.

\- Nous en avons terminé ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas. LEHNSHERR !

Charles sursauta au cri du major. Un homme, début de la trentaine, grand, impeccablement coiffé, rasé, la mâchoire carrée, le regard droit d'un bleu gris, une stature imposante, fit son entré. Il salua le major.

\- Xavier voici le Caporal Lehnsherr. Lehnsherr, vous serez la nounou de ce gamin. Vous avez pour mission de garder ce cabot en vie jusqu'à ce que l'on foute à nouveau son petit cul dans un avion de retour pour le pays ! Est-ce clair ?!

\- Clair, Major ! répondit dans la seconde le caporal avec un sérieux déroutant.

\- Allez, foutez-moi le camp ! ordonna Logan en tirant à nouveau une bouffée de son cigare.

Charles se pencha et ramassa sa casquette, il l'épousseta et la remit en place sur son crâne avant de sortir à nouveau en plein cagnard. Sa sentinelle le suivait. Une fois hors de la tente, le caporal semblait moins ressembler à une machine. Charles avisa ses muscles et son allure général. C'était un bel homme.

\- Lehnsherr, ça ne sonne pas très américain, engagea Charles.

\- Je suis naturalisé, répondit l'intéressé sans un regard.

\- Vous avez un accent…

\- Et alors ? Mes origines vous dérangent-elles ?

Charles plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son garde du corps. L'espace d'une seconde il fut troublé par leur densité, leur dureté et leur couleur.

\- Non… je faisais la conversation, c'est tout.

\- Nous ne sommes pas au salon de thé.

\- Sans blague… Vous allez me faire le tour du campement je suppose.

Lehnsherr dévisagea Charles de façon impersonnel, avant de commencer à marcher d'un pas rapide, allongé, déterminé. Charles dû courir pour rattraper ses foulées d'avances.

\- Ici les sanitaires.

\- Ce sont des douches en plein airs !

\- Vous avez l'œil dit donc, se moqua Lehnsherr sans ralentir. Là, le messe, repas à six heures, treize heures et dix-neuf, ne ratez pas l'heure du repas, sinon c'est foutu.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne mange pas gastronomique, se moqua Charles.

\- Non, on mange ce qu'on a et on ne se plaint pas.

Charles nota que son compagnon ne serait pas des plus divertissant. Une vraie machine, sans humour !

\- Là, notre tente.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tente, qui ressemblait à toutes les autres.

\- Comment ça « notre tente » ? questionna Charles sur la réserve.

\- Je dois veiller sur vous, jours et nuits.

\- Je ne pense pas craindre quoi que ce soit alors que je dors !

\- La semaine passée des Viet' se sont introduit dans le camp voisin au notre. Ils se sont glissés sans bruit dans une vingtaine de tentes et ils ont égorgé les nôtres avant de s'emparer de fusil et munitions… alors vous pensez pouvoir dormir seul ?

\- J'espère que vous ne ronflez pas, bougonna Charles en entrant dans la tente.

Elle était grande, sans être spacieuse, ils pouvaient tenir debout, quoique Lehnsherr avait besoin de se pencher un peu pour ne pas frôler le toit en toile imperméable. Deux lits de camps, deux petites étagères en métal, le strict minimum. Lehnsherr avait déjà choisi son lit et rangé ses maigres affaires. Charles jeta son baluchon sur le lit vide.

\- J'aurais besoin d'un bureau pour tenir des documents privés en sureté et d'un…

\- Nous sommes en guerre, nous ne disposons pas de « bureau », ni même de vie privé, alors votre mission, vous allez devoir la faire avec moi dans vos pates. Je ne compte pas vous lâcher d'un poil. Pas question que l'on m'impute votre mort sur mon dossier militaire. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'irai pas fouiller dans vos papiers…

Charles sentit son apathie, pour le caporal, grandir à nouveau. Non, franchement qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

\- Il est quelle heure ? finit par demander Charles en regardant sa montre encore à l'heure de New York.

\- Quinze heures.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas compter sur un repas en douce ?

\- En effet.

Charles aurait voulu faire taire la faim qui grondait dans son estomac, à la place il changea l'heure sur son cadran.

\- Je vais ranger mes affaires, si vous avez quelques chose à faire, vous pouvez disposer, congédia Charles en s'essayant sur le lit grinçant et dur.

Le caporal croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Charles en haussant un seul de ses sourcils.

\- Quoi ? demanda Charles en ouvrant son balluchon avec humeur.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne compte pas vous quitter de vue, pas un seul instant.

\- Oh bordel ! Et même pour aller pisser !

\- S'il le faut !

\- N'importe quoi !

Charles vida le contenu de son sac sur le lit, il rangea rapidement ses affaires, sous l'œil ennuyé de Lehnsherr. Tandis qu'il essayait de faire rentrer ses vêtements dans le petit casier réservé à cet espace, son pendentif glissa hors de sa chemise et se dévoila.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda d'un ton aigre Lehnsherr en désignant du menton le portrait de Raven.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? répondit Charles en cachant à la hâte le pendentif.

\- Vous devriez le planquer mieux que ça, si les hommes voient le visage de votre petite amie, ils pourraient vous le voler pour se soulager avec.

\- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Charles.

\- Quoi, vous avez vu beaucoup de femmes ici ? Cela fait des mois que nous sommes ici, ne faites pas l'étonné.

Charles ravala sa réplique cinglante, qui, à coup sûr, lui aurait valu un coup dans l'entre jambe de la part de son chien de garde. Il se contenta de ravaler sa verve et de rétorquer avec une douceur nostalgique :

\- C'est ma sœur.

\- Sœur, femme, fille, mère, les gars s'en foutent tant qu'ils peuvent…

\- Merci j'ai compris, c'est bon, coupa Charles en pressant le portrait de Raven contre sa paume sous le tissu.

\- Il va falloir changer d'attitude, si vous voulez tenir ici.

Charles soupira. Ce type avait des manières horribles, mais il avait raison. Charles s'allongea sur son lit. Il était épuisé, affamé et la nervosité qui le tenait depuis l'avion ne l'avait pas totalement quitté.

\- Je vais me reposer. Réveillez-moi pour manger, s'il vous plaît… - Charles émit une pause dans sa phrase avant de demander - Quel est votre prénom ?

\- Erik, dit le caporal en appuyant volontairement sur la dernière syllabe.

\- Charles.

Ils se regardèrent. Charles baissa sa garde. Oui, Erik, c'était un prénom qui allait bien à cet homme. Fort, orgueilleux, déterminé. Charles serait en sécurité avec lui, mais aussi encombré par sa présence pour fouiller les cerveaux environnants. En effet depuis leur rencontre, il ne cessait de repousser les pensées d'Erik, qui l'assaillaient sans cesse. Tantôt il pensait en anglais, tantôt dans une langue étrangère à Charles. Sa tâche ne serait pas simple.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour trouver, non pas le sommeil, mais le repos, un mot flotta dans l'air entre la conscience d'Erik et celle de Charles : « Perfection ».

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction,

surtout laissez-moi votre avis, je suis curieuse et j'aimerais avoir vos impressions !

A très vite !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde !

Wahou merci pour tout ces retours très positifs ! J'ai hâte que vous lisiez le chapitre deux, qui est, pour l'occasion, deux fois plus long !

Merci encore à vous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

Qu'avait voulu dire Erik en pensant « Perfection » ? Voilà la question qui obnubilait Charles depuis deux heures. Deux heures qu'il feignait le sommeil, deux heures, qui avait fermé son esprit pour ne plus être polluée de pensées d'autrui. Il sentait la présence d'Erik sur le lit à sa gauche, il nettoyait son arme, grand bien lui fasse. Charles finit par rompre le silence en se redressant doucement. Il avait chaud. Il fallait qu'il retire sa veste, qu'il ouvre sa chemise, qu'il prenne l'air en somme. Il déposa sa veste au pied du lit, Erik ne leva pas un œil vers lui. Charles ouvrit ensuite quatre boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant largement son torse imberbe. Erik ne tiqua pas. Charles resta assit face à un Erik silencieux, tout dévoué à remonter son fusil qu'il venait de nettoyer consciencieusement.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'arme, nota Erik d'une voix posée.

Charles se détendit, un peu de conversation ne lui ferait pas de mal, il oublierait le reste et la faim, qui plus est, Erik semblait plus disposé.

\- Non, en effet, mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de m'en servir, je ne compte pas quitter le campement.

Erik ricana entre ses dents, les yeux toujours penché sur le canon de son fusil.

\- Je vous rappelle que les Viet' s'introduisent dans nos campements pour nous tuer ?

\- Dans ce cas, je m'en remettrais à vous.

\- Quand allez-vous commencer votre « mission » ?

Finalement Erik n'était pas si disposé que cela…

\- Le plus tôt possible.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi restez-vous allongé ?

\- Je voulais me reposer un peu…

Erik leva enfin son regard vers Charles. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Charles se mit debout.

\- Allez, vous avez raison ! En route ! De toute façon, on doit encore attendre deux heures avant de manger, alors autant employer correctement ce temps, fit Charles avec un entrain sur joué.

Erik termina de ranger son arme avant d'emboîter le pas à Charles. Le caporal regarda Charles marcher devant lui à la dérobé. Ce type avait un charme indéniable, quoi que sa coupe de cheveux fût fort inappropriée. Il affichait, sans doute, un milieu de vingtaine, avec décomplexion. Il n'hésitait pas à montrer son corps, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Erik. Il avait du répondant, quoi qu'un peu trop sensible – le portrait dans le pendentif s'agissait-il réellement de sa sœur ? – il ne se laissait pas faire, il n'avait pas peur de parler. Mais ce qu'Erik trouvait encore plus incroyable avec cet agent de la CIA, c'était ses putains d'yeux bleus, assorti d'un teint de porcelaine, et d'une paire de lèvre d'un rouge, presque maquillée tant il était prononcé ! Ce Charles avait vraiment un charme fou, ou alors Erik était tant en manque qu'il trouverait, n'importe quel nouveau excitant ?

Erik fixa la nuque de Charles, puis ses épaules, la courbe droite de son dos, ses reins, ses fesses… Erik valida sa première décision, Charles était très appétissant. Il avait dans un premier temps râlé de devoir s'occuper d'un espion gouvernemental, mais finalement, cette tâche lui convenait ! Le temps que passera Charles sur le camp, sera comme une récréation visuelle !

Charles s'immobilisa à un croisement entre plusieurs tentes, les releva sa casquette sur son front, essuya la sueur qui perlait déjà avec le dos de sa main.

\- Par où on commence ? demanda Erik amusé de voir l'air perplexe de Charles devant l'enchaînement de tentes.

\- Je… je cherche un endroit où m'installer pour faire mes interrogatoires…

\- Interrogatoires ? releva Erik retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Eh bien… oui. Alors ? Je pourrais m'installer où ?

\- Vous allez interroger qui au juste ?

\- Tout le monde.

\- Tous nos prisonniers ?

Charles fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez des prisonniers ?

\- Oui, évidemment ! C'est une monnaie d'échange en cas de capture des nôtres !

Charles frissonna, il n'était pas au courant de cela.

\- On les a parqués là-bas, désigna vers le Sud Erik.

\- « Parqués » ?

\- Je vous choque…

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Professeur, ou Charles.

\- Je vous choque Professeur ? reprit Erik pince sans rire.

\- Oui.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Erik esquissa un sourire sans joie, Charles resta de marbre.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que vous allez découvrir ici, qui risquent de vous faire le même effet Professeur…

\- Je n'en doute pas, fit Charles en reportant son attention autour de lui.

\- Je suppose que vous n'allez pas les interroger du coup ?

\- Vous supposez bien, ce n'est pas pour ces autochtones que je suis ici, mais pour les nôtres.

Erik tiqua. Il reconsidéra Charles avec un œil nouveau.

\- Professeur en quoi au juste ?

\- En génétique, je suis spécialisé dans le génome humain, répondit machinalement Charles avant de se reprendre. Mais cela n'a rien à voir, avec ce que je compte faire ici.

\- Vous êtes un sacré drôle d'oiseau Professeur.

\- … Merci ? Alors, où puis-je prendre quartier ?

Erik avança encore un peu, Charles reconnu la tente du major Logan.

\- Laissez-moi voir ça avec le Major, attendez dehors, ne touchez à rien, ne vous éloignez pas, restez ici.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant.

\- Non, c'est pire, vous êtes un civil.

Charles se détourna et enfonça ses poings dans ses poches en soupirants lourdement. Il observa le ballet incessant d'hommes autour de lui. Leurs regards trahissaient leurs émotions, leurs pensées frappaient Charles avec douceur, ou virulence. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, il n'était pas accueilli. Maintenant, au cas où, il y aurait eu un doute : personne ne lui faciliterait la vie !

Erik ressortit rapidement. Ses yeux frôlèrent la peau mise à nue du torse de Charles, avant de reposer d'un air laconique, sur son regard bleu incroyable.

\- Le Major n'était pas enthousiaste à cette idée, mais il vous libère une tente, que vous pourrez dédiée à vos « travaux ».

\- Parfait, sourit Charles heureux d'entendre la première bonne nouvelle de sa journée.

\- Le Major a pensé utile de vous fournir ceci.

Erik tendit un classeur marron, écorné et usé. Charles l'ouvrit rapidement. C'était la liste des hommes présents dans le campement, leur grade militaire et leur affectation. Oui, en effet cela serait utile pour dénicher les mutants… Traquer ceux de sa race, Charles ne se sentait pas fier… loin de là. Mais surtout comment allait-il procéder avec le caporal dans ses pattes ?

\- Par ici, l'entraîna Erik à l'écart de la foule.

Charles suivit Erik dans le dédale de tentes, zigzaguant entre les militaires. Ils pénétrèrent dans une tente en assez mauvais état.

\- Elle a pris la foudre, expliqua amusé Erik.

\- Je vois que vous prenez ma présence ici, très au sérieux, se renfrogna Charles en sentant l'odeur de brûlait qui restait imprégné dans le tissu verdâtre qui composait son espace de travail.

Erik attrapa un tabouret retourné et s'assit dessus d'un geste lent. Il attendait. Charles resta quelques secondes, désemparé devant cette tente vide et puante avant de se ressaisir.

\- Bien, autant commencer tout de suite. Nous suivrons l'ordre alphabétique. Allez me chercher Amberton, Andrew et Aston.

\- Je ne suis pas votre secrétaire, trancha Erik sans bouger d'un cil.

\- J'en ai bien conscience, mais je ne connais pas ces hommes et je ne saurais les retrouver par moi-même.

Erik soupira, Charles hésita un quart de seconde à user de son pouvoir pour obliger le caporal à faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Bien. Mais ne vous éloignez pas et…

\- Restez ici, termina Charles agacé. Oui, j'ai sais, je ne fais rien sans vous. Maintenant si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance d'aller me chercher ces trois hommes.

Erik se leva de toute sa hauteur et fixa Charles. Oui, il était beau, mais têtu également, Erik adorait les mecs avec du caractère. Il quitta la tente et parti rapidement trouver Amberton, Andrew et Aston. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'un foutu professeur en génétique pouvait bien faire ici ?

Charles arrangea un peu la tente pour lui donner un semblant d'image de bureau. Il installa deux tabourets et se servit d'un lit, qui avait perdu son matelas, pour faire une table improvisée. Il essaya de chasser l'odeur qui régnait, mais c'était peine perdu. Charles parcouru rapidement du regard les colonnes de noms qu'il avait dans le classeur du Major. Il compta, pas moins de trois cent âmes. Certains noms, cependant, étaient barrés d'un trait rouge. Les morts. Erik rentra en compagnie des trois soldats au moment où Charles refermait le classeur d'un air pensif.

\- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Xavier, agent de la CIA, je dois procéder à un examen oral pour chaque membre de cette compagnie, sourit Charles en guise d'accueil.

Son petit discours ne sembla séduire aucun des hommes présents. Charles se racla la gorge et enchaîna :

\- Cela ne sera pas long et rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ne sortir d'ici, ni ne sera noté dans votre dossier.

\- Dans ce cas à quoi ça sert ? demanda le plus maigre du trio.

\- Eh bien, un simple control de routine, tenta Charles avec amabilité, histoire d'évaluer l'état psychologique de nos troupes.

Charles mentait de façon si habile et si persuasive, que cette fois-ci, ils y crurent.

\- Pour commencer je ne vais garder que Amberton, les autres attendez dehors, je vous prie.

Erik souleva le pan de l'ouverture de la tente, Andrew et Aston sortirent sans un mot. Erik resta planta là tandis qu'Amberton prenait place sur le tabouret face à Charles.

\- Vous pouvez sortir également, suggéra Charles.

\- Non, je reste, vous avez oublié ?

Charles ferma les yeux, se massa les tempes. Il allait devoir user de son pouvoir de façon très discrète. Le télépathe ouvrit son esprit et absorba les pensées d'Amberton face à lui, cependant celle d'Erik lui arrivait aussi dans un flot discontinu.

\- Parlez-moi de votre famille, demanda Charles en ouvrant à nouveau ses yeux.

Tandis que le jeune soldat s'épanchait sur sa mère diabétique et son père épicier, Charles plongea dès baissé dans ses pensées. Il fouillait en quête d'un élément qui lui révélerait ou non la mutation d'Amberton. Charles ne distingua rien de précis, alors il appuya ses doigts sur ses tempes de façon plus précise. Des souvenirs lui apparurent plus nettement. Il retourna quelques bribes d'enfance, un début d'adolescence, rien, si ce n'est la mort tragique de son chien Bobby. Charles redressa son visage dans un sourire. Il interrompit le jeune soldat d'un geste de la main.

\- Merci, ce sera tout.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Amberton étonné.

\- Oui, vous vous en êtes tiré avec brio, merci beaucoup.

\- Heu… D'accord…

Le soldat se leva et quitta la tente sous le regard dubitatif d'Erik. Charles enchaîna les deux suivant sans trouver rien de plus. Lorsque qu'ils furent seuls à nouveau Erik s'assit face à Charles et le regarda en silence. Charles referma son esprit.

\- Oui Caporal ? demanda Charles en réprimant un grognement de son estomac.

\- Drôle d'interrogatoire…

\- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de juger ce que je fais ou non.

\- En effet… il est l'heure de manger.

\- Ah ! Fantastique !

Charles bondit sur ses jambes, impatient de se remplir le ventre. Erik et lui mâchèrent sans échanger un mot jusqu'au messe. Une queue les attendait déjà. Charles, attrapa un bol, une gourde d'eau et un quignon de pain. Il se fit servit un chili fumant. Charles trouva une place un peu à l'écart de l'effervescence, Erik le suivit après avoir salué quelques camarades. Charles fut déçu par la saveur du plat, mais garda son commentaire pour lui. Il essaya de s'obliger à manger lentement pour ne pas se rendre malade. Il but de grandes goulées d'eau tiède, s'en gardant un fond pour tremper un mouchoir en tissu et se l'appliquer sur la nuque.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a un couvre-feu ?

\- Oui, vingt-deux heures.

\- Que faites-vous de votre temps libre ordinairement ?

\- Je joue aux cartes, je bavarde, je fume…

\- Vous fumez ?

\- Oui.

\- Hum… Vous jouez à quels jeux de cartes ?

\- Poker essentiellement.

\- Vous n'avez pas de jeux de plateau ?

\- Vous songez à quoi Professeur ? Jeux de l'oie ?

\- Vous pouvez garder votre sarcasme pour vous Caporal ! Non, je pensais aux échecs.

\- … Ah.

Ils gardèrent le silence pour la fin du repas. Charles espérait secrètement qu'Erik le délaisse pour s'adonner à ces jeux de cartes et lui fiche la paix, mais cela ne semblait pas envisageable. Alors que Charles se levait pour aller rendre son bol, il bouscula un soldat d'une trentaine d'année, qui renversa au passage tout son repas sur le sol.

\- Oh, vraiment navré, pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas fait attention et…

Le poing du soldat s'abattit comme une masse sur le visage de Charles. Le télépathe ne s'y était pas attendu et il bascula dans le vide totalement sonné par le coup. En s'écrasant au sol il secoua la tête, il voyait double. La douleur lui arriva bien après. Le visage du soldat qu'il venait de bousculer était rouge de colère, mais arborait également un sourire sardonique.

\- Regardes où tu vas connard !

Erik se leva doucement et afficha sa hauteur.

\- Il s'est excusé, je crois, articula froidement le caporal.

\- Lehnsherr, te mêle pas de ça, c'est entre Monsieur CIA et moi !

\- Il est sous ma protection.

\- Alors c'est comme ça tu es le toutou de ce putain d'espion ?!

\- Nous n'avons pas à juger l'ordre qui nous ait…

\- Je vais bien, dit Charles en se redressant fébrilement sur son séant.

\- La ferme ! lui assenant son assaillant d'un coup de taloche dans l'estomac.

Charles grognant de douleur tandis qu'il retombait au sol. Erik n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et il frappa un coup sec et rapide dans la trachée de l'agresseur. Celui-ci eut le souffle coupé, il tituba en arrière et tomba à genoux en quête d'air. Erik fit rouler ses épaules, il leva un regard autour de lui, histoire de s'assurer que personne n'aurait rien à y redire. Les conversations reprirent subitement. Erik esquissa un sourire, il avait toujours son autorité naturelle. Il se pencha sur Charles et l'aida à se relever.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en le tenant par le coude.

Charles était sonné, il était pâle, il souffrait.

\- Eh bien pas de jeux de l'oie pour vous ce soir, commenta Erik en poussant Charles vers leur tente.

Charles tremblant se détacha de la poigne d'Erik.

\- Je peux marcher seul…

\- Si vous l'dites. En tout cas, il ne vous a pas raté, constata Erik en regardant la pommette gauche du blessé.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

Charles rentra dans la tente, il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. La tête lui tournait, il avait l'estomac en vrac, mais il essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas vomir lamentablement.

\- Merci, d'avoir pris ma défense, finit-il par dire après de longues minutes.

\- C'est normal.

\- Erik ?

\- Caporal je préfère…

\- Erik, reprit Charles sans prêter attention à l'intervention de celui-ci. A l'avenir, si ce genre de chose devait se reproduire… J'aimerais que vous me laissiez me débrouiller seul, la violence ne résout pas tout…

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Si ?

\- … Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous apprendre quelques coups, histoire de vous défendre la prochaine fois.

\- Je ne dis pas non.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et pour la premières fois de la journée, Erik laissa lui échapper un franc sourire. Charles observa cette transformation sur le visage de son aîné charismatique. Le sourire lui allait bien, très bien même, il dévoilait toutes ses dents, sans le rendre effrayant ou étrange, juste charmant.

\- Alors, maintenant que l'on a fait connaissance avec la brute du camp, que faisons-nous ? demanda Charles avec une pointe d'humour.

\- La brute ? Oh non, Henry est un chic type, sourit un peu plus Erik.

\- J'ai cru comprendre ça.

\- Je propose une partie de carte.

* * *

La première semaine fila à une allure folle. Charles essayait de s'adapter le plus possible à sa nouvelle vie loin de tout et de tout confort. Il était cependant mis à rude épreuve, son esprit était constamment sollicité par les pensées des soldats, les nerfs à vif. Il devait faire des efforts supplémentaire pour sombrer dans le sommeil, sinon il se surprenait à espionner les pensées d'Erik où des soldats des tentes avoisinantes. Charles continuait ses interrogatoires éclaires, mais pour avoir l'air un peu moins étrange aux yeux des militaires, il s'obligea à faire semblant de prendre des notes. Erik le suivait partout comme son ombre. La première fois qu'il avait dû aller se laver ne fut pas une mince affaire. Charles ne souhaitant pas user de son pouvoir pour contrôler le jeune caporal. Finalement Charles s'était douché de façon expéditive et partiellement nu, avant de s'habiller à la hâte. Cependant, aujourd'hui il était bien obligé de prendre une douche, qui n'aurait rien de rapide. Un trio de soldats venant de Californie, lui avait fait un croche-pied alors qu'il discutait tout en marchant avec Erik. Il c'était retrouvé tête la première dans une flaque d'eau croupie, couvert de boue et puant. Charles avait dissuadé Erik de rendre justice, cela ne servait à rien. Les trois hommes étaient ravis de leur mauvais tour et riaient sans s'en cacher.

\- Je veux juste me laver, grogna Charles en crachant de la terre.

Erik avait sorti de sous la douche un jeune soldat qui se retrouva nu comme Adam au beau milieu du campement. Le Caporal avait poussé Charles sous le jet tiède de l'eau, déboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Je peux le faire ! Je peux ! s'exclama Charles en retirant les mains d'Erik de ses boutons.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je… pourriez-vous me couvrir à la vue des autres ?

\- Vous êtes pudique ? s'amusa Erik en croisant les bras.

\- Je…Non-Oui…Oui ? Et alors ?

\- Ou alors vous avez une mal formation, chuchota Erik en souriant un peu plus.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je… J'ai grandi et étudié à Oxford, je suis de nature discrète, alors montrer mon anatomie à trois cents militaires, n'a rien de très engageant à mon goût.

\- Personne ne vous regarde.

\- Si ! Vous, pour commencer !

Erik haussa les épaules et se retourna.

\- Comme ça ? Cela ira Professeur ?

\- Ne vous sauvez pas hein…

\- Mais non.

Charles se retourna à son tour, il retira sa chemise et la laissa tomber au sol, il défit sa ceinture dans un cliquetis typique qui chatouilla l'oreille d'Erik.

\- Quoi que c'est tentant.

\- Erik ! s'exclama Charles en remontant son pantalon avant de s'assurer que le caporal n'avait pas bougé.

Erik riait de bon cœur. Il le cachait à la vue des soldats qui passaient. Personne ne leur prêtait la moindres attention, les douches n'étaient pas l'endroit le plus fréquenté en milieu de journée. Charles rassuré baissa son pantalon, jetant au loin chaussures, chaussettes et sous-vêtement. Il affichait sa nudité avec complexion. Il se savonna à toute allure, détachant ses cheveux pour les nettoyer en profondeur. Charles rinça sa bouche également. Erik ne résista pas longtemps avant d'oser risquer un regard par-dessus son épaule. Le spectacle valait bien le regard noir que Charles lui décrocha. L'eau de pluie ruisselait sur la peau pâle de Charles, peau parsemée de tâche de rousseurs adorables, la rondeur des fesses de Charles, la finesse de sa colonne vertébrale, les muscles saillants de ses cuisses, tout réveilla en Erik un démon qu'il pensait tenir à distance. Erik ferma les yeux et se contrôla. Oui, il pensait tenir ses penchants en laisse, les contenir le temps de son service au Vietnam. Il ne voulait pas que cela se sache, il serait destitué et perdrait ceux pour quoi il s'était engagé dans la guerre : avoir la nationalité américaine. Erik inspira profondément, mais il ne chassa pas l'image qui venait de s'imprimer dans sa rétine : Charles nu. Il était l'homme le plus désirable qu'il avait vu depuis longtemps, très longtemps même…

Erik mourait d'envie de le regarder à la dérobée une fois de plus, juste une seconde. Il n'avait jamais été voyeur, mais là… savoir que Charles était nu dans son dos émoustillait dangereusement Erik. Le caporal avait chaud, trop chaud pour imputer cela uniquement au climat. Bien malgré lui, il sentit une pression provenir de son bas ventre. Il déglutit. Il devait penser à tout autre chose et vite !

\- J'ai fini, dit Charles en tapant légèrement l'épaule d'Erik.

\- Enfin, fit Erik en mimant l'impatience pour se donner contenance.

Charles avait noué autour de ses hanches une serviette sombre, il affichait des abdominaux taillés finement, et des pectoraux tout à fait attrayants, mais ce qui frappa le plus l'esprit d'Erik c'était ses cheveux, ses longs cheveux dégoulinant dans son dos. Le regard traînant d'Erik sur son corps n'échappa pas à Charles qui comprit en un quart de seconde ce qu'il n'avait pas encore pu saisir sur son garde du corps. Charles détourna le regard, il voulait cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

\- Je vais à la tente… mes habits, bougonna-t-il.

Comment Charles avait pu ignorer qu'Erik était gay ?! D'ordinaire Charles les repérait très bien, il les sentait même avec son pouvoir, il… Il avait fermé son esprit à Erik à cause de ses pensées trop fortes. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas compris qu'Erik était homosexuel. Cette toute nouvelle donnée, mit mal à l'aise Charles. Non pas qu'il ait un quelconque problème sur la sexualité d'Erik, comment le pourrait-il, alors qu'il était lui-même gay ? Non, ce qui le gênait, c'était qu'il était impensable, pour Charles, d'avoir une relation autre que professionnelle ici ! Au beau milieu de la jungle ! Entouré de militaires dont la moitié très probablement homophobe… Non… Pourtant le regard d'Erik en disait long sur… Non… Charles ne devait pas y songer… Non, pas une seconde.

Il rentra dans la tente. Erik attendit dehors. Charles s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Erik était vraiment beau, une beauté diabolique même, mais… non. Et puis, après tout Erik n'avait fait que le regarder, si cela se trouvait il n'était même pas attiré par Charles, oui, voilà, Erik l'avait maté mais sans arrière-pensées… Charles essaya de se raisonner de la sorte, tout en retrouvant une respiration pondérée. Charles enfila ensuite des habits propres avant d'attacher à nouveau ses cheveux et de sortir de la tente. Erik état là, de dos, les bras croisés, tel un géant, une sentinelle qui garderait l'entrée de l'Olympe. Erik se retourna tranquillement vers Charles. Il avait réussi à calmer son début d'érection et affichait un visage où l'on ne pouvait rien y lire, si ce n'est un profond ennui.

* * *

Ils reprirent leur routine quotidienne, essayant l'un et l'autre d'ignorer ce qui les poussaient à s'entre observer à la dérobée. Charles avait beau se raisonner, un peu plus chaque jour il trouvait d'éléments qui l'attiraient chez Erik. Il était plus ouvert, plus drôle, plus… lui-même. Ils passèrent naturellement au tutoiement, appréciant secrètement l'un et l'autre ce changement subtil de statut. Erik quant à lui s'obligeait de toutes ses forces à ne pas penser à Charles d'une autre manière que professionnelle, mais plus le temps passait, plus cela lui semblait insurmontable. Il en arriva à la conclusion simpliste qu'une fois qu'ils l'auraient fait, au moins, il pourrait passer à autre chose. Après tout, Erik n'avait jamais eu autant à attendre avant de coucher avec un mec. D'ordinaire, une soirée de drague et l'affaire était réglée. Alors voir Charles se balader devant lui non-stop, sept jours sur sept, il y avait de quoi devenir fou ! Erik en était certain Charles n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, mais de là à savoir si l'agent de la CIA était gay… Il fallait qu'il aborde le sujet, de façon détournée… Oui… Il le fallait… Sinon, Erik finirait au trou pour avoir tenté de le violer !

Erik profita d'un soir particulièrement calme. Le campement avait été vidé de la moitié de ses occupants par une mission plus au Sud qui devait durer une bonne semaine. Charles et lui s'étaient confectionnés un jeu d'échec de fortune et jouaient sous leur tente à l'abri des moustiques et d'une bruine qui s'abattait sur la région. Alors qu'Erik faisait un Roque entre son Roi et sa Tour, il se racla la gorge et commença le plus calmement du monde :

\- Ta sœur, elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Tu veux me voler mon pendentif pour te vider l'esprit ? nargua gentiment Charles en analysant le plateau.

\- Non.

\- Elle s'appelle Raven, sourit Charles heureux de prononcer son prénom à voix haute.

\- Tu n'as pas de fiancée qui t'attend au pays alors ?

Charles leva son regard azur sur Erik. Cette conversation prenait un tour privé inattendu de la part de Monsieur Solennelle.

\- Non, personne, si ce n'est ma sœur.

\- Un brillant professeur comme toi, agent gouvernemental, jeune et séduisant… personne ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question, s'amusa Charles en prenant le Cavalier d'Erik laissé un peu trop à l'abandon.

\- Je pourrais y répondre.

\- Eh bien soit, faisons ça. Alors Caporal, avez-vous une fiancée ?

Erik affuta son regard comme un rasoir.

\- Non.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir.

Charles quitta toute à fait son attention sur la partie. Erik voulait arriver quelque part avec cette phrase… Il venait de lui tendre une perche. La question était : Charles allait-il s'en saisir ou jouer les naïfs ? Charles voulait-il aller plus loin avec Erik ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'air autour d'eux semblait s'être immobilisé. Charles était loin de tout, seul, avec pour seule compagnie Erik…

\- Dans ce cas, commença Charles en replaçant quelques-unes de ces mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Si tu n'as pas de fiancée, peut-être as-tu un amant ?

Les masques de polichinelles étaient tombés enfin. Erik savait que Charles connaissait la vérité et vice versa. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de jouer les abrutis. Un soulagement.

\- J'aimerais dire oui, mais je mentirais également. Mon dernier « amant » ne m'a pas laissé un souvenir impérissable. Personne ne m'attend à la maison.

Erik avait parlé en toute décomplexion, avec un brin de fierté et d'orgueil. Il était qui il était et n'avait pas peur de se montrer sous son vrai jour devant Charles.

\- Et toi Professeur, ton ex t'as laissé des souvenirs agréables ?

Pour être franc, au moins cela avait le mérite de l'être. Charles, déglutit au son particulièrement suave de la voix d'Erik. Il refreina son envie d'entrer par effraction dans son esprit pour lire clairement ce qu'Erik voulait entendre comme réponse. Au lieu de ça, il sourit et fit « non » de la tête en pinçant ses lèvres. Geste qui inspira à Erik une envie brutale de le plaquer au sol, mais il se contenta de sourire paisiblement, tout en déplaçant sa reine sur le centre du plateau. Elle était vulnérable, exposée à tous. Erik envoyait un message codé à Charles. Celui-ci le comprit. Il avait chaud, vraiment chaud, cela ne venait pas de leur lampe électrique qui veillait sur leur partie posée à même le sol. Charles se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce que cela ferait d'être embrassé par Erik. A peine cette idée lui traversa l'esprit que c'était trop tard, il en avait envie.

\- Mon ex, ne pensait qu'à lui, lorsque l'on couchait ensemble, il ne se souciait que de son plaisir, dévoila Charles avec une voix nettement plus basse et plus sensuelle.

\- Un connard, souffla Erik en repoussant du pied le plateau dans un coin de la tente.

\- Il n'était là que pour le sexe et se foutait bien de ce que je pouvais ressentir, continua Charles sans lâcher Erik du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu es resté avec lui ?

Les doigts d'Erik avaient-ils vraiment éteints la lampe, ou s'était-elle éteinte d'elle-même ?

\- Il était comme moi, souffla Charles en s'allongeant sur son lit doucement.

Erik se pencha sur Charles tandis qu'il s'allongeait. Les yeux dans les yeux, dans le noir de leur espace privée, il n'y avait que quelques centimètres entre leur nez. Charles respirait pour la première fois le parfum de l'haleine d'Erik : suave, envoûtante, irrésistible.

\- Mais tu as fini par le quitter, fit Erik en retirant son haut sans quitter Charles du regard tel un prédateur sur sa proie.

\- Oui… Je n'en pouvais plus… Il n'a pas aimé que je parte.

Charles leva une main timide vers le torse impeccable d'Erik, pour caresser les contours d'un mamelon tiède.

\- Vous étiez resté longtemps ensemble ? questionna Erik en savourant la caresse tout en jouant avec la ceinture du pantalon de Charles.

\- Presque un an.

Erik baissa le pantalon de Charles avec douceur avant de l'envoyer paitre au loin. Charles respirait lourdement, son cœur cognait comme un dingue. Erik semblait si calme, si mesuré, comment faisait-il cela ?

\- Un an, c'est beaucoup. Comment il s'appelait ?

Charles fit glisser ses mains le long du torse d'Erik pour, à son tour, débarrasser Erik de son pantalon devenu encombrant.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le dire…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Erik en baissant son visage vers Charles pour respirer le parfum de ses cheveux et de sa peau.

\- Je te l'ai dit : il ne m'a pas laissé un bon souvenir.

Charles était en feu, son corps était en fusion, il n'attendait qu'Erik pour devenir un volcan en éruption. Erik le fixait dans les ténèbres, Charles était beau, si vulnérable, si patient, si soumis… d'une main chaude Erik souleva le t-shirt kaki du plus jeune pour le remonter et dévoiler à nouveau cette peau d'albâtre qui le faisait fantasmer depuis des jours entiers.

\- Et si, commença Erik d'une voix lourde. Et si, je te faisais oublier ce connard ?

\- C'est une promesse ? chuchota Charles en entendant son haut rejoindre le sol.

\- Une promesse, murmura Erik ses lèvres frôlant celles de Charles.

Ils étaient nus. Charles allongé sur ce lit trop dur, Erik penché sur lui de toute sa longueur. Ils attendaient dans le silence. Soudain l'éruption eut lieu. Charles leva son visage pour aller à la rencontre des lèvres entre-ouvertes d'Erik. En une seconde tout bascula. Ils se foutaient d'où ils se trouvaient, ils se moquaient du grade militaire, de la mission, du pays, des camarades…

Leurs bouches au début curieuses, se touchaient, s'éloignaient, goûtant l'un à l'autre, allant à la découverte de l'autre. Les bras de Charles se nouèrent autour de la nuque d'Erik, l'invitant à approfondir leur baiser. La langue d'Erik, en exploratrice, descendit dans la bouche de Charles et fut accueilli chaleureusement. Le baiser s'intensifia de lui-même, leurs respirations s'entrecroisèrent. Ce baiser n'avait rien d'un premier baiser classique : il était impétueux, impartial, vorace. Erik voulait tout de Charles et celui-ci se donnait sans retenue.

Erik fit rouler une main entre les omoplates de Charles, lui déclenchant une séries de frissons savoureux, puis sa main continua sa route jusqu'aux fesses du jeune professeur. Charles avait parfaitement comprit qu'Erik était un dominant, qu'il était l'actif, Charles ne demandait pas mieux !

Erik appuya sans pénétrer l'entrée étroite de Charles, celui-ci gémit doucement contre ses lèvres. Erik connaissait la taille de son sexe, il ne voulait blesser le jeune professeur, il voulait qu'il éprouve du plaisir, à la hauteur de son désir. Il devait faire les choses bien… mais sans lubrifiant… Charles ondula invitant Erik à continuer ce qu'il n'osait faire. Le caporal, inséra un doigt en douceur, Charles soupira d'aise, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ils se regardèrent. Charles rougissait, heureusement la nuit couvraient son changement de couleur. Erik plaça un deuxième doigt dans l'antre chaud de Charles, lui arrachant de petits gémissements, pleins de promesses.

\- Chut, chuchota Erik à son oreille avant d'en engloutir le lobe.

Charles se mordit doucement la lèvre du bas, pour contenir tout autre son, qui voudrait s'échapper de lui. Erik tenta un troisième doigt, ce qui ne sera pas vain, mais il sentit la peau tendue de Charles. Il lui fallait du lubrifiant. Dans le feu de l'action, Erik ne chercha pas loin et sortit doucement ses doigts. Il cracha dans sa main et retourna besogner l'entrée de Charles. Il parvînt à faire passer trois doigts, Charles était tendu.

\- Tu es prêt ? grogna Erik.

\- … Oui, gémit Charles en fermant les yeux.

Charles écarta largement ses cuisses, permettant à Erik de s'approcher le plus possible de lui. Le caporal retira ses doigts, cracha une fois de plus dessus et lubrifia son sexe durcit. Il embrassa Charles, tout en plaçant sa hampe contre l'anneau de chair qui attendait impatiemment qu'on s'occupe encore de lui. D'une pression du bassin Erik se fraya un chemin dans Charles. Celui-ci ne s'était pas attendu à un membre aussi impressionnant, il rejeta sa tête en arrière, enfonçant son poing dans la gorge pour faire taire le cri rauque qui grondait au plus profond de lui. Erik s'immobilisa en sentant le corps crispé du plus jeune. Il sentait également les vibrations de l'antre de Charles, jouer autour de son sexe en érection, un réel supplice. Charles, des larmes aux yeux, dirigea son regard vers Erik et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, capturant ses lèvres entre les siennes.

\- Continues, murmura-t-il en s'agrippant plus solidement aux épaules d'Erik.

Erik débuta un lent va et vient, qui faisait tressauter Charles entre ses bras. Il le tenait solidement amarré contre lui. Torse contre torse, bouche contre bouche. Une main d'Erik alla se perdre dans les cheveux de Charles qui c'étaient libérés de leur lien et se rependaient sur l'oreiller.

Cela faisait des mois que Charles ne c'était pas retrouvé nu avec un autre homme, il en avait presque oublié le bonheur que cela lui procurait, là serré, tenu captif dans les puissants bras d'Erik, Charles retrouvait tout ce qu'il avait maintenu en cage depuis trop longtemps. La bestialité qui se dégageait d'Erik électrisait totalement Charles, qui en oublia sa douleur pour se consacré au plaisir qui montait en lui. Il referma ses jambes autour des hanches d'Erik l'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans son corps. Erik plaqua son autre main sur le matelas pour se donner de l'élan, alors que sa bouche dévorait celle de son cadet.

\- Ton ex avait une queue aussi grosse ? demanda Erik entre deux grognements sourds.

\- … Non…Hum…

Charles s'agrippait si fermement à Erik qu'il lui griffa le dos, en se cambrant sous un coup particulièrement puissant. Erik savourait ce moment, il attendait depuis si longtemps de coucher avec Charles, alors il se repaissait du moindre son qu'il produisait, de son souffle, de sa bouche. Ils étaient silencieux, mais malgré tout le lit grinçait au rythme des coups de bassins d'Erik. Charles envoya une seconde son esprit en exploration autour de lui et endormit les soldats qui ne l'étaient pas encore pour que personne ne vienne les interrompre, ou leur demander des compte le lendemain sur ce qu'ils auraient pu entendre.

Erik donnait de grands coups, frappant à chaque fois en plein dans la prostate de Charles, obligeant celui-ci à développer un trésor de contenance pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Il laissait malgré tout, des larmes glisser de ses yeux, pour signaler ce qu'il ressentait. Erik n'avait pas éprouvé un tel désire depuis… depuis jamais, jamais aucun mec ne lui avait procuré un tel effet. Avec Charles il sentait comme une sorte de symbiose. Son corps épousait parfaitement le sien, il répondait à chacune de ses attentes et plus encore. Erik tenait les cheveux de Charles, attirant sa tête vers la sienne, embrassant sa bouche, léchant son cou, tandis que son autre main touchait pour la première fois l'érection du plus jeune. Son sexe était tendu à l'extrême, il n'attendait que cela. Charles hoqueta de plaisir en sentant la paume brûlante d'Erik frotter, en faisant de petits cercle, sur son gland. Il le prit en main faisant de rapide accélération allant de pair avec ce qu'il lui donnait comme coups de bassin, avant de s'arrêter brutalement et de recommencer. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps, Charles et Erik, après des jours entiers à désirer l'autre, la frustration décuplait tout, surtout le moment de leur orgasme. Charles gémissait franchement, Erik grognait en abandonnant toute prudence, pour tout donner lors du sprint final. Ils s'embrassaient comme des fous, quémandant encore plus, leurs corps vibrant l'un pour l'autre, unis. Soudain Charles se sentit décoller du sol, son sperme gicla entre les doigts experts d'Erik se répandant sur son torse. Le sexe d'Erik frappa encore quelques coups rapides avant d'éjaculer dans un orgasme ravageur. Il s'affala sur Charles, se serrant dans leur bras, respirant la sueur, le parfum de l'autre. Leurs corps, apaisés de leur envie primale, se retrouvant doucement. Ils jouissaient en retenant des gémissements qui trahissaient le plaisir intense éprouvé. Erik embrassait encore goulûment les lèvres pourpres de Charles. Ils étaient bien, repus, satisfait, détendus. Charles souriait, il passa une main molle sur son visage pour chasser les quelques larmes retardataires, il souriait comme il n'avait pas sourire depuis des mois. Erik posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Charles.

Les bruits de la nuit envahirent à nouveau la tente. Ils retrouvaient peu à peu leur rythme cardiaque, leur respiration, leur calme, l'euphorie ne s'envolait pas pour autant.

\- Tu… tu as tenu ta promesse, murmura Charles en embrassant la tempe d'Erik.

Le caporal se redressa, il voyait le corps de Charles, ses yeux s'étant habitué à la nuit. Il était beau. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, cherchant à tâtons ses vêtements. Il abandonna cette quête perdue d'avance et caressa le dos que lui offrait Charles. La peau du jeune homme réagit immédiatement, en se hérissant délicieusement.

\- Que voulais-tu dire par : « Il était comme moi » ? demanda Erik en se rappelant de ce détail.

Charles se redressa. Il ne pouvait bien évidement pas dire que son ex était un mutant. Erik pourrait ne pas accepter sa mutation, c'était trop tôt.

\- Il était gay, mentit doucement Charles en attrapant une serviette de bain pour nettoyer son corps.

\- Ah, dit Erik.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent. Charles lisait dans l'esprit d'Erik une forme de confusion profonde.

\- Bonne nuit Caporal, dit Charles en s'allongeant à nouveau sur son lit de camp.

Erik se leva et gagna sa propre couche. Elle était froide, inhospitalière, étroite. Il se glissa sous le drap, la tête tournée vers le ciel, un bras sur son ventre, l'autre sur son front.

\- Bonne nuit professeur.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous a plus et si oui ( déjà ça me faiiiit suuuper plaisir ! ) ensuite n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :D même tout minus ! Hihi !

Merci de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure !

A très vite !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Le week-end s'annonce et donc quoi de mieux qu'un nouveau chapitre histoire de passer quelques minutes à lire au chaud? :D

Mercie encore pour vos messages et votre soutient! Je suis très touchée par vos encouragements et votre intérêt pour ma nouvelle fict'.

Je préviens juste que ce chapitre ne sera pas tout rose, j'ai situé leur histoire au beau milieu d'une guerre ne l'oublions pas.

Allez, assez de blabla Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il devait être deux heures du matin lorsque le jour déchira la nuit dans une pluie d'explosions terrifiantes. Charles se redressa réveillé par l'assourdissant vacarme. Erik bondit sur ses pieds, alluma la lampe et s'habilla en moins d'une minute.

\- Vite ! pressa Erik en fourrant la tête de Charles dans un casque militaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? bredouilla Charles tremblant de tous ses membres.

Les explosions s'intensifièrent de plus en plus proche. Erik s'assura que Charles avait correctement noué les lacets de ses rangers avant de l'aider à enfiler sa veste. L'aîné avait son pouls qui battait à tout rompre.

\- Une attaque surprise des Viet', finit par Répondre Erik en voyant l'expression paniquée de Charles.

Ils se jetèrent hors de la tente, dehors c'était la cohue. Tous les hommes courraient à leur poste, tandis que d'autre gueulaient des ordres à toute allure. Erik tenait Charles par la manche. Il l'entraîna dans le mouvement de la foule. Soudain dans leur dos ce n'était plus des bombes qui éclataient, mais des coups de feu. Erik serra les dents. Le camp était pris d'assaut. Charles était totalement dépassé, son esprit était agressé de toutes parts par les hurlements des cerveaux qui l'entouraient. Charles n'arrivait plus à penser à contrôler, soudain une douleur fulgurante lui lacéra la tête. Trop de souffrance. Il tomba à genoux, tenant son crâne entre ses mains, poussant un hurlement terrible. Erik le regarda une seconde, avant de l'attraper à nouveau, de le jeter sur son épaule et de continuer de courir. Charles hurlait toujours, son casque alourdissant son crâne douloureux. Erik courait d'autant plus vite. Il avait dans sa main une arme. Les soldats tiraient, les Viet' étaient entrés dans le campement. Des cris gonflaient l'air humide. La nuit était tranchée de lumières artificielles allumées tout autour du camp. Erik n'avait qu'une mission : protéger Charles. Une pluie de balles tomba drûment sur leur droite. Erik s'immobilisa leva la main et les balles tombèrent sans qu'elles ne l'atteignent. Charles était à demi conscient. Cependant le pouvoir d'Erik était si dense, si incroyablement puissant que Charles fut tiré internement de sa transe. Charles aspira une longue goulée d'air.

Un souffle d'explosion jeta Erik à terre propulsant Charles à un mètre de lui. Sans perdre une seconde Erik se leva et couru abriter Charles de son corps. Créant autour d'eux une bulle magnétique qui repoussait les balles, le métal. Charles ouvrit des yeux d'un bleu terrible, il fixait Erik.

\- Je te protège ! cria Erik pour couvrir les cris et explosions.

Les balles sifflaient autour d'eux et les soldats répondaient avec autant de férocité que leurs assaillants. Charles respirait de façon éperdue, se raccrochant à Erik comme un homme à une bouée de sauvetage sur une mer en pleine tempête. Et puis soudain le calme. Plus rien. Erik se releva, Charles accepta la main tendue et regarda autour de lui. Des corps étalés partout, du sang mêlé à la boue et cette fichue bruine qui ne cessait pas. Charles serrait les dents pour ne pas vomir, pour ne pas hurler de rage. Dans sa tête, les esprits étaient morts. Il avait ressenti leur agonie, leurs ultimes pensées, leurs souffrances. Il découvrait les corps mutilé, ravagé de balles des militaires autour de lui, à peine à deux mètre le plus proche. Erik secoua Charles par les épaules.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! répéta Erik devant le visage morne de son cadet.

\- Je… oui...

\- Tu es sûr tu n'as rien ?

Le cerveau de Charles fut appelé à l'aide par la conscience mourante d'un soldat à trente mètre d'eux. Charles se libéra des mains d'Erik et partit dans la direction du signal mentale. Il tombe à genoux devant un homme noir d'à peine dix-sept ans. Il était né dans le Bronx, il n'avait encore rien connu de la vie et là… il se vidait de son sang loin de chez lui, loin de sa mère. Charles lui prit la main. Erik était dans son dos. Il le regarda faire sans comprendre. Le télépathe déposa deux doigts sur ses tempes et sans se poser plus de questions il fit revivre au mourant ses plus beaux souvenirs. Le gamin glissa de l'autre côté du monde en emportant sur ses lèvres un ultime sourire. Charles relâcha la main dans la boue. Il tourna son regard chargé d'incompréhension vers Erik.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Lehnsherr ! brailla le major Logan, les cheveux en bataille un cigare déjà vissé entre les dents.

Erik se tourna vers lui d'un air sérieux, cachant à moitié le corps de Charles, comme pour el protéger à nouveau.

\- LEHNSHERR ! aboya le major Logan en arrivant à grandes enjambées.

Il avait l'air passablement en pétard et ne s'attarda pas sur la silhouette avachie de Charles.

\- Toujours en vie Caporal, nota Logan non sans surprise.

\- Il faut croire mon Major.

\- Faites-moi le tour du camp, je veux que l'on soit prêt à dégager les blessés et les valides dans l'heure qui suit ! L'escadron mobile arrive ! C'est qui ça ?

\- L'agent de la CIA, mon Major, répondit Erik en tournant le visage vers Charles.

\- Putain il a survécu le salaud ?! S'il y en avait bien un que je voulais voir crever avec les prisonniers, c'est lui ! Histoire qu'on me foute la paix avec ces conneries !

Erik ne répondit rien, le major tourna les talons pour gueuler des ordres à une troupe de survivants.

\- Allez debout Professeur ! décida Erik en se penchant vers Charles pour le remettre sur ses jambes. J'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi le temps de cette opération. Ça va aller ? Tu peux marcher ?

\- Il y a six hommes à droite, répondit Charles les cheveux au vent.

\- Pardon ?

\- Là, ils sont six, coincés sous une jeep, qui a éclatée.

\- Comment est-ce que tu…

Charles colla deux doigts à sa tempe et suivit le flot des pensées chaotiques des soldats encore en vie. Pendant l'heure dont ils disposaient, le télépathe guida Erik vers les militaires les plus dissimulés et démunis. C'était un vrai carnage, du sang, mais pas uniquement, des estomacs, hors de la gangue de peau, étaient étalés au sol comme une démonstration artistique glauque. Des cerveaux éclaboussaient les tentes. Des corps, mutilés ou en charpie, re-décoraient, de façon terrifiantes, les allées du campement décimées. Rien ne fut épargné à Charles, ni la vue, ni les odeurs, ni les gémissements ou cri d'agonie et encore moins le sang poisseux sur ses mains, lorsqu'il aidait l'un ou l'autre à se déplacer.

Erik regarda Charles faire avec circonspection. Comment ce professeur sortit d'une université comme Oxford pouvait avoir un tel sang-froid et une telle déduction sur l'emplacement des blessés ?

Finalement l'escadron mobile arriva un peu en retard, laissant le temps à Charles de ratissé une dernière fois le périmètre. En tout soixante-treize hommes avaient survécu… Bien moins de la moitié…

Les hélicoptères se posèrent à l'aveugle sur le campement à l'aide de projecteurs géants qu'ils avaient à leur bord. Les appareils furent chargés en moins de vingt minutes. Charles et Erik embarquèrent dans le dernier, qui prit la voie des airs.

L'attaque avait durée neuf minutes… Neuf minutes qui avaient coûté plus de deux cents vies humaines ! Charles les yeux dans le vague regardait vers un horizon encore noyé dans les ténèbres. Cette nuit terrible venait de lui rappeler qu'il était au beau milieu d'une guerre, pas en vacances. Charles ferma son esprit tandis qu'il survolait la jungle endormie. Le bruit des palmes était assourdissant, cela faisait taire les gémissements inquiétants qui s'élevaient ça et là. Charles tremblait, mais pas de froid. Il tremblait car on venait de lui arracher de son âme sa part d'innocence, cette séparation était douloureuse, nécessaire et le plongeait dans une abîme de noirceur.

Erik regardait le profil de Charles. Il était au bord de l'appareil, les épaules basses, la veste maculée de sang, les cheveux volant autour de son visage grave. La lune un peu timide éclairait ses yeux qui ne fixaient rien. Avait-il rêvé leur nuit de sexe ? Avait-elle vraiment eut lieu quelques heures auparavant ? Erik en doutait presque, pourtant, il sentait encore les griffures dans son dos et il pouvait encore entendre les gémissements de Charles… Plus curieux encore, Charles… Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que c'était-il passé ?

L'hélicoptère suivait la file d'une dizaine d'appareils, qui survolait le Mékong, l'aube n'était plus loin. On les rapatriait vers une base militaire mieux établie au Sud. Le fleuve serpentait paisiblement entre les palmiers. Tous semblaient dormir dans l'hélicoptère. Erik avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, sa tête dodelinait de gauche à droite. Il se reposait comme il le pouvait. Charles n'avivait pas à trouver une once de repos. L'air fut fendu par un sifflement. Erik ouvrit grand les yeux, trop tard. Un tir de missile touchant la carlingue, l'hélice de stabilisation échappa de peu à l'explosion. Le pilote manœuvra brutalement pour esquiver une salve de tirs, Charles, perdit l'équilibre et en un quart de seconde son corps bascula dans le vide. Les bras tendus en avant, le corps propulsé vers le sol à toute allure, Charles tombait tandis que depuis l'hélicoptère, il vit Erik se pencher l'air hagard. Charles n'aurait jamais cru que sa vie s'achèverait de cette manière, à cet endroit. L'hélicoptère prenait déjà de l'altitude et le corps de Charles rentra dans l'eau à vive allure. L'air fut chassé de ses poumons et au lieu de remonter vers la surface, son corps sombra un peu plus vers les tréfonds du Mékong. Charles se débattait, il voulait survivre, il battait des bras, des jambes, il voulait respirer, mais la surface semblait loin, inatteignable. Quelques bulles d'airs glissèrent hors de sa trachée, Charles tendait la main, vers la lune…

Un corps plongea à quelques mètres de lui. Le télépathe reconnu le signal mental d'Erik, fort, reconnaissable entre tous. Il avait sauté pour le sauver, le repêcher, mais il fouillait trop loin de lui. Charles allait se noyer à dix mètres de son sauveur. Erik allait s'être sacrifié pour rien…

 _Erik à droite, je suis à droite…_

Erik se figea dans l'eau. Il avait entendu une voix… Une voix dans sa tête !

 _Erik, vite…à droite…_

Il reconnut cette voix, impossible de ne pas la reconnaître ! Erik se poserait des questions plus tard, pour le moment, il devait le sauver. Il nagea dans la direction donnée. Et plongea au signal qu'il reçut. Il vit le corps de Charles flotter à peine à deux mètres de profondeur. Il semblait endormit dans l'eau sombre du fleuve. Erik eut peur, on aurait dit un cadavre. Est-ce le fantôme de Charles qui lui parlait pour qu'il rapatrie son corps ?

Il attrapa le poignet de Charles et tira vigoureusement dessus. Il nagea vers la surface, vers la vie. Une fois que Charles eut la tête hors de l'eau, Erik lui dégagea la bouche et l'entraîna vers le rivage.

\- Allez ! Bordel ! Respire !

 _Erik…_

Le soldat en était sûr, les lèvres de Charles n'avaient pas bougé. Au loin les hélicoptères fuyaient l'attaque éclaire. Le rivage était devant lui. Il traîna le corps inerte de Charles sur les bords boueux du fleuve et tomba à genoux à sa droite. Il ne prit pas une seconde pour reprendre son souffle, il se pencha sur le noyé et lui asséna un grand coup sur la cage thoracique, avant de lui pincer le nez pour débuter un bouche à bouche. Charles ouvrit les paupières. Il se tourna sur le côté et vomit de l'eau verdâtre, qui stagnait dans ses poumons. Erik à genoux respirait bruyamment. Charles se rallongea dans la boue, la tête lui tournait. Étrangement il avait envie de rire. Il avait survécu. Il avait un besoin irrépressible de rire. Le visage inquiet d'Erik se pencha au-dessus de lui. Charles n'avait plus envie de rire, il avait envie d'embrasser son sauveur. Il leva une main, pour attirer la bouche d'Erik sur la sienne.

Erik était soulagé, il avait réussi. Ils étaient tous les deux en vie. Paumé au milieu du néant, mais vivant ! Les yeux de Charles étaient bleu profond, ses lèvres un peu blêmes retrouveraient leur couleur rouge d'origine d'ici peu, ses cheveux collaient au sol et sur son front. Il était beau. Avec ce début de barbe négligée, vraiment beau.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis d'un seul coup lorsque leur langues se rencontrèrent ce baiser, devînt furieux, désordonné et vorace. Ils s'emprisonnaient mutuellement dans leurs bras, se moquant bien d'être trempé, boueux. Ils trouvaient en l'autre un réconfort sans pareil et leurs bouchent refusaient obstinément de se séparer. Le bruit d'une explosion les fit s'arrêter net. Erik se releva, au-dessus du fleuve un hélicoptère était en flamme, la seconde qui suivit il sombra dans le Mékong, emportant dans sa chute mortelle ses occupants.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, contemplant les flammes qui mouraient sur l'eau. Charles était assis, il tremblait de froid, d'inquiétude, de tout. Erik se baissa à nouveau vers lui. L'aube apportait avec elle les oriflammes d'un nouveau jour. L'aîné soupira doucement une fois la carlingue avalée par les eaux sombres, il n'y avait pas de survivants et les autres appareils étaient déjà hors de portée. Erik regarda Charles, comment avait-il … Oui, comment ?

\- Comment as-tu fait tout à l'heure ?

Charles pourrait au choix, lui effacer la mémoire, modifier ses souvenirs ou jouer les idiots… Mais Erik ne méritait aucuns de ses choix.

\- J'ai mes tours, comme tu as les tiens, furent les premiers mots éraillés qui sortirent de la gorge enrouée de Charles.

Erik fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à une pirouette de la sorte. Le cadet lu l'interrogation profonde dans l'expression d'Erik. Il ne pouvait lui mentir, ni se taire.

\- Je n'avais jamais rencontré un mutant avec un tel pouvoir, avoua Charles en bougeant ses mains comme Erik l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Erik comprit que Charles imitait le geste qu'il faisait en usant de son pouvoir, mais le mot employé lui était inconnu.

\- Un « mutant » ? répéta sans comprendre Erik.

\- C'est le terme qui nous définit. Toi et… moi.

\- Toi ?

Erik s'agenouilla face à Charles, il ne comprenait rien.

\- Je suis télépathe, confia Charles dans un sourire pâle.

\- Tu lis dans les esprits des gens ?

\- Oui…

\- En ce moment par exemple ?

\- Non, je choisi quand j'use de mon pouvoir…

\- Tu as espionné dans ma tête depuis le début ?!

Charles déglutit.

\- Non… Tu heu… Tu penses de façon trop complexe et souvent dans une langue que je ne connais pas…

\- Polonais.

\- Polonais, répéta Charles comme pour maîtriser ce nouveau paramètre.

\- C'est comme ça que tu as pu m'aider à te localiser dans le fleuve… C'est logique, et c'est aussi de cette façon que tu as aidé à la découverte des blessés.

\- Oui.

Les nuages, qui stagnaient sur le visage d'Erik, s'éclipsèrent. Un sourire charmant éclaira les lèvres du soldat.

\- Ton pouvoir est prodigieux !

Charles fit la grimace, il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que son aîné quand il s'agissait de ses capacités.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je pourrais faire si l'envie m'en prenait…

\- Je crois, qu'il vaut mieux être ton ami que ton ennemi, surtout !

Charles sourit à son tour, c'était contagieux.

\- Je ne me sers pas de mes pouvoirs à de mauvais desseins, ajouta Charles comme une excuse.

\- Tu pourrais, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Si l'envie t'en prenais, tu pourrais obliger n'importe qui à se soumettre à ta volonté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pourrais, mais…

\- Tu ne le feras pas. Tu es trop bon pour ça… Oh ! s'exclama Erik alors qu'une lumière venait d'éclairer à nouveau son cerveau. C'est donc ça ! les entretient étrange que tu mènes, avec tes questions sans queue ni tête ! C'est pour fouiller leurs cerveaux !

\- …

\- Tu cherches quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je voudrais, mais…

\- Je comprends, rassura Erik sans se départir de son sourire.

Erik ressemblait à un gamin le matin de Noël sur le point de déballer ses cadeaux. Il regardait Charles comme un ange tombé du ciel.

\- Je me suis toujours cru seul… J'ai toujours pensé être l'unique « mutant » de cette foutue planète !

\- Tu n'es pas seul Erik…

Charles capta des pensées confuses plus au Nord. Des Vietnamiens descendaient le long de l'eau pour tuer les potentiels rescapés de l'attaque.

\- Il faut bouger, chuchota Charles en se levant sur ses jambes flageolantes.

Erik opina, il aida Charles à se stabiliser et ils commencèrent à longer la berge le plus silencieusement possible.

\- Nous devrions être à une journée de marche de l'endroit où nous devions atterrir.

Charles n'était pas certain qu'ils atteindraient la base avant la tombée de la nuit. Cependant il était télépathe, cela pourrait toujours être utile pour s'en sortir et Erik était… Était quoi au juste ?

\- Quelle est la nature de ta mutation ? interrogea Charles en tenant fermement le bras d'Erik pour ne pas tomber.

\- Je contrôle tout ce qui est métallique, mais aussi les champs telluriques et magnétiques.

Charles était positivement fasciné. Le pouvoir qui émanait d'Erik, il l'avait senti, pouvait jaillir comme un flot d'une puissance incroyable.

\- Tu es exceptionnel mon ami.

\- Toi et moi on formerait un duo indestructible…

\- Survivons déjà à cette journée, si tu veux bien Erik.

Ils marchèrent deux heures, tout en étant suivit, sans que les autres le sachent par une trentaine de Vietnamiens armés et prêt à en découdre. Finalement à une embouchure, ils se retrouvèrent coincés par deux patrouilles ennemies qui avançaient vers eux sans le savoir.

\- Je vais utiliser leurs armes contre eux…

\- Attends, j'ai mieux.

Charles s'assit au pied d'un arbre. Erik le regarda faire sans comprendre.

\- Viens. Et surtout pas un bruit.

Le télépathe colla ses doigts à ses tempes et effaça leurs images à la vue des assaillants. Erik serra les dents en voyant ses hommes si proches d'eux. Il sentait le danger. Mais la stratégie de Charles avait le mérite d'être discrète et surtout de ne faire aucun mort. Erik observa donc ces hommes, jeunes femmes et gamins passer à quelques centimètres d'eux sans les voir, parlant d'une voix nerveuse et semblant épuisés. La troupe s'éloigna à nouveau et Charles rompit son charme.

\- Un véritable génie ! s'exclama Erik d'une voix basse enthousiaste.

Charles sourit. Ils se remirent en route. Après plus de sept heures d'une route longue et éreintante, les deux hommes arrivèrent en lisière de la jungle. AU loin, dans la plaine neuve, la base militaire trônait. Des vigies montées sur de larges tours surveillaient les alentours, barricadées derrières de larges portes et tranchées. L'endroit semblait imprenable, sûr et inviolable.

\- Si on s'approche comme ça, couvert de boue, ils ne vont pas réfléchir et nous tirer dessus, expliqua Erik.

\- Je suis trop loin pour contrôler les gardes.

\- Retire ta veste ! décida Erik en soulevant son haut.

\- Pardon ?

\- Fais-ce que je te dis. On va montrer la couleur de notre peau…

\- A cette distance je ne crois pas que…

\- Si.

Charles s'exécuta le corps endoloris. Il avisa le dos d'Erik et rougit. Il était griffé, de longues balafres rouges, peu profondes dessinait des lignes depuis sa nuque à ses reins. Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre comment il se les était faites !

Charles et Erik avancèrent les mains en l'air le long du chemin de terre qui les amenaient à l'entrée principale de la base. Une fois devant la porte en métal ils attendirent. Soudain la voix dantesque du major Logan remplit l'air humide.

\- Bordel de merde ! Vous êtes increvables les gars !

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Charles s'autorisa enfin à soupirer de soulagement. Il baissa les bras et jeta sur les épaules d'Erik sa veste, qu'il avait gardé coincé dans son pantalon. Erik lui jeta un regard, Charles sourit, ou du moins essaya avec sa fatigue. Le major déboula devant eux. Cette fois-ci il n'avait pas de cigare entre les dents, mais il mâchait à toute allure un chewing-gum menthe.

\- Ah mes salauds ! Lehnsherr ! Je t'ai vu te jeter à l'eau pour aller nous repêcher ce cornichon-là !

Le major fila une grande tape dans le dos du dit cornichon.

\- Tu auras la médaille d'honneur pour ça ! Plonger pour me sauver un type de la CIA ! On ne me l'avait pas fait encore ! Moi je te l'aurais laissé couler le blanc-bec ! Pas d'mal gamin ?

\- Non, Major, il n'y a pas de mal, fit Charles pince sans rire.

\- Lehnsherr si j'étais une de ces putain de tapette je te galocherais tellement je suis fière et heureux de te revoir ! Mais comme je n'en suis pas un je vais me contenter de t'inviter dans mon bungalow pour picoler ! Le Capitaine, a reçu du Colonel Carter, une caisse de Whisky tout droit venue de cette pute d'Irlande et je veux ouvrir la mienne avec le héros du jour !

\- Merci Major.

\- Y'a pas de merci bordel ! Allez prendre une bonne douche brûlante et rejoignez moi !

\- Puis-je amener avec moi l'agent Xavier ?

Le major jeta un coup d'œil à Charles, il ressemblait à un oiseau mal attifé tombé du nid et puant.

\- Non, il va gâcher mon plaisir !

\- Vous m'avez demandé de veiller sur lui nuit et jour.

\- Et bien je vous relève de cette fonction ce soir, allez ! Et c'est un ordre Caporal !

\- Bien Major.

Erik fit un salut militaire, Logan sourit et s'éloigna avec un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. Ci-tôt éloigné le major laissa la place à d'autres hommes qui menèrent Erik et Charles dans la base. Charles était sidéré de voir à quel point le campement dans lequel il avait résidé quelques semaines n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'il y avait ici ! Des structures en durs et non pas des tentes, des douches fermes avec des cabines, des dortoirs, des lits superposé, la télévision, des locaux en taules et béton, des camions, des armes, des hélicoptères, des bâtiments par dizaine !

Charles reçu, après une douche chaude et décrassant, un nouveau paquetage, finalement de tout ce qu'il avait emporté il ne lui restait que le pendentif de Raven ! C'était devenu son dernier bien. Il reçut également une carte de visiteur avec une accréditation supérieure à la moyenne, lui donnant accès à des endroits réservé aux plus hauts gradés. Charles fut installé dans un dortoir d'une vingtaine de lit. Il y déposa son sac en toile et monta sur le lit le plus haut. Il s'allongea quelques minutes. Il était épuisé. Beaucoup trop pour aller manger ou se désoler de ne pas avoir été convié à la soirée de beuverie du major. Il s'endormit comme une pierre.

Erik se rendit au bungalow, une fois lavé, séché, habillé de propre, rasé et s'être assuré que Charles avait un endroit où dormir. Erik n'eut pas besoin de frapper à la porte, le major en compagnie de trois autres hommes étaient installés sur le terrasse et buvaient déjà le whisky en riant grassement. En voyant son caporal arriver Logan sauta sur ses jambes en poussant un cri grave.

\- Et voici le putain de démon qui a dit merde aux Enfers aujourd'hui ! Cul-sec Lehnsherr ! imposa le major en fourrant un verre entre les doigts d'Erik.

Erik sourit et bu d'un trait le liquide ambré qui lui réchauffa la trachée et l'estomac. Il n'avait pas éprouvé cette brûlure délicieuse depuis trop longtemps. Il passa sa soirée en compagnie des hommes choisi par Logan buvant et racontant tour à tour leurs exploits durant cette guerre. Erik écoutait, mais au fond de lui, il n'en avait rien à faire. Cet honneur que lui faisait Logan, il y a un mois il aura tué pour l'avoir, mais cette nuit, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Charles. Charles qui venait de lui révéler qu'ils étaient mutants et qu'un nouveau monde de possible s'ouvrait devant eux.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Dites-moi tout !

Chapitre 4 à paraître très vite !

A très vite


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !

Alors voici un petit chapitre avant de vous en livrez un titanesque :D

Je poste en milieu de semaine, parce que je suis du genre impatiente :P

Merci beaucoup pour vos messages, cela me touche, j'espère que l'évolution de leur histoire vous plaira toujours autant.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Charles ouvrit les yeux au son désagréable d'une sonnerie. Un son strident qui retentissait dans toute la base, mettant au pas les hommes de bonne heure. Charles rabattit sur son visage la couverture aux mailles épaisses, histoire de gagner une ou deux minutes de sommeil. Il s'attendait à entendre les hommes, qui avaient dormit avec lui, se lever, bouger, parler… Rien. Charles ouvrit son esprit. Il était seul. Il se redressa en ouvrant des yeux gonflés de fatigue : seul. On l'avait placé dans un dortoir sans compagnie… Charles soupira, il reconnut là, la méfiance militaire face à son statut d'agent de la CIA. Il s'étira et s'allongea à nouveau. Finalement c'était une bonne chose que d'être seul. Il n'aurait pas à subir des ronflements intempestifs ou…

\- Prof' ? Tu dors encore ?

\- Non, mon ami, c'est fini ce temps-là, râla Charles en se redressant pour de bon cette fois.

Charles balança dans le vide ses jambes. Erik était déjà habillé, coiffé, rasé, impeccable, beau. Il arborait un sourire presque affectueux.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va, je crois… Et toi, ta petite sauterie ?

\- Ennuyeuse. Le Général veut te voir.

\- Le Général ?!

\- Oui. Sans doute pour mettre au point deux trois choses avec ta présence ici.

Charles se laissa glisser au sol. Lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol, il eut la sensation désagréable d'avoir un comme un choc électrique dans toutes ses jambes. Erik lui toucha les épaules pour le stabiliser, comme s'il avait eu peur que Charles ne tombe. Ils se regardèrent. Personne n'était présent. Oui, ils avaient couchés ensemble. Oui, Erik avait sauté à l'eau pour le sauver d'une mort certaine, et oui encore, ils s'étaient embrassés à en perdre leur souffle avant de s'avouer leur plus profond secret, mais qu'est-ce que cela faisait d'eux ? Des amis ? Des amants ? Alors ils se regardaient bêtement l'un et l'autre. Ne sachant que faire dans ce hangar baigné de lumière. Et si leur nuit de sexe n'avait été qu'une éphémère folie ?

\- Je t'attends dehors, proposa Erik en lâchant Charles.

\- Bien… Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Erik attendait dehors, bras croisés, la tête en feu de millions de questions. Qu'aurait-il dû dire ou faire ou que Charles le regard avec la même intensité que l'autre nuit ? Est-ce que ce qu'il avait vécu depuis était trop frais était-il indéniablement marqué ? Abîmé par les horreurs de la guerre ? Cette perspective désagréable fit frissonner Erik.

Charles s'habillait d'une tenue militaire, chose étrange pour un civil gouvernementale. Il choisit de ne porter qu'un débardeur blanc et un pantalon bouffant vert, l'effet bouffant venant du faite que Charles ne remplissait pas le pantalon ! Charles attacha ses cheveux en catogan avec un lien de cuir. Il passa une main sur son menton, sa barbe naissante ne le dérangea pas. Il rejoignit l'extérieur. Le soleil se levait dans une aurore baigné de nuages grisâtres. Erik lui sourit.

\- Tu lis dans ma tête ? demanda Erik après avoir commencé à marcher cote à cote sans échanger le moindre mot.

\- Non, je ne me permettrais pas.

Erik chassa de ses pensées ses questions pour se consacré à l'attitude tendue de Charles. Il était nerveux, cela se voyait.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le Colonel est un type bien.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

\- Non… Mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était un homme bon, juste et investit.

\- Hum-hum, fit pensif Charles.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu, s'arrêtant pour laisser passer une compagnie courant au pas en chantant un air militaire. Erik s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait à l'état-major. Il échangea quelques mots avec le garde en faction, puis on lui laissa le passage de libre. Charles sur ses talons.

L'entretient ne dura pas plus de vingt minutes. Vingt minutes durant lesquelles Charles déjoua avec malice les pièges tendus par le Colonel, un homme méfiant et fort peu encourageant pour la poursuite de sa mission. Charles reçu l'autorisation de poursuivre, avec cette fois-ci un vrai local approprié et un secrétaire pour l'aider à entretenir ses papiers. Charles n'en demandait pas tant, mais après tout. Dans l'après-midi il put investir son nouvel environnement de travail, c'était un bureau en annexe d'une salle de réunion. Un vrai cagibi. Charles soupira en rentrant dans l'espace minuscule, cela contrastait avec son dortoir ! Erik regarda Charles prendre place et s'affairer devant une pile de papier contenant les dossiers personnels de chaque soldat en poste au Vietnam.

\- Tu vas vraiment le faire ? demanda Erik en serrant les dents.

\- Vraiment faire quoi ?

\- Répertorier les mutants présents dans nos rangs ?

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, mais…

\- Tu vas mettre mon nom ?

Cette fois, Charles nota la tension dans la voix d'Erik. Cette idée d'être fichée, ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Charles entendit subitement, l'écho des souvenirs d'Erik… Il frissonna. Des cris, des pleurs, des gémissements, des râles mortifères.

Charles regarda à nouveau Erik, quel âge avait-il ? Il venait de Pologne non ? Et ce tatouage sur son bras… Charles déglutit. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir l'évidence ?! Il se maudissait d'être un monstre de bêtise ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas comprendre qu'Erik était un des rescapés de la Shoa ?! Bien évidemment Erik ne voulait pour rien au monde être à nouveau affiché sur une liste de minorité… Mutant.

\- Non, je ne mettrais pas ton nom, fit Charles du bout des lèvres honteux de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt.

\- Et le tien ?

\- Je ne suis pas militaire.

\- Donc, tu vas m'épargner, pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi je passerai entre les mailles du filet et pas un autre ?

\- Erik, tu… Eh bien tu, hésita Charles en cherchant ses mots.

\- Parce qu'on a baisé ?

Les joues de Charles prirent feu immédiatement, ses oreilles le chauffèrent également, il leva un regard incrédule vers Erik.

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi que j'ai tords peut-être ! Tu ne vas pas m'étiqueter de bête de foire uniquement parce qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air.

Les mots d'Erik étaient durs, ils frappaient la conscience de Charles. Ils se regardèrent. Charles brisa le silence d'une voix posée :

\- C'est que je… En fait, je ne comptais écrire aucun nom… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils feraient d'une telle liste en vérité. Qu'arriverait-il au gens dont j'aurais déniché le potentiel ? Et en même temps si je ne donne personne, l'armée enverra d'autres hommes, moins tendre que moi et cela risque d'envenimer les choses… Je ne dis pas que ma solution est meilleure, seulement je…

\- Si tu es contre tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?!

\- Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

\- C'est tout ce que tu vas te borner à me répondre ?

\- … Et toi ? répliqua Charles en se levant d'un mouvement sec. Et toi ! Ce n'était que de la baise ?!

\- Tu t'attends à quoi ?!

Charles ne c'était attendu à rien. Rien de rien. Mais entendre dans la bouche de l'homme qui vous avait sauvé la vie que vous n'avez été qu'un coup d'un soir avait un goût très amer… Surtout après une nuit pareille.

Erik était en colère. Comment Charles pouvait accepter de collaborer de la sorte ! Lui un mutant vendre ses frères et sœurs ! Cela devait encore être une question d'argent ! Avec l'argent on achetait tout, des enfants, des noms, une vie… Charles, aussi doux fut-il n'échappait donc pas à cette règle !

\- Tu as pactisé avec le diable, gronda Erik.

\- Pas du tout !

Le ton montait dangereusement.

\- Alors pourquoi ?! Pour du fric ?! cracha Erik maîtrisant mal sa colère.

\- Pour sauver Raven ! fut le cri qui sortit de la bouche de Charles.

Il plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifié d'avoir laissé l'information filé hors de lui. Erik se figea. Sa colère se cristallisa en une seconde, avant d'éclater et de se dissiper. Charles avait l'air bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Erik s'approcha une main tendue, Charles leva un regard bleu humide vers lui. Le caporal ne supporta pas la tristesse qui se peignait sur le visage de Charles. Erik avait été trop fort dans ses propos, il avait acculé Charles. Le télépathe aurait pu effacer la mémoire d'Erik, au contraire, il venait de se dévoiler. Erik avait toutes les cartes en main désormais pour comprendre Charles. Allait-il tolérer cette faiblesse : l'amour d'un frère pour sa sœur, ou rejeter cela ? Erik regarda encore plus intensément Charles. Son cœur cogna à toute allure.

\- Comment ça Raven ?

Erik se maudit immédiatement. Comment pouvait-il à ce point manquer de tact ? Un vrai balourd ! Mais il était incapable de faire autrement.

\- … Je…

Charles était tiraillé. Son cœur, sa tête, son âme, tous lui donnait des directions différentes. Pouvait-il vraiment tout raconter à Erik ? Ce même homme qui venait de qualifier leur première fois de simple « baise » ?

\- Je voudrais être seul, je te prie, trancha Charles en clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui y stagnaient.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser…

\- Laisses-moi seul ! cria Charles à bout.

Il devait faire le point.

\- Pas question !

\- SORS D'ICI ! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla Charles en se jetant sur le torse d'Erik pour le chasser hors de son cagibi de travail. SORS ! CRETIN SANS CERVELLE ! SANS CŒUR ! SORS !

Erik attrapa les poignets de Charles pour calmer sa fureur et le repoussa contre la cloison peu épaisse. Leurs yeux se lançaient des éclairs. Leurs respirations saccadées s'entrecroisaient. La poitrine de Charles montait et descendait à un rythme effréné. Ses lèvres rouges, tendues, étaient si appétissantes. Erik tenait toujours fermement les mains de Charles, plaquées au-dessus de sa tête. Leur corps n'étaient séparés que par quelques millimètres, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait les attiraient, comme deux par d'un aimant. Erik hypnotisé par Charles baissa sa bouche vers lui, le télépathe les reçu d'un coup de dents. Erik grogna de mécontentement et lui mordit à son tour la nuque, avant de retenter les lèvres. Bouches contre bouche, Charles ne bougea pas il était en colère, il était… Attiré…

Sans fermer ses yeux il ouvrit sa bouche pour donner un baiser colérique, fougueux et passionnel. Erik dévorait sa langue avec un appétit doublé par sa rage, son corps s'appliqua naturellement contre celui du plus jeune et leur baiser devînt rapidement un duel. L'un et l'autre s'y jetait comme un corps à corps dans un combat. Ils refusaient de capituler, d'abandonner, de se soumettre. Rapidement la température monta et leurs sexes se dressèrent. Erik fit basculer les poignets de Charles dans une seule de ses mains, libérant l'autre pour déboutonner son pantalon et celui de Charles.

\- Pas question, souffla Charles sans offrir plus de résistance que ces mots.

Erik répondit en sortant leurs érections hors de leur cage de tissu. L'air tiède de la pièce, la moiteur, les gagnaient. Erik saisit leurs hampes gonflées, impatientes et fières entre sa main et les branla sans plus attendre. Charles gémit à travers la bouche du plus âgé. Il gémit pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Erik trembla d'excitation. Tenir entre ses main la verge de Charles collée à la sienne avait quelque chose de terriblement interdit et obscène. Il adorait ça. Il adorait sentir la queue dressée de Charles, signe de son désir. Il accéléra avec des coups amples et concis. Charles tirait sur ses bras, il frissonnait.

\- Tu aimes ça, foutu Hippie ? gronda Erik électrisé.

\- Ta gueule connard arrogant, gémit un peu plus Charles.

Ils se mordaient, se léchaient, s'embrassaient à en perdre la tête. Ils oubliaient où ils étaient enivré par leur audace, par leur passion. Erik passa son pouce rugueux sur leurs glands rouges. Charles se cambra dans un gémissement rauque, Erik colla un peu plus son bassin à celui de son amant. Ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, enflammés. Erik sentit le sperme de Charles recouvrir largement sa main, dans une giclée abondante, savoir qu'il venait de jouir, déclencha l'orgasme d'Erik dans la foulée. Ils tremblaient, se raccrochant à la bouche de l'autre dans un baiser plus tendre, plus profond. Erik relâcha enfin les poignets de Charles, ses bras tombèrent comme des pierres, tant ils n'avaient plus étaient irrigués depuis longtemps. Erik enserra son amant dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Charles épuisé, déposa sa tête sur l'épaule solide d'Erik, soupirant d'aise. Leurs sexes, redevenus mou, pendaient entre eux dans cette étreinte tendre. Leurs souffles étaient encore éperdus, mais le calme s'instaurait peu à peu dans leur poitrine. Ils étaient inconscients et fous.

\- Notre première dispute, sourit Erik.

Charles saisit toute la portée de ces quelques mots : Erik comptait construire une relation avec lui.

\- Si on doit se réconcilier à chaque fois comme ça, je signe tout de suite, fit Charles en relevant son visage vers Erik pour l'embrasser plus délicatement.

Erik esquissa un sourire plus prononcé. Ils se détachèrent, Charles eut froid en quittant le refuge qu'offraient les bras d'Erik. Ils rangèrent leur sexe, ajustèrent leur pantalon. Erik et Charles avait du foutre sur leur habits respectifs, difficile à expliquer si jamais on les prenait ainsi.

\- Que suggères-tu ? demanda Erik en essuyant ses doigts collant sur un mouchoir en tissu.

\- D'aller nous changer.

\- Traverser la caserne comme ça ?

\- Je peux manipuler les esprits, ils ne verront rien…

\- Comme avec les Vietnamiens ?

\- Presque, sourit Charles.

Le télépathe dévoila à son compagnon une nouvelle carte à jouer qu'il possédait : figer les humains ! Erik se balada fasciné entre ces statues vivantes, bloqué dans le temps. Il regardait Charles avec ahurissement. Il arrivait à maîtriser une quantité incroyable de cerveaux. Comment faisait-il cela ?!

Une fois qu'ils furent changés, Erik était assis sur le lit du bas dans le hangar où Charles résidait seul.

\- Je suis mis à l'écart, dit Charles. Un vrai paria. Ni accepté par vous l'armée, ni réellement respecté par la CIA… Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fous ici…

\- Je ne te savais pas si fataliste.

\- Je suis réaliste nuance.

\- Moi qui te croyais idéaliste !

\- Je l'ai été… Autre fois…Et puis, je t'ai rencontré, changea de ton Charles avec un clin d'œil.

Ils se sourirent. Erik caressa du bout des doigts la main de Charles.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Erik.

\- Je vais, faire ceux pourquoi j'ai été envoyé trouver des mutants. Mais garder leur identité secrète. Beaucoup doivent être comme toi : ignorer qu'ils ne sont pas seuls au monde. Je pense que se savoir entouré les… aidera ?

Erik toucha le coin des lèvres de Charles.

\- C'est une idée que j'aime beaucoup.

Ils se tenaient face à face, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent exactement comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Charles mourait d'envie que les lèvres d'Erik se posent sur les siennes. Dans leur dos on frappa à l'entrée du hangar, Erik recula l'air blasé, Charles se retourna rouge d'avoir failli se laisser aller dans un endroit aussi peu sécurisé.

\- Caporal Lehnsherr, appela le soldat en entrant.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vous remplace. Ordre du major, il vous veut sur le terrain.

Charles se retourna, son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Erik ne manifesta aucun ressentiment sur son visage.

\- Pardon ? articula-t-il.

\- Oui, à partir de maintenant je prends en charge la sécurité de Xavier.

Charles dégluti. On allait le séparer d'Erik. Lui retirer ce qui le faisait tenir dans cet enfer ?!

\- On va voir ça, fit Erik en quittant le dortoir.

Le soldat et Charles sur ses talons, il se rendit directement au bungalow du major Logan. Il ignora la sentinelle posté devant et entra.

\- Major, salua-t-il poliment.

\- Ah ! Mon héros ! Alors vous avez appris votre nouveau poste, dit d'un air satisfait Logan en sirotant un Brandi.

\- Je quitte la surveillance de l'agent Xavier ?

\- Cet avorton n'a pas besoin de vous, l'armée si ! Avec vos récents exploits j'ai décidé de vous confier une mission de reconnaissance dans une vallée bouffée par l'ennemi. Vous aurez une quinzaine d'hommes avec vous ! Voilà la promotion que vous avez toujours attendue n'est-ce pas ! se réjouit un peu plus Logan en tendant un verre plein à Erik.

Erik accepta le verre qu'il vida d'un trait. Oui, il avait toujours souhaité diriger une escouade, montrer de quoi il était capable, se faire accepter et respecter en tant que citoyen américain, prouver sa valeur… mais abandonner Charles ?

\- Vous allez cesser de biberonner ce gamin et passer aux choses sérieuses ! Je vous ai trop sous-estimé ! Il est temps pour vous de briller Lehnsherr !

Erik gonfla la poitrine. Il avait voulu cela depuis toujours : la reconnaissance… Mais… Charles ?

\- Ça va mon gars ? Vous semblez contrarié ?

\- Non, je… Je suis honoré de l'attention dont vous faite pour l'avancé de ma carrière, cependant, Major, je m'inquiète pour l'agent Xavier.

\- Bah ! Oubliez-le ! Vous partez demain matin, on va vous briffer ce soir avec vos hommes.

Charles était dehors, il était sous la surveillance de la sentinelle et du soldat. Les deux hommes le regardaient comme quelque chose de dangereux et de désagréable. Charles ferma les yeux et concentra son esprit sur la discussion qui filtrait par à-coup depuis le bungalow. Il ne perdit pas une miette de ce qui fut dit. Erik sortit, il fourra dans sa bouche un chewing-gum à la menthe, cadeau du major. Il mâcha avant de s'avancer vers Charles pour lui parler.

\- C'était un plaisir de vous avoir servi d'aide Professeur, mais j'ai reçu une mission de terrain, je ne peux refuser une telle offre.

\- … Je comprends, sourit Charles alors que son cœur frappait de déception.

 _Charles ?_

\- Je suis certain que le soldat… - Erik lu le nom de son remplaçant sur sa veste- que le soldat Peterson saura prendre soin de vous.

 _Charles ?!_

Le télépathe ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, Erik l'appelait par son prénom ! Mieux, il l'appelait avec son conscience. Charles essaya de ne pas trop sourire.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais votre compagnie me manquera à coup sûr.

 _Erik…_

 _Charles je pars, je ne peux refuser. Je reviendrais._

 _De ça, je n'en ai aucun doute…_

 _Ne fais confiance à personne. Ne te fie à personne, garde notre secret. Je ne t'abandonne pas._

Charles ferma les yeux pour cacher son émotion.

\- Non, je suis certain que Perterson prendra soin de vous, n'est-ce pas soldat ?

\- Je ferai ce que mon Major m'a demandé : m'assurer que l'agent Xavier puisse travailler en sécurité.

 _Ce type est une fouine, Charles._

 _Fais attention à toi. Reviens entier._

 _Toi fais attention à toi. Reste entier également._

\- Eh bien, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir, fit Erik pour rompre leur conversation.

\- Au revoir Caporal et félicitation pour votre promotion, dit Charles le plus sincère du monde.

Erik fit quelques pas, se retourna et le salua d'un signe de tête en esquissant un sourire. Il s'éloignait, mais en pensée il entendait battre le cœur de Charles, il l'entendit encore alors qu'il était hors de vu. Erik ferma les yeux, dégluti. Le goût du chewing-gum lui donnait la nausée.

Charles se retourna va Peterson. Une rapide analyse de son cerveau lui apprit que le major Logan lui avait demandé d'espionner ses recherche et de savoir ce qu'il venait « foutre les pieds et le nez dans les affaires de l'armées ». Charles sourit aimablement.

\- Je m'appelle Charles, enchanté, dit-il en tendant la main.

\- Soldat Peterson.

L'homme ne le lui saisit pas la main. Dans son esprit le schéma qu'il avait n'avait rien de relation cordiale. Il allait le suivre, l'espionner, l'épier et ne jamais lui laisser un instant de répit. Il avait reçu un ordre qui fit frissonner Charles : « Donnez-lui envie de rentrer dans les jupons de sa mère, virez-moi ce merdeux d'ici ! ». Charles était prévenu, il devrait donc se méfier de Peterson, de chacune de ses actions.

Erik se leva à l'aube, son paquetage était prêt, il avait son ordre de mission, il était équipé, ses hommes également. Tandis qu'il quittait la base dans un camion, bringuebalant, il pensait à Charles. Il s'autorisa cette ultime fantaisie avant de se plonger totalement dans son travail.

Charles quant à lui ne dormait pas, il suivait le signal mental d'Erik aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Une fois hors de portée, Charles se sentit vraiment seul. Il s'allongea à nouveau sur sa couchette, serrant entre ses doigts le portrait de Raven. Il regarda encore une fois ce visage souriant et rempli d'espoir. Charles embrassa l'objet, sachant que c'était totalement ridicule, mais si nécessaire pour lui. Il pensa alors à sa sœur. Où était-elle, que faisait-elle ? Il essaya de distraire le vide qu'il ressentait. Il soupira, le temps allait lui semblait durer une vie…

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant qu'ils sont séparés ?!

Si vous avez des idées sur la suite n'hésitez pas à les partager, c'est toujours amusant de lire ce que vous imaginez :D

A très vite !


	5. Chapter 5

Navrée du retard, aussi pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre conséquent, qui ne vous laissera pas sur votre faim - fin :-D

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Merci vraiment surtout à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je ne peux répondre directement, sachez que chaque message me touche et je suis heureuse de les lire .

Allez... Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Erik marchait en tête de sa formation, l'arme au poing, un lourd fusil d'assaut, son paquetage sur le dos, facilement vingt-six kilos, son casque, ses bottes, sa tenue, ses protections… Erik ne calculait plus combien il devait porter. Depuis deux jours, ils avançaient avec une facilité déconcertante en terrain ennemis. Ils devaient rallier un point et le sécuriser avant l'arrivée supposée d'un groupe de Vietnamien et de les « réceptionner ». Gentil mot pour dire : tuer jusqu'aux derniers. Erik n'avait jamais eu aucun problème pour tuer. Il n'avait pas de cas de conscience, il n'avait pas de remord. Est-ce que les nazis en avaient eu pour lui ? Pour sa famille ? Pour son peuple ? Non… Erik rendait la pareille. Son camp avait été secouru par des américains… Erik se souvenait de ce jour, comme le jour où il avait recommencé à croire en l'avenir.

Il était enfermé, enchaîné, dans un laboratoire, celui d'un savant fou. Il avait subi pire que la mort. Il avait enduré trop de souffrance. Trois ans de torture quasi quotidienne, transforme un enfant poli, sage, obéissant en un monstre… Erik était persuadé d'avoir égaré son humanité dans les ténèbres d'un drapeau rouge avec une croix gammée. Il se souvenait bien de l'homme qui l'avait trouvé reclus au fond de son trou. Cet homme-là, a regardé Erik avec pitié… Erik s'est senti honteux, mais soulagé. Il avait été secouru par les américains. Depuis il dévouait sa vie à aider la cause des U.S. Il avait tout fait pour être naturalisé, mais ses papiers, comme tant d'autre, avaient été détruits, perdus, saccagé. Sa naturalisation avait pris du temps, trop… du coup, pour obtenir ces foutus papiers, plus vite, Erik s'était engagé. Dix ans de service militaire et hop, on devient américain ! Une aubaine pour un homme sans qualification si ce n'est sa rage immense. L'armée l'avait récupéré, façonné, il avait développé son corps, son mental et son pouvoir. Erik n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à tenir avant de gagner sa nouvelle nationalité. Oui plus beaucoup ! Il terminerait cette guerre et deviendrait un citoyen américain ! C'était ça, plus que tout autre chose, qui le faisait tenir au beau milieu de la jungle… c'était ça, quelques semaines auparavant.

Maintenant, abruti qu'il était, il pensait bien trop souvent au professeur Xavier… Charles. Qui aurait cru qu'il allait tomber sous le charme d'un hippie ? Un agent double qui plus est ?! Charles avait bien parlé de sa volonté de doublé la CIA. Soit cet homme était un génie, ou un inconscient ! Quoi qu'il en fût Erik était foutu. La nuit lorsqu'il donnait son tour de garde, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil avant d'imaginer le visage de Charles lui sourire, l'embrasser…

Erik n'avait jamais eu de doute sur sa sexualité, non, jamais. Il aimait les hommes, même avant sa rafle, même avant de savoir lire. Il aimait les hommes. Il l'avait toujours su. Ses parents s'en doutaient-ils ? Si c'était le cas, ils n'avaient jamais rien manifesté. Erik avait eu sa première relation sexuelle, la première qui comptait vraiment, à ses dix-neuf ans. Un garçon, son âge ou presque. Ils avaient bu. Erik l'avait baisé dans sa voiture à la sortie d'un bar en plein milieu d'une ville paumée au Nouveau Mexique. Souvenir ni honteux, ni fantastique. C'était une première fois voilà tout. Les fois suivante Erik avait affirmé ses goûts pour des hommes plus jeunes que lui, beaux, sans être efféminé, avec un tant soit peu de vocabulaire et une bouche à se damner… Finalement pas étonnant qu'il ait sombré si vite avec Charles. Il était plus jeune que lui, de plusieurs années, peut-être dix ans ? Il était magnifique, des yeux incroyables, une peau pâle, tacheté de rousseur, des cheveux, bien que trop longs, superbes, un corps attirant, une bouche rouge, qui donnait envie de la baiser à tout instant, des mains douces, chauves, apaisantes, sensuelles, mais surtout un esprit merveilleux. Erik se sentait d'autant plus attiré par lui depuis qu'il connaissait son pouvoir. Ils avaient ce secret en commun. Ils étaient unis par la même cause désormais.

Voilà, tout ce qui parasitait l'esprit d'Erik, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas fait attention à la mine sur laquelle il venait de marcher !

Son esprit et son corps se figea au « cliquetis » reconnaissable entre mille. Il fit signe à sa compagnie de faire halte. Tous se recroquevillèrent. Erik baissa les yeux sur la mine. Il soupira de soulagement, elle était entièrement composée d'éléments métalliques ! S'un petit geste du poignet, il la désamorça. Il retira son pied du déclencheur. Rien ne se produisit, il ne fut pas étonné. Il ferma les yeux et sonda le sol autour d'eux. Il y avait des mines. C'était truffé de mine anti-personnel. Erik dégluti. C'était une chance qu'il n'ait perdu aucuns hommes ! Il aurait dû être plus concentré, un peu plus et il se faisait arracher la jambe !

\- Suivez-moi, marchez dans mes pas et pas un bruit, il y a des explosifs, chuchota Erik à son second qui se chargea de transmettre le message.

Ils avancèrent en terrain dangereux à pas lent, les esprits tendus, les canons de leurs fusils dressés prêt à servir. Erik respirait à peine, il avait l'impression d'être épié. Si Charles était avec lui il pourrait lui dire s'il y avait ou non présence d'ennemis… Non ! Il ne devait pas penser à Charles ! Rester concentrer jusqu'à ce que…

Une pluie de balles tomba drument sur la compagnie. Tuant net cinq hommes.

* * *

Charles transpirait. Les lèvres pincées, il écoutait depuis sept minutes – montre en main – Peterson soupirer, ricaner ou commenter par une onomatopée chacune des questions qu'il posait au cadet Bergman, qu'il avait en entretient. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait jusqu'à la limite de sa patience. Depuis deux jours ce type le mettait à rude épreuve. Déjà hier soir il l'avait empêché de manger en renversant volontairement son plateau au sol au beau milieu de quatre cent soldats en pleins repas. Le matin il l'avait tiré du lit avant le clairon, pour une raison farfelue. Charles savait où il voulait en venir : l'épuisement psychologique et mentale. Cela allait finir par porter ses fruits, mais pas comme Peterson l'espérait. Charles allait le rendre à l'état de légume, un putain de végétal, qui ne serait plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit sauf baver à longueur de journée !

Charles respira. Il devait garder son calme. Il avait déjà eu à faire à des connards. Peterson ne faisait pas exception à ces types, qui finissaient toujours pas polluer la vie de Charles ! Depuis qu'il était enfant Charles se savait différent, son pouvoir l'avait éloigné d'amis, de camarades. Entendre ce que les gens pensent vraiment ne vous les fait pas rendre sympathique. Lorsqu'un « ami » pense que vous êtes un animal de foire parce que vous pouvez deviner qu'il a pensé de façon peut conventionnelle à la maîtresse… Eh bien... Vous fuyez. Charles avait fui les autres. Il avait cherché à faire taire ces voix qui envahissaient son esprit. Il avait perdu l'appétit, sa joie de vivre. Refusant de sortir… il n'était sorti de ces ténèbres qu'en rencontrant celle qui allait devenir sa sœur : Raven. Une étrange créature, qu'il avait sentie avant de voir. Une petite fille rousse à la peau bleue écalée, magnifique. Il l'avait tout de suite aimé. Comme une mère avec ses petits, l'instant paternel peut-être ? Quoi qu'il en soit Raven était devenue, pour lui en cette seconde, sa famille. Cela n'avait pas été très compliqué pour lui, de modifier l'esprit de sa mère, la convaincre que Raven était son enfant également, ne lui avait pas pris plus de dix minutes… Pour son père Charles avait mis plus de temps. Bref Raven était devenue une Xavier en l'espace d'une nuit. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, unis par leur mutation, dans leurs jeux, dans leurs études. La vie était plus douce, plus drôle et jamais Raven n'avait eu la moindre pensée négative à son encontre, c'était la seule personne sur terre… car sa mère, alcoolique notoire, lorsqu'elle ne le disait pas tout haut, elle pensait que Charles était un enfant qui l'effrayait, à savoir des choses impossibles à presque prédire l'avenir – chose dont il était incapable-. Son père était distant avec lui, il pensait à Charles en terme : « d'héritier », souvent associé avec un sentiment d'amer déception… Charles c'était alors plongé dans les études comme réconfort. Lorsque son père avait perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture, Charles pas plus âgé de treize ans avait dû voir arriver dans sa vie son beau-père et son beau-frère. Tandis qu'il vivait sa puberté, il devait supporter ces deux étrangers sous son toit, Charles découvrait ses premiers émois et… ce n'était pas aux filles à qui il pensait en se touchant sous la douche, ou tard dans la nuit. Non, c'était aux athlètes de l'équipe de football, ou de cross… Des garçons, musclés, séduisants, virils… Charles était souvent tombé dans le panneau de ce genre d'éphèbes magnifiques, mais con comme des pelles ! C'était un jeune garçon de ce style qu'il avait rencontré à Oxford… vers la fin de son doctorat… le genre beau à crever, sûr de lui… Charles n'avait pas résisté à son charme, non impossible…Blond aux yeux clairs, un physique musclé, bagarreur, peu fréquentable et mutant… Alex… Alex Summer… Cependant Charles avait un terrible défaut, il voyait le bon chez les autres, avant quoi que ce soit, il cherchait le meilleur chez l'autre, alors naturellement lorsqu'il rencontra ce jeune garçon d'à peine vingt–et-un ans… Il craqua complètement. Lui, qui n'avait connu que des relations épisodiques, se retrouvait embarqué dans une relation de couple. Au début tout se passait bien, Alex était drôle, gentil, séduisant, très porté sur le sexe et sociable et puis… peu à peu… Il avait changé, ou alors il avait toujours été ainsi et Charles avait juste été trop aveugle dans sa quête de bonté. Bref Alex n'était plus Alex et Charles n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cet homme qu'il avait aimé…

Un matin d'automne Charles en avait eu assez qu'Alex découche une fois de plus, qu'il rentre encore ivre de sa soirée, puant le sexe et la drogue, qu'il avait dû fumer toute la nuit. Charles avait attrapé ses affaires et il était parti. Il avait abandonné ce qu'il n'avait pas pu emporter dans ses bras. Il avait simplement foutu le camp dans une dernière dispute, où Alex s'était laissé aller à le frapper. C'était la goutte d'eau, l'alarme rouge c'était déclenché dans l'esprit de Charles. Alex n'était plus. Il fallait le quitter tout de suite avant de sombrer et de lui trouver des excuses. Oui il devait partir ! Alex lui avait couru après dans la cage d'escaliers en le suppliant de rester, réveillant au passage leurs voisins en ce dimanche matin un peu frileux. Lorsqu'il avait compris que Charles ne rebrousserait pas chemin, il l'avait couvert d'injures. Charles avait senti son esprit déborder de haine, de peur et de rage. Il savait de quoi était capable Alex alors… Charles l'avait endormit. Il avait fui. Jamais il n'était revenu sur ses pas. Il avait laissé Alex affalé dans les escaliers à demi nu… il avait fui pour sa survie. Il n'avait jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui… Charles avait pleuré. Il avait séché son cœur de larmes. Il avait appelé sa sœur et il c'était réfugié chez elle, remplissant ses bras de sanglots… Charles préférait oublier cette histoire. Il la rangeait dans un coin de son esprit qu'il visitait peu. Il avait tiré des leçons de cette expérience et visiblement en se laissant aller à succomber sous le charme d'Erik, cela n'avait servi strictement à RIEN ! Un homme beau comme le diable, ayant vécu l'enfer, avec un caractère de cochon, puissant et têtu… un cocktail délicieux avant qu'il ne devienne… Mais Erik n'était pas Alex… Erik était bien plus âgé que lui, Charles l'avait lu, son année de naissance… il avait plus de trente-sept ans. Charles se moquait de son âge, pour un « vieux » Erik baisait comme un dieu. Charles ne devait pas se laisser avoir par des sentiments trop forts trop vite, son défaut encore et toujours…

\- Xavier ! Cela ne vous fait pas trop chier de savoir que ce que vous faites c'est…

Charles figea l'espace. Il se massage le front et durant quelques minutes il garda les yeux fermé, heureux de trouver un semblant de paix. Il relâcha sa pression psychologique et Perterson termina sa phrase désobligeante avec un sourire narquois. Charles répondit par un sourire niais, avant de lui donner mal au crâne. Il voulait la paix.

Charles passa sa soirée assit autour d'un feu de camp à écouter les histoires que les soldats se racontaient soit pour s'enorgueillir, soit pour s'effrayer ou se remonter le moral. Charles se noyait de mots. Il entendait le crépitement régulier rassurant du feu. Un feu présent uniquement pour occuper l'espace entre les hommes, car il ne faisait pas froid, bien au contraire. Mais cela donnait un semblant de normalité. Charles se rendit dans son dortoir après une heure d'écoute attentive et silencieuse. Il se lava. S'observa dans la glace. L'image donnait une vue d'ensemble sur un homme de la vingtaine, nu, musclé, une barbe peu entretenue et naissante, des cheveux tombant presque sur ses épaules, des yeux bleu, curieux, vif, un sexe mou, des cuisses fuselées… Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de s'habiller pour dormir. Il monta dans son lit et soudain en s'allongeant cette vérité le frappa. Il visualisa son image… lui nu, ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps nu… nu… Où était le pendentif ?! Ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'endroit où aurait dû se tenir son précieux portrait. Son cœur cogna. Quand l'avait-il retiré ?! Jamais ! Il ne craignait pas l'eau, il ne l'avait donc pas retiré pour prendre une douche… il ne s'en séparait jamais… depuis combien de temps l'avait-il égaré ? Hier il se rappellerait avoir cherché du réconfort dans le sourire franc de sa sœur… ce matin ? Il n'en était pas certain… On lui avait dérobé durant son sommeil ! Charles se maudissait ! Il se croyait invulnérable durant ses nuits. Son cerveau l'alertait en cas de danger, ou… ou alors Charles était tant épuisé mentalement pour vivre ici que la nuit son don de mettait en pause ?!

\- Oh bordel, grogna Charles en s'asseyant.

Qui avait pu être aussi mal veillant pour lui voler son seul bien ?

* * *

Erik traînait un corps. Le gamin était encore en vie. Erik voulait y croire. Ce petit qui était né dans le soleil de la Californie n'allait pas claquer ici ! Non, pas avec Erik comme chef. Alors il traînait son corps. Il perdait du sang, mais cela pouvait aller. Sa compagnie ne comptait plus que huit hommes. Les autres étaient morts. Erik se refusa de penser aux pertes. Il avait une mission. Il devait se rendre à ce foutu point de rencontre…plus que sept cent mètres et ils y seraient ! Encore sept cent mètres pour tracter Pitt et ce serait bon. Erik ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin, s'avouer vaincu, où appeler des renforts. Ses chefs avaient été clairs dessus. Si jamais ils étaient en difficulté sans avoir atteint le but, personne ne pourrait les secourir. Erik marchait le corps penché en avant les bras retenu en arrière, tirant dans son sillage un semblant de brancard sur lequel Pitt dormait, ou mourait…

\- On y est, soupira-t-il enfin en déposant le brancard au sol.

Une sorte de petite clairière, un marais, ou une rizière, pour ce qu'Erik en savait ! Il fallait établir une ligne d'assaut pour la venue des Viet'. Rapidement il confia différentes tâches à ses hommes. Ils se répartirent le travail. Lui, il se pencha sur Pitt. Le petit était gringalet, pâle comme la lune, ses cheveux rasé à blanc laissaient deviner qu'ils étaient noirs. Erik souleva le pansement qu'il lui avait fait. Le sang s'écoula un peu plus. Erik étouffa un juron. Ses hommes s'affairent sans bruit. Ils ne devaient pas être repérés. Erik devait cautériser la plaie sinon le petit y passerait. Seulement comment faire cela au beau milieu de nulle part, dans un endroit où il ne pouvait pas faire de feu sans être vu dans la seconde et signaler sa putain de position ?! Alors Erik comprit que Pitt ne survivrait pas à cette journée déjà bien merdique. Le soleil se couchait. La température allait tomber, les moustiques le dévoraient déjà et une infection rongeait déjà son corps avec de la fièvre. Non Pitt ne verrait pas le jour se lever à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas de pitié pour un homme qui mourrait au combat. Erik serra les dents. La nuit allait emporter ce petit à tout jamais. Erik ne put rien faire si ce n'est le même geste qu'il avait vu faire : lui prendre la main. Charles l'avait fait. Il avait vu l'apaisement dans le visage du moribond. Erik serra doucement cette main brûlante de fièvre.

* * *

Charles se leva bien décidé à trouver qui était le salaud qui l'avait dérobé ! Il s'habilla en hâte, à la sortie du hangar il tomba nez à nez avec Peterson. Ils ne se dirent pas bonjour, l'un et l'autre avaient nullement envie de faire cet effort. Charles pensa que si Erik avait été là, il lui aurait retrouvé son pendentif en quelques secondes grâce à son don.

Ils se rendirent au messe, la cantine était déjà pleine. Charles prit la portion qu'on lui tendait, moins qu'un soldat, il s'en foutait. Il alla s'assoir dans un coin, Peterson sur ses talons. Tandis qu'il mangeait sans appétit, son œil fut attiré par un éclat autour du cou de son garde du corps. Charles écarquilla les yeux. Son pendentif ! La chaîne ! Il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille ! Il la portait depuis tellement longtemps ! Elle faisait partie de lui ! Son voleur se tenait devant lui et n'hésitait pas à afficher son larcin ! Charles dû se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et le labourer de coups. C'était ceux à quoi aspirait ce gros con de Peterson ! Charles mangea en silence, puis se rendit dans son bureau. Une fois enfermé dedans avec Peterson, Charles figea l'espace. Il s'approcha du soldat et lui donna un coup à l'entre-jambe, l'homme ne broncha pas, Charles, par contre avait frappé un peu fort et se frotta le tibia en grimaçant.

\- Pauvre connard, cracha Charles avant de lui retirer le portrait de Raven.

Il passa la chaîne autour de son crâne et rangea le tout sous son col. Il retourna prendre sa place derrière son bureau miniature. Il fit reprendre vie à Peterson. L'homme vira au rouge et tomba d'un coup au sol. Charles, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide. Peterson marmonna quelque chose qui signifiait que Charles pouvait aller se faire foutre. Celui-ci sourit doucement en pensant « Si seulement ».

* * *

La nuit avait était un enfer. L'esprit toujours en alerte, une quête de mort creusé dans le ventre. Impossible de dormir toujours tiraillé par un « Et si » ? Erik somnolait presque, pourtant lorsque sa tête dodelinait il s'ébrouait sans bruit. Il avait eu beau instauré un tour de garde, aucun n'avait voulu dormir. Pas de repos. Que de la peine, de la colère et des fusils bien chargés. Les Viet' n'aillaient plus tarder, c'était certain… le cadavre de Pitt reposait à couvert, tout comme eux. Enfin le soleil apporta sa chaleur, qui allait bientôt devenir insupportable. Et à l'orée du trou d'arbre il y eut du mouvement. Oui, enfin. Les hommes de la compagnie pointèrent leurs fusils dans cette direction. Ils attendaient le signal d'Erik pour tirer. Ils avaient les yeux vissés à leur viseur, les cœurs battants, les dents serrées. Erik voulait les voir. Il avait ordre de tuer des assaillants…

Le premier coup parti, mais Erik n'avait rien ordonné. Il jeta un regard noir à son second. Le stress l'avait fait appuyer sur la gâchette, l'arme était sensible. Soudain les autres de la compagnie crurent que c'était le signal. Les coups fusèrent. De l'autre coté de la clairière des cris, des hurlements, mais pas de ripostes. Erik cria à son tour.

\- ARRETEZ ! STOP !

Son sang battait à ses tempes. Soudain il se leva. Il n'avait pas vu d'hommes, il n'avait pas vu d'armes, ni même ressentit de métal… prit d'un doute terrible il traversa au grand galop la rizière, s'embourba les pieds et arriva au cœur d'un cimetière. Une vingtaine de femmes et enfants gisaient au sol dans une marre de sang. La terre se nourrissait de cette eau pourpre. Certaines femmes bougeaient encore, des enfants pleuraient. Le carnage était terrible. Ses hommes accoururent armes tendues en avant. Erik contemplait le massacre, interdit, brisé, honteux, le cœur gonflé de… il n'y avait pas de mot, juste des morts. Son second en voyant ce qu'il avait déclenché tomba prostré aux pieds d'une fillette au visage arraché et sanglota.

\- Arrête, demanda Erik.

Le second continua, il était accablé.

\- ARRÊTE ! hurla Erik en l'empoignant par le col pour le hisser sur ses pieds. ARRÊTE ! TU NE LES RAMÈNERAS PAS AVEC TES PUTAINS DE LARMES ! Ta culpabilité tu peux te la garder ! ALORS ARRÊTE !

Tous se figèrent, la rage d'Erik était presque aussi terrifiante que les cadavres, qui jonchaient le sol. Erik rejeta son second loin de son visage. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le sol. Ses soldats avaient des réactions mitigés, l'un deux siffla : « Un bon Viet est un Viet mort, je regrette rien. », d'autres étaient mortifié de leur acte, tirer sur des innocents les entacheraient à jamais.

\- On a plus rien à foutre ici, mission échouée, on rentre, et toi mon gars je peux te garantir que je ferai un rapport sur ta putain de bavure !

* * *

Charles était allongé. Il dormait. Il n'entendit pas la porte du hangar s'ouvrir. Il ne sentit pas les six hommes entrer à pas de loups autour de son lit. Il ne repéra pas leur signal. Mais il sentit le coup reçu. Le premier et la pluie d'autre qui s'abattirent sur lui. Deux hommes lui tenaient les mains et les pieds les autres le frappaient sans retenue. Charles encaissa les premiers coups avant de pouvoir réagir. Il les figea, puis se redressa en gémissant. Ses salauds n'y avaient pas été de main morte. Charles palpa son torse, une cote le faisait souffrir. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas si elle était brisée ou fêlée… Charles regarda les visages de ses agresseurs. Tous des amis à Peterson, ce petit con était –là d'ailleurs, le bras tendu à deux doigts de lui asséner un nouveau coup. Charles colla ses doigts à ses tempes. Il distribua à ces six salopards les mêmes souvenirs : « Vous m'avez collé une sacrée raclées, puis vous êtes retournés vous coucher ravi de ce que vous avez fait, mais avec une envie folle de dormir nu et de rentrer nu. ». Les six agresseurs, tels des pantins obéissants, se mirent nus et quittèrent le dortoir sans bruit. Charles relâcha sa pression mentale. Il s'allongea et gémit. Il tremblait. Jamais on ne l'avait pris en traître à ce point. Jamais il n'avait autant souffert. Son corps souffrait, ses mains avaient des spasmes. Il avait eu peur. Charles ne devait pas aller à l'infirmerie. On allait lui demander comment il c'était fait ça. Il ne voulait rien dire, il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait eu peur, qu'il était faible, non il devait endurer ce traitement avec calme et contenance. Pour la première fois depuis six jours après le départ d'Erik, Charles se sentit au bord du craquage. Il voulait pleurer, pour extérioriser ses émotions. Il aurait tant voulu qu'Erik soit là. Erik l'aurait défendu, il aurait trouvé les mots pour l'apaiser et il l'aurait serré dans ses bras… Charles trembla un peu plus, car au final, il ne savait pas où était Erik, ni même s'il allait revenir.

* * *

Erik marchait en tête. Il marchait vite. Il voulait rentrer. Il voulait se laver de tout ce sang, de toute cette rage, de cette boue, de sa sueur. Il voulait surtout retrouver Charles. Son calme, son aura protectrice et son bon sens. Charles était de bon conseils, il lui aurait dit comment réagir après la tragédie, jamais Charles n'aurait alpagué le responsable de la sorte. Non, Charles était plus mesuré, plus sage. Erik traçait sa route, rebroussant chemin, traversant les marécages, des champs de mine. Erik n'avait plus qu'un objectif : retrouver les bras de Charles.

L'un et l'autre sans le savoir espérait de toutes leurs forces, leur retrouvaille.

Erik rentra dans la base, il fut aussitôt mené au Colonel. Il fit son rapport d'une voix forte, sans émotion, il n'omis aucun détails. Il fut remercié. Erik puait. Il fonça à la douche. Il enclencha l'eau et plongea dessous tout habillé. Le sang et la boue furent emportés en quantité dans le siphon. Erik s'arracha sa tenue, comme une peau de malheur. Laissant ses lambeaux au sol. Une fois nu il frotta chaque recoin de sa peau avec force. Il voulait laver le sang, la peur et les erreurs. Il voulait chasser loin de lui cette mission suicide. Le visage arrosé, il ferma les yeux et laissa des larmes couler avec l'eau. Une fois propre, il se sécha dans une serviette trop petite et rêche. Il trouva des habits propres. Lorsqu'il fut présentable il se coiffa et quitta les douches. Il portait son uniforme, il était beau, il était fier, il ne voulait voir personne d'autre que Charles. Ses pas rapides et souples le menèrent à son bureau. Charles était en entretient. Il toqua, impatient. Peterson l'air mauvais, les yeux cernés vînt lui ouvrir.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Je viens voir le professeur Xa…

\- Occupé.

Charles reconnu la voix d'Erik, il eut la chair de poule. Il était là !

\- Belazsco, nous avons fini, merci pour votre temps, sourit Charles en serrant la main de l'homme assit face à lui.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna Peterson.

Belazsco sortit un peu penaud. Charles colla ses doigts à sa tempe.

\- Peterson tu as une forte envie d'uriner. Tu vas courir dans chacune des toilettes du camp pour te soulager.

Le soldat sortit en trombe du bureau, bousculant au passage Erik, qui arborait un sourire à deux rangés de dents.

\- Erik, souffla Charles lorsqu'il fut entré et que la porte cliqueta dans son dos.

\- Charles, répondit celui-ci sans se départir de son sourire.

Le plus jeune s'approcha d'Erik et se lova contre lui. Erik l'enserra et embrassa son front avant de le serrer plus fort.

\- Doucement, demanda Charles en se reculant. Erik fronça les sourcils, Charles souleva son haut dévoila une myriade de bleus sur son torse. Erik perdit son sourire.

\- Qui ? grinça-t-il.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, tu es rentré, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- C'est Peterson ?

Charles baissa son haut, il ne pourrait pas y couper.

\- Oui. Avec des camarades.

\- Je vais les…

\- Non, Erik, laisse. S'ils font ça c'est que je leur fait peur. Ne leur donne pas une raison supplémentaire de me haïr.

\- Je suis rentré, ils ne feront plus rien.

\- Tu n'es plus affecté à ma sécurité, se désola Charles.

\- Ma mission fut un réel fiasco, alors, je risque d'être rétrogradé, avoua sans détour Erik.

Charles s'approcha à nouveau d'Erik.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour faire court, on a trouvé que la mort.

\- J'en suis désolé.

\- Pas autant que moi.

Charles caressa le menton d'Erik et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Ils se regardèrent. Leurs yeux unis. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent. Le reste ne comptait plus. Les mains d'Erik précautionneusement l'entourèrent. Leur baiser s'approfondit. Naturellement Charles donna sa langue, sans la moindre résistance. La présence d'Erik lui avait cruellement manqué. Sa force, sa virilité, il avait été en manque. Erik dévorait langoureusement la bouche de Charles. Il possédait son petit professeur, il le voulait pour lui seul. Il le voulait nu, maintenant.

On frappa à la porte. Ils se séparèrent sans rougir. Charles soupirait d'aise. Erik essuya un filet de bave avant de déverrouiller la porte. Un caporal se tenait là.

\- C'est mon rendez-vous suivant, fit Charles en retournant s'assoir tout en rangeant sa chemise dans son pantalon.

\- Je vous laisse ? demanda Erik sans avoir la moindres envie de bouger.

\- Non, je vous en prie, restez.

Devant autrui, Charles et Erik avaient pris l'habitude de se vouvoyer, pour marquer leur distance.

\- Bonjour, je suis la Caporal Barclay, mais je préfère tout de suite vous dire, pour moi, tout ça c'est de la connerie ! Je suis venu car mon supérieur m'a obligé, mais en aucun cas je ne veux participer à vos conneries…

Charles avait cessé d'écouter au début de sa tirade, il se concentra et fouilla rapidement la mémoire de l'homme. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant.

\- … Un vrai charlatan et vos méthodes ne sont pas…

\- Merci beaucoup pour cet entretient passionnant Caporal Barclay, vous pouvez disposer.

L'homme parut stupéfait.

\- Comment ? Déjà ?

\- Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même vous ne souhaitez pas participer, alors, à quoi bon ? Bonne journée à vous.

\- … Heu, bien… Merci.

Le Caporal Barclay ramassa sa veste et quitta la pièce en jetant un regard interdit vers Erik dans le but de comprendre tout cette histoire. Erik ne répondit en rien et il ferma à nouveau la porte à clé lorsqu'ils furent seuls. Charles souriait depuis son bureau, Erik s'approche. Il s'assit face à lui sur la table et joua avec les trombones qu'il y avait, rangé en guirlande, sur un coin d'un dossier.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu pensais être rétrogradé, tu veux en parler ? interrogea Charles sans quitter les yeux d'Erik.

\- Pas vraiment et… S'il te plaît ne va pas fouiller dans ma tête.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas.

\- … Je vais demander à retrouver mon ancien poste.

\- Je ne vais pas dire que cette idée ne me séduit pas, cependant, Erik, tu attendais beaucoup de cette nomination. Tu es déjà prêt à l'oublier ?

Erik n'avait plus envie de parler. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller le temps qu'il avait avec Charles en blabla stérile. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa d'un baiser implacable. Il frissonna de plaisir. Sentir la langue de Charles danser avec la sienne. Il oubliait les soucis, il oubliait tout, c'était ce qu'il cherchait désespérément : l'oubli, l'abandon. Le télépathe lu ce besoin qui émanait avec violence d'Erik. Charles, sans mettre un terme au baiser, s'approcha un peu plus d'Erik et ses mains s'activèrent à déboutonner son pantalon et défaire la ceinture.

\- Laisses-moi faire, susurra Charles en se détachant des lèvres d'Erik.

Erik n'avait nullement eut l'intention de le stopper, bien au contraire. Il se délecta de la vision que Charles lui offrait : à demi penché sur son érection, ses lèvres à deux doigts de le toucher. L'agent de la CIA avait beau être bardé de diplôme, celui qu'il avait obtenu sans passer le moindre examen était la fellation. Il excellait dans cet art. C'était facile pour lui, il pouvait lire les attentes et les désires profonds de ses partenaires. Charles su immédiatement ce qu'Erik attendait de lui, mais… Il voulait le faire languir. L'entendre gémir. Après tout Erik n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller et ce petit défi amusa Charles.

D'une main il maintînt la base de son sexe, de l'autre il titilla le gland enflammé, avec sa langue il lécha sur toute sa longueur le membre. Le tout avec une lenteur indécente. Erik ouvrit la bouche pour respirer. Il mourrait de chaud. La langue de Charles jouait sur sa hampe, tandis que ses mains s'activaient divinement. Son érection augmenta rapidement. Erik tenait fermement le bord du bureau, ses jambes dans le vides étaient lourdes comme des pierres, sa respiration s'emballa. C'était le signal pour Charles qu'il l'engloutit d'un geste, ses mains branlaient de plus en plus vite le reste du sexe d'Erik. Il faut dire que le membre était si impressionnant, si viril qu'il était tout bonnement impossible à Charles de tout mettre en bouche. Erik rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa glisser de ses lèvres en gémissement contenu. Le bruit de la succussion l'excitait en plus que tout. Naturellement il vînt plaquer sa main droite dans la tignasse de Charles et lui donnait un rythme voluptueux. Ses doigts s'entremêlaient aux cheveux qu'il agrippait fermement. C'était parfait. Charles accéléra brutalement et ralenti aussi sec. Erik hoqueta de plaisir, autant que de surprise. Le télépathe recommença son petit manège quelques fois, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Erik craque et gémisse pour de bon. Charles aspira le gland, laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour du membre de plus en plus gros. L'extase approchait de plus en plus, Charles pouvait le ressentir, dans les soubresauts d'Erik, dans son souffle éperdu, dans sa poigne l'obligeant à aller toujours plus vite. Néanmoins ce qui excitait le plus le télépathe c'était les grondements que produisait Erik, c'était ensorcelant.

\- Charles, souffla Erik au bord de l'orgasme. Charles… Je vais…

 _Tu peux venir dans ma bouche._

Erik grogna de plaisir. Soudain tout explosa en lui et sa semence se répandit dans un long jet à travers la gorge de Charles, qui n'eut d'autre chose que d'avaler. Erik tremblait si fort que l'espace autour de lui semblait vibrer. Les trombones s'agitaient et voletaient un peu partout autour d'eux, alors que la chaise sur laquelle Charles se trouvait se souleva d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Erik lâcha la chevelure de Charles et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Charles était tout sourire, essuyant de son pouce le coin de ses lèvres. Cette image catapulta Erik en avant, il agrippa Charles et le serra de toutes ses forces. Le télépathe se lova contre l'épaule d'Erik. Il était brûlant, sa peau était délicieusement parfumé au savon, il sentait le propre et maintenant le sexe. Un savant mélange que Charles adora immédiatement. Cependant la poigne d'Erik était si forte qu'elle faisait souffrir les blessures trop récentes du professeur.

\- Si j'avais su que ta bouche pouvait faire ça, nous n'aurions pas perdu autant de temps en parole, grogna Erik enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de Charles.

\- Je n'offre pas cela à n'importe qui, taquina gentiment Charles en relevant le menton.

\- Je ne suis pas « n'importe qui » alors ?

Charles effleura les lèvres d'Erik.

\- Qui sait ? fit-il mutin avant de descendre de la chaise volante.

Finalement Peterson réapparut en sueur et rouge, il cogna à la porte, étonné de la trouver verrouillée de l'intérieure. Charles grimaça en passant mécaniquement sa main sur sa cote douloureuse. Erik tiqua.

\- Il est déjà de retour, soupira Charles.

\- Envoie-le ailleurs, demanda Erik platement. Ce type ne mérite pas ton attention.

\- Peut-être bien, mais il doit me « surveiller » ne l'oublie pas. J'attends que tu te rhabille ou je le fais entrer comme ça ?

Erik les cuisses écartées, le sexe pendant au-dehors de son uniforme de militaire regardait Charles avec obscénité.

\- Et si je refuse de bouger ?

\- Je me demande ce que va penser Peterson !

Charles laissa un petit rire lui échapper avant de se reprendre, lorsqu'il riait il avait mal. Erik tiqua pour une seconde fois, dehors Peterson s'impatienta et frappa plus vigoureusement à la porte, ajoutant au passage quelques insultes bien senties.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Erik en sautant à terre pour se rendre présentable.

\- Rien.

\- …

Erik rangea son sexe dans son pantalon, tout en s'approchant de lui. Il fronçait les sourcils. Charles ouvrit la porte, Peterson déboula rouge de colère.

\- Putain, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'était fermé et pourquoi j'ai dû attendre autant ?! ragea-t-il.

\- Je faisais passer l'oral au Caporal Lehnsherr, il m'a demandé à ce que cela reste privé, vous étiez parti je ne sais où, alors j'ai accepté.

\- Ah… Bien, bien, maintenant je suis là à nouveau, vous pouvez y aller Caporal, rumina Peterson pas satisfait pour deux sous.

\- Quelque chose à dire ? questionna Erik d'une voix sourde et remplie de menace.

\- Pas plus que vous, siffla Peterson.

Erik adressa un dernier regard à Charles, puis il quitta la pièce à court d'argument pour rester en sa compagnie. Pour l'un et l'autre désormais, ils n'attendraient plus qu'une chose : la nuit.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, fait rêvé, touché et emballé! Laissez-moi un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci encore de me suivre !

A très Vite !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Merci encore d'avoir autant réagi sur le dernier chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous donnera aussi des réflexions et des pistes sur ce qui va arriver prochainement ! :-)

Merci encore pour vos messages, je lis tous ceux que vous m'envoyez et je suis toujours très touchées par chacun d'eux, long, court, bref, merci! Merci encore aussi à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, mais qui me laisse toujours leur avis, c'est merveilleux d'avoir autant de soutient !

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

Le hangar était moite. Une moiteur qui n'avait rien de tropical. L'air était rempli de soupirs consumés, de baiser enfiévrés, de gémissements inachevés. Cela faisait déjà trois soirs de suite, qu'Erik et Charles se retrouvaient après le couvre-feu pour se soumettre à leur pulsion. Trois soirs à des rythmes effrénés, où leurs corps en sueur se retrouvaient affamés de l'autre. Trois jours également où ils se cherchaient du regard, s'amusaient à s'allumer mutuellement et laissaient couler des sous-entendus entre eux. Ces jeux dangereux les amusaient, les faisant patienter jusqu'à la nuit. Une fois la lune haute, Erik s'introduisait dans son dortoir, déjouant la surveillance du garde posté à l'entrée, avec l'aide de la télépathie de Charles. Il se glissait ensuite dans le lit du professeur et l'un et l'autre se laissaient aller à toute sorte de choses torrides et interdites par la loi en vigueur aux Etats-Unis. Lors de la première nuit Erik avait vu les bleus sur le corps de Charles, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'explications. Le lendemain, étrangement tout un tas d'objets métalliques c'étaient retrouvés projetés de manière tout à fait inattendues sur Peterson. Charles ne l'avait pas vu faire, Erik gardait cela pour lui, mais il attendait le bon moment pour faire souffrir Peterson de façon plus flagrante. Il nourrissait pour ce soldat aversion et dégoût, le savoir à longueur de temps en compagnie de _son_ Charles l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Tandis que Charles essayait de tenir le matelas avec des doigts pour encaisser les chocs produit par les coups donné d'Erik, dehors régnait le silence. Charles était à genoux, le corps prostré en avant, gémissant à mi-voix, sous les assauts d'Erik. Déjà trois fois qu'ils remettaient ça cette nuit, Charles était au bord de l'épuisement, Erik lui ne souffrait pas de fatigue, il semblait invulnérable. Erik avait une vue tout à fait délectable : Charles les fesses tendues vers lui, se cramponnait de toutes ses forces pour de pas bouger alors qu'il accélérait encore ses coups de butoirs. Ses mains tenaient fermement les hanches de Charles et il prenait un malin plaisir et frapper juste à chaque coup, pour entendre Charles gémir un peu plus. Erik adorait voir son sexe faire des aller et venu dans le corps de son professeur. Il adorait la couleur de sa peau avec la lune comme veilleuse, il adorait les son produit par leur corps qui s'entrechoquaient et il adorait ressentir l'anneau de chair de Charles se resserrer au moment de l'orgasme sur sa hampe.

Le cœur de Charles frappait comme un dément dans sa poitrine, le rythme imposé allait le mettre K.O., il en était certain. Il bavait sans pouvoir se contrôler sur son oreiller, qu'il mordait pour étouffer les cris qui lui venaient. Son plaisir était intense, d'une main il se retenait toujours au lit et de l'autre il entreprit de se toucher. Il se branla rapidement, tremblant de plaisir. Erik remarqua son petit manège et sourit.

\- Alors Charles, on arrive plus à se contrôler ?

\- … han… Je veux… jouir…

\- Tu n'en peux plus ? gronda Erik excité par la voix suave de Charles.

\- Oui…

Erik décida de pousser le vice et se retira d'un coup. Charles les fesses tendues en l'air fit déstabilisé l'espace de quelques secondes et trembla, avant de comprendre qu'Erik ne daignerait pas rentrer à nouveau. Charles s'affala sur le lit, qui couina un peu plus. Erik retourna Charles sur le dos, ils se regardèrent. Les yeux de Charles étaient embués de désir et de plaisirs, ceux d'Erik brûlait d'un feu infernal.

\- Continues, demanda Erik accroupit le sexe dressé, les bras croisés.

\- Comment ça ? soupira Charles essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Continues de te toucher, je veux voir.

Charles rougit jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de sa peau.

\- Pas question.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu te branlais bien il y a encore quelques secondes.

\- C'était dans le feu de l'action, je n'ai pas réfléchis…

\- Alors, continues ne réfléchis pas, fais-le.

\- Pourquoi ?

Charles était allongé les bras replié au-dessus de sa tête, haletant, sensuel.

\- Ça m'excite, avoua sans la moindre trace de gêne Erik.

Charles déglutit, entendre cette révélation de la voix chaude de son amant avait rendu sa requête vraiment très alléchante. Il n'avait jamais fait cela. Enfin si, il c'était souvent touché, mais seul… Sans spectateur…

\- Si je le fais… Tu ne résisteras pas à l'envie de reprendre le contrôle, sourit Charles se prenant au jeu amoureux.

\- On verra bien, susurra Erik en souriant largement ce qui acheva de convaincre Charles.

Lentement, il fit glisser ses mains sur son torse en regardant Erik droit dans les yeux. Il suivait le parcouru de ses doigts sur sa peau au travers du regard brûlant du soldat. Terriblement excitant comme situation. Charles s'attarda sur ses tétons et les pinça, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Erik déglutit, il attendit que les mains de Charles continuent leur périple jusqu'à son sexe. Charles frissonna en empoigna son membre à deux mains. Sa respiration repartie de plus belle. Lentement il commença à se masturber sous le regard avide d'Erik. Charles se refusait à fermer les yeux, il voulait lire le plaisir d'Erik. Il aimait voir ses yeux s'agrandir devant ce qu'il lui offrait comme vision érotique. Erik, quant à lui, rongeait son frein pour ne pas bondir sur Charles et le dévorer tout cru. Il était si beau, si docile, si excitant. Il le regardait se toucher avec sensualité et dévotion. Charles accéléra son mouvement, soulevant son bassin avide de caresse.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? gémit Charles la bouche ouverte.

\- Oh bordel oui, grogna Erik en serrant convulsivement ses mains sur ses bras toujours croisés.

\- Tu vas tenir longtemps ? demanda Charles en accélérant un peu plus. Car moi plus… ahn… Tellement…

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Erik qui fondit sur sa proie tel un loup affamé. Il s'allongea sur lui et le pénétra d'un coup sec arrachant un cri rauque à Charles. Le télépathe passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Erik et s'ancra à lui, tandis que son butor d'amant l'empalait de toute sa longueur à un rythme effréné.

\- Charles, grogna Erik sentant son plaisir monter à toute allure.

\- Ne … t'arrêtes plus, gémit l'agent de la CIA en sueur.

Erik frappa juste et bien, Charles éclata d'un orgasme particulièrement bruyant. Le soldat l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans pour autant mettre un terme à son rythme. Il l'embrassait à la fois pour le faire taire, mais aussi pour se sentir unis totalement avec Charles. Il jouit à son tour, en ressentant les spasmes de plaisir de son partenaire. Charles avait planté ses ongles dans la chair d'Erik le marquant profondément. Erik tremblait affalé sur son télépathe, qui gémissait encore doucement. Leur langues jouaient encore ensemble, plus doucement, plus tendre et plus douce. Erik laissa filer un lourd soupire avant de se rouler sur le côté en équilibre au bord du lit. Charles passa une main dans ses cheveux, histoire d'y remettre un semblant d'ordre. Ils étaient épuisés, à bout de souffle et trempé, autant de sueur que de sperme. La nuit était déjà bien entamée, la moiteur ambiante n'était pas prête de partir. Et ni Erik, ni Charles ne voulaient que ce moment s'achève. Erik caressait distraitement l'épaule de Charles, il rêvait d'une bonne cigarette. Fumer après le sexe… Une envie qui ne lui était pas venue depuis un bon moment…

\- Tu n'as toujours détecté aucun autre mutant ?

\- Non.

\- Je vais finir par croire que nous sommes les deux seuls au monde.

Charles esquissa un sourire et porta mécaniquement sa main au médaillon. Raven… Une mutation hors du commun à n'en pas douter.

\- Je ne le crois pas, le taux de probabilité ne peut pas être si infime.

\- Cela me va, seul, avec toi…

Erik embrassa le front de Charles dans un sourire. Ils se lovèrent étroitement lié l'un à l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas bouger, sous peine de se retrouver au sol. Ils savaient bien qu'ils ne devaient pas être trop gourmand et ne pas s'endormir. Ce luxe, ils ne se l'autorisaient pas. Quand ils terminaient, Erik se rhabillait et quittait le hangar, laissant Charles finir sa nuit seul. Mais ce soir, il s'attardait. C'était plus dur de quitter Charles. Ils s'embrassèrent encore du bout des lèvres, caressant leur visage, se souriant.

\- Tu devrais partir, chuchota Charles.

\- …Oui, je devrais.

L'éclat des yeux de Charles, par cette nuit sans nuages, était particulièrement envoûtant. Erik n'avait nullement envie de partir, de se priver de cet homme.

\- Erik…

\- Hum ?

\- Je sais que je ne dois pas lire dans ta tête, mais… Tu penses très fort.

\- Je pense à quoi ? s'amusa Erik détendu.

\- Pour l'instant je n'en sais rien, c'est comme si quelqu'un sonnait de façon insistante à ma porte.

\- Je t'en prie, lis…

Charles dessina sur ses lèvres un sourire attendrit.

\- Bien.

Le télépathe leva ses doigts vers les tempes d'Erik. La porte du hangar pivota sur ses gongs sans bruit. Erik et Charles se figèrent. Charles lança son esprit à la rencontre des intrus. Il ne fut pas étonner de reconnaître Peterson et ses sbires. Erik se redressa et sauta au sol. Charles les figea, une fois que le groupe de cinq individus se fut introduit. Erik s'habilla rapidement.

\- Qui ?

\- Perterson et sa clique, répondit Charles en enfilant sans hâte son maillot de corps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là à cette heure ?

\- Sans doute pour me donner une correction.

\- C'est donc à eux que tu dois ces marques sur ton corps ?

\- Je m'étais fait surprendre, expliqua Charles tout en s'étirant.

\- Et là, ils veulent te faire quoi exactement ?

Erik s'approcha des cinq soldats figés et les toisa un à un.

\- Me jeter nu dehors, fit Charles après une brève analyse de leurs esprits.

\- Quelle belle bande d'enfoirés !

\- Ils pensent agir au mieux…

\- Ils peuvent ressentir des choses-là ? Si je les touchent ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils me voient ?

\- Non.

\- Tu vas les laisser faire ?

\- Honnêtement ? … Non.

Erik serrait les dents. Il mourait d'envie de tabasser ces abrutis jusqu'au coma, cependant, il savait bien que ce n'était pas la solution.

\- Je vais leur projeter ce qu'ils voulaient faire, comme si cela était une réalité, demain en se réveillant ils seront persuadés de m'avoir traîné nu dehors.

\- Tu es fascinant. Et tu vas le faire sans te lever de ton lit.

\- En effet, je suis fatigué, il faut dire que tu t'es donné du mal pour moi… Je vais avoir du mal à m'assoir demain matin encore.

Erik détacha son regard des soldats et revînt tranquillement vers Charles.

\- Ne me dis pas que cela te déplais ?

\- Au contraire, sourit Charles en laissant sa main aller à la rencontre des lèvres d'Erik.

De son pouce il traça un trait délicat sur la pulpe des lèvres d'Erik. Celui-ci attrapa ce pouce au vol et le mordilla doucement.

\- On se dit bonne nuit alors ? interrogea Erik avec amusement.

\- Oui.

\- Reposes-toi bien, fit goguenard Erik en tendant le cou pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Charles.

\- Toi aussi, reprends des forces… La nuit prochaine je te montrerais quelques choses…

\- Quoi ? demanda Erik la gorge déjà noué d'anticipation.

\- Demain.

\- Un indice.

\- Demain.

\- Cruel que tu es.

\- J'aime que tu penses à moi jusqu'à ce que l'on se retrouve.

Erik mordit doucement l'endroit le plus charnu de la paume de Charles.

\- Bonne nuit, fit-il en laissant son accent étranger ressortir.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit Charles en le regardant partir.

Erik s'arrêta une seconde devant Peterson et ne put réprimer un coup de genoux bien placé. Charles fit mine de ne pas voir au travers de la nuit. Une fois Erik hors de vue, Charles se connecta aux esprits des cinq soldats immobiles au cœur du hangar. Il leur construit un scénario mental où ils avaient molesté Charles avant de le mettre dehors nu. Une fois l'information gravée dans leur cerveau, Charles les obligea à rentrer se coucher. Enfin seul, le télépathe, porta à ses lèvres la trace de dent laissée par Erik sur sa main. Il l'embrassa et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Perterson cligna des yeux. Charles semblait n'avoir qu'une seule séquelle de sa nuit d'humiliation : une difficulté pour s'assoir. Quoique, cela durait depuis quelques jours… Non, Charles ne semblait pas souffrir plus que cela… il se remettait terriblement vite. Peterson se dit qu'il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles s'il voulait expulser ce gros balourd avant les fêtes de fins d'années ! Il devait trouver ce qui pouvait vraiment blesser Charles, pas uniquement physiquement, mais psychologiquement… Peterson se jura alors d'espionner ce petit merdeux, qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir. Ce trou du cul de hippie avec sa gueule d'ange et ses manières de princesse ! « Un vrai pédé ! » pensa-t-il dans la foulée. Soudain ce fut comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Et si c'était sa la solution ? Après tout, le vol du pendentif n'avait rien donné et Charles avait récupéré son bien dans les heures qui avaient suivies ! Cependant le portrait de la jeune femme, une belle blonde, au sourire généreux, ne semblait pas être la fiancée du hippie, non… Par contre il le trouvait vraiment proche de Lehnsherr. Très proche… Et uniquement de lui. Tout le reste de la caserne fuyait comme la peste l'agent de la CIA, avec son interrogatoire bizarre et ses cheveux longs, mais pas Lehnsherr… Un engrenage se mit en place dans l'esprit remplit de noirceur de Peterson… Et si ? Oh… Non, se serait trop beau ! Oui, Peterson allait vraiment suivre à la trace ce connard de Xavier !

* * *

Erik devait passer au conseil de discipline pour la catastrophe qui c'était produit durant sa mission. Il n'en avait pas parlé avec Charles, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Erik savait qu'il allait être sanctionné, lourdement certainement, pour ne pas avoir réussi à maîtriser cette situation. Il se sentait, non pas impuissant, mais désarmés face à la commission qui se tenait devant lui en cet après-midi de chaleur humide, un drôle de mois de novembre. Il écouta le greffier résumer la situation à l'ensemble des membres du conseil. Erik écouta sans commentaires, sans rien laisser paraître, quand enfin ce fut à son tour de s'exprimer. Il développa quelques points sombres et donna son point de vue aux militaires à la mine soit grave, soit indifférente.

\- Bien, merci Caporal, conclu un capitaine joufflu. Nous vous convoquerons pour vous donner le verdict de cette cour martiale.

\- Merci messieurs, répondit poliment Erik en opinant du chef dans un salut respectueux.

Il quitta la salle et se retrouva rapidement plongé dans l'air saturé d'humidité de l'extérieur. Il allait pleuvoir à n'en pas douter, et pas une petite pluie, non. Il sentait que la saison hivernale, qui se préparait au Vietnam, n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà pu connaître. Erik se sentait assez vide. Il voulait fumer… Non, ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était voir Charles, non être avec Charles. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder sa montre pour connaître l'heure et savoir que cela ne servirait à rien de se rendre au bureau de son amant pour le moment. Erik décida à la place de se rendre à l'emplacement réservé à l'entrainement physique. Il se dépensa durant trois bonnes heures, pour évacuer le stress, mais également pour s'empêcher de trop penser à Charles… Oui, décidément il pensait bien trop à lui. Cela ne lui été jamais arrivé. Etre obsédé à ce point par un flirt… Charles était encore un simple flirt ? Plus il y pensait, moins il travaillait. Il finit par abandonner son entrainement et quitta le terrain pour les douches. Il se savonna pensant avec impatience à ce que Charles lui préparait pour la nuit.

Lors du repas, il réserva une place pour Charles à sa droite. Celui-ci arriva tranquillement d'un pas nonchalant, son plateau toujours un peu moins garnis que les autres hommes, qui eux le « méritait », Charles ne s'en formalisait pas. Erik admirait et détestait à la fois la capacité que Charles avait de pardonner si facilement. Cette bonté dont Erik ne comprenait vraiment rien, l'inquiétait. Charles était trop gentil et trop prompt à excuser les moindres comportements malveillants.

 _Je t'ai manqué ?_

 _Pas tant que ça._

Charles sourit à la réponse d'Erik. Il sentait bien le désir qu'Erik avait éprouvé pour lui tout au long de cette journée. Ils se mirent donc à discuter par télépathie, mimant en façade un silence froid, mais en vérité ils tenaient en eux un vrai débat. A la fin du repas, Erik se leva pour débarrasser son plateau, Charles attendit quelques instants puis le suivit dehors. Il ne faisait pas nuit, mais toujours chaud. Erik tourna rapidement à l'angle d'une casemate, il sentait les pas de Charles dans son dos. Il voulait s'isoler avec lui le plus rapidement possible. Il bifurqua à nouveau vers le bureau de poste, déserté à cette heure. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore aller dans le dortoir de Charles, ce n'était pas l'heure. En vue du bâtiment réservé au courrier, il usa de son pouvoir pour ouvrir la porte verrouillée et s'engouffrer sans réduire sa cadence dans le bureau. Charles le suivit l'air de rien et rentra d'un petit saut dans leur planque du jour. A peine passa-t-il la porte, qu'Erik l'attira à lui pour lui donner un baiser torride, montrant son appétit pour lui et son envie. Immédiatement les doigts d'Erik défirent le lien qui retenait les cheveux de Charles et il s'agrippa à sa tignasse pour approfondir leur baiser. Leurs langues se caressaient rapidement, gémissant doucement l'un contre l'autre. Les bras de Charles, enroulés autour de la nuque d'Erik, l'attiraient également un peu plus contre lui. Charles, le bassin accolé à celui d'Erik, il ressentit l'érection naissante de son amant.

\- Je t'ai beaucoup manqué, souffla Charles.

\- Tais-toi, sourit Erik pour l'embrasser à nouveau avec plus de passion encore.

Oui, il bandait, il bandait durement même. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était Charles. Il était magnétique, excitant, interdit et parfaitement atteignable. Tandis qu'ils se laissaient aller à des caresses intimes, Peterson, en filature, depuis le début, s'approchait dangereusement de la fenêtre. Il avançait à pas de loup de l'ouverture. Il avait le cœur qui cognait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il était proche du but il…

\- Tu veux faire ça ici ? demanda Charles en rougissant au milieu du bureau de poste.

\- Oui. Je ne peux plus attendre.

\- Bon, je vais te donner ce que j'avais prévu pour plus tard…

Peterson se colla à la palissade en bois qui constituait le bureau de poste. Il se glissa le long du mur. La fenêtre était à un mètre.

\- Non, je veux attendre ce soir pour ça, sourit Erik en exposant toutes ses dents.

\- Tu es plus capricieux qu'un gamin, s'amusa Charles en infiltrant sa main dans le pantalon d'Erik.

\- N'importe quoi grogna celui-ci en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Charles saisit le membre d'Erik le branla doucement, puis rapidement avant de se reculer en se mordant les lèvres d'un air provocateur.

Perterson leva le nez, il allait voir enfin !

\- Charles ! gémit Erik.

\- Ce soir, tu viens de le dire toi-même ! se déroba Charles en quittant hilare le bureau de poste.

Erik resta bouche bée, perdu au milieu de cet espace, la queue dure comme du béton et la pression à son maximum. Charles venait de lui jouer un joli tour, qu'il lui ferait regretter ce soir !

Peterson regarda… Il ne vit qu'Erik quitter les lieux d'un air mi contrarié, mi pervers, rien de plus. Il n'avait rien vu, mais son intuition lui hurlait qu'il était arrivé trop tard, qu'il avait manqué l'essentiel. Il lui fallait continuer sa filature, il devait s'assurer que ce qu'il pressentait était fondé. Peterson le savait, il avait l'instinct, il l'avait toujours eu ! Il était fils de chasseur, il pouvait sentir où ses proies allaient se terrer, quand elles allaient surgir d'un taillis, oui, il le sentait…

* * *

Charles prenait une douche tiède. C'était agréable de senti l'eau ruisseler sur lui après une journée où il avait beaucoup transpiré. Il souriait en repensant au visage déconfit d'Erik lorsqu'il l'avait laissé en plan, bandant et haletant… Charles était impatient de le retrouver cette nuit pour se donner à…

Charles ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et appliqua ses doigts sur sa tempe. Oui, il en était certain, une signature mentale venait de le heurter. Cette signature il ne l'avait pas encore ressentit, mais il en était certain, un homme, non un mutant était en train d'user de son pouvoir ! Ce n'était pas Erik, c'était une autre personne. Charles sortit en trombe de la douche, il noua à la hâte sa serviette, en laissant la cabine de libre pour un soldat. Il s'habilla à toute allure sans prendre le temps de se sécher. Il devait le localiser, il devait trouver a qui c'était, entrer en contact avec lui et… Avant de faire des plans, il devait déjà savoir qui c'était et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore ressentit ?!

Le télépathe, ses doigts sur les tempes sortit hors du bâtiment des sanitaires, le pantalon militaire à peine fermé par un bouton, ses rangers aux lacets défaits, son maillot de corps collant à sa peau encore humide et ses cheveux dégoulinant dans son dos. Il n'avait pas fier allure, mais il s'en foutait bien ! Charles tourna à droite, puis deux fois à gauche dans le dédale du camp. La signature devenait plus forte, mais elle pouvait s'interrompre à tout instant. Il devait agir vite. Il se mit à courir, esquivant de justesse une dizaine de soldats qui tournaient à un angle. Il reçut une salve d'insultes, mais il s'en moquait également. Il continua sa course pour se retrouver devant ce qui était l'infirmerie… Non le signal ne venait pas de là il venait de l'autre copté de la structure médicale. Charles fit le tour au galop et dérapa sur un tas de gravier, l'envoyant rouler bouler entre les jambes d'un homme qui cracha un juron. Charles la tête au sol, avait perdu la trace de son mutant.

\- Bordel de merde ! XAVIER ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! hurla le major Logan en attrapant Charles par le bras pour le hisser sur ses jambes.

\- Merci, je, j'ai glissé…

\- Ça j'ai vu, merci ! Non qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre ici ? Et sans Peterson qui plus est !

Charles retira de sa paume les quelques minuscules éclats de gravillons qui s'étaient fiché dans sa peau.

\- Je… courrais…

\- On aurait dit que vous aviez le diable aux trousses, gamin ! Ne me dite spas que ce sont mes putains de soldats qui vous jouent de mauvais tour ?!

\- Non. Pas du tout, j'aime courir…

\- Avec la braguette ouverte et débraillé comme un âne ?

Le télépathe rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, il ferma à la hâte les autres boutons de son pantalon. Le major grommela et sortit de sa poche de pantalon une boite d'allumettes, entre ses dents un cigare éteins. D'une geste sûr et souple du poignet il alluma l'allumette qui prit d'une belle flamme, entraina la combustion du cigare.

\- Je ne vous aime pas, annonça de but en blanc le major sans quitter des yeux la flamme qui dansait devant son nez.

\- J'avais cru le comprendre, répondit Charles en arrangeant ses cheveux. Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps dans ce cas.

Charles fit demi-tour, furieux d'avoir laissé filer sa chance.

\- Gamin ! appela Logan.

Le télépathe, redressa les épaules, il ne devait pas donner l'attitude d'un collégien agacé, mais d'un homme. Il présenta un visage neutre au major.

\- Oui ?

\- Faites quand même gaffe à v'otre cul.

\- J'en prends bonne note.

\- J'espère, parce que je n'donne pas de putains de conseils à tout le monde.

Leur entretient improvisé était terminé, Charles le comprit, il partit pour de bon. Il était couvert de poussière, ses habits salis par sa chute, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner prendre une douche !

Logan attendit que Charles soit hors de portée, pour tourner à nouveau son regard vers son avant-bras gauche. Plus rien… C'était moins une !

* * *

Laissez-moi un petit mot ;-)

Promis, à très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre en avance parce que c'est bientôt Noël et que c'est un pré cadeau à ce que je vous réserve :D

Vous avez été beaucoup à régir sur le début du chapitre 6 et à m'avoir bien fait comprendre qu'il avait été très "hot", ce qui n'a semblé gêner personne, au contraire, alors, j'ai un peu récidivé ici ;-)

Bonne lecture et encore merci d'être aussi nombreuses - nombreux à me lire! Merci pour tout vos messages!

Merci et... rien de plus Amusez-vous bien à la lecture du chap' 7 !

* * *

Peterson attendait depuis deux heures déjà devant le hangar, où dormait Xavier. Il n'y avait nul bruit, nul lumière qui filtrait, mais l'instinct de Peterson le travaillait. Il faisait nuit noir. La lune était voilée et une pluie assez drue s'abattait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il attendait quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la porte d'entrée. Il brûlait de rentrer à nouveau, de voir… Voir quoi ? L'agent de la CIA dormir profondément ? Ou bien… Autre chose ? C'est cette autre chose qui maintenait Peterson en alerte. Il finit par se décider ! Il longea le bâtiment et s'approcha d'une des fenêtres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. L'eau qui arpentait la paroi lui bouchait la vue, d'une geste de la main il essuya une lame d'eau, qui fut rapidement remplacée par une nouvelle. Peterson colla ses deux mains, oubliant la discrétion, contre la vitre et plaça ses yeux en dessous. Le hangar était plongé dans le noir. Il repéra le lit de Xavier. Rien… Il soupira… Soudain son cœur s'arrêta parfaitement de battre. NON ! Il n'y avait pas rien ! Il y avait deux personnes dans ce lit ! Son instinct du chasseur ne l'avait pas trompé ! Il avait vu juste ! Il … Il regardait qui au juste ? Maintenant que ses yeux c'étaient habitués à la pénombre, il reconnaissait parfaitement les mouvements saccadés et amples d'un couple en pleine action. Non, c'était trop beau ! Oui, il y avait bien deux personnes qui baisaient là, sous son nez ! Il reconnut la carrure d'un homme penché sur une femme aux cheveux longs qui débordé de chaque côté du lit… Charles baisait une femme… Bon, il c'était trompé pour Lehnsherr et lui… Mais cela n'ôtait rien à sa belle prise : Charles couchait sur la base militaire ! Et… Peterson déglutit. Il sentait dans son pantalon son sexe enfler devant ce spectacle dont il était privé depuis bien longtemps. Peterson pesta contre son corps, qui s'excitait à la vue d'une couple en plein ébat ! Cependant, il était seul à les voir, personne ne patrouillait de ce côté du hangar et… Il ne c'était pas touché depuis trois jours au moins. Il n'avait rien vu d'aussi réel et d'autre bandant depuis des mois ! Il ne fallait pas s'en priver ! Si ce petit connard arrogant de Xavier prenait son pied en déglinguant, sans doute une des infirmières de la base, il en voyait pas pourquoi lui s'en priverait ?!

D'une main il garda la visière sur la vitre pour continuer d'espionner le couple et de l'autre il sortit son sexe gonflé pour commencer à se branler. La silhouette, de ce qui semblait être Charles apparaissait à Peterson plus ample et mieux développée que dans son souvenir. Charles était penché sur sa partenaire et la pilonnait à un rythme presque démentiel ! Il s'étonnait de ne pas entendre gémir la demoiselle sous des assauts aussi violents et répétés. Peterson se branla plus fort, totalement hypnotisé par la scène de sexe torride qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il était un voyeur par accident, mais il se donnait du plaisir avec joie. Il jouit rapidement, Charles n'avait pas encore terminé pour sa part ! Peterson s'essuya les doigts sur son pantalon, puis rangea son sexe dégonflé et mou. Soudain la silhouette se redressa dans un éclat de lune. Ce n'est pas le visage rouge et concentré de Charles qui lui fit face. Peterson frappé d'horreur vit Erik Lehnsherr se redresser, pour replacer ses courts cheveux sur sa tête et retourner la personne sous lui. L'image de Charles en levrette subissant les assauts d'Erik se grava dans la rétine de Peterson et l'affligea d'un terrible mal être. Il venait de se branler devant ça ! Devant deux PEDES ! Il avait pris du plaisir en regardant deux hommes s'enculer ! Peterson en était malade de honte et de colère ! Comment avait-il put se laisser aller à ça ! Il se sentait souillé, sale, comme si on lui avait mentit, comme si c'était lui le fautif ! Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, non ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait blâmer, mais ces deux immondes créatures, qui se vautraient dans la luxure et le pêcher le plus total ! Il voulait hurler de rage ! Il voulait les détruire, il… Les détruire, oui, cette idée le séduisait bien. Après tout il avait pressentit quelque chose entre eux, il n'avait pas su quoi, mais maintenant il savait ! Il devait… Il devait révéler tout cela ! Oui, ou les faire chanter… Peterson resta là quelques secondes, hésitant sous la pluie battante à décider du sort de deux monstres qui baisaient dans le hangar. Finalement, il opta pour le chantage, et quand cela le lassera, il les dénoncerait pour faute grave. Peterson sourit d'un sourire retourné, mauvais, les commissures dirigés vers le bas, il souriait comme un petit fou.

Erik accéléra encore, il tenait Charles par sa crinière et l'assénait de grands coups de bassins. Chaque choc engendrait chez l'un et l'autre des pulsions de plaisir et un bruit sonore en échappait les excitant toujours un peu plus. Charles tenait à deux mains les barreaux de son lit, tressautant à chaque nouveau coup et gémissant sans retenue. Il contenait dans cet espace les sons. Il sentait qu'Erik adorait l'entendre prendre son pied.

\- Ta queue, elle… elle grossit encore.

\- Et tu l'aimes cette queue ? grogna Erik en tirant plus fort sur les cheveux de son amant.

\- Ahn… Oui…

Charles était totalement cambré, tout son être dévoué à ce qu'il ressentait et partageait avec Erik. Il n'avait pas mal, ou juste un peu, juste de quoi l'exciter encore plus. Il ne sentait pas l'aura maléfique de Peterson, ni son esprit mettre en branle des mécanismes malsains à leur encontre. Non, Charles était bien trop occupé à faire l'amour avec Erik. Faire l'amour ?

Charles ouvrit grand ses yeux. La stupeur le frappa. Il faisait l' _amour_. Ce n'était plus un simple acte banal de deux corps en fusion, non, c'était un échange, un dialogue physique, de la sueur, des baisers et… des sentiments ? Est-ce que pour Erik c'était la même chose ? Oui, ils s'appréciaient, oui, ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble, mais de là à dire qu'il y avait plus… Charles prit conscience que son cœur frappait encore plus fort et ce n'était pas dû à son activité physique du moment, non, c'était bien dû à ce qu'il venait de comprendre !

\- Tu es avec moi, professeur ? demanda Erik en ralentissant un peu n'entendant plus les gémissements de Charles.

Le télépathe reprit part à la réalité. Le sexe d'Erik touchait ce point si sensible en lui et soudain, son désir se décupla à l'écho de ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur lui. Son orgasme le terrassa. Il se répandit largement sur les draps, souillant tout son lit d'un seul coup. Il lâcha un long cri grave, il trembla de tout son corps. Erik devant l'orgasme brutale et soudain de Charles, fut pris au dépourvu, mais éclata à son tour en sentant son sexe être comprimé à chaque spasmes de son amant.

Il avait voulu lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée, mais là, il ne lui en voulait plus du tout, au contraire, il était ravi du petit tour de Charles, cela lui avait donné un prétexte pour se montrer un peu plus brutal et avide.

\- Ça va ? demanda Erik en se retirant du corps de Charles.

\- Hum… Hum… oui, gémit Charles en laissant retomber son corps sur les draps souillés.

\- Tu vas avoir du mal à t'assoir encore, s'amusa Erik.

\- Ça te fait plaisir, répondit Charles en se retournant pour afficher en sourire d'amant comblé.

Erik se pencha sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent. C'était doux, chaud.

\- A quoi tu pensais ? demanda Erik en se redressant à nouveau.

\- Rien, mentit Charles en toute décomplexions. J'étais trop concentré sur ce que tu me faisais.

Erik sourit à son tour.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas promis quelque chose ? sembla-t-il se rappeler.

\- Si, mais tu m'as sauté dessus, avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, se défendit Charles en essayant de réorganiser sa coiffure.

\- Forcément, après le traitement que j'avais eu, je méritais bien ça, ria Erik.

\- Tu veux ta surprise ? questionna Charles serein et étrangement calme après la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir avec lui-même.

\- J'y ai encore droit ?

\- Evidemment, je ne peux rien te refuser.

Charles se redressa à nouveau et fit face à Erik.

\- C'est une sorte de truc comme le tentra ? interrogea Erik en voyant Charles s'assoir face à lui.

\- Non, encore mieux.

\- Ah ?

La curiosité piquait vraiment Erik au vif.

\- Je vais te proposer quelque chose de bien plus intense et charnel.

\- Voilà qui me plaît, sourit Erik en observant la bouche de Charles descendre sur lui.

Le télépathe, sourit et abaissa son visage sur le sexe encore tendu d'Erik. D'un coup de langue il sentit à la fois sa propre chair, celle d'Erik, mais aussi le sperme.

\- Une fellation ? demanda Erik déjà comblé.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Au contraire, j'adore qu'un petit professeur comme toi, m'en fasse…

\- « Petit professeur » hein ?

Charles enroula sa langue autour du membre d'Erik et commença une succion légère. Erik frémit. Charles ferma les yeux et projeta son esprit dans celui d'Erik. D'un seul coup le militaire pouvait à la fois percevoir ce qu'il recevait, mais aussi les sensations de Charles. C'était tout bonnement divin. Erik regarda les cheveux de Charles onduler sur son bas ventre le chatouillant et l'excitant. Il releva quelques mèches pour observer le visage de son amant, tout concentré à lui offrir une caresse buccale, dont il se souviendrait longtemps. Erik adorait la vision, mais encore plus la double sensation. Il brûlait littéralement sur place. La bouche de Charles se fit plus cajoleuse encore et il commença de grand va et vient sur sa verge. Erik saisit les cheveux de Charles à la racine, poussé par l'excitation tout en gémissant entre ses dents. Erik donna une cadence lente, Charles s'adapta et avala le sexe d'Erik à son maximum tout en prenant appui avec ses mains sur ses cuisses. Erik ouvrit la bouche pour respirer plus librement, grognant par moment de plaisir et suffoquant a d'autre. Charles se redressa sans prévenir et plongea sa langue dans la bouche offerte d'Erik, tandis que ses mains le branlaient avec savoir-faire. Erik serra convulsivement le corps bouillant de Charles.

\- Alors, que penses-tu des « petits professeurs » ? susurra Charles avec un sourire malicieux avant de suçoter le gland d'Erik.

\- Bordel… Oui… C'est délicieux…tout est totalement revue à la … hausse…

Charles partageait ses sensations avec Erik et il pouvait sentir les siennes également, il sentait ce qu'Erik préférait et lorsqu'il voulait accélérer ralentir, aller plus loin. Charles voulait le combler, le combler, comme il le comblait lui.

\- Charles….

Le timbre de la voix d'Erik était complément altéré. Il y avait de la supplication et de l'excitation pure, dans cette voix-là. Charles décida alors d'appliquer ce qu'il avait en tête pour sa surprise. Il fit longer son doigt le long des courbes musclées du postérieur d'Erik. Et sans prévenir et avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. La réaction fut fulgurante. Erik se cambra et poussa un gémissement retentissant, se répercutant en écho dans l'immense salle vide. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui faire ce que Charles entreprenait avec talent ! Erik était cloué sur place, il avait toujours été celui qui donne, pas qui reçoit ! Charles augmenta sa vitesse de ses va et vient sur le membre érigé d'Erik tout en frappant du bout du doigt l'endroit si sensible chez Erik. Le militaire faillit défaillir en ressentant pour la première fois cet endroit stimulé.

\- Charles… Je… Je vais…

Le télépathe le savait déjà. Il engloutit le sexe d'Erik avec délectation, tout en cognant encore et encore sa prostate. Le télépathe attendait que son amant se libère dans la seconde d'après. Le sperme d'Erik avait un goût particulier. Charles n'avalait jamais. Il recrachait, cependant, pour Erik et pour lui seulement, il déglutit et accepta le sperme dans sa gorge. Erik haletait, tremblant, son membre encore droit. Charles suçota encore un peu l'extrémité rose, déclenchant chez Erik de nouveaux spasmes de plaisirs. Il retira son doigt de l'antre de son partenaire, tout en se léchant les babines fier de son petit tour. Ils retombèrent l'un et l'autre dans le lit collant, en souriant.

\- Charles… Tu… Tu es vraiment un mutant hors du commun, soupira de bonheur Erik tout en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, taquina gentiment Charles en s'installant au creux de l'épaule de son amant.

\- On ne m'avait jamais fait ça…

\- Je sais, fit d'un air de petit vantard Charles heureux d'avoir offert une nouvelle expérience excitante à son partenaire.

\- Heureusement que c'était toi Charles… Sinon j'aurais sans doute refusé.

\- … Je suis flatté.

\- Tu peux. Tu es le seul à avoir ce droit.

Charles sourit, Erik ne résista pas et embrassa tendrement sa bouche rouge.

\- Tu es… parfait, souffla Erik en attirant un peu plus contre lui Charles.

Ils restèrent un moment allongés, nus, à ne rien dire, ne rien faire, si ce n'est savourer cet instant de paix absolue.

\- Je pourrais très bien me contenter de ça pour le reste de ma vie, confia Erik la voix pâteuse d'un homme sur le point de s'endormir.

Ces mots heurtèrent Charles. Son cœur s'emballa brutalement. Peu après Erik se releva, il s'habilla, embrassa Charles, lui souhaita bonne nuit et quitta le hangar. Il avait sur les lèvres un sourire apaisé, heureux, confiant.

* * *

Peterson retrouva Charles dans le bureau. Le premier à être auditionné ce jour-là attendait déjà. Peterson ferma la porte et sourit en prenant Charles au piège dans ce minuscule espace. Charles était debout penché sur ses papiers. Perterson ne s'étonna pas, de ne pas le voir assit. Pas étonnant avec ce qu'il avait « prit » hier soir. Il sourit un peu plus en le contournant pour venir boire son café dans son dos. Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lire ses notes. L'écriture extrêmement lisible de Xavier ne racontait rien d'intéressant. Il voulait juste le mettre mal à l'aise. Peterson souffla dans le cou de l'agent de la CIA.

\- Oui ? demanda Charles en se retournant tombant nez à nez avec le militaire.

\- Rien. Bonjour.

\- … Bonjour, fit Charles en se raidissant.

Cette proximité ne lui plaisait guère. Cependant il ne pouvait se détacher de Peterson sans le repousser, il était pris au piège par le bureau.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Charles.

\- On ne peut mieux.

\- Alors pourquoi vous ne faites pas entrer…

\- Hier soir, il a plu fort.

\- Il pleut encore ce matin, répondit Charles sans comprendre où voulait en venir Peterson.

Le sourire qu'arborait d'autant plus Peterson, donnait presque peur à Charles. Décidément cet homme n'avait pas un bon fond.

\- Moi, je viens d'une région montagneuse, où souvent les nuages sont bloqués par les cimes des plus hauts sommets et ils se déversent dans la vallée. Il doit pleuvoir environ une fois par semaine, minimum, tout au long de l'année.

Charles ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Il écoutait, bloqué à quelques centimètres de cet homme.

\- Depuis que je suis gamin, la pluie, c'est comme une seconde nature en fait. Je n'en ai pas peur, je ne crains pas d'être mouillé, ni de me promener au beau milieu de la nuit sous une pluie torrentielle…

Peterson laissa glisser cette dernière phrase entre eux. Charles sentit son cœur frapper un coup percutant. Peterson sourit, il avait non pas entendu l'organe cogner, mais il percevait la rougeur qui montait peu à peu sur les joues de Charles.

\- La pluie m'a souvent permise de me camoufler en dessous, c'est une amie. Elle m'a aussi souvent aidé à voir des choses, que je n'aurais pas pu apercevoir par un temps ensoleillé, ou une pleine lune… Un voleur en fuite, des fuites sous un toit, des animaux en déroutes… des amants en pleine copulation…

Cette fois-ci le doute n'était plus permis. Charles repoussa Peterson de lui, il se laissa faire affichant un sourire goguenard et malveillant au possible.

\- Peu importe ce que tu crois avoir vu…

\- Xavier… Non, après ce que j'ai surpris hier soir, je pense que l'on peut se passer de politesse, alors Charly… Tu aimes te faire sodomiser par Lehnsherr ?

Cette question n'en était pas une. Charles avait l'esprit en feu. Il foudroya sur place Peterson. Immédiatement, il figea l'homme dans l'espace. Charles respira à grandes goulées d'air. Il avait été vu !

\- Bordel de merde ! grinça Charles en se frappant la tête. Comment ai-je pu être aussi imprudent ?!

Il réfléchit à toute allure, il devait, trouver une solution, qui n'entraînerait pas la lobotomisation de Peterson. Il devait… Oui il devait voir Erik ! Ils devaient en parler ensemble et décider ensemble et… Et si Erik paniquait et qu'il mettait un terme à leur « histoire » ? La perspective de perdre Erik acheva d'affoler Charles. Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il devait rester lucide, mais quelques larmes ne faisaient jamais de mal. Il évacua sa pression durant quelques secondes, puis passa sa main sur ses yeux. Il respira profondément. Puis il colla ses doigts à ses tempes. Il lança son esprit à la recherche de celui d'Erik. Il était assez loin et la communication était ténu, faible.

 _Erik, viens, vite._

Charles répéta le message plusieurs fois pour être certain qu'Erik l'entende. Charles referma son esprit. Il respira à nouveau avant de se tourner vers Peterson. Il observa son expression triomphante, malsaine. Charles s'approcha et à tâtons apposa ses doigts sur la tempe droite de Peterson. Il plongea dans sa mémoire secoué par un frisson glacé. Il vit ce qu'il redoutait… Peterson dehors les observant… Charles recula. Il en savait déjà trop. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Charles sursauta.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est votre rendez-vous de huit heure, il est bientôt huit heure quinze et…

\- Poussez-vous !

Erik entra et claqua la porte au nez du jeune soldat qui se tenait dans l'embrasure. Le mutant toisa Peterson avant de saisir qu'il était figé. Il reporta son attention sur l'air bouleversé de Charles.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il sait… Il sait pour nous deux.

L'expression du visage d'Erik se mua en quelque chose de grave. Il s'approcha de Peterson.

\- Mets-le en marche, demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment il…

\- Je m'en fou… Mets-le en marche ! exigea-t-il ses yeux bleus glacé tourné vers Peterson.

\- Il ne va pas comprendre comment tu es apparu à…

\- Charles !

\- Ne me cris pas dessus !

\- Fais ce que je demande alors !

\- Donc si on est pas du même avis c'est à celui qui gueule le plus fort ?!

\- Charles, se radoucit Erik. Non, bien sûr que non… Pardonne-moi, je me suis emporté. Veux-tu bien l'actionner s'il te plaît.

\- Pas besoin d'être obséquieux non plus, fit Charles en libérant Peterson.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que déjà un coup de poing lui brisa sec la mâchoire.

\- Ça c'est pour ce qui tu as fait à Charles ! cracha Erik en enchaînant un second coup plus violent encore.

\- Erik ! s'écria Charles paralysé par la violence des coups portés.

\- Celui-ci c'est pour ta petite gueule de con suffisant et arrogant !

\- Arrêtes Erik ! supplia Charles en essayant de stopper la vengeance de son amant.

\- Et ça connard c'est pour avoir menacé Charles ! Tu voulais utiliser notre histoire comme moyen de pression ? ENFLURE !

Peterson était au sol, en sang, il avait beau essayer de résister à cette pluie qui s'abattait sur lui, il n'y arrivait pas. La colère d'Erik était effroyable. Charles dû se jeter par terre entre eux deux, pour qu'Erik retienne son coup suivant.

\- Arrête… Tu ne vois pas qu'en faisant ça tu lui donne raison ?

\- Si, probablement, mais ça défoule ! lança bravache Erik en massant ses jointures abîmées.

\- Il est inconscient, constata Charles d'un ton désolé.

\- Si ce n'avait pas été le cas j'aurai continué !

Deux êtres s'affrontaient dans l'esprit de Charles, tout d'abord son être primaire qui jubilait de voir la raclée donné à Peterson et le second, plus mesuré, plus conscient des réalités, qui en était positivement horrifié.

\- Et qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? Comment on va justifier ça ?

\- Pas de reproches, Charles.

\- Juste un constat… Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ?

\- Efface-lui la mémoire.

\- Pa-pardon ? bugga Charles stupéfait. Tu veux que je lui retire une partie de ses souvenirs ?!

\- Oui.

\- Mais, non.

\- Tu es un mutant, tu as les pouvoirs, utilises-les !

\- Pour faire le bien, mais pas pour m'arranger avec des situations délicates ! C'est de la facilité, c'est de la triche…

\- Tu veux que toi et moi on aille en prison pour mœurs ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors gomme tout ça de sa mémoire, fais-lui croire que ses blessures sont une mauvaise chute d'un toit, sur lequel il est monté pour récupérer une balle, inventa avec facilité Erik.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi facile !

\- Mais ça l'est Charles ! Utilise ton pouvoir !

Le télépathe sembla hésiter. Erik s'assit sur le bureau comme un mauvais gosse, l'expression amusée d'une mauvaise action faite.

\- Dis-moi que c'est la seule chose à faire, gémit Charles vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Charles…

Il frissonna d'entendre son prénom prononcé de façon si douce.

\- Tu es un vrai démon, soupira le télépathe en s'agenouilla devant Peterson.

\- C'est à force d'en avoir côtoyé, soupira Erik les yeux dans le vague.

Charles ne releva pas cette allusion au passé terrifiant d'Erik et commença son travail pour oblitérer les dernières vingt-quatre heures de l'esprit de Peterson. L'opération fut rapide, Charles regroupa ses pensées, ses souvenirs et les enferma dans un recoin peu utilisé par Peterson. Un endroit où il redoutait d'aller : son adolescence. Il avait été moqué pour son surpoids et ses boutons qui lui mangeaient le visage. Charles rangea le tout dans cet espace confiné. Puis il ressorti sans heurt du cerveau du jeune homme. Le sourire d'Erik l'accueillit lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il entendit distinctement « C'est homme est la perfection incarnée ». Charles rougit légèrement et se redressa sans faire mention de ce qu'il venait de glaner au vol.

\- C'est fait, commenta-t-il.

\- Bien… Je vais l'amener à l'infirmerie et raconter comment cet idiot est tombé du toit… Je te laisse te charger du crétin qui attend devant la porte.

\- Je t'ai connu plus aimable.

Erik attrapa le menton de Charles et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, envahissant cet espace chaud de sa langue.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je n'aime pas que l'on menace _mon mec_.

* * *

Les deux verdicts étaient tombés : le premier Erik était disculpé pour le fiasco de sa mission, par contre l'homme qui avait engagé l'attaque était rapatrié au pays pour y subir un procès devant une cour martiale. Erik était soulagé. Un vrai poids en moins sur les épaules. Le deuxième concernait Peterson : chute de quatre mètre sur un toit glissant : fractures multiples, coupures et bleus, immobilisé pour trois semaines. Erik héritait donc de son ancien poste au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Il s'empressa, une fois cette information en tête de galoper retrouver Charles pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle ! Il avait aux lèvres un sourire immense, qu'il lui était difficile de dissimuler. Il entra sans tarder dans le bureau. Charles était seul. Il pleurait. Erik se figea.

\- Charles ? demanda Erik sur le pas de la porte.

Son sourire sans faille mourut. Son cœur se serra, il ne supportait pas de voir Charles dans cet état.

\- C'est, rien, c'est rien…

Erik s'approcha. Charles tenait devant lui deux lettres, dont une qu'il froissa dans sa main gauche avant de la laisser tomber au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- La CIA… Ils ne sont pas satisfaits de mon travail… L'autre c'est de Raven.

Charles porta machinalement sa main à son pendentif. Toucher cet objet c'était comme toucher un talisman. Il allait un peu mieux.

\- Que dit-elle ? interrogea doucement Erik en ramassant la lettre de la CIA au sol.

\- Elle va bien… Elle me demande de faire vite et de rentrer, car… elle… elle est enceinte…

\- Je ne savais pas que ta sœur était mariée.

Le visage de Charles se crispa un peu plus.

\- Ah… Elle ne l'est pas… Donc, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Si, enfin, non… Enfin, je… je ne sais pas…

Charles essaya de se ressaisir. Il sentait la bonne humeur qu'avait apporté Erik, s'étioler dangereusement. Charles plia la lettre de Raven et la rangea dans sa poche.

\- Tu vas être tonton ? tenta de détendre Erik.

\- On dirait bien que oui… Je ne vois pas quoi répondre à ça.

\- Je suis certain que tu trouveras les mots justes.

Erik enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Charles et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Il respira son odeur, c'était électrisant, parfait, suave.

\- Et si quelqu'un entrait ? demanda Charles en chassant ses larmes pour un sourire timide.

\- Eh bien je dirais que tu faisais un malaise et que je te rattrapais au vol !

\- Pieux mensonge.

\- Adorable mensonge, fit Erik en retournant Charles face à lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Charles se laissa aller contre Erik et savoura ses lèvres chaudes, qu'il lui offrait en guise de consolation. Soudain dans l'esprit de Charles, il entendit la surprise d'Erik.

\- Tu es de nouveau affecté à ma sécurité ?! s'enthousiasma soudainement le télépathe.

\- Eh !

\- Pardon ! Tu penses si fort ! Et oui, je porte toujours quelque chose sous mes pantalons !

Erik fit une moue adorable.

\- Et c'est bien dommage ! s'exclama le plus âgé en lui pinçant gentiment les fesses.

Charles se lova dans les bras d'Erik, à l'abri, dans cette forteresse de chair et d'os, il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants à se bercer mutuellement à s'apaiser à se réchauffer, avant que l'on ne frappe à la porte. Ils se séparèrent en souriant. Charles alla s'installer sur son siège et invita Erik à ouvrir. Le mutant usa de son pouvoir pour déverrouiller la porte avant de l'entrebâiller.

\- Major ! s'étonna Erik en ouvrant plus largement la porte.

\- Mon p'tit Caporal ! Quelle tristesse que vous soyez renvoyé ici à faire ce travail minable ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais veiller à ce que rapidement vous soyez réaffecter à une zone utile ! Vous êtes un homme de terrain pas un putain de rat de laboratoire ! A faire la bibliothécaire pour cet empafé de Xavier !

\- Bonjour Major Logan, fit Charles avec un sourire aimable.

\- Hum, répondit le major en rentrant dans le bureau. C'est donc ici votre petit trou !

\- C'est l'endroit que l'on m'a confié, concéda Charles en se levant pour serrer la main au major.

Logan ignora ce geste de bienvenu et contourna la table de travail pour fouiller les papiers. Charles ne dis rien, il se contenta de sourire de façon très aimable. Erik se tenait droit comme un « I », imperturbable.

\- Bon, j'ai reçu un courrier de votre putain de chefs de la CIA, ils sont mécontente de vous, vous n'avancez pas assez vite et blablabla et blablabla… Du coup, je me suis demandé en quoi consistez votre petite manigance… et je suis venu me plier à votre interrogatoire, termina Logan en s'asseyant face au bureau dans un esprit de provocation.

\- Vous n'étiez pas encore sur ma liste, nota Charles. Mais, je pense que, pour un homme tel que vous, nous allons faire une petite entorse à notre planning…

\- Fort bien ! Allons-y, je n'ai pas tout mon temps à consacrer à vos conneries !

\- Ce sont de simples questions personnelles, qui me permettent de…

\- Boniments ! On y va ! Moins de palabre, plus d'action, gamin ! rabroua à nouveau le major.

\- Vous ne fumez pas aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Charles en prenant place à son tour.

\- Je suis à cours de « munition », j'attends le prochain ravitaillement… Impatiemment.

\- Bien.

Charles croisa ses doigts et posa ses coudes sur le buvard de la table. Il observa brièvement le major qui le regardait d'un air provocateur. Pour Logan, c'était sûr, ce gamin ne servait à rien, sa mission n'avait aucune valeur, si ce n'est venir fouiner partout. Logan était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une mission de diversion, en réalité, Xavier devait fouiller pour le compte de la CIA sur des sujets plus brûlants ! Aujourd'hui il en avait plus qu'assez de ces manigances de connard de hippie, il allait le démasquer et le foutre dehors une bonne fois pour toute ! Parce qu'après tout, il y croyait moyennement à « l'accident » de Peterson ! Qu'est-ce que ce soldat aurait été foutre sur un putain de toit en tôle un jour de pluie torrentielle ? Non, il n'y croyait pas, ou peu… Xavier était louche ! Il n'avait pas ses manières, son regard d'un bleu trop persan, il avait l'impression qu'à chacune de leur rencontre ce connard arrogant lui sondait l'esprit !

\- Alors ? On attend quoi bordel ? s'impatienta Logan.

Erik se décala pour mieux observer les deux protagonistes. Il restait le seul homme debout et c'était amusant ou inquiétant l'échange de regard qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

\- Comment s'appellent vos parents ? demanda banalement Charles en ouvrant en grand son esprit bien décidé à fouiller de fond en comble le cerveau du major.

\- Je ne vois pas, en quoi cela peut avoir une quelconque…

Charles n'écoutais presque plus, il voyageait à l'intérieur des souvenirs de Logan et ils étaient pour le moins nombreux… Très nombreux… Trop nombreux… Charles relança une question entre eux, pour meubler, mais il n'écoutait plus du tout la réponse. Il suivait le fils des souvenirs, il en cherchait la racine. C'était trop profond. Beaucoup trop de souvenirs pour un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, il avait presque le double d'expérience ! Impossible ! Charles détacha ses doigts et se connecta plus encore en collant ses doigts sur ses tempes dans un faux geste de massage. Mais ce qui inquiéta encore plus Charles, fut de trouver une forme sombre au cœur des souvenirs.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous…

Charles repoussa un peu brutalement un souvenir envahissant, Logan le sentit.

\- Bordel !

Charles surprit finalement ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru : Logan était un mutant ! Un mutant régénérant ! Il ne vieillissait pas ! Il guérissait de toutes ses blessures et…

Le major se releva et saisit Charles par le col de sa chemise kaki pour le trainer par-dessus la table. Charles rompit le contact sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés, Erik bondit à son tour en avant et s'interposa entre eux. Charles ne respirait plus.

\- Major !

\- Dégagez ! Lehnsherr ! cria Logan en refusant de lâcha Charles.

Erik refusa de laisser Charles se faire malmener et repoussa de toutes ses forces le major, qui ne broncha presque pas. Charles était secoué par Logan qui se mit à grogner de rage. Erik ne comprenait rien à ce brutal changement d'attitude. Finalement le major sembla revenir à lui et lâcha Charles et s'écroula au sol en suffoquant. Les mains autour de son cou, il retrouva de l'air dans ses poumons. Il crachota. Erik se tenait comme un garde entre eux. Il avait son amant dans le dos, tout en affrontant du regard le major, prêt à riposter à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ! beugla Logan en bandant tous ses muscles.

\- Vous...

\- Ça va Charles ? demanda Erik en tendant sa main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici putain ! enchaîna Logan les yeux fous.

\- C'est un mutant, souffla Charles une fois sur pieds.

\- Qui ? Le Major ?!

\- Vous avez dit quoi Xavier ?! Que je suis quoi ?!

\- Vous êtes un mutant.

\- Je vais t'en coller une bonne dans la tronche et tu vas voir qui est le mutant !

Erik leva une main et la main de Logan détourna le coup de poing qu'il voulait porter à Charles. Les trois hommes se regardèrent sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se dérouler. Charles respira un bon coup. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps avant de pouvoir enfin rencontrer un nouveau mutant que Charles tremblait d'excitation… ou de peur…

\- Je suis un mutant également, commença doucement Charles.

\- Pas la peine de me parler comme si j'étais un attardé mentale !

\- Je suis télépathe.

\- … Télépathe ? Comme ces abrutis dans les foires. Je dois deviner un chiffre entre…

\- Vous avez un pouvoir bien particulier : vous ne vieillissait plus, ou alors très lentement, et vous avez également… des sortes de… heu… « griffes » ?

\- Qui vous a dit ça ? gronda Logan à deux doigts de se jeter à nouveau sur Charles.

\- Personne, je l'ai vu.

\- Et moi je contrôle les champs magnétiques et le métal, révéla Erik en bombant le torse mettant au défis Logan se le frapper.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria le major incrédule.

 _Nous sommes des mutants._

Logan pâlit. Il venait d'entendre la putain de voix du gamin dans sa tête ! Pourtant, il en était certain, ces lèvres n'avaient pas bougées !

\- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous étiez des nôtres ! confia en souriant Charles fasciné.

\- Des « vôtres » ? répéta de plus en plus largué Logan.

\- Vous êtes un frère mutant, fit Erik sans relâcher sa posture protégeant Charles de la moindre tentative de la part du major.

C'était trop pour Logan. Il recula. Il devait comprendre. Charles vit l'inquiétude dans le regard de l'homme.

 _C'est bon Erik, il est calmé._

 _Tu devrais peut-être le figer ?_

 _Non, il mérite mieux._

Erik se détendit et recula laissant le passage libre à Charles. Logan regarda attentivement Charles, puis Erik. Charles prit la parole et durant dix minutes il expliqua. Il expliqua qui il était et pourquoi il était là… Logan n'était pas fou, il n'était pas stupide, mais il était têtu et terriblement solitaire. Alors apprendre qu'il y avait d'autre qui comme lui avaient des aptitudes hors du commun ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Lorsque l'agent de la CIA termina son petit laïus Logan était convaincu, mais il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Vous êtes un putain de fouille merde Xavier !

\- La CIA ignore mes capacités télépathiques…

\- Y en a-t-il d'autre ici ?

\- Vous êtes les deux seuls que j'ai trouvés, confia Charles dans un sourire.

Logan fit circuler son regard entre Charles et Erik. Des « mutants », il n'aurait pas été plus insulté que si on lui avait dit des dinosaures ! Bien sûr il se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas être unique au monde, quoi que… Mais de là à ce que ce soit ce trou du cul de Xavier !

\- Télépathe hein ? reprit-il en faisant rouler sa tête sur ses épaules.

\- Je ne m'en sers qu'à petite échelle, je ne vais pas deviner les plans d'attaques, ou vendre au plus offrant des tactiques militaires.

\- Vous lisez dans ma tête là ?

\- J'en entendu vos pensées, corrigea Charles.

\- L'argent ne vous intéresse pas ? enchaîna Logan de son regard perçant.

\- Non.

\- Mais, tout le monde veux plus d'argent ! C'est naturel.

\- Pas moi, merci, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Logan eut un petit ric tus aux lèvres.

\- Pas assez pour vous payer le coiffeur !

\- Major, commença Erik d'une voix plus solennelle. Je ne crois pas que ce genre d'information doit être divulgué aux humains.

\- Pardon ? fit Logan sans comprendre.

\- Les non-mutants, formula autrement Erik.

Logan laissa échapper un éclat de rire sonore qui trancha dans l'ambiance assez lourde.

\- Bien sûr je vais aller voir mes supérieurs : « Au fait vous savez l'espion de la CIA que l'on fait semblant d'accepter parmi nous, c'est un putain de télépathe capable de nous contrôler et de connaitre tout sur n'importe quoi. Je lui ai donné en tant que garde du corps un enfoiré de manipulateur de métal, capable de tirer des balles sans putains de fusils ! Ah et j'oubliais il y a moi : il ne peut tout bonnement pas mourir et j'ai des saloperies de griffes qui me sortent entre les phalanges ! » Vous croyez vraiment que je vais m'amuser à aller balancer ce genre d'info ?!

Charles réussit à contenir un sourire qui aurait probablement vexé Erik.

\- Non, en effet, concéda de son accent le plus prononcé le soldat.

Le major tourna en rond quelques secondes puis il se figea.

\- Vous continuez votre tâche comme prévu… Je vais écrire à votre responsable à la CIA que vous faites de l'excellent travail et… Surtout sous aucun putain de prétexte, vous ne divulguez le moindre nom de mutants à ces salopards.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

\- Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils feraient de pauvres bougres comme nous !

\- Moi je sais, grinça Erik en fixant son tatouage. Ils nous disséqueraient pour comprendre d'où viendrait la mutation, au mieux ils se serviraient de nous pour leur profit, au pire, ils auraient peur de nous et nous traqueraient pour nous détruire…

\- Peu optimiste Lehnsherr, j'aime ça ! s'enthousiasma Logan en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de celui-ci. Gamin, vous pouvez nous laissez seuls un moment, je voudrais m'entretenir avec le Caporal un instant… Et mettez votre… télépathie en veille…

\- Bien entendu, je ne suis pas impoli au point d'espionner les conversations.

Charles se fendit d'un sourire soulagé que tout cela se finisse bien et quitta le bureau pour aller regarder un peu dehors. Les militaires se déplaçaient sous la pluie, comme s'il faisait grand beau, c'était assez déroutant.

Une fois la porte close, Logan lâcha un lourd soupire et se tourna vers Erik l'air grave.

\- Tout cela ne m'arrange évidemment pas. Mes supérieurs à moins m'ont ordonné de me débarrasser du gamin… J'avais demandé à Peterson de s'en charger, mais il s'est montré particulièrement inefficace… Cependant je comprends mieux certaine chose… « Tombé du toit », vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Erik prit un air fermé. Logan soupira et passa à autre chose.

\- Hum, je comprends aussi pourquoi vous êtes presque soulagé de retrouver ce poste. Vous craignez vraiment pour la sécurité de Xavier ?

\- Il est assez maladroit, allons-nous dire.

\- … Je vais donner un conseil, un seul : ne vous attachez pas ! Non, il ne faut pas… D'ici peu il sera renvoyé, parce que soyons honnête, il ne pourra livrer aucun mutants, ça je l'en crois bien incapable, mais… Il va partir et tout redeviendra comme avant. Ne vous accrochez pas à une utopie quelconque en sa compagnie. N'oubliez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ! On est en guerre ! Les mutants viendront après, plus tard, ce n'est pas encore le moment de nous dévoiler ou de nous imposer. Nous devons gagner ici, vous devez rentrer au pays, devenir un vrai citoyen américain, baiser une puritaine et lui faire des marmots qui seront aussi forts que vous. Ne perdez pas votre temps avec Xavier…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Erik glacé au plus profond de son être.

Etait-il possible que le major soit lui aussi au courant de la liaison qu'il avait avec Charles ?

\- Il n'est pas comme vous et moi. Il est un rêveur, un utopiste ! Il est persuadé du haut de son jeune âge que tous les hommes sont bons, que tous sont prêts à nous accueillir et nous soutenir… Il se trompe. Vous et moi, on le sait… On ne le sait que trop… J'étais là, quand on a libéré des camps en Allemagne, j'étais là, quand on a compris à quoi servait les chambres à gaz et j'étais là encore quand on a trouvé des milliers de corps calcinés, jeté au fond de tranchées creusées à la va-vite…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Erik se sentit protégé et comprit, un sentiment qu'il n'avait que trop rarement éprouvé.

\- Lehnsherr, je vous aime bien, ne vous gâchez pas, conclu Logan en quittant le bureau.

Erik resta un moment seul avant que Charles ne revienne. Ils se regardèrent. Charles souriait comme un enfant. Il était heureux, fier, comme s'il venait de comprendre un rouage de la vie, ou de trouver un trésor. Erik ne put s'empêcher à la fois de le trouver adorable, et de mépriser cette candeur que lui n'avait plus. Oui Charles était la pureté, l'innocence, Erik la noirceur et le chaos… Logan avait-il raison ? Devait-il mettre de la distance entre eux ?

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? :D

A très vite !


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou!

Alors encore et toujours : MERCI pour tout vos messages de soutient et d'encouragement et je suis vraiment heureuse que l'arrivée de Logan dans l'histoire active vous plaise tant. C'est un personnage que j'affectionne et je veux lui rendre justice!

Alors c'est vrai que je poste un nouveau chapitre très vite , pourquoi? C'est simple: Je suis impatiente et vous êtes telleeeeement adorable dans vos messages, je n'ai pas le cœur de vous faire trop patienter!

Alors dans ce chapitre en réalité je l'ai tronqué, c'est pourquoi il n'est pas très long, j'ai relu ce chapitre et je me suis dit: "Oh, une coupure là se serait génial !"... vous verrez pourquoi tout à l'heure ;-)

Ici vous allez trouver des astérixis, n'étiez pas a descendre pour lire les traductions en fin de chapitre ! :D

Merci encore à vous pour tous ces messages! Ça me touche et ça me motive toujours plus! Merci vraiment !

Je vais faire un coucou tout particulier à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement :

Elendil - Dumini - Yzeute - luciole11 : MERCI !

Assez de blabla et bonne lecture !

* * *

Erik ne se présenta pas à leur rendez-vous nocturne. Il se rendit, à la place, dans le bungalow du major Logan pour boire et discuter entre hommes, en compagnie d'autres privilégiés. Erik était soulagé d'avoir une vrai bonne excuse pour ne pas aller voir Charles cette nuit. Il était trop impliqué, il ne voyait plus correctement les limites entre ses sentiments et son devoir. Il avait perdu de vu son objectif premier : être naturalisé… Coucher avec Charles était merveilleux, mais cela ne l'aiderait pas pour le but qu'il c'était fixé. Il c'était fait une promesse : s'en sortir. Charles était un passe-temps fabuleux, mais un obstacle cependant. Logan avait bien fait de lui parler comme ça. On aurait dit un père veillant sur son fils… Erik ne devait plus autant batifoler avec Charles, ni perdre son temps dans une relation vouée à l'échec ! Après tout, lorsque Charles partirait, parce que c'était ce qui allait se produire à n'en pas douter, ils s'oublieraient mutuellement. Oui, ils passeraient à autre chose. C'était triste, mais c'était la vie… Il devait… Oui, il le devait… Mais est-ce qu'il le voulait ?

\- Lehnsherr ! s'écria le major en jetant à son intention un paquet de cigarettes américaines. Arrivées cet après-midi, avec mes cigares ! J'ai cru me souvenir que vous aviez la cigarette au bec les premiers temps ici !

Erik considéra le paquet et sourit. Il avait une envie de cigarettes depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

\- En effet Major, merci de vous en être souvenu.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Alors, poker les gars ?!

Erik mit de côté ses pensées lourdes et se détendit en écoutant les hommes parler, en fumant et en buvant, jusqu'au petit matin. Il alla se coucher la tête lourde de nicotine, la bouche chargé d'alcool et la langue râpeuse. Il puait la bière et la fumée, mais il souriait comme un gosse. Il s'allongea dans son lit sans bruit et ferma les yeux.

Charles attendait dans on dortoir. Il attendait en lisant encore et encore la lettre de Raven. Il essayait de déchiffrait ce qui se cachait sous ses mots. Comment avait-il pu lui annoncer de la sorte sa grossesse et sans lui préciser qui était le père… Elle ne donnait presque pas de détail, elle disait qu'elle allait bien… Mais, Charles sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Il avait déjà commencé une dizaine de lettre comme réponses, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler ses pensées et toutes les lettres finissaient invariablement à la poubelle. Il attendait donc la venue d'Erik. Toujours à la même heure : un vrai coucou Suisse. La ponctualité comme Charles l'aimait. Cependant ce soir, Erik se fit attendre… Charles jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Déjà dix minutes, bon ça ne ressemblait pas à Erik, mais ce n'était pas un crime non plus d'arriver d'avoir dix minutes de…Par contre trente minutes… une heure… Charles tournait en rond. Il était inquiet. Il essaya de le contacter par télépathie, mais il devait être trop loin. Charles se rhabilla, lui qui était nu comme un vers… Il s'habilla et quitta sans être vu on hangar, les sentinelles devant discutaient à demi-mots. Charles parcouru ses doigts sur ses tempes la base. C'était plus calme la nuit, mais il y avait toujours de la vie. Finalement Charles ne trouva pas Erik. En tout cas pas où il devait être. Il rebroussa chemin. S'assit sur son lit et attendit l'aurore comme une délivrance.

Charles se rendit à son bureau seul, Erik n'était pas venu le chercher, ni manger, il espérait qu'il le retrouverait au moins au bureau et qu'il pourrait justifier sa disparition… Le brun n'était pas du genre jaloux, en fait si, mais il refusait de le reconnaître. A son grand soulagement Erik était assis dans le bureau les yeux mi-clos l'esprit encore embrumé. Charles n'eut pas besoin qu'il parle ou qu'il lise ses pensées pour comprendre qu'Erik avait passée une soirée de beuverie.

\- Bonjour, fit-il mi glacial mi amusé par sa mine défaite.

\- Charles, grimaça Erik.

\- Tu ne comptes pas m'expliquer où tu étais hier soir…

Erik se redressa dans son siège. Il devait parler à Charles, il devait lui dire, la décision qu'il avait prise et de tout arrêter maintenant de… Charles avait des yeux incroyablement prenants, une bouche purpurine et il exhalait une forme de charme et de sensualité, qui faisaient plus que flancher les résolutions d'Erik.

\- Le Major m'a invité.

\- Je m'en doute et tu t'es bien amusé au vu de ton état matinal.

Même lorsque Xavier lui faisait des reproches, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver désirable, vraiment extrêmement désirable… Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses mot fusaient comme des coups de fouet et son corps noueux et nerveux l'attisait la flamme en Erik. Il se maudissait d'être aussi faible. Il devait reprendre le contrôle, lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Couper le lien maintenant avant qu'il ne les attache trop solidement l'un à l'autre, avant que ce ne soit devenu impossible de le retirer sans y laisser une partie de son âme. Erik était fait pour batifoler, pas pour un seul homme, fut-il aussi beau et parfait que Charles Xavier !

\- Charles, je voudrais te parler de…

La sirène d'alerte retentit sur la base. Charles tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Erik, bien qu'incommodé par le son strident, se leva d'un bond.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Charles tendu.

\- Rien de bon. On va s'équiper ! décida Erik en une seconde.

Il saisit le télépathe par le coude et l'entraîna dans son sillage hors du bâtiment. Charles se rappelait que trop bien l'hideuse nuit, qui avait coûtée tant de vie, lorsqu'ils avaient subis une attaque. Charles n'était pas prêt à revivre ça, non, il ne l'était pas, ces horreurs, ce carnages, tout ce sang et ces cris, ses odeurs, la mort comme compagne, non… Charles était comme un enfant, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à Erik. L'agitation militaire qui régnait sur le camp était incroyable. Tous courraient mais en rang, les visages grave et impatient à la fois. Charles suivait Erik, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Une fois dans son hangar, Charles s'habilla en conséquence et prit son arme de combat, il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis… depuis des semaines ! Depuis l'entrainement pour être franc ! Erik terminait d'équiper Charles, lorsque leur yeux se croisèrent.

\- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? demanda Charles en se rappelant le début de leur conversation.

\- Pas maintenant, trancha Erik en s'assurant que rien ne bougerait.

\- Dis-moi, parles-moi, changes-moi les idées.

Erik pensa que ce n'était pas le genre de chose que devait entendre Charles ne cet instant, cela ne lui changerait pas tellement les idées et…

\- Pourquoi ça ne me changerait pas les idées ? coupa Charles.

\- Tu as lu ?

\- Tu penses si fort.

\- Je ne me sers pas de mon pouvoir pour contrôler tout ce que tu touches !

\- Ne te fâches pas, je ne voulais pas, c'est… Quand je suis stressé, je me « connecte »…

\- Eh bien arrête, on verra ça plus tard ! Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui… Oui…

Erik poussa Charles dehors, il devait prendre des informations, il…

L'alarme assourdissante se tut, le calme était sans doute pire que le reste. La voix posée d'un homme se fit entendre :

« On vient de nous avertir qu'un raide va avoir lieu à plusieurs endroit stratégiques autour de notre position. Je demande à chaque homme de se mettre à son poste de combat et au service de soin de se tenir prêt. Les équipes mobiles sont priées de les prendre de revers. Que Dieu soit avec vous et guide vos pas ! »

Charles serra les dents. Erik dirigea leur marche vers le poste de commandement. Il devait mettre Charles en lieu sûr avant de prendre son poste.

\- Tu vas me laisser ?

\- Tu ne sais pas te battre.

\- Je ne veux pas rester loin de toi…

\- Charles ! Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire n'importe quoi. Tu dois aller en sécurité et ce n'est pas en restant avec moi que tu le seras.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Erik s'immobilisa. Il regarda Charles. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus démunis, sa peur contenu, son expression tendue.

\- Evidemment !

\- Alors pourquoi penses-tu à rompre ?

Les mots c'était échappés hors de Charles, tel une couleuvre hors de son trou. Erik écarquilla les yeux. Il savait ! Charles avait lu ! Et entendre cette vérité énoncée avec une voix aussi morte… Le cœur d'Erik en pris un coup.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, reprit Erik en entraînant à nouveau Charles.

Le télépathe, abattu se libéra de l'emprise d'Erik et recula.

\- Non ! Dis-moi ! Si tu veux que ce soit fini entre nous, dis-le-moi maintenant !

\- Charles, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour…

\- Erik, dis-le moi, je suis un adulte, je peux comprendre !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Erik était au pied du mur. Il n'y arrivait pas, non, il ne pouvait pas, non, il…

\- D'accord, j'ai compris…

\- Charles, ne… Tu ne devais pas lire dans ma tête, je…

Le télépathe recula hors de portée des bras d'Erik et parti en courant dans le sens opposé. Erik resta sur place un moment. Son cœur était lourd, il respirait à peine, il perdait de vu Charles… Il se sentait vide. Il se sentait seul, il se sentait laid et atroce….C'était donc ça qu'il voulait vraiment : être loin de son Charles ?

Il venait de se donner la réponse : « son » Charles. Non, il était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Pourquoi avait-il était si lent et si con avant de le comprendre ?! Il devait le rattraper, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état de confusion, pas avec ce qui se préparait ! Erik releva le menton, il regarda dans la direction que venait de prendre Charles. Il s'élança. Un galop terrible soulevait ses pas, il devait retrouver Charles ! Erik souriait, oui, il venait de comprendre la profondeur de ses sentiments, il priait juste pour que ce ne soit pas trop tard, qu'il n'ait pas tout gâché…

Charles courait. La vue brouillée par les larmes, la tête lourde d'un casque trop grand, le corps encombré de protection. Il n'en pouvait plus. Des jours qu'il étouffait dans ce monde si loin du sien, mais il tenait, il tenait pour Erik. Il était ce qui le raccrochait à cet endroit. Maintenant Erik venait de le bannir de ses bras de sa protection de tout ce qu'il avait cru pouvoir construire avec lui ! Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir à nouveau ? Il avait donc été si crédule ! Les hommes sont tous les mêmes ! Ils profitent et jettent ! Erik ne faisait décidément pas exception. Charles s'en voulait tellement d'avoir cru en… _l'Amour_? Il voudrait se creuser un trou disparaître, dormir se réveiller chez lui, dans sa maison, avec sa sœur, que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé. Son histoire avec Alex passait encore, mais là… Là il avait le cœur crevé en deux. Charles se réfugia dans une baraque en tôle. Il arracha de sa peau ce qu'Erik avait pris soin de placer. Le casque, le gilet de pare balle, les gants, les armes, tout ! Charles ne voulait plus étouffer. Il balança tout ça dans un coin en poussa un hurlement de rage. Il était torse nu et pantalon, pied nu au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être un dépôt de paperasse. Les cheveux en désordre, Charles se laissa tomber à genoux, l'âme secoué de sanglots trop lourds pour lui. Il se recroquevilla et se boucha les oreilles alors que quelque part éclatait le premier obus. Charles cria avec lui sa rage, sa tristesse. Comment avait-il put aimer ce qu'Erik… Il hurla encore et encore. Des larmes comme des rivières dévalaient ses joues.

Erik courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Dans le ciel venait de se répandre la première déflagration. Il devait retrouver Charles avant qu'il n'y ait trop de grabuge. Il courait. Il ouvrait tout ce qu'il trouvait. Il cria après lui. Les hommes le regardaient passer, l'air ahurit. Finalement. Malheureusement. Il tomba nez à nez avec le major Logan. Celui-ci l'expression fermée, se fendit d'un sourire sans joie.

\- Ah ! C'est vous que je cherchais ! Une mission suicide avec moi ça vous dit ?

Erik serra les poings. Il était soldat avant tout.

\- Mission suicide ? demanda-t-il la mâchoire crispée les yeux en alerte au moindre mouvement autour de lui.

\- Ouep ! Mais je crois que vous et moi, on devrait s'en sortir, s'amusa Logan.

Ils se regardèrent, évidemment Logan faisait référence à leur pouvoirs. Erik ferma les yeux.

\- Parfait, c'est entendu alors ! Venez avec moi !

\- Je dois mettre le professeur Xa…

\- Le gamin ? demanda Logan avant de continuer : Où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Erik en détournant le regard.

\- Bah, il n'est pas idiot, s'il reste ici, il ne craindra rien. Il va se débrouiller ! Aller en route !

Erik la poitrine se soulevant à un train d'enfer fut contraint d'abandonner ses recherches pour suivre son supérieur. Il envoyait de toutes ses forces un message pour Charles. Il espérait, il priait même auprès d'un dieu qu'il avait abandonné il y avait bien longtemps, que Charles l'entendrait.

 _Charles, je t'aime._

* * *

Erik n'était pas monté sur une moto depuis des mois, alors lorsqu'il enclencha l'embrayage il crut revivre. Logan était à sa droite, ils allaient s'élancer tous les deux dans la gueule du loup histoire de saboter leur attaque. Entre Logan qui ne craignais pas les blessures et Erik qui contrôlait le métal, cette mission suicide ressemblait plutôt à un parcours de santé ! Erik en enfila les lunettes de protection, jeta un dernier regard vers la base. _Où était-il ?_ Il aurait tout donné pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avant de passer les portes et les défenses. Un peu comme dans les films. Au moment où le héros s'en va pour défendre le monde d'un danger, la jeune fille arrive en larme ou la mine grave et fait un ultime geste vers son amour… Mais Erik c'était comporté comme un connard et Charles n'était en rien une jeune demoiselle qui resterait en retrait. Erik voyait Charles comme un être sophistiqué, raffiné, sauvage et combatif. Charles avait vu des choses, avait supporté d'autre sans souffler un mot, sans se plaindre. Non, il n'était pas une fleur délicate, il était un putain de chat sauvage. Erik s'accrocha à cette idée. Rien ne pouvait arriver à son petit espion de la CIA dans la base. Rien. Le moteur vrombit un peu plus et Logan prit la tête tant qu'ils gagnaient en vitesse.

* * *

Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Aucune idée. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, Charles se redressa en sursaut. Il faisait soleil, il dû mettre sur doigt en visière pour en pas être éblouit. Sa tête lui tournait, il avait trop pleuré. L'ombre s'avança dans la pièce qui sentait le papier et la poussière.

\- _Con chó đó là gì_ ?*

Charles déglutit. Il n'aurait pas dû s'endormir. Il n'aurait pas dû perdre son temps à se lamenter. Maintenant deux vietnamiens pointaient leurs canons vers sa poitrine mise à nus. Charles leva ses mains d'instinct en l'air en signe de non-agression. Les deux soldats regardèrent l'homme blanc, il ne ressemblait en rien aux soldats qui avaient envahirent leur pays ! Il était maigre, il était tout juste bronzé, il avait les cheveux longs, les yeux rouges, et peu de muscles. Il ressemblait plus à un junkie en manque qu'un fier soldat américain.

\- _Nó gần như trông giống như một người phụ nữ, bạn nhìn thấy đôi mắt của mình_ !** s'exclama le second un air profondément lubrique dans le regard.

\- _Tù nhân hay đã chết_ ?*** interrogea le premier sans baisser son arme.

\- _Gái điếm_!**** décida le second en s'avançant un sourire mauvais pour Charles.

Charles était à genoux, les mains levées, le cœur cognant comme un fou. Il n'osait pas prendre le contrôle de leurs esprits, il ne voulait pas faire de geste brusque en posant ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il regarda l'un des hommes approcher, il sentait le brûlé et la boue. Le milicien, leva sa main gauche et toucha la courbe du menton de Charles, fit glisser son pouce dans la bouche de son prisonnier, tandis que l'autre l'avait toujours en joue. Le télépathe avait parfaitement saisit ce qu'il voulait de lui. Pour le moment il se laissait faire, mais il refusait de se laisser abuser par deux types à l'autre bout du monde ! Pas question ! Le goût du pouce de l'homme était amer, de la poudre, du sang, de la terre. Charles fit la grimace. Les vietnamiens rirent. Le premier se détendit en voyant le semblant de docilité de Charles et baissa son arme.

\- Dommage, souffla Charles en pressant ses doigts sur ses tempes.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent inconscient. Charles cracha sa salive au sol avec le gout de l'homme. Il frissonna, il avait vu les pensées lubriques du soldat. Il devait faire vite. Dehors, c'était trop calme. Charles, attrapa la porte ouverte et sortit doucement l'esprit en alerte, les doigts collés à son crâne. Il était invisible aux yeux du monde. Charles trouva beaucoup de miliciens vietnamiens, de soldats, et comme Charles le redoutait, des cadavres. Une patrouille saccageait un des dortoirs. Charles recula. Il devait se cacher, trouver un lieu de repli. Derrière lui il y avait le bâtiment des soins. Charles rentra. C'était désert. Tout le monde avait dû s'enfuir à la hâte. Que c'était-il passé ? Comment Charles avait-il put rater la prise de la base par l'ennemis ?! Charles s'aventura dans une des chambres. Les grands blessés étaient encore là. Inconscients, la vie rattachés à des machines, des tubes, ils ignoraient ce qui se jouait autour d'eux. Soudain, un esprit attira l'attention du télépathe. Il le reconnu pour l'avoir fréquenté. Dans la salle suivante, il s'approcha de Peterson. L'homme était allongé dans son lit, il se débattait avec ses bandages pour se relever, tout en déblatérant un tas d'insultes envers les assaillants. Charles s'avança à découvert.

\- Bordel ! Vous venez de surgir d'où ?! persifla Peterson en sursautant.

\- Ne bouges, pas. Si tu sors, tu vas te faire tuer…

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler de façon si familière CIA !

\- Chut, taisez-vous, vous allez les attirer ici.

\- Ah ! Qu'ils viennent ! Je vais leur botter le cul ! Je vais les chasser d'ici ces sales…

\- Chut ! Pour l'amour de Dieu !

\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais me terrer ici ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais aidez-moi à…

Il avait fait trop de bruit dans le dos de Charles, il entendit le cliquetis typique d'une arme que l'on charge. Charles cessa parfaitement de respirer, il leva à nouveau ses mains. Peterson dans son état lamentable, redressa le menton. Il ne voulait pas se rendre sans livrer combat. Bel idée… stupide, mais bel effort au moins !

\- Vous voulez quoi bande d'enculés ?! nargua Peterson en posant un pied au sol.

\- Arrêtez, souffla Charles en sentant les soldats se répandre dans son dix au nombre de six.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'écria Peterson en se levant tremblant sur ses jambes peu solides.

\- La ferme ! intima Charles. Tout ce que vous allez faire c'est nous tuer.

Charles lu une pensée rapide, un des soldats n'aimait pas la façon qu'avait Peterson pour s'adresser à eux. Il allait tirer ! Il allait tirer sur un homme désarmé. Charles ne pouvait pas rester sans agir. S'il bougeait c'était du suicide, mais s'il restait immobile c'était un lâche ! Charles n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout non ? Il fit s'évanouir Peterson, l'esprit le plus faible présent, celui qu'il pouvait contrôler sans toucher ses tempes. Un coup de crosse percuta son épaule, Charles se laissa tomber sur le sol. La douleur était cuisante. Un genou s'enfonça dans son dos tandis qu'une paire de main nouaient ses poignets dans son dos. Charles essaya de se débattra, sous ses yeux il y avait le corps de Peterson et soudain ce fut son propre regard qu'il croisa. Le soldat sur son dos venait de planter devant son nez une lame tranchante. Le message était clair : tu bouges, tu meurs. Charles se fit plus docile qu'une brebis. Il se laissa relever. Il regarda encore Peterson. Pour les soldats ils leur envoyaient l'idée qu'il était mort de ses blessures graves. Ils se détournèrent de là. Charles fut traîné dehors. Il ne marchait presque pas, deux hommes le tenait de chaque côté, ses pieds ballottaient dans le vides, il n'avait pas remis ses chaussures. Charles aurait pu paniquer, mais il souriait. Il avait pu sauver un homme de ce carnage !

Il fut jeté dans une camionnette d'un autre âge, il y avait d'autre captifs dedans, Charles reconnu certains, tous jeunes. Charles comprit. Ils allaient devenir les prisonniers, des monnaies d'échanges. Il savait ce que l'on faisait aux prisonniers de guerre ici. Il avait vu des hommes en revenir, enfin ce qu'ils restaient d'eux… comment oublier ce garçon de dix-neuf ans qui était hanté de ses supplices, qui souffrait tellement en se souvenant les électrocutions qu'il avait reçu durant deux mois qu'il c'était pendu avec sa ceinture à la porte des toilettes un matin ?

Charles pouvait agir avec son pouvoir, mais sans ses mains, il n'avait qu'un rayon limité et il ne pouvait pas accéder à son plein potentiel. Charles savait que ses doigts sur ses tempes ne faisaient que l'aider à se concentrer, que son vrai pouvoir ne résidait en rien dans ce geste stupide, mais sans ça, il se sentait presque démuni. Dans quelle foutue galère il avait réussi à se fourrer à nouveau ?!

La camionnette démarra dans un bruit de pétarade inquiétant. Charles roula sur le côté, un homme lui tomba dessus au premier virage. Charles lisait sur le visage une forme de résignation, de peur et de force. Il puisa sa propre force comme ressource. Il allait devoir tenir bon, s'il voulait un jour revoir Raven.

* * *

Erik la main gauche tendue face à lui, chassait les balles, qui leur arrivaient dessus. Logan tourbillonnait dans les airs comme un ours enragé tuant à coups de griffes en os ses assaillants. Erik de sa main droite déviait d'autre balle sur les soldats. Ils tuaient. Pas de quartier, pas de survivant. Enfin le carnage pris fin. Logan rangea ses griffes sanglantes, Erik regarda le phénomène avec intérêt.

\- Quoi ? demanda Logan en grogna la respiration saccadée.

Il était barbouillé du sang de ses ennemis des pieds à la tête. Erik ne portait pas un trace de sang, ni d'égratignure.

\- Rien.

Logan renifla les alentours. Il pista autour d'eux. Erik se pencha vers une de ses victimes. Il serra les dents, étouffa un juron dans sa langue. C'était une fillette de douze ans déguisée en soldats. Il leva les yeux. Chaque cadavre comptait des fillettes des garçons, pas un soldat, pas un homme…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? souffla-t-il dévasté par cette horreur.

\- Une diversion, grogna Logan. Ces salauds ont mis les plus faibles ici pour nous attirer loin de la vraie cible.

\- Quelle était la vraie cible ? demanda en connaissant déjà la réponse Erik.

\- La base ! Vite demi-tour !

Ils sautèrent sur leurs motos, et rebroussèrent chemin à vive allure.

* * *

Erik marchait dans les allées de la base. Ils étaient de retour, tous. Les combattants avaient été appelés de toute part autour de la base, la laissant à la merci de Vietnamiens, qui s'en était donné à cœur joie. Munitions, vivre, essence, et prisonniers. Sans parler des corps qui jonchaient la terre empourprées de leur sang. Erik trembla d'une rage qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Là, il se foutait bien d'être un soldat avant tout ! Pour lui Charles ne devait rien risquer en restant là ! Maintenant il était introuvable ! Il n'était recensé nulle part, il ne répondait pas à son appel mental ! Erik craignait le pire. Il fouilla chaque endroit, ignorant les appels à l'aide de ses frères. A chaque porte qu'il poussait, il était terrifié à l'idée de trouver le corps de Charles mutilé de balles. Il entra dans une petite baraque. Il trouva deux vietnamiens assoupit et… les affaires de Charles. Chaussures, chemises, gilets, casque… que c'était-il passé bordel ?! Il traîna les deux prisonniers dehors et les confia a d'autre. Il avait mieux à faire ! Logan arriva à ce moment les cheveux taché de sang des habits propres.

\- Vous le cherchez encore ?

\- Oui.

\- Je crois savoir ce qui lui est arrivé à votre prof'.

Les yeux d'Erik étincelèrent.

\- Il était avec Peterson quand une bande de six gars sont arrivé. Perterson est formel il y avait bien Xavier, mais il a perdu connaissance peu après… il ne fait pas parti des cadavres. Alors soit il s'est enfuit dans cette jungle et il rentrera quand il aura compris que le danger est écarté… soit…

\- Ils l'ont pris, termina Erik la gorge nouée.

\- C'est ce que je crains en effet.

Erik comprit. Charles avait sauvé ce petit enfoiré de Peterson au lieu de sa propre vie ! Il avait eu le choix et il avait préféré se sacrifié pour cet homophobe ! Erik relâcha une onde de frustration, les toits en tôles grondèrent sous l'impulsion. Logan renifla. Charles était trop… Trop… Charles allait mourir… Il allait mourir et par sa faute ! Erik ne s'était pas haït depuis des années. Il se maudissait comme un démon ! Il avait été si imprudent, si imparfait, si injuste et si égoïste ! Il avait abandonné Charles au pire sort qui soit sur cette terre ! Il laissa un rugissement faire place à sa rage.

\- Je dois savoir où ils l'on emmené !

\- Qui va vous le dire ? s'enquit le major en fouillant ses poches pour en sortir un cigare cassé en deux. Et merde….

\- Les deux que j'ai trouvés, ils doivent savoir. Je vais leurs poser les questions.

\- Comme vous avez ramassé Peterson après qu'il soit tombé du toit ? fit l'air de rien Logan.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?! Il n'y a pas que lui qui a été capturé, non ? Je vais les ramener ! TOUS !

* * *

Traduction:

*Con chó đó là gì? : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chien?

**Nó gần như trông giống như một người phụ nữ, bạn nhìn thấy đôi mắt của mình! : On dirait presque une femme, tu as vu ses yeux!

***Tù nhân hay đã chết? ; Prisonnier ou cadavre ?

****Gái điếm! : Prostituée !

( Merci Google Translate ;-) )

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Dites-moi tout !

Merci encore pour tout et à Très vite ;-)

PS: pour Noël je vous prépare des petites surprises ( ouiiii ), mais je voulais aussi vous proposer un petit jeux, pour que vous contribuiez à ces surprises :

Je vais écrire des OS sur Chérik pour fêter les vacances de fin d'années, aussi je voulais que vous me laissez en commentaires ( séparé de vos reviews pour que je m'y retrouve ;-) ) vos idées pour de petites histoires, une époque, un style, juste un lieu, vos envies, n'importe quoi et je sélectionnerais les idées les plus originales, drôles, émouvantes, sexys ou romantiques pour vous faire ce petit déluges de Chérik !

Bisous !


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

la suite du chapitre d'avant que j'avais tronqué, histoire de faire monter un pue la pression ! HIhi!

Encore mille merci à vous tous et toutes pour vos messages!

J'attends encore vos propositions d'OS ;-)

Attention ce chapitre est plus dur à lire que les autres, âmes sensibles : vous êtes prévenues!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Erik avait du sang sur les mains, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il renifla en essuyant son nez avec son avant-bras. Il regardait le corps qui gisait à ses pieds. Oui, il n'y avait pas été de main morte, mais chaque seconde qui passait ouvrait un peu plus l'abîme qui le séparait de Charles. Alors oui, il avait cogné fort, trop peut-être, mais personne ne l'avait vraiment empêché… Le vietnamien qui tentait de se redresser gémissait des mots incongrus, il souffrait dans sa chair, dans son âme.

\- Que dit-il ? demanda Erik sans se retourner vers le traducteur qui se tenait assit sur une chaise en retrait.

\- Il vous maudit… il dit que vous n'aurez jamais d'enfants…

\- Ah ! Quelle nouvelle ! fit sarcastique Erik en s'abaissant vers son prisonnier. Demandez-lui, encore, où ils les ont emmenés.

Le traducteur s'exécuta. Il répugnait l'emploi de ce genre de pratique, mais on ne pouvait nier qu'elles étaient efficaces. Le prisonnier gémit encore un peu. Erik était à bout de nerf, déjà deux heures qu'il s'acharnait sur lui. L'autre était figé en face, spectateur. Le mutant levant son regard vers le second.

\- Bon, on va changer de méthode.

Lorsque le vietnamien, menotté, encore intacte vis le monstre blanc aux yeux électrique s'approcher de lui, il hurla tout ce qu'il savait. Il ne voulait pas souffrir, ni mourir comme son camarade. Non, il préférait se déshonorer, ainsi que sa famille, tout sauf ce que ce démon blanc allait lui faire ! Il voulait vivre, avec tous ses doigts de préférence !

\- Il dit que nos hommes ont été emmenés dans une grotte cachée à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Il connait le chemin. Il veut bien nous aider si on le relâche.

\- C'est trop beau pour être vrai…

\- Il jure sur ce qu'il a de plus précieux et que… Oh mon dieu, souffla le traducteur horrifié.

\- Quoi ? demanda Erik en se tournant vers l'américain. Quoi bordel ?!

\- Ils ont pris nos soldats pour donner un exemple à l'armée envahisseur… ils vont les…

Le traducteur qui avait parlé jusqu'à présent d'une voix solide et sans attache, frissonna et déglutit avant de reprendre :

\- Ils vont les mettre à morts et disséminé leur cadavre dans la jungle comme mise en garde.

Erik sait le prisonnier par le col de sa chemise puante, il le leva face à lui, l'étouffant à moitié.

\- Dites-lui que s'il nous a mentit, je lui arracherais les entrailles de mes propres mains.

* * *

Charles était agenouillés la tête basse, ses genoux se meurtrissaient sur un sol irrégulier et rocailleux. Ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos, ses poignets noués à chaque extrémité d'un bâton à la solidité avérée. Charles portait un bandeau sur les yeux. Il entendait autour de lui et il pouvait sonder rapidement les esprits environnant. Il était dans une grotte. Ça sentait la grotte, et il pouvait le déduire au son étrangle que l'espace produisait au moindres bruit. Charles avait dépassé le stade de la simple peur. Il n'avait plus vraiment peur. Il essayait de se raisonner. Il devait se montrer fort. Il allait probablement mourir après une torture violente, il ne voulait pas partir en lâche ou en faible, il devait au moins un peu résister. Soudain on lui arracha son bandeau des yeux. Charles cligna plusieurs fois avant de s'habituer à la lampe à pétrole que l'on agitait devant ses yeux. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année lui attrapa le menton et inclina sa tête vers le haut. Le télépathe croisa le regard de son geôlier. Il avait des traits fin, une forme de douceur au fond des yeux. L'homme ouvrit la bouche de Charles et inspecta ses dents, il lui saisit ensuite sa tignasse et souleva un peu plus le visage de Charles vers le sien. Le télépathe réprima un gémissement tant la position était inconfortable. Le vietnamien respira le parfum de ses cheveux, de sa peau et reposa la lampe au sol. Toute douceur de son visage disparu, une expression féroce la remplaça. Il fit un signe positif de la tête à un de ses compatriotes, qui se tenait en retrait. Immédiatement on hissa Charles sur ses pieds. Une pierre fendue se planta dans la partie tendre de la plante de son pied gauche. Charles mordit sa langue pour ne pas lâcher un seul son. Le télépathe vit, aligné dans la même position dans laquelle il avait été, une quinzaine de soldats américains. Ils attendaient nerveux, angoissés.

Charles était tiré hors de la grotte. Dehors l'air était plus respirable, mais le ciel dégagé ne laissait rien de bon paraître. La lune était haute, elle avait dévorée les astres. Elle régnait seule, sans partage, sur un ciel terriblement vide… Les étoiles avaient désertées… Elles refusaient d'assister à ce qui allait arriver à Charles. Le télépathe fut propulsé au sol. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long, écorchant son menton sur une racine de badamier. Quatre soldats débraillés le regardaient. Ils l'entouraient. Ils parlaient fort, riaient. Ils avaient bu un mélange d'alcool de riz et d'eau de pluie… Charles restait immobile. Il attendait. On tira sur son bras, il grimaça. Il fut à nouveau à genoux. Il leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste, attirant son regard loin de ce monde, loin de ce qui lui arrivait. Il cherchait à raccrocher son âme vers un point lumineux, s'y oublier… impossible, la lune voleuse de lumière, avait la vedette cette nuit. Une paire d'yeux torve s'interposa entre Charles le l'absolu infini de l'univers. Le télépathe entendit des pensées, il ne comprit pas un mot, mais il vit des images. Il se mit à trembler. Ce n'était ni dû à la fraîcheur soudaine, ni à une réaction thermique quelconque. Charles avait peur. C'était absurde, car il craignait une chose qui allait advenir, il devrait au contraire s'y préparer, s'y soumettre, accepter, mais sa nature humaine avant tout le conditionnait à la peur. Il avait une frousse bleue même. Le vietnamien souhaitait lui écorcher la peau, lui trancher la tête, exposer son corps sur une pique et sa tête reposant entre ses jambes… Charles tremblait de plus en plus. Et la première chose stupide à laquelle il pensait en sachant qu'il allait être décapité c'était qu'il allait perdre le médaillon avec le portrait de Raven !

Un des vietnamiens, bien éméchés, sortit un couteau recourbé épais, à la lame bien effilée, le premier lui bascula la tête en arrière, tirant sur ses cheveux. Charles tremblait, il se secoua pour se débattre, ses yeux exorbités suivant le chemin que prenait la lame. Il ferma les yeux. non, il ne pouvait pas emporter cette image comme ultime souvenir. Il devait se raccrocher à une joie. Il était tétanisé. Il n'arrivait à rien. Son pouvoir était comme mort au fond de lui. Il cherchait le bonheur. L'image du sourire d'Erik vînt le cueillir au fond de son âme. _C'était lui le bonheur ? Erik ?_

\- Đợi đã! Nó trông giống như một người phụ nữ đó*! S'écria un troisième larron.

La lame ne trancha pas la gorge de Charles. Il ouvrit les yeux, des larmes dégoulinaient de ses joues, inondant son torse. Il était tremblant, vulnérable. Les hommes le regardaient différemment. L'atmosphère du ciel s'obscurcit. La lune elle-même se masquait la vue. Elle ne voulait pas être témoin de la suite. Le sang, la mise à mort, elle voulait bien, mais le viol…

Une langue âpre lèche sa joue, absorba ses larmes, mordit son oreille. Charles détourna le visage. Finalement, il préférait être exécuté sur le champ, cette attente, cette humiliation était de trop ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?! L'injustice lui broyait la gorge, alors que les ivrognes se battaient entre eux pour savoir qui aurait le privilège d'être le premier à le prendre. Le prend… au sol… dans la poussière d'une journée infernale. C'est le plus gras qui l'emporta. Charles regarda le soûlard déboucler sa ceinture sous les encouragements et les rires de ses « amis ». Charles avait des hauts le cœur. Non, son corps… il ne s'en remettrait pas… la mort ne pouvait-elle le saisir dans la seconde. Il tremblait si fort devant l'inévitable.

\- _Làm cho anh ta hét lên_ **! encouragea celui au regard de travers en levant une bouteille pratiquement vide vers le ciel mort.

\- NON ! NON ! se rebiffa Charles alors que son agresseur présentait devant lui un sexe répugnant.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Oui, comment ?! Avait-il commit une faite si grave qu'il doive être punis de la sorte ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait au milieu de cette guerre ! Pourquoi ces hommes allaient-il le violer, alors qu'au fond, ce n'était que des pays qui s'affrontaient ?! Les hommes entre eux, peut importait leur nationalité, ils ne devaient pas se haïr, pourtant là… Charles voyait très bien qu'il n'était plus un être vivant pour ces ivrognes. Il était un sale chien d'américain… Ils désiraient le souiller avant de l'abattre… Charles tremblait, hurlait. S'ils voulaient le prendre, ils devraient se battre, il ne se donnerait pas si facilement ! Non ! Il voulait emporter sa dignité ! Il ne voulait pas que les dernières traces d'Erik lui soi dérobées avant de disparaître de la planète.

Brutalement, il fut propulsé au sol par un coup de pied. Il tomba sur la barre en bois qui retenait ses mains, lâchant un cri de douleur. Deux soldats le retenaient, un par les épaules, l'autre par les jambes, le troisième versait de l'alcool sur son torse tandis que le quatrième défaisait les boutons du pantalon de Charles. Le télépathe hurlait à s'en déchirait la voix. Il mordait, se tordait. Rien n'y faisait, ils riaient plus fort. Le violeur, massa sa poitrine couverte de terre, l'alcool et lui pinça les tétons. Charles mordit son bras. Ils raient encore plus fort. Il se cambrait donnait des coups de pieds, de reins, il essayait de chassait les mains qui baissaient son pantalon.

\- NON ! s'époumonait Charles des larmes ravageant son visage.

Brutalement on le repoussa au sol, brisant net le bâton en bois dans son dos. Son souffle fut coupé sous la violence du coup. Mais ses mains étaient libres. Il ne disposa que d'une seconde pour manœuvrer… Ses doigts étaient sur ses tempes avant que les ivrognes ne réalisent l'erreur qu'ils venaient de commettre. Charles libéra tout son pouvoir d'un coup. En hurlant, il tua net les hommes. La puissance qu'il dégagea était si incroyablement dévastatrice, qu'il ne contrôla pas l'onde et tua les autres hommes de la grotte, américains, vietnamiens confondus. Le corps convulsant sous des spams infernaux, il hurla encore et encore, répétant l'onde mortelle.

* * *

Erik descendit de la moto. Il coupa le moteur. Il avait reconnu les hurlements de Charles. Il sentit son cœur chuter jusqu'au noyau de la terre. Charles souffrait. Il courut comme un fou à travers la végétation, abandonnant le reste de l'escouade de sauvetage, il courrait. Il déboucha sur un petit espace déboisé devant une grotte couverte par la végétation. Au sol il y avait quatre hommes. Debout, nu, des liens pendant au poignet Charles. Les cheveux au vent, le corps brillant d'un liquide transparent et des yeux aux orbites noirs. Erik regarda la scène. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu faire à son Charles pour qu'il en soit arrivé là ?

\- Charles ?

Le télépathe tourna son visage au regard de ténèbres vers le militaire. Erik s'avança doucement vers lui, se montrant dans la pale lueur de la lune encore cachée.

\- Charles, c'est moi, répéta doucement Erik tout en s'approchant de lui comme s'il c'était agi d'un animal sauvage.

\- Erik, fit d'une voix étranglée le brun.

Charles tendit ses mains devant lui, il tremblait si fort. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Erik… Erik…

\- Je suis là, dit d'une voix rassurante le militaire en s'avançant un peu plus.

\- Erik… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu t'es défendu, répondit Erik en tendant une main vers Charles.

\- J'ai tué… J'ai… Je suis un … _monstre_.

Erik attrapa Charles, celui-ci s'effondra dans les bras solides de son amant. Charles avait perdu connaissance, c'en était trop pour lui. Erik le serra de toutes ses forces. Il le tenait, il était soudé à lui. Qu'avaient donc fait ces connards pour rendre son Charles si pur, si doux dans cet état ? Charles les avait tués ? Tant mieux ! Car Erik aurait fait bien pire ! Il embrassa le front de Charles, ses cheveux, sa bouche, il l'essuya avec sa chemise, il baisa ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa encore et encore.

\- Charles, je suis là. Pardon. Pardonne-moi. C'est de ma faute. Charles…

Il l'embrassa encore et encore.

\- Il est vivant ? demanda Logan en arrivant dans un sillon de parfum de cigare.

Erik se hérissa. Il avait été surprit. Les yeux rouges, la bouche posée sur celle de Charles nu, inconscient.

\- Alors ? Il est vivant ? se répéta Logan indifférent à Erik.

\- Oui…

\- Donc stop le bouche à bouche ! A moins que tu veilles te donner en spectacle à l'escadron qui arrive ? Et puis, merde quoi, couvres-le un peu le gamin ! On voit tout !

Erik allongea Charles sur ses genoux, puis il s'arracha sa chemise pour la déposer pudique sur le corps de son amant évanouit.

\- Bordel, mutants et gays… Bientôt il va me pousser une plume au cul que je ne serais pas surpris ! maugréa Logan en se redressant pour faire signe aux secours d'approcher. Pas un mot de tout ça aux autres, ajouta-t-il avant de s'aventurer sous le couvert de la grotte.

Erik souleva le corps inerte de Charles. Il cala sa tête sur son épaule, ses bras et ses jambes pendaient comme des poids morts. L'image des yeux noirs de son amant étaient gravé dans sa rétine. Que c'était-il passé ? Logan ressortit de la grotte avec les autres militaires l'expression totalement atterré.

\- Quoi ? s'empressa de demander Erik en s'avançant.

\- Aucun survivant là-dedans, soupira le major en tirant de longues bouffées pour se détendre.

\- Tous nos hommes ?

\- Et les ravisseurs également…

Les deux hommes tournèrent leurs regards vers Charles.

\- Il aurait put faire ça ? Le gamin ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas…

\- Bordel de merde… Comment on va justifier que tous sont cannés sauf le plus gringalet et le moins aguerrît ?! On est dans une merde noire Lehnsherr…

Erik serra un peu plus Charles contre lui. Il ne c'était pas douté que son professeur d'Oxford pouvait se révéler être une telle arme. Charles le savait-il lui-même ? Avait-il conscience de son carnage ? De l'étendue de son don ? Une question revînt encore hanter Erik : qu'avaient-ils donc fait à son Charles pour qu'il fasse cela ? L'avait-il voulu ? Contrôlé ?

\- Au fait Lehnsherr, beau travail tout à l'heure.

\- « Beau travail » ? On a massacré des enfants !

\- Ils nous tiraient dessus… C'étaient des soldats.

\- Non, des marionnettes, des vies gâchées…

\- Beau travail malgré tout. Mission réussie.

\- N'importe quoi…

Logan termina de fumer son cigare.

\- Allez, on m'embarque nos morts et on fou le camp avant de se faire repérer ! Je veux rentrer à la base avant l'aube ! beugla le major à ses hommes en rebroussant chemin vers la jeep un peu plus loin dans la jungle.

Erik regarda à nouveau Charles. Il respirait doucement, sa peau était tiède, il était calme. Erik le tenait, il était si léger, comme une poupée. Il était si beau. Il était si fragile….

\- Lehnsherr ! En route putain ! Laisses ta moto à un cadet et grimpe avec moi ! Faut pas que le gamin reste comme ça !

Erik rejoignît Logan et grimpa dans la jeep d'un bon souple, s'aidant de son pouvoir pour atterrir en douceur sur le plateau à l'arrière du véhicule.

\- Allez, on rentre ! grogna Logan en lança la voiture à travers la jungle.

Tandis que la lune, timide, sortait de son rideau de nuage, elle montrait la voie à suivre. Erik serrait Charles contre sa poitrine, ses yeux braqués sur son visage, Erik le contemplait. Il contemplait l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Laissez-moi vos impressions ! :D

Traduction :

Đợi đã! Nó trông giống như một người phụ nữ đó*! : Attends ! Il ressemble à une femme lui !

Làm cho anh ta hét lên!** : Fais-le crier !

Merci encore pour tout!

Comme vous avez pu le constater c'est un petit chapitre car en réalité il était rattaché à celui d'avant. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le prochain, il sera plus que long! J'en ai écris particulièrement long pour une bonne raison: fêter mon anniversaire! :P - "Cadeau de moi à moi, Oh! Comment me remercier?!" -

A très vite !


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou !

Merci Merci Merci pour tout vos messages! Aussi bien pour vos reviews, idées d'OS ( continuez j'adore ça hihi ) que vos messages pour anniversaire ! MERCIIIIII !

Comme promis je vous offre un gros chapitre pour anniv' ! Je suis quasi certaine qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

PS: j'ai bien lu le message me demandant de couper les cheveux de Charles, hihi mais, pas encore ;-)

* * *

Charles ouvrit les yeux, il était épuisé. La lumière crue d'une lampe de chevet lui crevait la vue. Une main fraîche et délicate passa sur sa joue, Charles reconnu le velouté de ses doigts. Il souriait.

\- Raven.

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit idiot ?

Charles soupira d'aise. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.

\- Comment je suis arrivé là ?

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? interrogea la voix moqueuse de sa sœur.

Le télépathe fit non de la tête. Raven se glissa sous les draps de Charles et se colla à lui.

\- C'est à se demander à quoi servent tes pouvoirs ?

\- Pas à grand-chose on dirait, sourit Charles en accueillant sur son épaule gauche la tête de Raven.

\- On va dire que, tu as eu une sale journée hier.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

\- … Ah oui, je m'en souviens…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Charles.

La voix de Raven était encore plus douce et plus tendre que d'habitude. Charles était gagné par le parfum sucré de sa sœur, apaisé.

\- Oui, une sale journée…

\- N'en parlons pas, si tu ne veux pas, je…

Charles ouvrit les yeux pour de bon cette fois. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Raven. Il souriait, mais c'était un sourire mort. La cadette devant le désarroi de son frère eut le cœur encore plus chamboulé que la veille. Elle sera son pyjama au niveau de la poitrine et sentit une colère glaciale la gagner.

\- Si je retrouve cet enfoiré je le…

\- Non.

\- Quoi « non » ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire !

\- Je le devine et non, je ne veux pas que tu le retrouve, je veux juste passer à autre chose…

\- Mais Charles ! Il t'a fait souffrir ! Il t'a frappé ! Si tu voyais ta tête, tu ne laisserais pas tomber ! Si j'étais à ta place, tu refuserais de laisser couler et tu irais lui botter le cul !

Charles pinça ses lèvres dans une forme de sourire triste. Sa sœur avait le chic pour lui remonter le moral avec sa verve et ses idées bien arrêtées. Cependant, non, Charles ne voulait plus jamais évoquer, voir, ou être vu par Alex.

\- Charles, reprit d'une voix plus posée Raven.

\- Hum ?

\- Quoi qu'il nous arrive, c'est toi et moi contre le monde pas vrai ?

\- Oui et depuis toujours.

\- Rien d'autre ne compte plus que nous.

\- Rien.

* * *

Charles ouvrit les yeux et pour de bon cette fois. Son esprit avait ramené à lui le souvenir oublié de cette conversation qu'il avait eu le lendemain de sa rupture brutale avec son ex. pourquoi c'était ce morceau de mémoire qui lui était revenu en tête ? Charles l'ignorait, sans doute pour son caractère réconfortant. Charles savait qu'il avait besoin d'être soutenu, consolé… Il se rappelait parfaitement de son expérience devant la grotte. La nausée le gagna. Il était dans une chambre, l'air était brûlant, humide, pas de doute, il était bien loin d'Oxford ! Le télépathe reconnu une des chambres de l'hôpital de campagne. A sa droite, une fenêtre était ouverte, l'air chaud d'une fin de journée entrait par intermittence, soulevant les rideaux blancs à un rythme paisible de respiration tranquille. Charles observa ses mains. Dans la gauche il y avait un cathéter enfoncé sur le dessus de sa main. Il suivit le chemin du tuyau jusqu'au compte goûte qui lui envoyait un tranquillisant sans doute. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il était si paisible, alors qu'il était parfaitement conscient des atrocités de la nuit. Devant lui ses jambes s'étiraient sous un drap fin, blanc pour changer. Charles sentait ses jambes nues collées à ce drap. Il transpirait. Il palpa sa poitrine de sa main libre. Deux petits patchs étaient déposés sur son torse rattachés à une machine qui enregistrait son rythme cardiaque. Charles se demanda comment il avait pu libérer une telle force. Il avait senti un pouvoir si grand, si envahissant qu'il en avait perdu le contrôle. Il c'était fait contrôler par ses pulsions, son esprit et ses peurs… Il ne c'était jamais sentit aussi faible et aussi à la merci de sa mutation. Il ne devait plus jamais laisser ce genre de choses se reproduire. Jamais ! Il devait mieux maîtriser son don, mieux connaître ces ténèbres qui l'avait dévorées, mieux comprendre ce mécanisme. Le pouvoir avait été si incroyablement fort, comment avait-il fait pour sombrer et s'en échapper ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait ramené à la raison ? Charles se concentra et le visage terriblement inquiet d'Erik lui apparut. Oui, c'était lui. Il avait surgit de la lisière de la jungle et l'avait regardé avec une telle expression de stupeur et d'angoisse que Charles avait tout relâché.

La porte s'ouvrit à gauche, Charles sursauta. Soudain les sons lui arrivèrent aux oreilles. Des pas, des conversations, des gémissements de malades, des cris de soldats dehors, des oiseaux. Tout. Un médecin en blouse – blanche – entra suivit d'une cohorte d'infirmière.

\- Ah ! Notre patient est réveillé ! s'enthousiasma le praticien dans un sourire franc.

\- Où est Erik ? demanda Charles la bouche terriblement pâteuse.

\- Et il parle ! Fantastique ! On avait peur que vous ayez eu une attaque et que vous ayez perdu la parole, la vue, ou la capacité motrice. Vous sentez ça ?

Une petite aiguille vînt chatouiller la plante des pieds de Charles, le faisant tressauter.

\- On dirait que oui ! Nancy, comment sont les derniers bilans sanguin ?

\- Les taux sont stables, les globules blancs sont en hausses, mais…

\- Erik ? Je voudrais voir Erik.

\- Où sommes-nous ? lui demanda le docteur en s'approcha un peu plus pour vérifier le débit de la poche de médicaments.

\- A la base 237, au Vietnam.

\- Exactement. Quel jour ?

\- Le jour… Je ne sais pas trop… Il me semble qu'hier, oui hier on était jeudi.

\- Presque, cependant comme vous avez dormit cinq jours… Il se peut que vous soyez un peu désorienté.

\- Cinq jours ? répéta Charles.

Cinq jours à être enfermé dans sa tête. Il ne c'était rendu compte de rien. Mais malgré tout ce que cela soulevait comme interrogation, seule une question tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Charles :

\- Où est Erik ?

\- La tension est bonne, et les constantes sont stables ! continua le médecin devant sa petite foule d'infirmières en admiration. Des questions Monsieur Xavier ?

\- « Où est Erik » ?!

\- Je ne sais pas qui est « Erik », mais ça vire un peu à l'obsession, sans doute un trouble psychique post trauma, poursuivit le docteur à l'intention de son auditoire. Nous lui ferons des tests psychologiques approfondit lorsqu'il sera un peu plus réveillé.

Charles voulait s'énerver, cependant le produit injecté dans ses veines le maintenait dans un état de paix et de stabilité. Il aimerait gueuler un bon coup, mais à la place il sourit sottement. Totalement drogué.

\- Bon mesdames, je dois lui parler en privé, si vous nous laissiez un peu seuls je vous prie, continua le docteur en adressant des clins d'œil enjôleurs.

Une fois la porte close, le médecin tira un tabouret à lui et s'assit tranquillement.

\- Bien je dois vous mettre au courant de votre état.

\- Mon état ? Tout semble aller au mieux non ?

\- Oui, vous aviez quelques coupures et écorchures, aux genoux pieds et poignets notamment.

Des flashs de cette fameuse nuit revenaient comme des vagues dans sa mémoire, apportant un peu plus la nausée qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt.

\- J'ai été violé ? demanda platement Charles les yeux dans le vague étrangement calme.

\- Non. Aucune lésion dans cette zone de votre corps… Cependant vous avez été retrouvé nu au milieu d'un groupe d'homme… Tous tués on ne sait comment.

\- Tous ?

\- Oui, vous êtes le seul survivant.

\- Et les autres prisonniers ? paniqua Charles.

Le médecin leva les yeux vers l'électrocardiogramme, qui s'affolait quelque peu.

\- Il n'y a que vous.

\- Que moi ? suffoqua Charles.

\- Vous savez quelque chose ? Qui a tué tous ces gens ? Pourquoi vous a-t-on laissé comme seul survivant ? Comment sont-ils morts ? Aucun coups de feu, aucun poison, aucune…

La machine bipait de plus en plus fort. La nausée de Charles était totale. Il sentait une perlée de sueur s'étendre sur son front, son estomac était retourné. Il avait _vraiment_ massacré tout le monde.

\- Détendez-vous, intima le praticien en se levant pour augmenter la dose de calmant.

\- Non, je… Je veux rester lucide, je… Où est Erik…Erik ?

\- Calmez-vous, répondez à mes questions : Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Erik…

La tête de Charles tournait dangereusement. Le poison – médicament – faisait son œuvre.

\- Erik…

\- Qui a fait ça ? Qui a tué tous nos hommes ?!

\- … Moi, gémit Charles en laissant une larme glisser. Moi…

\- Vous ?!

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée, le major Logan entra envahissant l'espace de sa carrure impressionnante.

\- Le gamin est réveillé, fit Logan en s'approchant.

\- Qui vous l'a dit ? répondit d'un air pincé le docteur.

\- Vous ne comptiez pas m'avertir ? Très peu professionnel de votre part Docteur Shaw !

\- Je voulais d'abord m'assurer de la stabilité de mon patient ! rétorqua le médecin en se levant de son tabouret.

\- Il va bien, foutez-lui la paix… Pourquoi il chiale ?

\- Ce sont les médicaments. Les calmants.

\- La drogue quoi…

\- Il doit avoir l'habitude des psychotropes au vu de son style.

Logan fit une moue dubitative face à Shaw.

\- Vous pouvez me laissez seul avec l'agent Xavier, s'il a besoin d'un médecin, je vous ferais rappeler.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, pas du tout. Logan n'avait jamais pu blairer ce gros connard arrogant et limite fasciste. Shaw détestait cet homme des cavernes, puant et croulant sous des muscles proéminent. Le médecin quitta la chambre de son patient sans rien ajouter de plus. Logan se frotta le visage avec ses énormes paluches et s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret vide.

\- Ça n'te gêne pas si je fume.

\- Je vais vomir…

\- Pas sur moi dans ce cas.

Logan plaça entre les mains de Charles un bassin, au cas où son estomac décidait de se retourner complètement.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- On en a fini avec le vouvoiement de rigueur ?

\- Toi, tu vas mieux si tu peux me narguer. Écoutes gamin, t'as bien failli y rester l'autre nuit. J'ai même cru que t'étais claqué pour être honnête et il aurait peut-être mieux valu, car maintenant tout le monde se demande ce qui s'est passé. T'as foutu un beau bordel, continua Logan d'une voix plus basse. Il y a toute une putain de commission de mon cul, qui fouine autour de toi et ce trou du cul de Shaw n'en fait pas parti. Il t'a posé des questions ?

\- Oui…

\- Tu as répondu quoi ?

\- Où est Erik ?

Logan soupira brutalement.

\- Bordel ! Comment tu peux me demander où est ton mec alors que l'on parle sérieusement là ?!

\- _Mon mec_?

\- C'est pas le cas ? s'étonna Logan en jouant distraitement avec le tube du compte-goûte.

\- … Non…

\- J'ai cru, vu le cirque qu'il a fait en te ramassant.

Charles déglutit, ce qui lui demanda un effort surhumain.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien…

\- Tu vas vomir ?

\- La morphine… Baissez-là… Elle est trop forte… J'ai du mal à rester concentré.

\- Foutu hippie, grommela Logan en s'exécutant. En tout cas si ce type, ce Shaw, revient te voir pour fouiner, tu fais le mort, okay gamin ? Bon… Pour ce qui est de la commission, pour le moment je vais dire que tu n'es pas en état de répondre, que tu es encore sous le choc. On s'en occupera plus tard, je peux faire traîner le bordel.

Charles était reconnaissant, vraiment.

\- Merci Major.

\- Appelles-moi Logan.

\- Merci Major Logan.

Logan éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Quelle tête de con ce gamin ! Bon et pour ce qui est d'Erik, il patiente depuis dix minutes dans le couloir… Tu veux que je le laisse entrer ? Mais vu que ce n'est pas ton mec, il peut attendre ? s'amusa un peu Logan.

\- Comment savez-vous ? Comment savez-vous que nous…

\- Vous êtes en couple ?

\- Etiez…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, fit Charles en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Alors il faudrait peut-être le dire à Lehnsherr, lui n'a pas l'air d'être au courant de ce changement de situation !

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Pour rien, ça ne me regarde pas vos histoires après tout…

\- Vous avez su comment ? re-demanda Charles la voix tendue.

Logan se leva doucement de son tabouret, tapota l'épaule de Charles, tout en se raclant la gorge :

\- Parce que je n'aurai pas agi autrement que lui, s'il c'était agi de ma femme.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et demanda dans un regard à Charles s'il pouvait laisser entrer Erik.

\- Oui.

Logan sourit et s'effaça pour libérer le passage à Erik. Il avait les traits tirés, la fatigue sans nul doute, et l'inquiétude surtout.

\- Charles, prononça avec une extrême douceur Erik en s'installant non pas sur le tabouret mais directement sur le rebord du lit.

Le télépathe ressentit l'affection que lui portait Erik, c'était comme un manteau tiède. Charles sourit. Il souffrait, mais tout à la fois, il était heureux de le voir. Erik regarda le tuyau d'alimentation de la morphine, avec une expression fermée.

\- Charles, c'est de ma faute tout ça je…

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, coupa Charles étonné de son aplomb.

Son cœur était si serré. Finalement non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de voir Erik si tôt. Ils avaient rompus.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner ?

Charles leva ses yeux bleus étonnés vers Erik. Cette phrase avait pris le télépathe au dépourvu.

\- Te pardonner de quoi ?

\- D'être un tel connard.

Erik s'en voulait à mourir. Il était responsable de tout ça, il en était convaincu. S'il n'avait pas prêté attention au discours de Logan, si Charles n'avait pas…

\- Charles, ce que tu as surpris dans mon esprit, ce n'est pas, enfin c'est…

\- Non, j'ai compris, c'est bon. Je ne veux pas devenir un poids pour toi, j'ai bien saisi. Si tu veux bien j'aimerais aborder un autre sujet.

Erik fronça les sourcils. Il se donna une bonne claque mentale et plongea son regard dans celui de Charles.

\- Non, je ne veux pas changer de sujet. Je veux m'excuser, j'ai… j'ai merdé, je ne vois pas d'autre mot. Charles, je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête entre nous.

Le brun cessa parfaitement de respirer. Il regarda Erik. Leurs regards se soudèrent en un. Une chaleur se répandit en eux. Ils étaient liés, ils ne pouvaient le nier, l'un et l'autre n'attendaient que de se retrouver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Charles n'osant trop y croire. J'ai peur de me méprendre avec les médicaments, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

Erik se pencha vers Charles, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Le temps suspendit son vol et tout autour d'eux se tut. Seul l'espace entre eux comptait, cette distance infime entre leur corps, semblait devenir une éternité. L'haleine chaude d'Erik envahissait les poumons de Charles, l'envoûtait. Erik était si proche de _son_ Charles, qu'il ne fallait presque rien pour le toucher, le goûter, le retrouver. Pourtant il y avait encore quelque chose qui les retenaient. Erik devait parler, les mots formaient de grosses boules dans sa gorge et il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se sentait idiot. Il savait quoi dire pour briser cette distance, pour cueillir les baisers de son amant. Il savait… Mais il n'osait pas. Il se refusait ce bonheur possible. En vérité, il avait peur de l'importance de ces mots, de ce que cela engageait. Soudain, il se rappela la détresse dans laquelle il avait été en ne sachant pas si Charles était vivant ou mort. Il n'avait pas de doute.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de déposer le velours de ses lèvres sur la bouche offerte de Charles.

La main d'Erik enveloppa la mâchoire du télépathe, approfondissant leur baiser. Charles le cœur cognant acceptait tout. Le baiser, la déclaration et les excuses d'Erik. Il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il ressentait, c'était si fort, si noble, si naturel. Il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche, permettant à la langue de Charles d'entrer sans force. Erik était penché sur Charles, à chaque seconde, n'importe qui pouvait entrer dans la chambre, s'inquiétant que le bip de l'électrocardiogramme s'emballe de la sorte. Il s'en foutait. Il se foutrait d'à peu près tout en cet instant. Rien ne compatit plus pour lui que Charles, que ce baiser en cette seconde. Il venait de dire qu'il aimait Charles, il venait de se rendre, lui l'indomptable, lui le coureur, il avait cédé face à quelque chose qu'il découvrait : l'amour. Non, il n'avait pas « cédé », il avait ouvert son âme à un autre.

Charles flottait au-dessus de son corps. Tout brûlait en lui. Il ne voulait jamais plus quitter les bras d'Erik, il ne voulait plus être séparé. Erik l'aimait ! Charles était devenu l'homme le plus heureux sur cette terre !

\- Je t'aime aussi crétin, souffla Charles un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Erik sans discontinuer de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

Les baisers ne suffisaient plus, ils voulaient plus.

\- Erik, quelqu'un vient.

Ils se séparèrent doucement, refusant de mettre un terme à leur baiser. La poignée tourna et Erik d'un geste la retint en l'air le temps de capturer une ultime fois la bouche de Charles entre ses lèvres. Il recula pour de bon, observa le visage du télépathe : les joues roses, les yeux bleus embués, ses lèvres rouges sang… Erik devait vraiment se contrôler pour ne pas le dévorer sur place. Il relâcha la pression magnétique sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit devant une infirmière perplexe.

\- Elle coince un peu, commenta Erik avec une nonchalance toute retrouvée.

\- Ah ? Merci… Heu, je dois faire quelques soins à l'agent Xavier, si vous voulez bien disposer.

\- Bien entendu. Je passerai te voir plus tard.

\- J'y compte bien, sourit Charles en regardant Erik s'éloigner.

L'infirmière leva les yeux de son dossier d'instruction pour suivre du regard le chemin des fesses d'Erik. Charles faisait de même, mais s'amusa en lisant les pensées salées de la jeune femme. Il sourit, parce qu'à peu de chose près l'infirmière – Molly – et lui, désiraient faire la même chose au fessier musclé d'Erik. Charles sourit encore quelques secondes, puis… Il se rappela ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait pas su se contrôler, il avait tué… Sa volonté avait tué des hommes. Il n'avait jamais autant eu peur de ses capacités. Il devait apprendre à maîtriser son côté noir, cette bête qui c'était réveillée, il devait l'apprivoiser et que jamais plus une telle chose ne se reproduise !

* * *

Charles put sortir deux jours plus tard, une fois que Shaw c'était assuré qu'il n'avait aucune séquelles psychologiques. Il avait dut également répondre à deux commissions d'enquête pour déterminer ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que ce devait être un gaz, ou une arme chimique indétectable, qui avait massacré tout le monde. Pourquoi Charles avait-il été épargné ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas sensible à ce produit, ou bien il avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas le respirer. Quoi qu'il en fût, Charles fut totalement innocenté, après tout, il avait pratiquement été violé par quatre soudards.

Lorsque le télépathe sortit, il partit en quête de son dortoir. Il se changea, alla se doucher. C'était étrange, mais son corps lui semblait presque étranger. Il sentait les mains calleuses de ses agresseurs sur sa peau. Il avait envie de se défaire de son enveloppe corporelle, comme on retirerait un vêtement. Il savait que ces sensations finiraient pas s'estomper, il espérait juste que cela arrive le plus vite possible. En sortant de la cabine de la douche, Charles tomba nez à nez avec un soldat. Celui qui l'avait bousculé le jour de son arrivée. L'homme toisa Charles et prit sa place en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Non, en effet, le statut du brun, ici, n'avait pas changé, au contraire, ça avait empiré. Il était le seul survivant. Tout le monde se demandait : « Pourquoi lui ? ». Charles ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Ses idées sombres furent balayées d'un revers de la main, au moment où Charles aperçu Erik. Il l'attendait dehors, assit négligemment sur une caisse en bois. Il portait un marcel blanc, son pantalon treillis porté bas sur ses hanches, ses boots cirés et une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Il fumait d'un air posé. Rasé de frais, ses cheveux coiffés avec soin, et son regarda magnétique posé sur le télépathe. Charles eut comme une décharge devant cet homme, qui l'observait comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus délicieuse qui soit.

\- Bonjour, engagea Charles en s'approchant souriant comme un collégien.

Erik trouva cela adorable.

\- Bonjour Professeur X, s'amusa le soldat en s'asseyant un peu plus convenablement. Reposé ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait, parce qu'on a du chemin !

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Charles.

\- Le Major m'a demandé de te changer les idées en t'emmenant en ville.

\- Le Major… En ville ?

\- Oui, c'est mon jour de permission et le Major a pensé qu'un peu de distraction te ferait du bien, le plus grand bien.

\- Depuis quand Logan se souci-t-il ce mon bien être ? s'étonna un peu plus le télépathe.

\- Sans doute depuis qu'il t'a presque vu mort, répondit Erik avec sérieux.

Ils se regardèrent. Erik termina sa cigarette et sauta sur ses jambes.

\- Si on était dans ma ville, je te passerais un bras autour des épaules et on irait boire des bières avant de s'envoyer en l'air à l'arrière de ma bagnole, mais… On n'est pas aux States, alors, je vais me contenter de marcher à tes cotés et de t'inviter à boire de l'alcool de riz dans un boui-boui puant le poulet frit.

Charles sourit à nouveau. Ils mâchèrent jusque vers la jeep qu'Erik avait obtenue de la part du major pour circuler.

\- A combien de temps nous sommes de la ville ?

\- Quarante minutes.

\- Les habitants nous tolèrent ?

\- Oh oui, mieux que ça, ils sont ravis que l'on vienne dépenser nos dollars dans leurs affaires. Et surtout que nos gars adorent les jeunes vietnamiennes… Tu vas voir Charles, ici tout se marchande.

\- C'est une sortie culturelle en sommes.

Erik mit en marche le moteur du véhicule.

\- Charles, quand tout ça sera fini, je t'emmènerais visiter autre chose que ce trou paumé.

\- Erik, quand tout sera fini, je n'aurais pas envie d'aller visiter des endroits avec toi… La première chose que je voudrais faire sera toute autre.

Le regard appuyé de Charles ne laissa aucun doute possible sur l'activité à laquelle il pensait.

\- Alors il me tarde de gagner cette putain de guerre !

Charles, les cheveux au vent, avait l'impression d'être dans un road-movie. Sur une route en terre ocre, traversant des rizières d'un vert émeraude, sous un soleil joueur. Il riait, alors qu'Erik s'amusait à faire des embardées sur des talus, effrayant les femmes qui travaillaient dans les plantations de riz. Charles n'avait presque pas exploré le Vietnam, à part sa journée de marche poursuivit par la milice et sa balade dans une camionnette les yeux bandés. Aujourd'hui il découvrait la vraie beauté de ce pays. Les couleurs flamboyantes, des fruits qui grossissaient sur les arbres aux parfums sucrés. Tout était beau, tout semblait vert, neuf, frais. Les quarante minutes de trajet s'envolèrent rapidement. Ils atteignirent la ville avant que Charles ne s'en aperçoive. D'un seul coup les rizières laissèrent place à des maisons, à des rues bondées, à des odeurs de villes, d'essence, d'animaux, à des cris, des rires. Tout était très vivant. Charles était confronté pour la première fois à la vie Vietnamienne. Les maisons n'allaient pas plus haut que trois étages, elles étaient en assez mauvais états, mais les devantures des boutiques ou des bars étaient très soignés. Des hôtesses en petites tenues aguichaient les soldats et les chalands. Des vendeuses de cigarette et d'alcool déambulaient entre les vélos et passants. Des crieurs vendaient leurs fruits. Un autre traversait la route avec un groupe de porcs. Des enfants chantaient des comptines perchés sur des fenêtres. Après le calme de la jungle, ici le bruit semblait assourdissant. Le télépathe était assaillit de pensées, d'images, de sensations nouvelles. Il se baignait dans cette foule de cerveaux en ébullition.

Erik gara la jeep dans une rue peu passante et sauta à terre, Charles l'imita. Il regrettait d'avoir perdu son appareil photo lors du premier raide, car là, il se serait fait plaisir en prenant sur le vif la vie des autochtones. Après seulement quelques pas des enfants coururent entre leurs jambes pour leur réclamer des dollars. Erik les chassa, les bambins éclatèrent de rire en courant dans tous les sens devant les grimaces de l'européen. Ils furent remplacés par des vendeurs ambulants. Proposant des mets ou de produits. Erik se rechargea en cigarettes et alcool, laissant à Charles le soin de goûter une boule de riz aux épices.

\- Alors c'est comment ?

\- Pas mauvais. Original je dirais.

\- Pour un type comme toi habitué à manger du pudding, ce truc doit te sembler être bien loin de tes standings.

Charles sourit. Si Erik savait où Charles avait grandi… il ne dirait pas ça, non, il en ferait même encore plus !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

\- Un casino clandestin…

\- Mais il est rempli de soldats américains !

\- Oui et de policiers vietnamiens…

\- Et ça ?

\- Un bar à hôtesses. Souvent de très jeunes prostituées, vendues par leur famille pour subvenir à leur besoin.

\- On ne peut pas empêcher ça ?

\- Non, les premiers clients sont nos hommes, soupira Erik en passant devant un bordel rempli à craqué alors qu'il n'était pas dix heures du matin.

\- Ne peut-on rien pour ces filles ? demanda Charles les dents serrées par cette injustice.

\- A part leur donner de l'argent, qu'elles utiliseront pour payer leur mac, puis leur famille, enfin de l'alcool ou de la drogue… Franchement, non je ne vois pas.

Charles porta son regard ailleurs. Cette sortie n'était pas sous les meilleurs hospices. Soudain il aperçut un soldat, embrassant une femme avec un bébé dans les bras.

\- Oui, c'est lui le père, répondit Erik devant l'air interloqué de Charles. Il lui en a déjà fait deux. Ils se sont même mariés. C'est dégueulasse… Non pas parce qu'elle est viet', ça je m'en fou, mais c'est dégueulasse, car ce type est déjà marié au pays ! Il a même une gamine de six : Edora… Quand ce salaud rentrera chez lui, il abandonnera sa femme vietnamienne et ses deux garçons sans sourciller. Ce type je ne peux pas me l'encadrer… Il a un sens de la famille assez singulier !

Charles comprit alors pourquoi les américains n'étaient pas si pressé de rentrer au pays. Parce que le pays c'était l'ordre, la vie rangée, la famille ici : débauche, sexe, alcool, argent, le tout sans conséquence, enfin quand il ne fallait pas aller combattre !

\- Tu voulais me montrer quelque chose en particulier ? questionna Charles pour se détourner de ce spectacle effarant.

\- Oui, vient, je connais un restaurant. Ça ne paie pas de mine vu de l'extérieur, mais je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon !

\- Tu ne connais pas la cuisine de Gibs ! s'exclama Charles amusé.

\- Gibs ?

\- Mon….

« Major d'homme et cuisinier », avait failli dire le brun, mais il se reprit en terminant sa phrase par le mot : « ami ».

\- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, s'étonna Erik en marchant tranquillement au milieu du tohu-bohu.

\- C'est que c'est un très vieil ami, le genre d'ami de la famille…. Sans âge…

\- Tu ne me mentirais pas par hasard ? sourit Erik. Ce ne serait pas un ex ?

Charles qui buvait un jus de fruit éclata de rire aspergeant tout autour de lui sur un rayon de trente centimètre. S'imaginer coucher avec le vieux Gibs ! Si Raven avait entendue ça, elle croulerait de rire.

\- Bon, vu ta réaction, c'est sûrement un vieil ami.

\- Oh oui !

* * *

La journée entre Erik et Charles se déroula, comme s'ils avaient leur premier rendez-vous. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, échangeant sur des thématiques variées, riant de tout et de rien. Charles était charmé par cet Erik qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui qui était détendu, qui souriait tout le temps et qui n'hésitait pas à se montrer plus ouvert et cajoleur. Il adorait cet Erik, mais il aimait l'autre aussi, le solide, le fier, le téméraire. Charles aimait tout chez cet homme. Il essayait de lui trouver des défauts. Il ne voyait rien. Totalement subjugué, fasciné et amoureux.

Sur le chemin du retour, Erik enclencha le poste radio de la jeep et il purent capter une émission radio spéciale pour les G.I. . Soudain au beau milieu des rizières paisibles où chantaient les oiseaux et où les femmes courbées ramassaient leur récolte, rugirent les voix tonnantes des Beatles. Erik augmenta le son et ils furent bercés par les quatre britanniques. Charles se sentait étrangement libre. Et il ne put réprimer de sourire lorsqu'Erik se mit d'un seul coup à chanter sur le refrain :

\- _It's been a hard day's night, and I'b been working like à dog ! I should be sleeping like a log_ !

Il n'avait pas une voix de ténor, ni de chanteur populaire, mais une voix grave, sensuelle et rocailleuse. Charles sourit. Il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte rentrer à la base. Il voulait rester là, au milieu de rien, à écouter du rock et rouler avec Erik. Ils étaient heureux. Soudain Erik bifurqua de la route principale et s'engagea sur un chemin à couvert de la jungle, croisant de temps à autre des habitants, il les saluait d'un geste amical de la main. Les gens souriaient étaient détendus.

\- Où va-t-on ?

Erik ne répondit rien, mais afficha un large sourire. Après quelques centaines de mètres supplémentaires, Erik fit de nouveau quitter la jeep de la route, pour traverser complètement la jungle cette fois-ci et s'enfoncer tout azimute sous la végétation. Charles s'accrochait comme il pouvait à la carlingue, tant la jeep bringuebalait dans tous les sens. Erik accéléra sur un talus et fit bondir le véhicule par-dessus des racines proéminentes avant d'atterrir et de s'arrêter au pied d'une cascade. La chute d'eau devait mesurer moins de cinq mètres, mais elle était large et bruyante. Erik coupa le moteur et sortit de la jeep en retirant son haut. Charles était soufflé par l'audace de son amant. Au milieu du Vietnam, perdu au cœur de cette jungle dense, Charles observait, Erik se mettre nu et sauter dans la congestion d'eau qui s'accumulait au pied de la cascade. Charles quitta son siège et s'approcha timidement de la surface. Le bruit de la chute d'eau était puissant, il fut éclaboussé par Erik qui resurgit de la surface en crevant l'eau d'une bulle d'air prodigieuse. Erik passa ses doigts sur ses yeux, pour en chasser les goûtes, puis sourit de toutes ses dents, fier de son audace.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu plus beau nageur ! cria Charles pour couvrir le tumulte de l'eau.

\- Viens ! Elle est bonne !

\- Si quelqu'un arrivait ?!

\- Tu le détecteras ! Allez viens !

La télépathe hésita. Oui, il savait nager, et oui il mourait d'envie à l'idée de rejoindre Erik, cependant il craignait d'être surprit nu à batifoler dans l'eau.

\- Si tu viens, je rendrais ce moment inoubliable, lança Erik en s'approchant du bord.

L'eau sur arrivait à la taille, couvrant pudiquement le bas de son corps. A le voir sortir de l'eau bouillonnante comme ça, Charles eut la vision d'un dieu grec.

\- Ça l'est déjà !

Erik sortit un peu plus de l'eau dévoilant avec précision ses hanches et le début de ses poils pubien. Charles oublia brutalement tout le reste. Il retira ses habits sous le regard langoureux de son amant et s'approcha de l'eau.

\- Elle est glacée ! protesta Charles en se reculant.

Erik bondit hors de l'eau s'empara de Charles et sauta à nouveau dans la cascade. Oui, l'eau était fraîche, mais rien ne comptait plus pour Charles que les bras puissants d'Erik, noués autour de lui.

\- Crétin ! mordit Charles en laissant l'empreinte de ses dents dans la nuque du blond.

Erik embrassa son Charles. Un baiser sans pression, juste lèvres contre lèvre, tel un pieu baiser. Ils se regardèrent souriaient. Erik soutenait Charles, qui tenait sur la pointe des pieds, sur le fond du petit lagon. Le brun passa ses bras autour du cou d'Erik et approfondit ce baiser qui démarrait si bien. Les lèvres cédèrent, sans force, leur place à leurs langues. C'était un baiser fougueux, impérieux. Ils gémissaient l'un contre l'autre, leur peau à nu, l'eau les berçant. Charles se détacha en faisant quelques brasses. Il jouait les anguilles.

\- Tu avais donc cet endroit en tête depuis le début…

\- Oui, reconnu Erik. J'avais envie de t'y emmener.

Le blond nageant sous la surface pour saisir Charles et le jeter un peu plus loin dans une gerbe d'eau. Charles en crachotant remonta à l'air libre.

\- Pour m'y noyer !

\- Non…

Erik se logea dans le dos de Charles. Couvrant de milliers de baisers son cou et ses épaules.

\- Alors pourquoi ? fit innocemment Charles en se laissant faire.

Le soldat lécha le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, suçotant la chair tendre. Charles frissonna.

\- Pour t'y faire l'amour.

La respiration de Charles s'emballa à ces simples mots.

\- Ton cœur, chuchota Erik tendrement, il bat si fort… Je peux le sentir.

Charles retourna son visage face à celui d'Erik. Il le trouva magnifique. Ses cheveux courts perlés d'eau clair, ses yeux d'un bleu électrique, ses traits viril, son odeur, son sourire tendre… Oui, Charles l'aimait. Le télépathe frôla les lèvres de son amant avec sa langue. Erik captura cette langue contre ses lèvres et la suça dans un mouvement qui informait clairement ces intentions à venir. Charles colla ses fesses à Erik. L'érection du soldat se calla entre les reins du brun.

\- J'ai envie de toi, susurra Erik en mordillant la nuque de Charles.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, fit Charles en montant sur la pointe des pieds pour frotter son postérieur au membre tendu d'Erik.

\- Tu me rends fou Charles, gronda le mutant en palpant le torse fin du brun.

Les doigts d'Erik pincèrent les tétons de Charles, le faisant gémir doucement, bruit qui se perdit sous le tonnerre de la chute d'eau. Tout en embrassant de plus en plus passionnément Charles, Erik introduisit un doigt dans son amant. Charles ne se tendit pas, un doigt d'Erik, c'était délicieux, délicat. Sa propre érection commençait à le démanger. Il voulait qu'Erik sente à quel point, il en avait envie également. Le dos collé au torse d'Erik, Charles embrassa encore plus fougueusement son amant, tout en se cambrant, invitant un deuxième doigt à entrer. L'eau n'aidait pas à faire glisser, Charles haletait contre la bouche d'Erik. Le sexe gonflé du soldat s'approchait de plus en plus de l'entrée de Charles. La main droite du télépathe alla trouver celle qui le doigtait et l'incita à plonger un troisième doigt en lui.

\- Ahn ! gémit Charles.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Attends… Encore… hummm…

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était si bon. Il pouvait presque en jouir. Erik était totalement excité par son Charles, qui ondulait doucement le long de ses trois phalanges. Le soldat empoigna le sexe gonflé de Charles et fit jouer son pouce sur l'urètre, arrachant un cri rauque au brun.

\- Maintenant, prends-moi !

Erik plia les genoux et guida son sexe à l'intérieur de Charles avec lenteur, savourant l'anneau de chair, qui l'enserrait voluptueusement. D'une main il tenait Charles contre lui, de l'autre il le branlait au même rythme qu'il le pilonnait. En douceur, sans brusquer les choses. Il voulait faire jouir Charles non pas avec bestialité, mais avec toute la sensualité et l'amour dont il était capable. Il avait failli le prendre à plus d'un titre, alors, aujourd'hui il se devait d'être l'homme dont rêvait le télépathe. Etre juste une machine à sexe ne suffisait plus. _Est-ce que cela avait suffi seulement une fois ?_ Erik voulait que ce moment marque le début de leur vraie relation, comme si avant n'avait été qu'une sorte de répétition. Ici, il avait l'intention de prouver à Charles qu'il allait être son homme, son seul et unique amant pour des années. Pas question de le lâcher, encore moins de le décevoir. Il ne ferait plus deux fois la même erreur. Charles était à lui. Personne d'autre ne l'aurait !

Charles ondulait le long de la hampe d'Erik. Cambré, il se calait sur le rythme lascif que lui faisait prendre le soldat. Cette lenteur était un supplice fantastique. Il adorait ressentir la verge d'Erik faire des allers-retours en profondeur, jouant sur ses sensations et ses attentes, Erik se dévoilait en étant un amant très attentif et généreux. Les cheveux de Charles dégoulinaient sur le torse immergé d'Erik, formant une sorte d'algue brune entre leurs corps, se mouvant à la cadence de leurs pulsions. La cascade couvrait les gémissements de plus en plus fort et rapprochés de Charles. Erik grognait au creux de l'oreille de Charles, mordant, suçotant sa peau salé à disposition. Il se moquait bien de martyrisé un peu sa peau, tant qu'il ne laissait pas de suçon, il s'autorisait cette envie. Erik se dit que lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés au pays, il pourrait dévorer le velouté de la chair de Charles des pieds à la tête sans plus avoir à s'inquiéter que quelqu'un le remarque ! Charles serait marqué de suçons, de morsures, faite dans la passion de l'amour. Cette pensée grisant le fit augmenter ses coups. Charles déstabilisé par la force portée se raccrocha au rebord mousseux du lagon pour ne pas tomber. Erik le branla un peu plus fort, étouffant un juron en polonais entre ses lèvres.

\- Erik, plus fort, hoqueta Charles les yeux remplit de buée.

Le soldat, frappa fort, juste et sentit le corps de Charles tressaillir violemment, resserrant sa chair autour de son sexe. Comment avait-il pu se passer de cet homme jusqu'à présent ? Il en était totalement dépendant. Il raccrochait sa vie à ce gamin tout juste sorti de l'école, à ce hippie aux yeux trop expressifs, à ce frère trop inquiet, à ce mutant surpuissant, à cet homme si parfait.

\- Charles, je t'aime, grogna Erik en sentant son corps exulter à chaque nouvel assaut.

Le télépathe avait tout entendu du cheminement des pensées d'Erik. Il était tellement foudroyé de plaisir et de bonheur, qu'il n'arrivait plus à articuler des mots clairs. Des sons sortaient de sa gorge, mais rien compréhensible. Il allait jouir, et dans peu de temps vu comme Erik prenait soin de son plaisir, mais il savait aussi la profondeur des sentiments d'Erik. Cela avait été plus fort que lui, il avait voulu écouter ce que pensait le blond. Il avait entendu la mélodie de ses pensées fondre sur lui comme du beurre sur une tartine chaude. Charles s'offrait corps et âme. Il ne voulait plus jamais éprouver la distance et le manque de cet homme. Il était à Erik. Il ne voulait plus personne d'autre pour chauffer son lit, pour envoûter ses rêves et combler son corps. Erik, rien qu'Erik.

La main d'Erik branlait de plus en plus vite le sexe tendu de Charles, l'amenant au bord de l'orgasme, tandis que son membre le pilonnait de plus en plus fort. Erik ne tiendrait plus longtemps. En avait-il envie ? Non, il voulait jouir, et ensuite, tenir Charles serré contre lui l'embrasser le bercer de mot tendre, lui dire encore qu'il l'aimait. Alors il frappa encore plus fort et Charles poussa un cri qui montait au-dessus du tumulte de l'eau en chute libre. Le télépathe bascula en avant sous la violence de l'orgasme, Erik le retînt d'une main alors qu'il se vidait largement. Erik sentait le corps de Charles convulser et crisper son anneau de chair sur son sexe gonflé. C'était délicieux. Il donna encore quelques coups pour leur offrir à tous deux un orgasme plus fort et plus long. Charles suffoquait de plaisir. Erik grognait en serrant de toutes ses forces, le torse finement musclé du brun. Tranquillement Erik sortit son sexe du fourreau qu'était Charles. Le brun gémit encore un peu. Il se retourna, face à face, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Erik caressa le dos de Charles.

\- Tu as froid. On va rentrer.

\- Non, pas déjà, demanda Charles en inspirant profondément l'odeur de la peau fraîche d'Erik.

\- Il faut rentrer avant la nuit. On a un couvre-feu.

Charles leva ses yeux démesurément bleus vers le blond. Erik en eut le souffle coupé. Bordel qu'il était beau ! Charles sourit.

\- Tu as lu dans ma tête ?

\- Non, mais ton visage parle de lui-même.

\- Je t'aime.

Erik quitta le lagon en premier et aida Charles à sortir de l'eau sans trop s'enfoncer dans la vase. Ils enfilèrent leurs vêtements sur leur peau mouillée. Ils souriaient. Ils étaient bien, détendus, souriants, confiants. En remontant dans la jeep, Charles ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : que cette journée, ce miracle de bonheur, se reproduise.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé, aimé, détesté ( même si je ne l'espère pas :-/ ), adoré, ou juste vos avis !

Merci encore pour votre soutient :D

A très vite !

Je retourne à mes OS :P


	11. Chapter 11

MERCI !

Merci pour vos messages, vos encouragements, vos remarques pertinentes et vos folies! Merci parce que cela me fait tellement plaisir et aussi me donne encore plus envie de vous surprendre !

Je suis raviiie que le dernier chapitre vous ai autant plus! Voici un petit chapitre pour deux raisons : c'est Noël et j'ai un chouilla moins de temps que prévu :P et deuxièmement parce que j'ai mit en ligne mes petits OS de Noel ! Je vais poster un OS Chérik par jour pour célébrer les fêtes, alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil! Cela me fera très plaisir, surtout que ce sont vos idées et vos envies que j'ai mis en mots :D

le nom de la fiction sur les OS: Christmas Carols

Bref, BONNE LECTUUUURE !

* * *

La nouvelle tomba comme un coup de massue. C'est Logan qui l'apprit en premier. Il sirotait à neuf heures du matin un Jack Daniels, laissant s'éteindre sur son cendrier remplit un cigare. Il tenait entre ses mains un plie encré en rouge et frappé du sceau de la CIA. Il reposa son verre, joua un peu avec le liquide ambré dans sa bouche, le faisant rouler sur sa langue et entre ses dents avant de l'avaler.

\- Cette journée commence de façon merdique, se dit-il en ouvrant le pli avec une de ses griffes.

En reniflant il déplia la lettre d'un coup souple du poignet. Il parcouru les premières lignes sans les lire, parce que ces conneries de politesses ce n'était pas pour lui, bordel ! Il arriva à l'essentiel, à l'information en gras. Logan la lu une fois et lâcha un râle qui voulait tout dire. Il reposa la lettre devant lui et saisit son cigare, il tira une bouffée dessus tout en l'allumant à nouveau avec une allumette. Quatre semaines qu'il savait pour Lehnsherr et Xavier. Quatre semaines, où il n'avait rien remarqué de différents chez eux. Quatre semaines, où ils vivaient leur vie sans que personne ne vienne les ennuyer, ni se douter de quoi que ce soit. Mais, il semblerait que leur bonheur et leur tranquillité soient mis en péril. Il soupira et se leva. Il s'étira en faisant craquer quelques os, dont ceux de la nuque. Il fourra cette putain de lettre à la con dans sa poche et sortit de son bureau. Dehors, il faisait chaud, il pleuvait.

\- Une vraie putain de journée de merde ! grommela Logan en s'aventurant sous la pluie battante.

En arrivant devant la porte du bureau de Charles, il s'arrêta devant et décida de frapper avant d'entrer. Dieu sait sinon ce qu'il pourrait surprendre ! Erik vînt lui ouvrit, les cheveux humides, la chemise trempée, l'air sérieux. Charles était debout essorant ses cheveux au-dessus de la poubelle.

\- On vient juste d'arriver, expliqua Erik.

\- Gamin, j'ai une sale nouvelle.

Logan voulait faire vite. Il voulait annoncer tout de suite la couleur. Il n'était pas venu prendre le thé.

\- Quoi donc Major ? interrogea Charles posément en tendant sa main pour serrer celle de Logan.

\- Tu ne le sais pas déjà ? s'étonna Logan en désignant son front avec ses doigts.

\- Je ne lis pas à tout va dans les esprits des gens, s'amusa Charles. Quoi que je prendrais bien, une tasse de thé pour ma part !

\- Dites-nous, demanda Erik en s'approchant nerveusement, les bras croisés.

\- Le gamin doit repartir dans un mois.

Erik ne laissa rien paraître, mais c'est comme si on venait de dynamiter un sous-bassement dans son cerveau. Charles leva ses yeux vers lui. Il l'apaisa d'un regard.

\- Je me doutais bien que je ne resterais pas éternellement, avoua Charles dans une imitation de sourire. Pour être honnête je m'attendais même à devoir vous quitter bien plus tôt.

\- Tu repartiras en charter.

Charles fit la grimace, son vol aller ne lui avait pas laissé que des bons souvenirs.

\- Tes supérieurs vont sans doute te passer un savon… Ils ne doivent pas apprécier ton « inefficacité ».

\- C'est pour nous protéger ! s'exclama Erik perdant sa contenance.

\- Parce que tu crois que je l'ignore ! répliqua sur la même agressivité Logan.

\- Oui, il va falloir que je leur rende des comptes…

\- En attendant ces blaireaux de bureaucrate t'envoient faire le tour de chaque postes et avant-postes, base et camp qu'il y a sur le terrain.

\- Pardon ? grinça Erik. Il l'envoie sous les feux de l'ennemis et au premier rang pour certain endroit ?

Logan tendit la lettre froissée à Charles, pour qu'il puisse la lire, ce qu'il fit en quelques secondes.

\- Ouep. Mais il ne devrait pas y aller seul, tu l'accompagneras joli-cœur !

\- Parce que vous pensiez que j'attendais votre autorisation pour le suivre…

\- Je dois voir chaque soldats, le plus possible c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, ils veulent des résultats… Gamin, je sais que tu ne vas pas balancer nos noms, mais si tu reviens les mains vides… tu vas dérouiller sec.

\- Non. Ne vous inquiétez en rien pour moi. Et puis, je devais bien rentrer, non ? De toute façon, j'ai des choses à reprendre chez moi…

Erik serra les dents. Il savait que Charles faisait référence à sa sœur enceinte. Erik en était déjà malade. Savoir que Charles allait en premier lieu risquer sa vie sur les champs de batailles et ensuite rentrer aux Etats-Unis ! Erik ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus : Le garder avec lui, mais en danger ou le savoir loin, mais sauf ?!

\- Cependant Gamin, je ne compte pas te laisser aller crapahuter n'importe où avec comme mission de faire semblant de détecter des mutants.

\- Pardon ? fit Charles en fronçant les sourcils. C'est ce que la CIA demande, je ne peux me soustraire à un ordre direct, surtout si….

Logan sourit et d'un geste sec et précis il planta une griffe en os sorti d'entre ses phalanges. Il ficha cette griffe dans la poitrine de Charles. La stupeur se lu immédiatement sur son visage avant de céder à la douleur. Erik bondit et arracha Logan de Charles. Charles vacilla et contempla le sang qui coulait doucement de sa blessure béante entre ses doigts.

\- Mais… Qu'avez-vous ? balbutia Charles totalement perdu.

\- Pardon gamin, soupira Logan dépité.

Erik usa de ses pouvoir et fit lever son arme en l'air et tira sur Logan, vidant son changeur sur lui sans avoir à bouger. Logan s'effondra au sol, criblé de balles. Erik se foutait bien que Logan ne puisse pas claquer. Il venait d'essayer d'assassiner Charles ! Sous ses yeux ! Le brun s'agrippa d'une main sanglante aux bras d'Erik. Il tremblait, il était pâle.

\- Oh Charles, ça va aller… Je suis là, tiens bon…

Logan se releva, ses plaies c'étaient déjà refermées et les balles jonchaient le sol. Il fit à nouveau craquer sa nuque.

\- Journée de merde, je l'avais dit.

\- Vous êtes un MALADE ! beugla Erik et faisant lever chaque morceau de métal dans la pièce pour le balancer contre Logan.

\- Calmes-toi ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ton mec !

Logan se prit une chaise en plein visage. Erik tenait Charles contre lui. Le sang coulait.

\- Amène-le à l'infirmerie ! s'écria Logan. T'es trop con pour comprendre !

Charles fermait les yeux.

\- Non ! RESTES AVEC MOI ! CHARLES ! intima Erik en le secouant sentant son destin éclater entre ses doigts. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ! éclata-t-il à nouveau de rage.

\- Je l'ai gravement blessé ! Voilà ce que j'ai fait ! Et pas de gaieté de cœur ! Charles ne dois pas aller sur les champs de batailles, il n'est pas un bon soldat, il se ferait tuer, violer, ou capturer encore ! Non, il faut qu'il rentre maintenant ! Je l'ai blessé, pour qu'il puisse partir immédiatement et avec un motif valable.

\- Charles ! Tu m'entends ! Réponds-moi !

Erik n'écoutait pas Logan. Son regard était dirigé vers Charles, qui était pâle. Livide.

\- BORDEL DE MERDE ! Ce que tu peux être con Lehnsherr ! A l'Hosto et tout de suite ! Sinon il va vraiment y rester le bougre !

Erik chassa ses larmes de son visage et souleva Charles comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien.

\- Vous avez fait ça pour le « sauver » hein…

\- Oui.

\- J'espère que c'est ce que vous vous direz également lorsqu'il sera mort à cause de vôtre connerie !

Le soldat emporta Charles sous une pluie torrentielle. Il galopa comme un dément jusqu'à atteindre le bâtiment de soins. Il hurla dans tout le service jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin le prenne en charge, jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui arrache des bras et que l'on ne lui vole son bien le plus précieux. Dans son dos, Logan était là. Sous la pluie. Erik mourrait d'envie de lui enfoncer son poing sans la gueule. De lui faire mal, comme il venait de tuer Charles. La rage l'aveuglait. Il bondit hors de l'entrée et se rua sur Logan. Il le jeta à bas. Sous les yeux médusés des soldats en factions, ils se battirent. Erik frappait pour blesser, Logan parait les coups qu'il pouvait, encaissait les autres.

\- Je sais, c'est une idée de merde, mais le gamin, doit rentrer vite ! S'il rentrait sans rien avoir à présenter au moment prévu cela aurait semblé louche, il aurait eu des ennuis… Il… Putain tu cognes fort salopard ! Je l'ai aidé ! Lehnsherr ! Écoutes ce que je te dis bordel de merde ! Je l'ai aidé !

Erik se releva. Il était en sang, fatigué, trempé. Personne n'avait semblé vouloir les stopper. Logan était au sol.

\- Je l'ai mérité okay… Je l'ai mérité, mais, comprends que je l'ai fait pour lui…

\- La ferme !

Logan se releva. Dans le ciel, un grondement.

\- Alors toi et moi on va dire qu'il s'est blessé, par ma faute, chuchota Logan. Il faut qu'il reparte. Il faut qu'il rentre. Sa place n'est pas ici putain ! Toi mieux que quiconque le sait ! Le gamin ne reste que pour toi ! Il doit partir tant qu'il ne craint rien encore…

\- En lui trans-

\- Moins fort !

\- -peçant le corps ! acheva Erik dans un murmura de colère.

Ils étaient nez à nez. La haine qu'éprouvait Erik à l'encontre de Logan n'avait pas de limite. Logan soutenait ce regard rempli de rage. Il avait agi pour le bien de Charles. Il méritait les foudres d'Erik.

\- Tu sais que je l'ai fait pour lui… Maintenant va le voir.

\- Et si vous avez mal visé et que vous l'avez tué sur le coup ? grinça Erik tremblant de rage.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai fait. J'ai visé le…

\- S'il est mort, je trouverais le moyen de vous faire endurer mille souffrances avant de vous buter et pour de bon cette fois.

\- S'il est vraiment mort, au lieu d'être avec lui tu t'es battu avec moi.

Erik retourna son visage vers l'entrée. Oui, il avait abandonné Charles ! Il regarda encore Logan et partit en direction de l'hôpital de campagne. Logan regarda s'éloigner Lehnsherr. Ce type en avait dans le poignet. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Logan cracha un peu de sang, qu'il avait accumulé en se coupant la langue avec ses dents dans la baston. Il en était sûr, il n'avait pas tué Charles… Il en était certain à quarante-vingt-dix pour cent… quarante-vingt ?

Erik attendait dans le couloir, assit sur un banc. Il était nerveux. Il dégageait une aura de stress et de tension. Il était barbouillé de sang, il avait des ecchymoses, des coupures. Il était trempé. Personne ne l'approchait. Personne jusqu'à ce qu'une porte s'ouvre et que le docteur s'avance. Confiant, tranquille.

\- Je suis le docteur Shaw. Je me suis occupé de l'agent Xavier.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda de but en blanc Erik en se redressant sur ses jambes dépassant d'une bonne tête le fameux médecin.

\- Eh bien, quelle belle bête ! s'exclama Shaw en souriant.

\- Xavier ! Comment va-t-il ?

\- Vous êtes son supérieur ?

\- … Non. C'est le _Major Logan_ son référent sur la base, mais il m'a envoyé prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Je vois… Eh bien dites-lui que l'agent Xavier s'en est tiré. Ses jours ne sont plus en dangers.

« _Ne sont plus en danger_ », Erik serra la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas cogné assez fort sur Logan.

\- Cependant je vais recommander au Major l'extradition de l'agent. Il doit rentrer au plus vite, pour être pris en charge par un service médicale plus développé et mieux équipé. J'ai fait du rafistolage. Du bon rafistolage, mais cela ne peut pas être permanent. Il partira avec le prochain vol… Ce qui est bien dommage…

\- Pardon ? demanda Erik en revenant à lui à la dernière phrase de Shaw.

\- Cet homme, il… Il m'intriguait, j'aurais aimé le gardé un peu pour « l'étudier » dirons-nous, sourit tranquillement le docteur.

Erik frissonna. Ce sourire…

\- Je peux le voir ? demanda docilement Erik.

\- Pas maintenant. Et de toute façon le pauvre garçon est dans un coma, que j'ai créé, pour lui éviter de trop souffrir.

Erik essaya de contenir l'émotion que le gagnait.

\- Il part quand ? articula-t-il chassant de sa gorge les tensions.

\- Demain matin, il me semble.

\- Demain… Je peux le voir ?

\- Je viens de vous dire qu'il…

\- Je veux le voir !

Shaw fit un pas en arrière et regarda Erik intensément. Cela ne pouvait être possible… Non…

\- Oui, allez-y, fini par autoriser Shaw en ouvrant la voie à Erik.

Shaw ouvrit une porte donnant sur une chambre, Charles était là, allongé, pâle, encore plus pâle que la dernière fois. Des tubes partout, des machines, sonores l'encadraient.

\- Je peux rester seul ? demanda Erik sans que cela soit vraiment une question mais plus une affirmation.

\- Oui.

Shaw sortir, et ferma la porte. Non, cet homme ne pouvait être l'enfant qu'il avait connu il y avait bien des années. La providence ne pouvait être généreuse à ce point ! Le médecin, adressa une petite prière de remerciement silencieuse à la providence. Son sourire s'étira, avant de la camoufler sous un air sérieux. Le garçon ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu… comment s'appelait-il encore ? Erik ? Dieu qu'il avait changé ! Il n'avait plus à voir avec la petite créature qui grelottait dans sa cage. Là c'était un homme bien bâti, au regard fort et audacieux, rien à voir avec son expérimentation… Shaw, mit en place les mécanismes tordus de son esprit. Oui, il devait jouer le mort aux yeux du monde, oui, il ne devait plus reprendre ses activités… enfin… pas officiellement… Et pourquoi Erik était-il autant attaché à cet agent de la CIA ? Shaw aussi était intrigué par ce survivant… Et si ? Oh… Deux mutants pour le prix d'un !

* * *

Erik avança, doucement.

\- Charles.

Sa gorge était serré, il tendit sa main et toucha les doigts blancs de son amant. Erik n'osa pas s'assoir sur le rebord du lit. Là c'était plus grave que tout. La bouche de Charles était ouverte en grand tube descendait le long de sa gorge et l'alimentait en oxygène. Un scotch mal mi maintenait le tube en place. Cette vision plus que le reste heurta le regard d'Erik. Cette bouche que ce matin encore il avait embrassé avec passion. Oui ce matin… Erik avait surpris Charles encore au lit, il c'était glissé sous le drape et l'avait serré contre lui, l'embrassant pour l'éveiller. Comment le monde pouvait être cruel à ce point ?! Tout lui donner et tout lui reprendre ! Charles était suspendu entre la vie et la mort ! Pire encore, Erik allait devoir le laisser disparaître ! Le laisser rentrer… Le mutant n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement qu'une fois son amant parti il n'aurait plus la moindre nouvelle ! Il faudrait attendre que Charles se rétablisse, ou non…

Les yeux d'Erik se remplir de larmes. Il était seul avec lui. Il s'autorisa à verser ses sanglots, à éprouver cette émotion qui l'étouffait. Il tenait la main de Charles et lui… lui ne le sentait même pas ! Erik haïssait le major. Il le maudissait. Jamais il ne pourrait le pardonner d'avoir osé risquer la vie de l'homme le plus bon et généreux qui soit ! Non, jamais. Charles n'avait pas mérité ce traitement, il aurait choisi sa propre voie…

Erik en regardant Charles était anéanti.

Shaw en regardant Erik se sentait revivre.

Logan en regardant ses mains se sentit misérable.

* * *

Il y a peu, j'ai souvent lu dans les commentaires que j'étais sadiques... j'avoue, vous m'avez démasqué, mais je suis aussi une romantique dans l'âme, alors...

Laissez-moi vos impressions, commentaires, reviews! Tout est bien venu!

BONNES FÊTES!

A très vite !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonne et joyeuse nouvelle années! Pour 2017 soyez simplement heureuses et heureux ! :D

Tout d'abord MERCI ! Merci de m'avoir suivis dans ma petite série d'O.S., j'ai été plus que gâté par vos reviews et vos avis! Merci!

MERCI d'avoir commenté et suivis cette fiction! Franchement je suis plus qu'heureuse d'être aussi soutenue! MERCI !

Du coup nous y revoilà pour la suite de ma fiction! J'avais laissé un peu de suspense à la fin du dernier chapitre... Voici donc la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Il a intérêt à se réveiller !

\- Rien ne sert de crier ! Il est dans le coma !

\- McCoy ! Faites quelques chose bordel !

\- Mais… On peut juste attendre…

\- _Attendre_? Vous m'insulter là ?!

\- Voyons ! Non ! Je ne fais qu'énumérer un fait… Je pense que le patient se rétablirait plus vite s'il était en présence d'une personne familière.

\- Vous me parlez de sa sœur ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas…

\- Vous délirer ! Pourquoi ne pas libérer tous les prisonniers des Etats-Unis pendant que vous y êtes ! Je refuse ! C'est catégorique !

\- Monsieur, vous me demandez un moyen de le tirer rapidement de son état, je vous en propose un, alors ne venez pas râler si cela ne…

\- Mais vous savez ce qu'elle non ?

\- … Oui…

\- Vous savez, alors c'est non ! Elle a tenté de fuir plus d'une fois, je refuse !

\- Alors Monsieur Xavier ne se réveillera peut-être jamais…

\- McCoy vous êtes un… un vrai tyran quand vous voulez arriver à vos fins.

\- Je le fais dans l'intérêt de mon patient.

\- Dans ce cas…

\- … C'est vrai ? Vous y consentez ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh ! Monsieur ! Vous ne serez pas déçu, je… Merci. Merci de m'accorder votre confiance et de…

\- C'est bon, c'est bon… Faites venir le monstre, mais si jamais elle s'échappe, c'est votre tête que j'exigerais.

\- … D'ac-accord.

* * *

Raven était menottée, attachée à un fauteuil roulant. Elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre-cellule depuis tellement longtemps que cette sortie lui semblait inespéré. Peut-être c'était-il rendu compte qu'elle dépérissait. Des semaines sans visite. Des jours sans pourvoir parler à qui que ce soit… Elle en devenait folle. Vraiment folle. Pour tromper sa solitude, elle se changeait en Charles et conversait sous sa forme avec elle-même… Là, on la sortait de sa chambre sous surveillance. Ils avaient peur d'elle. Vraiment très peur, elle le voyait à la garde de sept hommes qui l'escortait vers… elle ne savait pas où… Elle avait juste envie de se barrer. De rendre les armes, elle avait cessé la lutte depuis des jours déjà. Depuis qu'il lui avait retiré la compagnie de Kurt. Elle ne pouvait songer à lui sans être bouleverser. Elle porta ses mains à son ventre, immédiatement les sept hommes pointèrent leurs fusils sur elle. Ils s'apaisèrent en comprenant qu'elle ne faisait rien de dangereux. Elle avait hurlé des jours entiers pour qu'on le lui rende… peine perdue… dès qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, ils avaient été séparé… Si Raven avait comprit leur plan dès le début, tout aurait été différent… Kurt et elle, ne seraient pas tombés amoureux, ils n'auraient pas couchés ensemble et elle ne serait pas tombée enceinte. Maintenait elle venait de donner une nouvelle créature à disséquer à ces connards de la CIA. Raven savait pourquoi elle était encore en vie : premièrement car Charles c'était sacrifié pour elle, en partant dans une mission au Vietnam, et maintenant parce qu'elle portait dans son ventre le croisement de deux mutants… Raven en avait voulu à Charles d'avoir cédé, d'avoir dit oui, désormais, elle était presque soulagée qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle connaissait son frère. Elle connaissait ses réactions… Elle se souvenait la colère noire qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il avait eu vent du « deal ». Raven avait été capturé par la CIA. Elle avait muté devant un agent sans le savoir pour le séduire, quelle conne. Charles avait retourné le monde pour la retrouver et exiger sa liberté. La CIA avait alors accepté en y voyant un compromis : il partait en quête d'autre mutants, comme il était le plus qualifié sur la question et à son retour et avec des noms, Raven serait libre…

Comme elle s'en voulait, comme elle regrettait ses erreurs. Son frère payait pour elle. Il vivait à l'autre bout du monde entouré de dangers, tout cela parce qu'elle avait trop bu un soir dans un bar et qu'elle avait voulu faire la maligne pour… s'envoyer en l'air !

On arrêta son fauteuil devant le Dr. McCoy, le seul ici à avoir un cœur. Il était doux, timide, gentil et semblait toujours s'excuser pour ce qu'il faisait. Le docteur s'accroupit face à Raven, il lui sourit doucement.

\- Bonjour Raven.

Sa voix était douce. La mutante leva ses yeux vers lui. Elle avait l'apparence de Charles aujourd'hui, le Charles propre, cheveux court, le Charles jeune, premier de sa classe.

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien.

\- Et le bébé ?

\- A vous de me dire.

Hank sourit et lui caressa la main.

\- Il va bien.

Il était le seul à ne pas frémir en la touchant, le seul à ne pas afficher son dégoût.

\- Kurt ? questionna Raven en laissant une larme couler de sa joue.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé, qu'on ne l'avait pas touché, qu'on ne l'avait pas considérer comme un bête curieuse.

\- Il va bien également. Il demande de vos nouvelles.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dites-lui que je crève un peu plus chaque jour.

\- … Je lui dirais que vous allez bien.

\- Tu parles…

\- Raven. Ne veux-tu pas reprendre ta forme ? Je sais que celle de ton frère t'aide à te sentir mieux, mais…

\- Quoi vous préférez la peau bleue ?!

\- Ta forme humaine.

\- Ah oui… la jolie blonde aux formes généreuses… les hommes…

Hank rougit, les sept hommes qui l'entouraient, firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendus.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour la personne que tu vas aller voir.

\- Kurt ? demanda avec un regain d'espoir Raven.

\- Non.

\- Alors je m'en fou royalement !

\- Je ne crois pas… Mais après tout, fais comme tu veux… Je vais m'en occuper à partir d'ici, vous attendez-là. Ne laissez personne entrer ou sortir.

Hank passa dans le dos de Raven, on leur ouvrit la porte et ils rentrèrent. Raven vit une chambre d'hôpital, sans fenêtre, sans air, ça puait les médicaments, l'espace était petit, étouffant. Un lit était coincé au beau milieu de machines bruyantes. Un homme était allongé. Un homme bronzé, les cheveux longs, la barbe de quelques jours… Le cœur de Raven lâcha. Elle poussa un hurlement.

\- Charles ! CHARLES !

Elle était redevenue bleue, elle essaya de se lever, de courir vers son frère, mais elle était solidement attachée. Elle gesticulait, elle pleurait. Hank l'arrêta juste à côté de lui.

\- Calmez-vous, pensez au bébé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?! exigea-t-elle de savoir.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas vraiment certain… mais, il a frôlé la mort dans sa base militaire… il nous a été réexpédié il y a une semaine… son état physique est stable, mais… il ne se réveille pas.

\- Charles, je suis là, Charles, c'est Rav', c'est ta sœur… Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Oh mon dieu, Charles…Je veux le toucher ! Détachez-moi les mains ! Pitié ! Laissez-moi le toucher ! Juste la main ! Pitié !

\- … Je regrette….

\- Vous êtes un putain de lâche ! cria-t-elle de rage.

\- Vous pouvez le voir, c'est déjà beaucoup…

\- Il est entre la vie et la mort ! Vous parlez d'une chance !

\- … nous comptions sur votre présence pour l'aider à se sentir mieux, à revenir à lui… Il est très précieux à l'organisation et nous espérons qu'il se rétablira bien vite.

\- Bah voyons ! Si c'est pour ça… Charles, écoutes-moi, reste endormit ! Ne sors pas de ton sommeil !

\- Vous ne devriez pas dire ça…

\- Je dis ce que je veux ! Je préfère le savoir mort qu'au service de salauds comme vous !

\- C'est la Raven des grands jours que nous avons là, se désola Hank.

Une des machine bipa plus fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est quoi ? paniqua Raven.

Hank couru vers la machine. Il mit en place ses lunettes et pâlit.

\- Il fait un arrêt. On dirait que votre frère a pris au mot ce que vous veniez de dire !

\- Oh mon dieu… non… Charles….

Raven éclata en sanglot, tandis que le docteur lui arrachait la blouse d'hôpital et commençait un massage cardiaque. Raven remarqua alors le pendentif qu'il portait… Elle cria de désespoir, il ne l'oubliait pas, même à l'autre bout du monde…

\- Sauvez-le ! Sauvez-le !

\- Je m'y emploie !

\- Pourquoi personne ne vient ? pourquoi il n'y a que vous !

\- Parce que vous être-là !

Raven écrasa sa rage. Elle condamnait son frère.

\- Charles ! Restez avec nous ! implora Hank en sortant un défibrillateur.

\- Oh mon dieu, gémit Raven en larmes.

\- Allez professeur ! Battez-vous ! Il n'y a donc rien en ce monde qui mérite que vous restiez sur cette terre ?!

\- Charles !

Le courant électrique traversa son corps et son sommeil se déchira. Il souffrait. Tout son être était douloureux. Ses yeux distinguaient des formes, des contours. Il y avait un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête dans un mouvement lent et douloureux. Il avait reconnu le timbre de sa sœur. Mais elle ne pouvait être-là. Elle n'était tout de même pas venue au Vietnam ? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans ce lit ? Il… Il avait fait l'amour avec Erik… Ils avaient mangé en souriant sottement… Ils étaient allés au bureau… Le major Logan était arrivé…Une dispute ? Une dispute… il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à nouveau, il fuyait cette réalité.

\- Charles ! Charles ! Libérez-moi ! Laissez-moi le toucher ! Je jure que je ne fuirais pas ! Je ne pourrais jamais abandonner mon frère ! Pitié !

Hank hésitait.

\- Et puis merde.

Il libéra la jeune femme avant qu'il ne le regrette. Raven bondit de son fauteuil et couru vers le visage de son frère. Elle l'embrassa, le serra contre elle.

\- C'est moi, c'est moi Charly… Ouvres les yeux…

\- Raven ? gémit Charles à travers un masque d'oxygénation.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu es réveillé ! Charles ! Tu es réveillé ! pleurait de soulagement Raven. J'ai cru que tu mourrais, j'ai cru que tu me laissais seule ici…

\- Jamais de la vie, soupira Charles faiblement et bougeant les doigts pour caresser ses cheveux rouges. Tu es très belle… la maternité te va bien…

Des grosses larmes coulèrent sur le nez de Raven avant de finir leur course sur le torse nu de Charles.

\- Tu m'as fait si peur.

\- Pardon.

\- Ne recommence plus jamais.

\- Je vais essayer.

Le brun essayait de reprendre pied, de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Où je suis ?

\- Dans un centre de la CIA, intervînt Hank.

\- T'es qui toi ? gémit Charles.

\- Hank…

\- McCoy, termina Charles en récupérant ses pouvoirs de télépathe.

\- Comment avez-vous su ?! s'étrangla Hank.

Charles sourit, Raven tressaillit de terreur. Personne ne devait savoir que son frère était télépathe ! Non personne ! Sinon, il finirait comme elle, enfermé à jamais dans une pièce, telle un cobaye !

\- Je lui ai chuchoté, mentit Raven.

\- Non… Je l'aurais entendu… Je…

\- Raven, calmes-toi, murmura Charles.

 _C'est un mutant._

\- QUOI ?!

\- Quoi « quoi » ? fit Hank totalement largué.

Raven se redressa elle tremblait de fureur. Charles lui tenait si faiblement la main, qu'elle ne le sentit pas lâcher.

\- Vous ! Vous êtes comme moi ! siffla Raven en s'avançant bleue de rage.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je … enfin, ça n'a pas de sens !

\- Vous êtes un mutant ! Vous vous servez de moi, de Kurt, de nous depuis le début alors que vous êtes dans le même camp que nous ! Vous êtes un monstre !

\- Je ne suis pas un « mutant », répondit Hank en essayant de sauver les apparences. Cela n'a pas de sens voyons…

\- Raven. Laisse-le, il a peur.

\- Oh oui il peut avoir peur ! fit Raven en plaquant Hank contre un mur.

\- Lâchez-moi, cela ne…

 _Raven._

La jeune femme relâcha le jeune médecin et se tourna vers son frère. Il avait retiré son masque.

\- Non gardes-le, dit-elle en revenant vers lui à pas rapides.

\- Raven… Aide-moi… Comment va Erik ?

\- Erik ? s'étonna Raven.

\- Erik… Retrouves Erik… Il est en danger.

\- Erik est en danger ?

\- J'ai senti l'aura de ce docteur…

\- McCoy ?

\- Non, Shaw… il veut du mal à Erik… Retrouve-le, dis-lui. Sauve-le…

* * *

Erik travaillait. Il répondait aux ordres, il était efficace, mais il n'était plus lui-même. Il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait sans opposer la moindre résistance. Il se sentait vidé de sa substance première. Déjà huit jours que Charles avait quitté le Vietnam. Huit jours sans avoir de ses nouvelles, sans entendre sa voix, sentir sa présence dans son esprit, ses baisers sur ses lèvres… Erik n'était plus Erik. Le pire était de ne pas savoir s'il était vivant ou mort ?! S'il se portait bien, Erik se sentirait mieux, il pourrait espérer des retrouvailles… Mais… Il était hors de portée, il était si loin… Il essayait de se montrer fort, invulnérable, cependant en lui quelque chose était brisé. Il avait offert son amour et sa protection à Charles. Il n'avait pas pu le sauver et maintenant il s'imaginait vivre le restant de sa vie avec un amour mort…

* * *

\- Mais qui diables est Erik ? questionna Raven perdue.

\- Erik…

Hank s'approcha, Raven se tourna vers lui et le glaça d'un regard noir.

\- Toi, le traître, tu ne bouges pas.

\- Erik…

Charles avait du mal à expliquer, non pas à sa sœur. Elle savait qu'il était gay. Mais il voulait dire qu'il l'aimait… mais pas devant Hank…

 _Je l'aime._

\- Oh, je vois, rosit Raven en prenant la main de son frère avec tendresse. C'est mon futur beau-frère alors ? chuchota-t-elle pour qu'il n'y ait que lui qui puisse l'entendre.

\- Sûrement, sourit Charles.

\- Je dois le sauver ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors…

Raven se pencha à l'oreille de son frère.

\- Alors, fais-nous sortir d'ici.

Charles lu dans l'esprit de sa sœur ceux à quoi elle aspirait : quitter cet endroit en usant de ses dons et sauver son amant par la même occasion. Le brun ferma les yeux. Il allait devoir faire appel à ses forces. Était-il capable de bouger ?... Il se rappela Shaw… ce qu'il avait perçu de son esprit obscur et alambiqué. Erik avait besoin de lui…

 _On prend Hank._

\- Non…

\- Si.

\- Puisque que tu insistes ! Tu peux bouger ?

\- Je ne crois pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Non, il ne doit pas… Il doit rester allongé… il…

\- Navré l'ami, je n'ai pas le temps, s'excusa Charles en prenant le contrôle de son esprit.

* * *

Logan buvait. Il buvait beaucoup d'habitude, mais là… c'était parfaitement déraisonnable. Il était ivre du matin au soir. Il chassait ceux qui venaient le trouver et il se foutait bien des conséquences. Il avait agi pour sauver Xavier, mais il l'avait presque butté ! Maintenant son meilleur homme le haïssait et le fuyait. Il se sentait vraiment comme le dernier des hommes. Une ordure de la pire espèce. Et il avait beau picoler à s'en faire péter les organes, il souffrait, mais il ne claquait pas… foutue mutation ! Il devait se rattraper… Erik était devenu un robot… Il devait faire quelque chose pour lui…

* * *

Charles avait fait en sorte que Hank le porte et l'installe dans le fauteuil roulant. Ensuite il avait laissé sa sœur s'occuper des sept hommes qui attendaient dehors. Elle avait un sacré jeu de jambes, enceinte ou pas, cette femme pouvait tout faire ! Elle récupéra une carte magnétique et guida Hank, qui poussait Charles, jusqu'à la cellule de Kurt. Une cellule électrifiée, empêchant le mutant téléporteur de se volatiliser. Raven en ouvrant la porte se jeta dans ses bras. Charles, par respect et pudeur, détourna le regard. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que toute l'installation de la CIA retentisse d'une alarme. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient fui.

\- Kurt, mon frère Charles, Charles - Kurt.

\- Enchanté, mais on discutera plus tard si vous voulez bien.

Kurt, un mutant à la peau bleu, couverte de dessin étrange, possédant une queue pointue semblait soucieux de son apparence en rencontrant son « beau-frère ».

\- Allez Kurt, il faut bouger ! implora Raven.

\- Où ? demanda le jeune homme bleu.

\- Vite ! N'importe où ! réclama Raven.

* * *

Shaw préparait son entretient avec Erik depuis quelques jours. Il n'avait pas pu conserver Charles à ses côtés, tant pis, du coup, il s'impatientait de revoir Erik. Il avait prétexté un rappelle de vaccin pour sa section. Il allait le revoir dans deux jours ! Deux jours qui lui semblaient interminable. Son petit Erik ! Son petit jouet ne l'avait même pas reconnu ! C'était presque vexant… Ils avaient passé tant de bons moments ensemble. Il allait faire en sorte que son petit protégé se souvienne de lui… Qu'il n'ait plus que lui en tête et pas autre chose… Shaw se souvenait encore de la douceur de la peau d'Erik lorsqu'il le battait, de ses yeux effrayait lorsqu'il préparait ses instruments devant lui, sa peur quand il agissait… Oui Shaw c'était nourrit de cette peur. Quand il avait dû fuir… il l'avait perdu… là, il le retrouvait ! Il le retrouvait enfin ! Il n'était pas prêt à le laisser filer !

* * *

\- BORDEL ! JE SUIS OU ?! hurla Hank perdu en pleine cambrousse fou d'inquiétude.

Raven était penché sur son frère, elle s'assurait qu'il allait bien.

\- Merde, ta plaie…

\- Ce n'est rien, rassura Charles.

\- Non, ce n'est pas « rien ». McCoy, rendez-vous utiles ! Soignez mon frère, sa plaie s'est rouverte à l'abdomen.

\- PUTAIN JE SUIS FOUTU ! FOUTU ! Ils vont penser que je vous ai aidé, que je suis dans le coup depuis le début ! Vous imaginez le préjudice ?! MA VIE EST FOUT…

Raven lui asséna une énorme gifle, coupant court à son discours.

\- La ferme ! Soignez mon frère et fermez-là !

Hank retrouva son calme et se pencha vers le brun.

\- Oui… Mais je n'ai pas pu emporter ma trousse de soin, parce que je me suis fait enlever figurez-vous !

\- Il vous faut quoi ? demanda Kurt en tenant sa queue dans sa main.

\- Si on vous voit vous pointer à une pharmacie, dans votre état, tout bleu…

\- Je l'accompagne, décida Raven pour faire taire Hank et ses prérogatives.

\- Je peux y aller moi, suggéra Hank.

\- N'importe quoi, souffla Raven.

Charles et Hank restèrent quelques minutes seuls à seuls. Hank avait donné une liste détaillé de ce dont il avait besoin pour soigner le télépathe. Raven avait pris une nouvelle apparence et Kurt l'avait transporté à la ville la plus proche. En prenant bien soin de dépouiller Hank de ses liquidités pour payer les produits nécessaires.

\- Pourquoi vous cachez vous ? demanda Charles avec douceur.

Hank boudait assit de dos à quelques mètres du télépathe.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, s'obstina Hank.

\- Je vois… Hank… Vous avez un don unique, pourquoi le gâchez-vous en travaillant pour le CIA ?

\- Quel don ?

\- Votre mutation.

\- Pour la dernière fois je ne suis pas un mutant ! grinça Hank en essuyant ses lunettes de façon nerveuse. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un QI supérieur à la moyenne que je suis un…

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de vos autres capacités…

\- N'importe pas !

\- Si je dis n'importe quoi, alors pourquoi ne me montrez-vous pas vos pieds ?

Hank sursauta. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?! Personne ne savait !

 _Je peux vous aider._

\- Hein ?! cria Hank en bondissant sur ses jambes.

\- Je vous comprends, je sais que cela peut faire peur, mais nous sommes pareil vous et moi.

\- N'importe quoi ! Nous ne sommes pas pareils !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi nous sommes différents. Nous sommes mutants.

\- Je ne suis pas un mutant ! hurla Hank en perdant le contrôle tremblant de fureur.

Une fourrure bleue commença à se dessiner sur ses avant-bras et son visage. Charles souriait doucement.

\- Fascinant mon ami…

\- Et merde ! s'effondra Hank en se couvrant le visage de ses paluches bleues.

Raven et Kurt réapparurent à cet instant. Raven toisa Hank. Kurt ne dit rien, il se contenta de donner la trousse de soin.

\- Et tu disais qu'en bleu j'étais disgracieuse, persifla Raven.

* * *

Erik regardait le plafond. Il le regardait en silence. Les bras croisés sous sa tête, les yeux fixés au plafond, il écoutait la nuit. Il entendait respirer ses camarades, ronfler certains, péter d'autres. Il regardait et son esprit était vide. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir pour Charles. Il lui fallait avoir des nouvelles ! Des nouvelles fraîches ! Il n'allait pas pouvoir endurer cela plus longtemps ! Il allait en mourir. Demain, il se ferait violence, il irait voir Logan. Il lui demanderait d'intercéder. Il voulait connaître l'état de son Charles !

* * *

\- Et maintenant Charles, comment va-t-on jusqu'au Vietnam ? demanda Raven en terminant de manger son burger.

Le brun tourna son regard vers Kurt. Le petit-ami de sa sœur avait engloutit pas moins de cinq burgers. Charles regardait cet homme aux yeux jaunes luisants, il n'avait que trois doigts, dont un pouce opposable et sa queue ne cessait jamais de se balancer comme celle d'un chat. Oui, Kurt était vraiment un mutant à l'apparence compliqué à assumer, mais dans les yeux de Raven, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Charles sourit.

\- Quelle distance tu peux parcourir Kurt ?

\- Le plus grand bon que j'ai fait c'est la manche ! sourit le jeune homme ses joues pleines de nourritures.

\- On est bien loin de l'Asie, soupira Hank.

\- On t'a pas sonné, trancha Raven qui refusait de le regarder sous peine de l'invectiver plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

\- Et si… Et si on prenait l'avion. On atterrit en Chine, en Thaïlande, n'importe et tu nous transporte par petits bond à la base militaire ? demanda Charles comme si c'était la chose la plus vitale qui soit.

\- Pourquoi ne pas atterrir directement au Vietnam ? questionna Raven.

\- Les frontières sont fermées…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas prendre l'avion ! à l'heure qu'il est nous sommes très probablement les personnes les plus cherchées de la planète !

\- Pas avec mon don, ni celui de mon frère ! Charles peut altérer la vision collective, nous serons des passagers lambda, des citoyens en vacances… rien n'est impossible à Charles.

\- Même pour les vidéos surveillances ? ricana Hank.

\- Charles tu te sens suffisamment en forme pour le faire ? interrogea la blonde.

\- Il faudra bien…

\- Mais vous n'avez même pas d'argent pour payer ce voyage ! C'est insensé ! Vous ne voyez pas les limites de votre plan stupide ! Traverser la moitié du globe pour venir en aide à un soldat ! C'est du délire !

\- Bonne nuit Hank.

Charles endormit le scientifique d'un regard. Kurt sursauta en voyant l'homme sombrer.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas te contrarier, sourit Kurt avec un accent prononcé.

\- Allemand ?

\- Oui.

Le télépathe songea le cœur lourd à son amant, Européen lui aussi… il froissa dans ses doigts le papier gras du burger qu'ils avaient commandé avant d'aller manger dehors. Raven et Kurt avaient besoin de soleil et de plein air.

\- Alors dis-moi Kurt, se serait possible ?

\- Oui, mais pas plus de deux personnes dans ce cas…

\- On pourrait y aller juste toi et moi ?

\- Pas question que je vous laisse y aller sans moi ! s'écria Raven. Ah ça non ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une « faible » femme que vous devez me mettre de côté !

\- Tu es enceinte…

\- Oui, enceinte, pas handicapé Charles !

\- Tu sais où se trouve exactement la base militaire ? questionna Kurt préférant ignorer la saute d'humeur de la jeune femme.

\- Non… mais le village qui ne se trouve pas loin, si !

\- Alors qu'est-ce que l'on attend ? s'impatientant Raven en se remettant debout.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait de lui ? demanda Kurt en désignant Hank endormit.

Charles fit la moue.

\- Eh bien, il ne voulait pas venir de toute façon et je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez stupide pour dénoncer le plan que nous souhaitons entreprendre… Laissons-le, là, il saura se débrouiller. Rav' mets-lui vingt dollars dans la poche, pour se payer un taxi.

\- Il ne mérite pas vingt dollars !

Ils quittèrent le parc public, qu'ils avaient investi pour manger. La sœur poussait le frère, trop faible pour marcher, dans son fauteuil roulant. Charles projetait aux yeux du monde une apparence « normale » à Kurt. Pour lui c'était une première d'évoluer sans être perçu comme un démon. Il souriait et marchait fièrement en tenant le bras de Raven. Rapidement ils montèrent en taxi. Encore plus rapidement ils prirent des billets d'avions, sans avoir besoin de débourser quoi que ce soit, passèrent la douane sans encombre et montèrent dans l'appareil… oui, le don de Charles n'avait pas beaucoup de limite…

Tandis que l'appareil prenait son envol, Charles priait pour qu'Erik aille bien. Le brun aurait tout donné pour parler avec lui par télépathie, mais il ne pouvait couvrir une telle distance. Il essayait d'oublier la douleur qui lui coupait le corps en deux… s'il croisait le chemin du major, Charles aurait quelques mots à lui dire… mais pour le moment il devait rester concentrer. Kurt devait rester avec son apparence aux yeux des passagers et de l'équipage. Alors pour ne pas sommeiller tandis qu'ils survolaient l'océan Pacifique, Charles tourna son regard vers le hublot et j'imaginais déjà retrouver Erik. Erik sain et sauf… _Son_ Erik.

J'arrive Erik, souffla Charles tandis que le soleil scintillait au loin sur les flots.

* * *

Voilà l'apparition de nouveaux personnages et une partie de l'intrigue principale est révélée... qu'en pensez-vous...

Ma petite femme a râlé en lisant: _Hein? Y a pas de lemon?! Aucun intérêt !_

J'espère que vous serez plus indulgent(e)s qu'elle ! :P

Laissez-moi vos avis, commentaire, remarques! TOUT quoi !

A très vite !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ! BONNE ANNE 2017 ! Je vous souhaite du bonheur, de la joie et la réussite de vos projets ! :D

Tout d'abord: MERCI! Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui rejoignez la fict' en cours de route, ou qui êtes là depuis le début! Vous me gâtez de reviews! Je suis très touchées et flattée! Avec ce nouveau chapitre on va passer la barre des 100 reviews et je dois dire que je suis vraiment très touchée par vos messages et vos encouragements! Merci ! Merci du fond du cœur!

Ici je vous offre un chapitre plus long et très riche en personnages, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

Merci à vous!

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

L'avion atterrit après plus d'une dizaine d'heures de vol. Charles était épuisé, resté concentré autant de temps pour camoufler la véritable apparence de Kurt l'avait vidé. Raven l'aida à s'installer à nouveau dans le fauteuil roulant, lui évitant de marcher pour que sa blessure ne bouge pas. Charles leur fit passer la douane sans encombre et une fois hors de l'aéroport ils se mirent à l'écart. Le monde grouillait autour d'eux. Un bruit incessant entre klaxon et conversation, les odeurs de nourritures cuites dans la graisse les assaillirent également, donnant à Raven quelques nausées dont elle se serait volontiers passée ! Une fois hors de vue, Kurt leur prit la main. Durant le vol il avait étudié leur itinéraire en téléportation Vingt-six bons étaient nécessaires pour atteindre la ville dont avait parlé Charles, Vingt-six sauts dans l'inconnus… Kurt avait regardé des livres de géographies, volé à la librairie de l'aéroport. Il avait étudié où il pouvait apparaître sans risquer de se matérialisa dans un objet solide : maison, tronc, pont ou roc… Kurt était tendu. Sa vie et celle de ceux qui l'accompagnait, dépendait entièrement de lui et de son pouvoir. Le premier saut était facile : un parc. Il avait visualisé où il voulait surgir. Le tout maintenant était de prié pour que personne ne se trouve à cet endroit très précisément…

\- Prêt ? demanda Kurt avec son accent germanique.

\- Plus que jamais, répondit Charles en serrant la main à trois doigts de son « beau-frère ».

Kurt leva ses yeux et ciel et commença à réciter :

\- Nôtre Père, qui êtes aux cieux…

Un nuage de fumé les enveloppa, libérant un fort parfum de souffre. La ruelle disparue, laissant place à un cadre de parc urbain, peu entretenu et triste.

\- … Que ton nom soit sanctifié…

Le parc disparu dans la seconde qui suivit, à la place se matérialisa un entrepôt désert.

\- … Que ton règne vienne…

* * *

Erik était dans la salle d'attente. Il n'était pas nerveux, les seringues, il n'en avait plus peur depuis des années. Il avait bien trop connu ces objets dans son camp, pour en avoir encore peur aujourd'hui. Il était adulte, plus un enfant. Ses démons l'avaient quitté. Il n'avait plus peur d'eux… Le vaccin et ensuite : le major. Tout était clair et planifié dans son esprit ! Devant lui, il restait deux soldats à passer. Erik était impatient de sortir d'ici.

* * *

\- … Comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui…

Ils quittèrent la lisière d'une forêt dense pour se retrouver au bord d'un large précipice… Vraiment trop au bord ! La roue du fauteuil de Charles dépara sur la terre rocailleuse et friable. Charles bascula dans le vide. Kurt le retînt d'une main tout en tenant Raven. Le ravin disparut, une clairière la remplaça. Charles tomba au sol.

\- … Qui nous on offensés, acheva Kurt en lâchant les mains de tout le monde.

\- Charles ! s'écria Raven en se penchant sur lui. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui-oui, j'ai eu… J'ai cru que j'allais finir ma journée au fond du gouffre, sourit le brun et grimaçant.

\- Tu es épuisé Charles, on devrait se reposer un peu, suggéra Raven en connaissant d'avance la réponse de son frère.

\- Non, nous y sommes presque. N'est-ce pas Kurt ?

Le mutant jouait avec sa queue, regardant tour à tour Raven et Charles. Il comprenait les motivations de chacun. Il sourit dévoilant des crocs.

\- Je pense que plus vite tout sera fini, plus vite nous pourrons nous reposer.

\- Voilà, écoutons Kurt ! s'exclama Charles en se redressant après avoir profité d'un instant de répit allongé dans l'herbe grasse.

\- Je vais t'aider à te remettre dans le fauteuil.

\- Quand tout sera fini, je le brûlerais, souffla Charles.

* * *

Erik était le prochain. Il voyait les ombres, qui se dessinaient de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée, comme s'il était l'unique spectateur d'un numéro d'ombre chinoise. Il était penché, ses coudes dans ses cuisses, il soupira. Il voulait que cela aille vite !

\- Lehnsherr…

Erik leva les yeux face à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

* * *

\- Allez plus que deux bons et on y sera ! s'exclama Kurt pour se donner du courage.

Il était épuisé. Charles également, Raven se montrait plus forte et ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur accablante. Kurt avait récité deux « Je vous salue Marie » et recommençait le « Notre Père ». Charles, qui n'avait jamais été très croyant, écoutait ces prières et se raccrochait à la voix de l'allemand. La rizière disparue, à la place une clairière, et enfin… La ville ! Charles en aurait presque pleuré de joie ! Il y était ! Il était de retour ! Il allait revoir Erik ! Son sourire s'étira, les yeux remplis de larmes. Raven lui prit la main et serra doucement sa paume moite.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- On va devoir marcher un peu, s'excusa Charles.

Kurt s'écroula d'un seul coup, comme une pierre. Il n'en pouvait absolument plus. Raven fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux qu'on le laisse ? demanda la blonde pas très inquiète.

\- Rav' ! Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Alors on fait quoi ?!

\- Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir…

* * *

Erik se redressa, il toisa Logan. Il était tiraillé entre son devoir de soldat, son devoir de petit-ami et sa volonté de se venger… Il opta pour un sourire, qui n'avait rien d'amicale.

\- Major, fit-il d'une voix un peu trop douce pour être sincère.

\- Je… Voudrais discuter.

\- Moi également.

\- Tu es occupé ?

Erik ne jeta pas un regard dans la direction de la salle d'examen. Il emboîta le pas à Logan et quitta le centre médicale, retournant sous le cagnard. Ils marchèrent sans échanger, un regard, un mot, jusqu'à atteindre le mobil-home de Logan. Erik refusa la boisson tendue par le major.

\- Venez-en au fait, trancha-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Erik, je voulais… m'excuser.

\- Ah ! C'est bien… Cela efface le mal fait à Charles ?!

\- Non, cependant…

\- Cependant quoi ?! trembla de rage Erik.

Il faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas coller une droite à Logan. Il devait lui demander une faveur ! Pas lui sauter dessus ! Il devait garder le contrôle…

\- Je voudrais me rendre utile pour…

\- Il est sûrement mourant ! Vous l'avez condamné à une mort terrible ! A être seul !

\- Désolé !

\- Ça ne le ramènera pas !

\- Il risquait d'y passer, quoi qu'il arrive !

\- Je pouvais le protéger !

\- Tu n'as même pas pu le protéger de moi ! Alors sous les feux de l'ennemi !

Erik agrippa par le cou Logan. Il était en colère.

\- Vous m'avez privé de l'homme que j'aime ! beugla Erik.

Logan se laissa faire, c'était mérité.

\- Si vous saviez comme je vous haïs ! Je vous respectais et j'avais honneur à vous servir… Désormais vous n'êtes rien pour moi ! Mon supérieur et encore !

\- Je comprends…

\- VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN ! VOUS ETES INCAPABLE D'AVOIR DES ÉMOTIONS HUMAINES !

Logan le repoussa, Erik tremblait.

\- Je voulais vous demander d'obtenir des nouvelles de Charles, mais là… Là, non, je préfère encore trouver un autre moyen, que de venir quémander auprès de vous !

Erik sortit en trombe. Il savait que s'il restait une seconde de plus, il pourrait le tuer. Il s'en sentait capable ! La toiture du mobil-homme c'était ratatinée sur elle-même sous l'effet de la colère d'Erik. Logan frotta sa gorge. Il l'avait mérité, mais il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête ici ! Il devait se faire entendre par ce petit con de Lehnsherr !

Erik retournait à grandes enjambées à son rendez-vous médical. Il avait tout foiré. Il était un gros débile ! Il gâchait ses chances d'avoir des nouvelles sur la santé de Charles… Son esprit s'éclaira… Santé ? Et si… Erik demandait au médecin qui c'était occupé de Charles ? Ce fameux Shaw, celui-là même qui l'avait soigné ?! Ce docteur pouvait très probablement demander des nouvelles de ses patients ! Erik avança deux fois plus vite. Le cœur gonflé, un sourire d'espoir accroché aux lèvres, Erik entra dans le centre médical.

* * *

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, grimaça Raven en se retenant au tableau de bord. Ce n'est pas _du tout_ une bonne idée même !

La jeep crachota sous la manœuvre inexperte de Charles. La route était droite pourtant, et il avait son permis depuis des années, mais conduire une jeep… C'était tout autre chose ! Ils avaient volé une jeep à des soldats américains en repos dans la ville. Charles avait pris le volant, Kurt roupillait à l'arrière et Raven avait pris l'apparence d'un des soldats en vadrouille dans un des bordels de la ville. Ils n'étaient plus si loin du campement, cependant le brun gérait mal la machine de guerre.

\- Charles ! s'écria Raven après une embardée particulièrement violente.

\- Désolé… Veux-tu que je te laisse ici et je termine seul ?

Raven n'aurait pas été moins vexée s'il lui avait dit qu'elle avait grossit de dix tailles.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Je suis là ! Alors je veux aller jusqu'au bout et mater tout un tas de mecs en treillis ! Et sauver le cul de ton mec ! Ethan c'est ça ?

\- Erik !

\- Erik… C'est sexy Erik…

Charles sourit doucement. Raven avait réussi à le détendre en quelques secondes. A l'horizon, sortant de la jungle, l'entrée principale de la base apparaissait enfin. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il y était ! Il allait le revoir ! Il écrasa la pédale d'accélérateur.

* * *

\- J'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié, sourit le docteur Shaw en accueillant Erik dans sa salle de soin.

\- Non, j'ai eu un contretemps, navré du retard.

\- Ce n'est rien… Je suis heureux de vous revoir…

Shaw invita, d'un geste de la main, Erik à prendre place sur un siège.

\- Remontez votre manche, demanda poliment Shaw en préparant la solution dans son flacon.

\- Docteur, je voudrais vous demander une faveur…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je voudrais savoir si vous pouviez m'obtenir des nouvelles de l'agent Xavier, celui que vous avez renvoyé aux Etats-Unis…

\- Oui, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Comment oublier ce genre d'homme…

Erik fronça les sourcils. Shaw souriait doucereusement, tandis qu'il remplissait la seringue avec le puissant narcoleptique qu'il avait prévu. L'ex nazi voulait plonger Erik dans un profond sommeil et le faire sortir de la base pour le garder pour lui… et pour lui seulement !

\- Donc, vous voulez savoir comment se porte l'agent de la CIA ?

\- Oui.

Erik était tendu, comme si sa vie dépendait de la réponse suspendue aux lèvres de Shaw. Le médecin nettoya le creux du coude de son patient à l'aide d'un coton imbibé d'alcool.

\- Mais bien entendu ! Je serais ravi de vous rendre ce service…

Erik se sentit en parti soulagé, il allait enfin SAVOIR. De ce fait, il ne ressentit presque pas la piqûre, ni même le produit, qui se répandait dans ses veines à toutes allures. Il battit deux fois des paupières, un peu las. La fatigue s'empara de lui, pas étonnant après ces deniers jours éprouvants, rongé d'inquiétude et d'angoisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour satisfaire _mein klein Erik_ ?

\- Pardon ?

Erik, souleva son regard vers le docteur. Sa tête lui tournait incroyablement, il essayait de lutter contre le sommeil, qui s'enracinait en lui. Shaw souriait, il souriait vraiment maintenant, il le tenait ! Il avait récupéré son précieux jouet ! Son préféré ! Celui sur lequel il avait passé le plus d'heure et investit tellement d'espoir !

Erik regarda alors pour de bon Shaw… Cette voix… Ce sourire, ces yeux… Des années étaient passées… Erik le reconnut, finalement, mais trop tard !

\- Schmidt !

C'est comme si toute la bile contenue dans son estomac lui remontait d'un seul coup dans la bouche. Découvrir son bourreau après plus de vingt ans, replongea Erik dans l'histoire la plus noire de sa vie.

\- Tu te souviens enfin de moi mon petit… C'est flatteur…

\- Klaus Schmidt… Vous êtes mort…

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, sa tête tournait de plus en plus, il respirait laborieusement.

\- Pas suffisamment on dirait, sourit le docteur en caressant du bout des doigts le front d'Erik.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria Erik en le repoussant mollement avec de rouler sur le côté pour échapper à son emprise.

Le blond tomba lourdement au sol entraînant avec lui un plateau, qui contenait tout un tas de petits objets métalliques, qui firent un tintamarre en chutant avec lui.

\- Oh c'est bien Erik ! Tu luttes ! Tu as toujours été fort ! Continue ! Plus tu t'agiteras, plus le produit sera rapide à agir.

\- Enfoiré de nazi, murmura Erik le visage collé au sol en lino gris.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les objets, il pouvait ressentir leur rayonnement en métal, cependant il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour les déplacer. Il se sentait impuissant, épuisé et incapable.

\- Tu es à moi Erik… A moi seulement…

* * *

Charles gara la jeep devant le mobil-home du major Logan. Si quelqu'un savait où était Erik, c'était bien lui ! Raven avait bien pris soin de dissimuler, le corps assoupi de Kurt, sous une grande bâche. Elle s'engouffra à la suite de son frère, qui titubait dans le préfabriqué où logeait le fameux Logan. Raven retroussa ses narines en sentant la forte odeur de tabac froid d'alcool et de… oui, vomit… Son estomac la remua.

\- Je vais t'attendre dehors, confia-t-elle à son frère en retournant à l'air de la jungle.

\- Major ? appela Charles.

Il savait qu'il était là. Son cerveau tournait comme le roulement d'un tambour dans une machine à laver. Il faisait circuler en boucle ses pensées sombres. Charles se servit de son radar mental pour trouver l'homme affalé à demi nu dans sa douche, une bouteille presque vide à la main et un vestige de cigare dans la bouche. Charles s'avança, en se tenant au mobilier pour ne pas tomber, une main plaquée sur sa blessure, il s'agenouilla pour faire face au soldat ivre mort.

\- Major ! l'interpella Charles en lui secouant l'épaule.

\- Humpfggr…

\- Major ! insista le brun en secouant le soldat un peu plus fort.

\- Foutez-moi la paix bordel de merde ! éructa-t-il en agitant sa bouteille vide devant lui.

\- Major, vous faites honte aux…

\- Honte à quoi ?!

Logan ouvrit les yeux et bondit en arrière en avalant presque son reste de cigare.

\- Oh putain ! C'est le fantôme du gamin qui vient me hanter ! Je l'ai buté ! Et il vient se venger !

Charles soupira.

\- Non, je ne suis pas un fantôme !

\- C'est ce que dirait un spectre ! argumenta Logan. Et t'es plus pâle qu'une mouette !

Charles regarda sa main qui appuyait sur sa plaie. Du sang transpirait des bandages. Il serra les dents.

\- Allez, Major, j'ai besoin de vous !

\- Dégages fantôme !

\- Un fantôme ferait ça ? demanda Charles en actionnant l'arrivée d'eau.

Logan fut aspergé d'un jet tiède. Il resta immobile. Puis il lâcha sa bouteille et se frotta le visage à deux mains.

\- Bordel de merde, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ?

Logan dessoûla quelque peu et remonta sur ses jambes en arrêtant la douche. Charles été soulagé de retrouver le major tel qu'il le connaissait : gouailleur et virulent. Le télépathe se redressa à son tour et manqua de tomber. Logan le retînt par un bras. Ses yeux fouillant les siens.

\- Tu n'arrives plus à tenir sur tes quilles, gamin ?

\- Ce n'est rien, rassura Charles en se libérant de la poigne de Logan pour se retenir à la poignée de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ?

\- J'ai besoin de voir Erik.

\- Ah ! J'aurais dû le parié ! J'me serais fait un million de dollar ! Au moins t'es pas mort ! Et ça… C'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année !

\- Vous me pensiez mort ?

\- Un peu…

\- Et Erik ?

\- … Lui… Il est une telle boule de nerf… Il m'en veut bien trop pour se confier à moi.

\- Donc il est là ? sourit Charles retrouvant espoir.

\- Où diable veux-tu qui soit ? Pas dans le cul d'une pute en tout cas !

\- En mission !

\- … Bah… Non… Tu veux boire un truc ? demanda Logan en jetant un coup d'œil à sa bouteille vide. Il doit me rester un peu de…

\- Où est Erik ?

Logan marcha en mettant de l'eau partout dans son logement, jusqu'à sa cuisine. Charles le suivit d'un pas lent et peu sûr. Logan le regarda par-dessus son épaule, il fit la grimace.

\- Tu es aussi stable qu'une République Africaine après un coup d'état !

\- Merci major, répondit poliment Charles essayant de ne pas sourire sous l'allusion cocasse.

\- Alors tu veux retrouver Lehnsherr ?

\- Oui. Où est-il, c'est très important…

\- Comment tu es arrivé ici ?! Vu ton état merdique, ça m'étonnerait que l'on t'ai renvoyé sur le terrain !

\- J'ai des amis, fit vaguement Charles en appuyant un peu plus fermement sur sa plaie.

\- Ahn… Ok…

\- Erik ?! Où est Erik ?! s'impatienta le télépathe. Je n'arrive pas à le localiser avec mon pouvoir ! Il n'est pas dans la base ?!

\- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si, il est là ce trou du cul coincé…

\- Où alors ?!

\- Il avait un rendez-vous, un rappel de vaccin…

Charles pâlit. Il s'approcha de Logan et l'attrapa par sa chemise trempée, lui arrachant au passage quelques poils de torse.

\- Shaw ? Le nom du docteur qui a fait ce « rappel de vaccin », c'est Shaw ?

Logan saisit doucement la main de Charles et le fit lâcher sa chemise, ses yeux coulèrent sur le visage tremblant d'inquiétude du gamin.

\- Ouais, je crois bien…

\- Oh, non, souffla Charles en reculant.

\- Quoi encore bordel ?!

\- C'était il y a longtemps ?! Vite ! On doit y aller !

Le brun tituba vers la sortie, Logan sur ses talons.

\- Raven ! Il faut aller au centre médical.

\- C'est où ? demanda un soldat de quarante ans aux tempes grisonnantes.

\- Remonte dans la jeep !

\- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer, bordel de merde ? demanda Logan en sortant éblouit par le soleil.

Charles monta dans le véhicule en hâte, ignorant sa douleur.

\- Erik est en danger !

Logan s'arrêta sur le pas de sa porte, la main en visière pour éviter les rayons du soleil.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire encore bordel ?

\- C'est qui cet ivrogne ? demanda Raven en affichant une expression d'homme mûr perplexe.

\- C'est le Major Logan, marmonna Charles. Allez Raven, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

\- C'est le mec qui t'a planté ?! s'écria le soldat choqué.

\- On n'a pas le temps ! répéta Charles en rallumant le moteur de la jeep. Major vous voulez venir ?

\- Heu… Ouais…

\- Tu fais venir avec nous ton agresseur ?! se scandalisa Raven en faisant les gros yeux à Logan, qui grimpait à l'arrière. Et attention il y a quelqu'un sous la bâche !

\- C'est plus compliqué que tu ne penses, justifia Charles en démarrant en trombe, manquant de percuter une troupe qui se déplaçait en courant.

\- Plus compliqué que ce mec à faillit te tuer ?

\- OH PUTAIN C'EST QUOI ÇA ! cria Logan en rabattant la bâche sur le corps de Kurt encore endormit.

\- Pas touche ! C'est mon mec ! prévînt Raven avec un doigt menaçant.

Charles tourna brusquement et Logan manqua de passer par-dessus la jeep.

\- Y a que des gays dans l'armée ou quoi ?!

\- Je ne suis pas gay ! s'offusqua Raven.

\- Ah ouais ? Parce que ce petit démon bleu est une femme ? nargua Logan en se tenant plus fermement au rebord du véhicule.

\- Lui non, mais moi oui, rectifia Raven dans un sourire carnassier.

Logan parti dans un grand fou rire. Entendre un soldat de quarante balais dire qu'il était une femme ! Il avait de quoi mourir de rire !

\- Si tu le dis, _mec_ !

\- Il est con ce type, jugea Raven en se retenant au tableau de bord tandis que Charles freinait de justesse pour ne pas percuter une autre voiture.

\- Taisez-vous ! Major, c'est Raven, ma sœur !

\- Ta sœur ?... Ah, ouais, je vois le genre de « sœur »… T'es une drag-queen ? Et ton mec est en costume c'est ça ? Ou alors j'ai tellement bu que je suis en train de rêver tout ça… Bordel, si c'est ça, fini la vodka le matin ! Je suis totalement vacciné des gueules de bois avant le petit déj' !

\- Tu veux me faire croire que ce type a un poste important dans l'armée ? se moqua Raven.

\- On y est ! cria Charles en sautant de la jeep pour courir la main toujours sur sa blessure.

\- Il court vite le gamin, remarqua Logan en décidant à son tour.

\- Vous, surveillez la jeep et mon mec, je vais avec Charles !

Raven poursuivit son frère dans le centre hospitalier de la base. Logan souleva à nouveau la bâche en grimaçant. D'un doigt il tâta la joue de Kurt, s'attendant à effacer du maquillage. Son doigts toucha la peau lisse du diablotin endormit.

\- Oh bordel ! s'écria Logan en comprenant que ce n'était pas du tout du maquillage !

Charles courrait dans les couloirs, sa main droite sur son flanc, l'air sur sa tempe gauche. Il essayait de localiser Erik. Il ne ressentait rien. Il bouscula quelques infirmières. Raven le rattrapa.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Non…

\- Et l'autre type ? Ce Shaw ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais reconnaître sa signature mentale, gémit Charles ses longs cheveux en pagaille.

\- Essaie, tu m'as expliqué, qu'il avait une onde très négative non ?

\- Oui… Mais, il arrive à la dissimuler parfois… Je…

\- Essaie ! On n'a pas fait tout ça pour s'arrêter ici !

\- Et si jamais on arrivait trop tard ?

* * *

Erik se sentait lourd, très lourd, comme un poids mort. Le moindre mouvement, lui coûtait beaucoup d'énergie. C'est à peine s'il arrivait à remuer ses doigts, alors ouvrir ses paupières ! Il devait comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, comment il en était… Logan ? Il c'était disputé avec lui ? C'est Logan qui l'avait mis O.K. ? L'air qu'il respirait avait un goût d'artificiel. Il avait l'impression d'être accablé par un poids immense. Comme s'il était Atlas, écrasé par la Terre. Pourtant il ressentait avec une précision aiguë la présence de métal dans la pièce. Il y en avait beaucoup… trop… Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait-là ? Comment… L'odeur de l'air s'intensifia, on aurait de… de… la… menthe…

Erik sombra à nouveau sous l'effet du gaz soporifique envoyé par Shaw qui regardait sa créature s'endormir à nouveau. Il souriait. Il l'avait enfin rien que pour lui. Pour ce faire, il avait dû simuler sa mort et le faire évacuer dans un sac de transport pour les cadavres… Normalement les morts américains sur le sol étrangers, étaient rapatriés d'officies dans leurs cercueil, mais Shaw avait détourné cette convention en « égarant » ledit corps… Maintenant, il allait pouvoir s'adonner à ce qui lui avait été impossible de continuer vingt ans plus tôt !

* * *

\- Comment ça "mort" ? répéta d'une voix sans âge Charles en vrillant son regard bleu océan dans le crâne de l'infirmière de garde.

\- Oui, il… Il est venu pour faire son rappel de vaccin et…

Charles n'écoutait plus, son corps tremblait. Il plaqua sa main collante de sang contre le visage de la jeune femme. Il se brancha à son cerveau et lu ses souvenirs. Raven essaya de le retenir, car l'infirmière poussa un hurlement strident. Charles n'avait plus mal, plus chaud, plus faim, plus de fatigue, plus de peur… Il était une boule de rage… Il venait de voir, le cadavre d'Erik mit dans un sac… Le corps de l'homme qui l'aimait MIT DANS UN SAC !

Raven regarda son frère et changea sans le vouloir d'apparence, redevenant cette jeune femme blonde. Charles avait perdu ses yeux bleus, à la place il y avait deux trous noirs. Deux orifices béants qui étaient pour tout dire terrifiant.

\- Charles, souffla Raven en lui touchant l'épaule tentant de le ramener à la raison.

L'infirmière s'écroula au sol, sans vie. Charles venait de la priver de sa force vitale. Raven recula.

\- Charles ! appela-t-elle plus fermement essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.

Mais Charles ne contrôlait plus rien. Son désespoir était si grand, si profond qu'il ne maîtrisait plus la puissance de sa douleur. Il lâcha un hurlement, qui tenait plus du grondement que d'un son humain avant de déployer son cerveau. Il voulait la mort de Shaw ! Il la voulait tout de suite ! Il allait retrouver ce type qui avait tué son homme ! SON ERIK ! Trompé dans les dosages hein ? Une allergie soudaine et mortelle à un produit médiale ? Charles n'en croyait rien ! Et il allait TUER Shaw ! Son cerveau s'étendait sans difficultés à toute la base. En un instant il le localisa. Il poussa Raven de son chemin. Ce salaud se terrait à l'écart, dans une structure en métal, un container… Charles sortit de l'hôpital. Logan s'approcha, d'un geste, le télépathe, le cloua au sol. Il remonta en voiture et parcouru en moins d'une minutes la distance, qui le séparait du meurtrier d'Erik. Il allait buter Shaw !

Shaw savourait encore sa victoire en caressant tranquillement les cheveux blond d'Erik, se satisfaisant de le posséder ainsi pour le moment. Shaw était persuadé qu'il parviendrait à le convaincre de le rejoindre dans son combat pour la suprématie des mutants. Oui, il le sentait, ils allaient faire de grandes choses ensemble ! Shaw, ne sursauta pas, mais son sang se figea alors que la porte du container s'ouvrit. Personne n'était censé avoir connaissance de sa cachette. Il avait étudié cet endroit pour son aspect isolé et oublié ! Il se retourna et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. C'était Xavier ! L'agent de la CIA !

\- Impossible ! Je t'ai renvoyé au…

Une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla intensément les oreilles, puis les tempes et enfin la totalité de son cerveau. Charles, les yeux plus noirs qu'un puit sans fond regardait l'homme s'effondrer en luttant au sol. Il faisait de son cerveau, une sorte de charpie, n'épargnant en rien la souffrance de l'homme. Au contraire, plus c'était vicieux et douloureux, plus Charles s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il le regardait se tordre dans tous les sens, hurler sous le supplice, tout en se tenant le crâne entre ses mains. Ses yeux lâchaient des larmes gigantesques qui inondaient son visage tordu dans une odieuse grimace. Charles le regardait, il n'en tirait ni joie, ni satisfaction, juste sa vengeance. Le télépathe à corps perdu dans sa torture ne ressentit pas immédiatement l'esprit comateux d'Erik à seulement cinq mètres de lui, caché à a vue par un stupide paravent en toile. Et puis, cela fit jour en lui comme une trouée de soleil à travers un orage.

\- Erik ?

Charles se désintéressa immédiatement du rat qui gémissait à ses pieds pour rejoindre Erik encore sous les effets de la drogue. En le voyant, allongé, la bouche et le nez capturé dans un masque à oxygène sous une alimentation au gaz, Charles vit rouge ! Non, il n'était pas mort, mais Shaw l'avait fait croire au monde entier ! Charles jeta de nouvelles foudres sur ce misérable, qui hurla un peu plus avant de retirer d'un geste lent et doux le masque. Charles se radoucit dans la seconde. Il caressa le visage de son amant et fit glisser son pouce sur ses lèvres. Il lui avait tant manqué. Il inspecta son cerveau, l'affaire d'une seconde, il n'avait aucune séquelle, rien. Le soulagement déferla en Charles comme une vague. Balayant au passage toute autre émotion. Charles se pencha sur Erik et le serra dans ses bras, il voulait sentir sa peau, la pression de son corps sur le sien, il voulait qu'il se réveille tout de suite ! Le télépathe appliqua deux doigts sur les temps d'Erik. Le blond ouvrit ses yeux, avec lenteur. Sans brusquer, Charles le ramenait à lui, effaçant les effets du gaz.

\- Charles ?

Le brun sourit, il sourit à s'en faire mal aux lèvres, des larmes de soulagement, de joie passèrent sur son visage. Erik écarquilla un peu plus les yeux.

\- Charles ? Tes yeux ?

Shaw rampa vers la sortie, le télépathe tendit sa main dans sa direction et sans pitié lui fit éclater dans sa mémoire ses pires souvenirs. Le jetant dans un abîme de terreur muette.

\- Charles ? interrogea à nouveau Erik en n'osant trop y croire.

\- J'ai eu si peur… si peur, Erik…

\- Tu es vraiment là ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es vivant ? s'étrangla doucement la voix grave d'Erik.

\- Oui…

Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Shaw poussa un hurlement de terreur glacée. Erik se redressa et dégagea le paravent. Shaw se tortillait au sol, semblant repousser de son corps quelques choses qu'on lui jetait dessus.

\- Il a peur d'être enterré vivant, fit Charles en s'avançant avec un calme inquiétant.

\- C'est toi qui fait ça Charles ?

\- Oui.

Erik savait désormais que lorsque Charles affichait son look : yeux de ténèbres, il était capable du pire. Comme si sa personnalité basculait totalement à l'opposé. Ce que le gentil et bon Charles ne pouvait pas faire, celui aux yeux noirs s'en faisait un plaisir, voir un devoir. Il était-là pour épauler Charles lorsque sa douceur ne fonctionnait plus. Cet alter-égo effrayant avait sauvé Charles de violeurs, et il réduisait le nazi à un état de légume terrifié. Erik n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler : rassuré, mais il était certain que cet autre Charles, le sombre, ne lui ferait aucun mal… Il devait juste lui rendre le _vrai_ Charles, celui avec des yeux couleur océan et un sourire délicat.

\- Il a fait croire que tu étais mort pour t'entraîner ici, raconte le télépathe sans éprouver le moindre remord. Il mérite ce qui lui arrive…

\- Charles, laisse-le, il ne mérite pas d'entacher ton âme avec son meurtre.

\- Mon âme se porte bien.

\- Laisse-le-moi…

Le brun tourna son visage vers Erik.

\- Il te veut du mal, je te protège…

\- Je veux avoir ma vengeance propre, avoua Erik.

\- C'est ton droit…

Charles retira la pression psychologique. Shaw resta au sol sans bouger, la respiration sifflante, les membres tordus. Il regardait tour à tour le brun et le blond. C'est trop tard qu'il avait compris que son petit joujou, avait bien trop grandit… Il n'avait plus peur de lui… Pire, il c'était trouvé un allier imbattable et terrorisant à souhait… Shaw bascula dans la folie lorsqu'Erik se pencha vers lui.

* * *

Logan courrait à en perdre haleine après la jeep, mais il avait trop bu et pas assez fumé pour tenir la distance. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle avant de continuer sa course. Il avait vu la jeep tourner à cet angle et… Oui, elle attendait là, le moteur tournait encore ! Alors qu'il touchait le capot bouillant de la voiture le container s'ouvrit, Erik s'avança, tenant dans ces bras Charles, qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

\- Bordel, grinça Logan en voyant que la tâche de sang s'était élargie d'avantage.

\- Je n'ai pas vu tout de suite qu'il saignait, commença Erik très inquiet. Il s'est écroulé d'un coup. Il semblait aller bien et puis…

\- Il avait les orbites comme du charbon ? questionna Logan en aidant Erik à installer Charles sur la banquette.

\- Oui…

\- Putain, il m'a foutu les pétoches le salaud ! Il est sorti comme un dingue de l'hôsto et… ça va ?

Erik secoua la tête, les derniers effets du gaz se dissipaient.

\- Oui-oui, ce qui compte pour le moment c'est Charles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

\- Ah, ça j'aimerais bien le savoir, mais il a débarqué avec un mec, qui dit être sa sœur et un foutu diablotin tout bleu !

\- Je suppose qu'il y a une explication logique…

\- Il était fou d'inquiétude pour toi… D'ailleurs tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu jouais à cache-cache ici ?

\- Le docteur Shaw, ne jouait pas franc jeu… C'était un ancien nazi, un que j'ai eu le malheur de bien connaître… C'est lui qui a joué à l'apprenti sorcier avec mes pouvoirs. Il m'a planqué là-dedans on dirait bien…

Logan encaissa la nouvelle sans broncher, après tout ce ne serait pas le truc le plus incroyable qu'il aurait entendu aujourd'hui ! Après le diablotin bleu, tout passait ! Alors un ancien nazi qui avait joué au savant fou… C'était presque naturel !

\- Erik ?

Charles venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Le blond quitta immédiatement la compagnie du major pour tenir la main du brun, qui émergeait doucement. Erik l'accueillit avec un sourire rassuré. Ses yeux… Ils étaient bleus…Charles souriait en retrouvant son Erik. Il était là, bien vivant… Il pouvait sentir son esprit bondir, son cour battre, sa peau chaude, son parfum… Tout était à sa place, tout était là, à nouveau… Il avait cru l'avoir perdu. Il avait été anéanti… Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre une telle douleur, un tel gouffre.

\- Erik, je t'aime, murmura Charles.

Le blond colla son front à celui du brun. Il avait été si mort d'inquiétude pour lui. Il le retrouvait finalement, Charles lui était revenu, dans un sale état et à moitié rongé par la colère, mais il était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Je t'aime Charles, répondit Erik avant de goûter à ses lèvres.

\- Oh pitié ! s'écria Logan en s'éloignant pour s'épargner ce spectacle à l'eau de rose.

Logan pénétra dans le container par curiosité, après deux pas il trébucha sur le corps sans vie de Shaw.

\- Et merde… je vais justifier ça comment moi ? se lamenta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le couple qui s'embrassait encore plus passionnément. Putain il fait chier Lehnsherr…

Erik serrait Charles contre lui. Sa langue retrouvait celle de son amant. Il se sentait apaisé, complet. La bâche bougea et Kurt surgit d'un seul coup, les cheveux électrifiés par le plastique de la bâche.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama le mutant bleu.

Erik sursauta, Charles sourit.

\- On est arrivé ? demanda Kurt avec son accent germanique.

\- Oui, affirma Charles en se tournant légèrement vers lui. Tout va bien Kurt, on est arrivé à temps…

\- Super ! C'est génial… Bonjour, je m'appelle Kurt ! dit-il en tendant sa main à trois doigts vers Erik.

Le militaire accepta cette poignée de main en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est le petit-ami de ma sœur, expliqua Charles.

Le brun se figea.

\- Raven ! s'écria-t-il. Je l'ai… Je l'ai projeté et abandonnée à l'hôpital !

\- Quoi ? demanda d'une petite voix étranglée Kurt en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je… je n'étais plus moi-même et… Il faut aller la chercher !

\- Je m'en occupe les nazes, fit Logan en sortant du container. Ah, t'es réveillé Diablo ?

\- Mon nom est Kurt Wa…

\- Diablo donc, trancha Logan en se grattant la tête. Vous avez fait suffisamment de bordel à la base. Gamin t'es pas censé être, là, Lehnsherr, t'es mort, Shaw a « disparu » et ta « sœur » est évanouit dans l'hosto de campagne… Ouais, stop les pots cassés ! Vous allez tous gentiment m'attendre là pendant que je vais réparer tout ce merdier.

\- Je veux venir !

\- Tu ne bouges pas, crétin ! Tu pisse le sang ! Tu crois quoi ?! Tu sers plus à rien ! Contentes-toi de rester avec ton mec ! Je gère.

\- Je veux venir aussi ! décida Kurt en sauta de la jeep.

\- Oh putain de merde ! Il a aussi une queue ! s'écria Logan. Non, mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?! Restes-là ! Lehnsherr tu me surveilles ces deux trous du cul !

\- Oui, Major, acquiesça Erik qui refusait de lâcher Charles.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils restauraient entre eux la confiance.

\- Bon, j'y vais.

Charles n'était pas rassuré, Kurt angoissait en se tenant accroupit sa queue enroulée autour de lui. Erik… Erik tenait Charles. Il tenait la vie. Il tenait le monde.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre fort en rebondissements vous a plu ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires, idées, remarques et petits messages ! Cela me fait toujours super plaisir !

Belle journée à vous!

A très vite !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord: **Woah** ! Merci d'avoir autant régit sur le dernier chapitre! Je... franchement je suis touchée, heureuse et ravie de voir que le temps que je passe à écrire n'est pas perdu et que cela vous plait autant! Merci de prendre de votre temps pour m'écrire! Je suis vraiment très touchée!

Je ne vais rien dire de plus si ce n'est : BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Logan ne disposait pas de beaucoup de temps avant que la pagaille ne se généralise. Il entra, tel un cow-boy dans un saloon, dans l'hôpital. Presque immédiatement il trouva le cadavre de l'infirmière… Charles n'y avait pas été en douceur… Et une forme bleue, inerte, mais qui respirait…

\- Ah c'est l'explication pour « lady-boy »… Foutu mutant…

Logan chargea Raven sur ses épaules comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il fouilla rapidement dans les dossiers disposés à l'accueil, profitant que Charles avait assommé plus ou moins tout le personnel et les malades. Il dénicha ce qu'il voulait : le certificat de décès d'Erik Lehnsherr, parce qu'après tout ce type était plutôt très vivant pour un macchabée ! Il subtilisa également son dossier médical et fourra le tout dans l'arrière de son pantalon, le recouvrant avec le bas de sa chemise ouverte et encore mouillée.

\- Tu pèses ton pesant de cacahuète petite, chuchota Logan en s'assurant que Raven était bien installée.

Le mutant sur ses gardes, le nez en avant, reniflant l'air, quitta le bâtiment sans se faire repérer. Une fois sorti, il n'avait pas prévu que la « sœur » du gamin soit si visible ! Elle était aussi bleue que le diablotin, avec des cheveux plus rouge que roux… Autant mettre un panneau lumineux au-dessus de sa tête indiquant : MUTANTE ! Il la cacha, sans élégance aucune, dans un sac de jute, qui avait été laissé au soleil pour sécher. Ensuite, il transbahuta l'énorme sac jusqu'à leur point de rencontre.

\- Mais bordel dans quoi je me suis fourré ? Mais quel con putain…

Tant qu'il croisait des troupes en déplacements ou des soldats au repos, Logan gardait son attitude pédante et solitaire, n'invitant pas à la conversation. Ceux qui osaient le regarder d'un air interrogatif, se retrouvait gratifié d'un œil noir. Tous s'empressaient de détourner le regard, Logan n'était pas d'humeur joviale !

\- Donc, tu peux te téléporter ? C'est prodigieux ! s'exclama Erik qui discutait avec Kurt le temps que Charles se repose.

Erik s'était servi de la trousse de premier soin, que l'on pouvait toujours trouver dans l'équipement d'une jeep de combat, il avait soigné Charles avec précaution, s'assurant que ce n'était que superficiel. Le brun abordait un nouveau bandage, réalisé par Erik. Il était torse nu, assit à l'ombre du véhicule, la tête posée sur la roue. Il avait chaud, il avait soif, il était éreinté, stressé, mais soulagé. Depuis son poste, il pouvait observer Erik de dos. Son Erik… il était si beau, si fort… Charles ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son homme. Erik tournait régulièrement la tête dans sa direction et lui offrait le plus doux des sourires, arrachant des soupirs de bien-être au brun. Charles rassembla ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon raté sur le dessus de son crâne, il avait trop chaud et ses longueurs entretenait cette chaleur insupportable.

\- Ça va ? demanda Erik en s'approchant pour lui toucher le front du dos de la main. Tu n'as pas de température…

\- Mes cheveux.

\- Pardon ?

\- La première chose que je fais en rentrant c'est : couper mes cheveux !

Erik sourit. Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Le look hippie c'était sympa deux minutes, mais il avait déjà hâte de voir Charles avec une coupe plus raisonnable, plus… Britannique, toute à l'image de Charles en somme !

\- C'est moi qui le ferais dans ce cas, décida Erik en déposant ses lèvres sur la peau en sueur du front du brun.

\- Parce qu'en plus du reste, tu es coiffeur ?

\- Non, mais, avec une tondeuse tout est possible ! se moqua Erik.

\- Pas question ! glapit Charles s'imaginant déjà chauve. J'y tiens moi à mes cheveux !

\- Il revient ! avertit Kurt en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre sa queue battant l'air de façon frénétique.

Erik aida Charles à se remettre debout. Logan arrivait son chargement entre les bras, un air courroucé sur le visage. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche de Kurt il lui donna le paquet sans explication et trouva au fond d'une de ses poches de pantalon, un cigare miraculeusement épargné par sa douche matinale !

\- Tiens ! grommela-t-il en ouvrant le sac avant d'allumer son précieux cigare. Je suppose que c'est elle que je devais ramener, si ce n'est pas le cas, putain je n'sais pas qui c'est ! Oh oui, bordel, c'est bon…

Il tira deux grosses bouffées et s'apaisa quelque peu. Charles lança un regard de reproche à Logan.

\- Dans un sac à patate ?! Franchement !

\- Quoi ?! Tu voulais peut-être que je me balade avec dans les bras à la vue de tous ?!

\- Non…

\- Bon, dans ce cas, dis-moi juste merci gamin !

\- … Merci _Major_ , articula Charles.

\- Jamais content, marmonna Logan en fumant à quelques pas d'eux.

Kurt déposa Raven au sol et la sortie du sac.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il à Charles.

\- Bien et le fœtus également… S'il lui était arrivé malheur à elle ou le bébé, je n'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner…

Erik souleva une mèche rouge qui barrait le visage de Raven.

\- C'est donc ta sœur ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle est très belle.

\- Hum, toussota Kurt légèrement jaloux.

Erik se redressa et tapota l'épaule de Kurt d'un geste rude, mais amical.

\- Très belle, mais pas mon style, j'ai une nette préférence pour les bruns télépathes.

Charles, même s'il avait perdu pas mal de sang, réussit à rougir de la racine de ses cheveux en boule sur le sommet de son crâne jusqu'à son cou, lui conférant une apparence de rouge-gorge. Logan, qui les observait depuis le début, se frappa le visage devant tant de bêtise.

\- Bon, on continue à se branler ou on décide d'un plan d'action ? Parce que j'ai trois putains de civils, dont un blessé et deux tout bleus, dans une base militaire américaine, en pleine guerre au Vietnam ! Alors on n'va pas se taper un pique-nique pour faire les présentations de toute cette famille !

\- Quelle énergie Major, se moqua Charles.

\- Vous suggérez quoi ?

Erik retrouva son attitude de soldat.

\- Que vous partiez, tous les quatre. Rentrez et faites-vous oublier le temps que l'affaire soit classée…

\- On est recherché par la CIA, expliqua Charles l'expression sévère. Je ne pense pas que l'affaire se « classe »…

Logan, fronça les sourcils.

\- « Xavier », c'est ton nom, hein ?

\- Oui, confirma Charles sans comprendre.

\- Xavier comme le millionnaire ? questionna Logan en soufflant sa fumée de cigare en l'air pour éviter d'empester ses interlocuteurs.

Erik se tourna vers Charles comme un bloc.

\- … Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela change notre affaire !

\- Millionnaire ! s'écria le blond totalement ahurit – ce qui était une chose rare !

\- Je comptais t'en parler Erik, commença Charles. Je voulais juste trouver le bon moment…

Logan n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, il devait mettre tout ce petit monde en sûreté. Le militaire aguerrit préféra couper court à toute forme de digression.

\- L'argent achète tout. Surtout la tranquillité. Trouvez-vous un endroit et vivez à l'abri durant quelques temps… Histoire que tout se tasse.

\- Vous avez raison, Major, cependant, Erik, ne peut nous accompagner…

Charles s'arrêta, il lut dans l'esprit de Logan ce dont il avait besoin :

\- Ah, je vois… Vous avez ses papiers le déclarant décédé…

\- Oui. Tiens Lehnsherr, c'est à toi. Pour la base tu es un homme mort, pour le reste du monde, tu es vivant, ne retombe jamais sur un de tes anciens camarades de l'armée…

Erik accepta ses papiers, qui lui ouvraient la voie vers la liberté, vers les Etats-Unis.

\- Mais… Et ma naturalisation ?

\- On trouvera un autre moyen, Erik, promis Charles. Le Major Logan a raison, nous ne devons pas rester ici un instant de plus. Et je refuse de partir sans toi.

\- Et moi je refuse de te laisser partir sans moi…

\- Allez, bordel, cassez-vous !

Erik, souriait à Charles, un sourire, non pas tendre, mais déterminé, heureux. Logan les pressa encore durant quelques secondes. Raven dormait profondément.

\- Kurt, on peut user de ton don à nouveau ? interrogea Charles qui lut dans son esprit que « Oui ».

\- Son don ? interrogea Erik. On va vraiment pouvoir tous se téléporter ?

\- J'espère, répondit Kurt peu sûr de lui.

\- Bougez-vous ! déclara Logan en brassant de l'air autour d'eux. Je dois encore foutre le feu à st'e putain de container !

\- Vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous Major ? demanda Erik.

\- Non, il aime trop la guerre, décoda Charles.

\- Garde ton cerveau dans ta caboche gamin et évite de squatter le mien ! Je peux parfaitement répondre tout seul ! Maintenant cassez-vous !

Kurt, qui tenait toujours Raven contre lui, tendit sa main, Charles, s'appuyant sur Erik la lui saisit.

\- Ce n'est pas un adieu, affirma Charles en regardant Logan droit dans les yeux.

L'instant d'après, il n'avait qu'une forte odeur de soufre et un peu de fumée. Plus la moindre trace du quatuor de mutants. Logan poussa un cri d'étonnement.

\- Ah bah ça, putain !

* * *

Erik attendait, assit sur une rangée de siège d'aéroport. Raven dormait, sa tête posée sur sa cuisse. Charles était face à eux, il discutait avec Kurt, tout en maintenant l'illusion, aux autres passagers en transit dans le gigantesque hall de l'aéroport, que la couleur et l'aspect de Kurt et Raven étaient tout à fait « normale ». Erik regardait les traits fins du visage fictif de Raven, il savait que c'était Charles qui envoyait à son cerveau cette image idéalisée de sa sœur. Erik l'avait vue sous sa forme naturelle, en blonde aux joues rose, elle semblait fade. Elle ne c'était toujours pas réveillée après leur « bonds » à travers le Vietnam et une grande partie de la Chine. Erik se demandait quand elle finirait par ouvrir les yeux, il espérait que cela aurait lieu avant l'embarquement ! Charles était épuisé, il avait du mal à tenir l'illusion pour deux personne, parfois l'image semblait se brouiller. Erik était inquiet. Charles n'avait pas dormit depuis bien trop longtemps et sa blessure l'empêchait de se mouvoir pleinement.

\- Bonjour…

Raven avait une expression de chat prise sur le fait. Elle regardait fixement Erik, sans oser bouger, elle attendait de comprendre, tout en étant sur le qui-vive.

\- Bonjour, je suis Erik, dit d'une voix tranquille le blond.

Raven se détendit et se redressa. Erik l'aida, mais elle le repoussa doucement.

\- Je peux le faire seule… J'ai confondu votre cuisse avec un oreiller durant combien de temps ?

\- Raven ! s'exclama Kurt et se levant pour la rejoindre tel un enfant vers son goûter. Tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je suis un peu désorientée… On est où ?

\- En Chine ! Pékin ! répondit plein d'enthousiasme Kurt en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine de Raven.

Charles soupira d'aise. Il avertit mentalement sa sœur qu'il retirait sa protection et qu'elle pouvait muter dès à présent. Il rabattit ses forces vers la projection de Kurt. Raven était réveillée, tout allait bien. Ils allaient partir de l'Asie, tous ensembles, tout allait bien ! Erik était sauf ! Tout allait bien ! Enfin ! Le monde semblait tourner rond !

Erik se leva, laissant le petit couple tout à son bonheur de se retrouver. Raven avait mille questions à poser et Kurt se faisait un devoir et une joie d'y répondre. Le blond s'installa contre Charles. Le brun, son chignon approximatif encore en place laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule solide d'Erik, se moquant bien des regards appuyés et sévère des chinois les apercevant.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Et toi Erik ?

\- Un peu perdu… J'avais un plan, un chemin à suivre, une destination et puis…

\- J'ai tout fichu en l'air c'est ça ?

Erik attrapa la main de Charles, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

\- Au contraire, tu as tout rendu plus inattendu et bien plus intéressant… Charles, je t'ai cru mort.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Mauvaise journée en sommes ?

\- Pas si mal, vue comment je la termine.

Erik sourit. Le soleil dehors se couchait sur le pays, où il se levait. Charles était blottit contre lui, dans moins d'une heure ils embarqueraient pour New York.

\- Alors comme ça tu es millionnaire ? taquina Erik.

\- Alors comme ça « Erik » n'est pas ton vrai prénom ? répliqua Charles tranquillement.

Erik se tendit.

\- Que sais-tu de moi ?

Charles leva ses yeux bleus vers ceux d'Erik. Il fondit sous leur intensité. Erik n'avait pas peur de ce que Charles pouvait savoir de lui. Il ne voulait rien avoir à lui cacher.

\- Tout.

Erik le regardait, sa bouche lui brûlait, il voulait goûter aux lèvres tendres et rouges de Charles. Cependant, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

\- Mais, « Erik » me plait beaucoup, je ne voudrais pas qu'il change d'un iota.

\- Et mon millionnaire de copain me satisfait tout autant.

\- L'affaire est faite, donc ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- On reste ensemble ?

\- Existe-t-il un monde où ce ne soit pas le cas ?

Charles était si heureux et pour la première fois confiant en l'avenir.

\- Je ne crois pas…

Ils se regardaient si intensément, que si quelqu'un prenait vraiment le temps pour les observer, il verrait leur amour et leur passion. Cependant ils n'osaient pas se toucher plus. Une voix féminine annonça le prochain vol pour New York. Erik aida Charles à se mettre sur pieds, Kurt et Raven, leur emboîtèrent le pas. Pour pénétrer à bord de l'appareil Charles usa de ses talents de télépathes et les deux couples se retrouvèrent en classe business sans avoir à présenter quoi que ce soit. Une fois installés, l'avion en vol et leur repas engloutit, Charles, à bout de force s'assoupit. Erik aida Kurt à s'emballer dans une couverture, camouflant sa peau bleue et recouvrant sa tête d'un chapeau et ses yeux d'un masque pour dormir. Raven elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle surveillait constamment les allées et venues des hôtesses.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse ? fini par demander Erik intrigué.

\- A peu près tout… Je ne serais rassurée qu'une fois à la maison. Une fois Kurt et Charles hors de portée de la CIA.

Erik remit en place une mèche du chignon de Charles qui s'était sauvée.

\- Je comprends.

\- Pourquoi tu es avec Charles ? demanda de but en blanc Raven en tournant son regard limpide vers celui d'Erik.

\- Eh bien… Parce que je me sens bien avec lui…

Raven se leva avec un petit sourire amical. Elle traversa la rangée de siège qui les séparait et s'accroupit face à lui.

\- On a pas trop eu le temps de faire connaissance, commença-t-elle. Mais je suis certaine que l'on va rattraper cela très rapidement.

\- En effet…

Raven tout en souriant dévoila son jeu et pointa le couteau en plastique, qu'elle avait gardée de son repas, pour le placer à quelques millimètres du sexe d'Erik. Le blond ne bougea pas, néanmoins il était nettement plus attentif cette jolie blonde agressive.

\- Alors voilà « Erik » le beau gosse, écoutes-moi bien… T'as peut-être quelques qualités, j'en doute pas, mais si jamais j'apprends que tu fais souffrir mon frère, et ceux de quelques manières que ce soit, je ne me priverais pas pour t'émasculer dans la seconde. Et si tu doutes qu'une « faible femme » puisse faire ça, je me ferais une joie de te prouver tout le contraire. D'accord ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant franchement la lame contre le membre d'Erik.

\- Doucement, fit Erik en lui attrapant le poignet pour la faire relâcher la pression. Je ne suis pas certain que Charles apprécie que tu abîme cette partie de mon anatomie.

\- Si jamais j'apprends que t'es une sorte de pervers et que tu lui fais faire des…

\- Non, pas d'inquiétude…

\- Si tu le bat…

\- Je ne suis pas son ex !

Raven se ravisa. Elle rangea son couteau dans la poche de son pantalon et fixa durant quelques instants Erik. Le blond se laissa dévisager, il n'avait rien à lui cacher. Il aimait la force de caractère qui se dégageait de cette jeune femme. Elle n'avait rien d'une « faible femme », il saurait s'en souvenir !

\- Il t'a parlé de son ex ? questionna Raven encore suspicieuse.

\- Oui. Pourquoi cela te surprends ?

\- Il préfère ne pas mentionner son existence. Il devait avoir ne vraie confiance en toi pour te parler de ce salaud.

\- En effet…

\- Mais, ce que Charles ignore, c'est ce que je lui ai fait, à ce type… Et, je ne me priverais pas pour recommencer sur toi, si jamais tu lèves la main sur lui.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- On ne sait jamais quelle bête peu se dissimuler sous des traits avenants. Le vice emprunte souvent le masque de la beauté pour agir… Et toi, tu es particulièrement sexy…

\- C'est un compliment ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore…

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. J'aime Charles, jamais je ne le ferais souffrir, il compte plus que ma propre vie.

Raven analysa la sincérité des paroles d'Erik. Elle sembla satisfaite et se redressa. A cet instant l'avion perdit un peu d'altitude et la fit perdre l'équilibre Erik la rattrapa pour la stabiliser.

\- Ne va pas croire que quelques mots dis à la va-vite dans un avion va changer quoi que ce soit. Je t'ai à l'œil. Charles est trop bon pour s'apercevoir de la noirceur des gens parfois. Je ne laisserais plus personne lui faire le moindre mal…

\- Tu es protectrice, sourit Erik en la relâchant.

\- Non, c'est lui qui l'a été avec moi… Je ne fais que lui rendre la pareille.

\- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

\- Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

Raven retourna s'allonger sur son siège étendu en mode lit. Elle reporta son regarda sur l'allée et ignora Erik durant le reste du vol. Le blond finit par se détendre, la sœur de Charles ne plaisait pas et durant l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait vraiment craint qu'elle ne lui plante son couteau dans la… Erik n'avait rien à se reprocher : il aimait Charles, il ferait tout pour lui et plus jamais il ne voulait, ni le décevoir, ni l'inquiéter et encore moins le perdre. Charles Xavier – le millionnaire – mutant et altruiste était devenu sa raison de vivre. Rien ne comptait plus pour lui que de l'aimer et le faire jouir… Cette pensée chauffa brutalement son esprit et son cerveau, ainsi que ces souvenirs torrides lui remplirent la tête. Il était en manque de Charles. Et le sentir assoupit contre son corps n'arrangeait rien. Absolument rien… Erik se força à fermer les yeux, à laisser couler cette tension qui grimpait dans ses muscles, qui rampait sous sa peau, qui rongeait son frein.

 _Erik…_

Le blond sursauta, il n'avait pas senti Charles entrer dans son esprit. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna son visage vers le télépathe. Il n'avait pas bougé, il semblait toujours dormir profondément.

\- Charles ? chuchota-t-il tout bas.

 _Tu penses si fort, comment pourrais-je dormir ?_

Le blond sourit, son amant savait vraiment tout le lui.

 _Suis-moi._

\- Où ? murmura Erik étonné.

 _Dans ma tête._

D'un seul coup, Erik s'endormit, enfin son corps, mais pas son esprit, qui bascula, comme aspiré de l'intérieur, en arrière. L'instant d'avant il regardait Charles dormir dans l'avion qui survolait l'océan, la seconde d'après il était dans un vaste terrain verdoyant. Erik était au soleil, il pouvait sentir la chaleur des rayons sur sa peau, c'était doux. Il portait un jeans, un polo clair et des tennis, Erik s'inspecta complètement dépassé.

\- Je ne suis pas bien certain de ce que tu as l'habitude de porter en-dehors des treillis, s'amusa Charles.

Erik vit le brun approcher, il portait une chemise bleue ciel, un pantalon sombre et des chaussures de ville, les mains dans les poches, ses cheveux… coupés, il avait l'air en forme et il était détendu.

\- Surpris ? continua sur le même ton le télépathe.

\- On est dans ta tête ?

\- Oui… Enfin, nous sommes actuellement dans mon domaine, dans le Comté de Westchester…

\- New York ?

\- Oui.

Charles lui tourna le dos et dévoila, de façon un peu théâtrale, un manoir de style colonial perché sur une petite pente, entourée d'arbustes et de plantes vertes, quelques parterres de fleurs et arches de roses en pleines floraison.

\- Le printemps, c'est ma saison préférée… Le manoir semble se parer de tellement de couleur et les parfums… J'ai tellement hâte que tu puisses y venir Erik.

Le soleil frappait les vitres du manoir, renvoyant sa lumière sur la pelouse impeccable, baignant d'or les alentours. Erik s'approcha de Charles et regarda dans la même direction que lui.

\- C'est magnifique, fit-il impressionné.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses de ce genre de possession ostentatoire…

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! objecta Erik.

\- Pas besoin… On ne choisit pas son héritage, on fait juste en sorte de la faire fructifier.

Charles ferma les yeux, ouvrant les bras, accueillant la chaleur du soleil. Erik le regarda, il était magnifique, oui, lui était plus magnifique que ce tas de pierres un brin trop friqué. Erik tendit les doigts et fut presque étonné de sentir les cheveux courts de Charles sous sa paume.

\- Tu aimes comme ça ?

Erik, assura sa prise autour du cou de Charles et l'attira contre lui, nez à nez.

\- Beaucoup, souffla-t-il.

Les lèvres d'Erik chatouillèrent celles du brun. Le blond ne savait pas comment Charles s'y prenait pour rendre tout si terriblement réel, et après tout, il s'en moquait. Tant qu'il pouvait savourer la douceur de ses lèvres. Le brun entrouvrit sa bouche, sa langue rose, titilla celle d'Erik, l'invitant à un baiser plus que sensuel. Le blond n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et il envahit la bouche de Charles, pressant son torse à celui du télépathe comblé. Il ressentait sa chaleur, son parfum, sa force. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son amant. Il l'embrassait comme un homme assoiffé depuis trop longtemps. Il savourait ses lèvres, sa langue, ses gémissements contenus, ses doigts frissonnants, fouillant sa peau sous son polo. Tout était parfait. Erik enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure terriblement consensuelle de Charles. Il mordit sa lèvre, l'aspira, lécha sa langue, griffa sa nuque. Rapidement il devînt évidement que leurs corps respectifs avaient encore plus faim que leur bouche.

\- Viens.

Charles attrapa la main d'Erik et le tira à lui, vers le manoir. Il marchait rapidement. Charles aurait pu en un éclair les transporter dans sa chambre, mais, il ne voulait pas trop perturber le si pragmatique Erik. La pente montée, Erik se laissa entraîner dans le manoir, il se foutait de la richesse des boiseries, du luxe des tableaux ou du goût de la décoration. Tout ce sur quoi son regard était posé c'était : les fesses de Charles, juste devant lui. Ses fesses, si attirantes, qui montaient à grandes vitesses, les marches d'un escalier titanesque. Erik suivait Charles sans discuter, sans craindre quoique ce soit. Il lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Il lui demanderait de sauter d'un pont, il le ferait les yeux fermés.

\- Ma chambre, annonça Charles en poussa Erik sur un lit dépouillé de couvertures et d'oreillers.

\- C'est toujours comme ça ? Ce ne doit pas être pratique pour dormir, sourit Erik à moitié allongé sur le lit.

\- Dormir ? Tu as sommeil ? Moi je te proposais un tout autre programme…

Le brun, déboutonna, en regardant droit dans les yeux Erik, sa chemise, savourant le regard rempli d'impatience de son amant. Le télépathe laissa apparaitre sa peau pâle et nue, ses tétons étaient rose foncé, dur et son torse constellé de minuscules tâches de rousseurs. Le brun défit ensuite les boutons de son pantalon et l'abaissa dans un geste très lent.

\- C'est très osé ça…

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je peux faire quand je suis certain que personne ne puisse, ni nous voir, ni nous entendre…

En disant ces derniers mots Charles se débarrassa de la dernière entrave qui masquait sa nudité. Le regard d'Erik s'interrompit sur l'érection parfaitement irrésistible qu'arborait Charles. Le brun se mordit la lèvre du bas, accentuant sa couleur pourpre.

\- Tu attends quoi soldat ? provoqua Charles en désignant les vêtements d'Erik.

\- Franchement je me le demande ?!

Le blond se débarrassa d'un coup de talon de ses tennis. Il se releva sans quitter des yeux Charles, puis retira son polo et son jeans. Le regard bleu du brun descendit sur le membre tendu d'Erik.

\- Impressionnant…

\- « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je peux faire quand… »

Le brun le fit taire d'un baiser goulu. Nouant ses bras autour des épaules d'Erik, Charles se souleva sur la pointe ses pieds pour enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche de son amant. Leur sexe gonflés s'entrecroisèrent, déclenchant des vagues de plaisir chez les deux hommes. Charles poussa Erik sur le matelas, et sauta à califourchon sur lui dans un grand éclat de rire. Erik surprit, heureux, se laissait faire. Jamais il n'avait fait l'amour dans l'esprit d'un autre homme. Tout était nouveau.

\- C'est plus comme un rêve érotique, corrigea Charles qui lisait les pensées d'Erik comme il boirait de l'eau.

\- Si on nous regarde à cet instant on voit quoi ?

\- Deux types morts de fatigues…

Erik saisit les fesses de Charles, elles lui avaient tant fait envies !

\- J'ai vraiment envie de te faire jouir… Plusieurs fois.

\- Moi je n'attends que ça !

Charles embrassa le torse d'Erik, jouant avec sa langue sur ses tétons durcit, caressant ses muscles tendus, éraflant sa peau avec ses dents. Il avait faim du blond. Très faim !

Erik le retourna en un mouvement sur le dos, attrapant ses poignets entre ses mains. Il le tenait captif. Ils se souriaient. Ils riaient. Le blond l'embrassa tout en ondulant sur lui, frottant son sexe à celui de Charles. Ils gémissaient c'était un son érotique, leurs respirations jouaient des tours à leurs bouches affamées. Charles était bloqué sous le poids d'Erik, il aimait ça. Il aimait cette position, il aimait qu'Erik prenne les choses en main et lui fasse l'amour comme il faisait la guerre : sans reddition. A l'aide de ses genoux, le blond écarta les cuisses de Charles dans une position tout à fait obscène. Le brun rougit, mais assumait ce qu'il dévoilait sans pudeur.

\- Tu m'excites tellement, grogna Erik en lécha la peau salée du brun.

\- Tu me fais perdre la tête, avoua Charles de plus en plus impatient.

Erik mordit le menton lisse de Charles et rassembla les poignets de son prisonnier dans sa main gauche, libéra sa droite pour insérer sans plus de cérémonie un doigt dans l'intimité du brun.

\- Han ! Erik ! s'écria Charles déjà conquit.

\- Déjà deux ?

\- …Hum… Oui…

\- Petit pervers…

Charles releva la tête et lèche les lèvres d'Erik en signe d'approbation. Le majeur d'Erik fut rejoint par son index, le brun gémit plus fort. Un troisième doigt trouva sa place. Erik détendait l'entrée de Charles en prenant un réel plaisir à le voir se tortiller sous lui, à l'entendre le supplier de le prendre. Oui c'était vraiment excitant. Erik se sentait comme un chat jouant avec sa proie. Il se repaissait des expressions profondément suave et érotique que lui offrait son petit télépathe. Erik poussa le vice en abaissant sa bouche contre l'oreille de Charles et après l'avoir mordillée il susurra d'une voix rauque :

\- Tu veux que je te sodomise ?

Le brun reçu un choc électrique en entendant cette phrase particulièrement osée.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je croyais que tu étais bruyant quand personne ne pouvait nous surprendre ? remarqua Erik un brin voyou.

\- Oui ! cria Charles en resserrant son entrée autour des doigts de son amant.

Erik adorait le voir languir, il en profita, tout en continuant d'enfoncer un peu plus ses doigts.

\- « Oui », à quoi ?

\- Han… han… Erik…

\- Réponds à ma question, Charles.

Le brun souleva ses paupières, offrant son regard incroyable à Erik.

\- Oui, Erik, je veux que tu me sodomise.

La voix suppliante du télépathe acheva Erik. Il retira ses doigts au bord de l'implosion, et guida son sexe palpitant, en Charles. Le blond gronda comme une bête féroce, Charles hurla d'un plaisir sans borne. Enfin ils étaient unis. Ils se retrouvaient, ils ne formaient plus qu'un à nouveau. Erik s'enfonçait jusqu'au tréfonds du corps offert du brun. Il labourait avec une lenteur infernale l'intimité de son amant. Charles essayait de se défaire de l'emprise d'Erik pour l'agripper, mais l'impitoyable blond le gardait solidement prisonnier. Erik avait commencé sans force, avec une douceur lancinante, qui arrachait à Charles et lui des gémissements en échos parfaits. Puis, il accéléra sans signe avant-coureur. Le brun ferma les yeux sous la vague intense de plaisir qui submergea son corps, son désir et ses pulsions. Erik frappait son corps avec sa hampe, solidement ancrée en lui. Charles se sentait désiré, choyé, beau, aimé. A l'aide de ses jambes, il les noua autour des hanches d'Erik et inclina un peu plus son bassin, offrant un angle de pénétration plus ample. Erik s'en donna à cœur joie. Frappant encore et encore. La pièce était déchirée de cris, de gémissements, de mots crus et du son de deux corps qui s'aimaient avec force. Finalement Erik relâcha les bras de Charles. Le brun en profita pour faire rouler Erik sur le dos et il s'empala avec une obscénité folle sur le sexe du blond.

\- Tu aimes me voir comme ça ?

Tout dans l'attitude, la voix, la bouche, les yeux de Charles appelait Erik à donner encore plus de plaisir.

\- Oui, grogna-t-il en donnant de grands va-et-vient.

Leurs mains, se touchaient, se griffaient, se palpaient, se branlaient. C'était un tourbillon de volupté parfait, si bien qu'ils ne surent pas lequel des deux jouit en premiers. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait c'était eux. C'était là. C'était ici et maintenant. C'était leur orgasme, leur bonheur, leur retrouvailles.

* * *

Erik ouvrit les yeux. L'avion allait se poser et l'hôtesse, qui se tenait devant lui, avait un drôle de petit sourire, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait pour aller réveiller d'autre passagers. Erik s'étira, encore sous le coup de son « rêve » ? Non, connexion. Oui, sa connexion érotique avec Charles. C'est alors qu'il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il sentit dans son pantalon, non pas son sexe dur et tendu, le déformant d'une bosse colossale, non, mais… il était humide et collant…

\- Bien dormit ? sourit Charles en se redressant à son tour.

Erik avisa le petit sourire narquois du brun. Il s'amusa de la situation. La connexion avait était très forte pour aire jouir et éjaculer Erik alors que son corps « dormait ».

\- Oui ? Erik ? fit innocemment Charles.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, promis Erik.

Charles sourit, retenant un rire trop enfantin, dans sa gorge. Le corps d'Erik avait dû laisser voir à ceux qui passaient devant lui la taille de son désir pour lui. Cela amusait profondément Charles, qui avait eu l'intelligence de cacher son propre corps sous la couverture prêtée par la compagnie aérienne. Cependant tous les deux étaient dans le même état : essoufflés, collants et terriblement impatient de trouver une vraie chambre !

* * *

Dites-moi tout! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Touuut!

Comme vous vous en doutez, on approche de plus en plus de la fin ... Je n'aime pas trop les fins, j'aimerais que l'on trouve toujours de quoi raconter, que l'on ne les quitte pas, mais... c'est ainsi :/

Merci encore à tout le monde pour vos message, votre soutient !

MERCI!

à très vite !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde!

Comme vous l'avez constaté la semaine dernière je n'ai pas posté de chapitre ici, mais j'ai mis en ligne un petit OS : Régler l'addition", merci encore à celles et ceux qui l'ont lu, commenté, ajouter en favori :D C'est toujours une grande satisfaction pour moi :D

Alors voici le nouveau chapitre de "Mission très spéciale" - ce n'est pas encore le dernier , rassurez-vous !

Merci encore de me suivre ! De me lire, de commenter, que vous soyez des abonnés ou non au site, bref MERCI! Cela compte énormément pour moi et pour faire vivre leur histoire! Merciii !

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Le taxi, qui les emportait loin du terminal L, roulait doucement de nuit sur les routes hors de la ville. Charles était bercé par le chauffage, la radio presque en sourdine et le parfum de voiture neuve. Sa tête dodelinait depuis de bonnes minutes déjà. Il luttait contre le sommeil, tentant de toutes ses forces de rester concentrer sur Kurt. Cela devenait de plus en plus ardu lorsqu'Erik passa un bras autour de lui, permettant au brun de reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Raven ronflotait dans un sifflement léger le visage écrasé contre la vitre avant. Elle portait sur elle une veste qui la couvrait faiblement. Kurt était recroquevillé sur lui-même comme une sorte de boule. Il dormait depuis la première minute où il était monté dans le véhicule. Seul Erik résistait à la tentation de piquer un somme. Son regard était braqué sur la route. Il surveillait la conduite du chauffeur, toujours aussi peu enclin à se livrer sans s'assurer que sa sécurité et celle de Charles n'était mise en danger. Certes, il ne connaissait pas la route, il ne savait pas si le chauffeur s'amusait à faire des détours pour faire augmenter la note, mais au moins il respectait les limitations de vitesses et parcourrait la campagne avec vigilance. Erik était déphasé. Pour lui il était presque l'heure de se lever et d'aller manger. Son ventre gémissait, sa bouche était pâteuse et il avait une sensation de début de nausée avec tous ces lacets sur la route. Il avait hâte d'arriver de dévorer un bon repas et de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les jambes ! Il sentait Charles glisser peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur, il pouvait le voir à la façon dont il avait calé sa tête contre lui, mais surtout à la manière dont l'image de Kurt ne cessait de vaciller, tantôt un brun au nez aquilin et aux jours blêmes, tantôt un petit diablotin et sa queue… Il était vraiment temps qu'ils arrivent ! Le taxi prit une bifurcation à droite de la route principale et s'engagea sur un chemin moins fréquenté, après quelques minutes la voiture s'immobilisa devant un grillage fermé, coincé entre deux murs de pierres hautes. Sur le côté une plaque indiquait : Manoir Xavier. Erik pressa doucement l'épaule de Charles. Raven étonnée par l'arrêt du véhicule ouvrit les yeux d'elle-même. En reconnaissant l'entrée de la demeure elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et quelques larmes se faufilèrent entre ses paupières. Elle avait tant rêvé de retrouver sa maison ! Charles s'étira doucement. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid, s'endormir en voiture avait quelques désagréments. Kurt continuait de dormir, imperturbable. Le chauffeur annonça son tarif. Charles n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, encore moins Raven, ne pensons pas à Kurt et Erik n'avait rien emporté avec lui. Charles ne voulait pas manipuler l'esprit de l'homme pour l'arnaquer, il avait suffisamment abusé de son pouvoir au court des dernières quarante-huit heures.

\- J'ai l'argent dans la maison, informa Charles au conducteur.

\- J'attends ici alors, avec quelqu'un.

\- Je vais y aller Charles, je sais où est mon portefeuille, et je serais bien plus rapide que toi.

\- Merci Raven.

La jolie métamorphe s'extirpa du taxi dans la nuit fraîche, elle poussa la grille une fois le verrou débloqué à distance par Erik. Elle courut tranquillement en remontant l'allée. Elle pénétra dans le manoir, plongé dans les ténèbres. C'était nouveau pour elle, jamais en rentrant, la maison n'avait été dans le noir le plus total. D'ordinaire il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose d'éclairé… Il faisait froid également, le chauffage était coupé et les cheminées n'avaient pas été alimentées depuis bien des semaines ! Elle trottina jusqu'à sa chambre, en profita pour ranger vite fait le bazar sur son lit, elle expédia le tout dans son placard, après tout, elle avait été embarqué de force et par surprise alors qu'elle revenait des soldes ! Et elle ne voulait pas que Kurt voit ce chantier ! Elle trouva son porte-monnaie, s'assura qu'il y avait bien la somme requise et fit le chemin inverse, laissant cette fois-ci le porche d'éclairé, ainsi que l'allée de gravier qui descendait vers la grille. En arrivant elle trouva Erik dehors, respirant à plein poumons l'air de la nuit, Kurt qui se dégourdissait les jambes et Charles, qui parlait poliment avec le chauffeur. Elle régla la note, le chauffeur compta les billets paru satisfait et les salua avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître comme avalé par la route. Charles était soulagé. Il était devant son « chez lui » et rien au monde ne pouvait lui faire plus de bien, que d'être ici avec ces gens qui l'entourait. Erik aida Charles à marcher Kurt abruti par la fatigue tenait la main de Raven. Erik referma le portail, ainsi que le verrou de la grille. Il regardait le domaine avec un œil nouveau. Il avait vu cet endroit dans la tête de Charles en plein jour, mais là, de nuit, les perspectives n'étaient pas les mêmes et l'endroit semblait presque, inhospitalier.

\- C'est vrai que comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'une maison hanté, reconnu le télépathe connecté au cerveau d'Erik.

\- Je me croirais presque dans un mauvais film d'épouvante… « Quelque part en Transylvanie, il existe un château sombre et lugubre, où repose le tristement célèbre : Dracula… »

Erik avait pris un fort accent allemand pour réciter cette tirade issue d'un début des films de Karloff. Kurt ne saisit pas la référence, Raven était trop fatiguée pour répliquer et Charles sourit.

\- Tu aimes les vieux films ?

\- Oui, ils ont une sincérité, que les films actuels ont perdu.

Ils atteignirent l'entrée en silence, épuisés par cette journée qui n'en finissait pas. En passant la porte, Erik eut l'étrange sensation d'être arrivé à destination. D'avoir toujours attendu d'être ici… C'était sans doute simplement dû au fait qu'il connaissait déjà les lieux ?

\- Il n'y a plus personne ? s'étonna Charles en découvrant la maison vide de toute onde cérébrale.

\- On dirait bien, se désola Raven. Demain matin on peut faire une croix sur le petit déjeuner de Monsieur Gibs…

Le télépathe essayerait de comprendre tout cela demain. Pour l'instant il tombait pratiquement de fatigue et ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus molles. Erik, sentant Charles vaciller un peu plus sur ses jambes, le pris dans ses bras.

\- Je monte le coucher, dit-il en s'engageant dans l'escalier à deux volutes.

\- Je te montre où c'est, proposa Raven en voyant que Charles avait déjà cédé à la fatigue et somnolait contre Erik.

Le blond ne s'arrêta pas pour dire :

\- Non, c'est bon, je connais le chemin.

Erik poussa la porte de la chambre de Charles, il reconnut immédiatement l'espace. C'était comme dans son « souvenir ». Les meubles à l'identiques, quoi que plus brillants et le même lit fait au carré. D'un geste de la tête, les volets se fermèrent sur une nuit sans étoiles. Il ferma la porte et alluma la lumière sans avoir besoin de fournir le moindre effort. Charles avait besoin de sommeil, mais il était crasseux, couvert de sueur et de saleté. Erik se rappelait qu'il existait une salle de bain contiguë et dévolue à la chambre du télépathe. Il s'y rendit. Il faisait froid. L'eau se mit à couler et le chauffage de la demeure s'enclencha, réveillant la tuyauterie et le chauffe-eau au sous-sol. Erik ressentait la bâtisse comme un être à part. Elle était vieille, mais pas vétuste, rempli de souvenirs et un peu grinçante. Oui, une parfaite petite maison hantée… sauf qu'elle était gigantesque et dépourvu de mauvais esprits ! Erik déshabilla Charles, le débarrassant de tout ce qu'il portait et le baigna dans l'eau chaude. Le télépathe à demi conscient s'en remettait totalement à Erik. Il était en sécurité et soigné. Erik lava Charles, il hésita durant quelques minutes à lui couper sur le champ sa tignasse de hippie, mais finalement, alors qu'il avait trouvé une paire de ciseaux, il se résigna. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça. Une fois son précieux télépathe lavé, il l'extirpa de l'eau, le sécha et le glissa nu dans le lit, qu'il avait au préalable chauffé avec une bonne bouillotte trouvé dans la salle de bain. Charles se roula en boule sur le côté et sombra pour de bon dans le sommeil. Erik le regarda dormir quelques minutes. Puis il éteignit la lumière, retourna se prendre une bonne douche brûlante. Des mois qu'il en rêvait ! Il frotta sa peau, son cuir chevelu et ses ongles avec application. Il enroula sa taille dans une large serviette épaisse. Dans le reflet embué du miroir, surplombant le lavabo à double vasque, Erik surprit son regard bleu électrique. Il avait une petite barbe de quelques jours… Il faisait négliger. Il trouva de quoi y remédier dans un placard dissimulé derrière le miroir. Il appliqua la mousse à raser avec un blaireau très soyeux et se rasa tranquillement. Une fois qu'il fut pleinement satisfait du résultat, il se contempla. Il avait bien meilleure allure et il ne sentait plus la sueur et la boue. C'est à cet instant que son ventre se rappela à son bon souvenir. C'est vrai, il avait faim… il avait raté le repas dans l'avion, en rêvant « intensément » avec Charles. Il décida de trouver la cuisine. Il enfila une paire de pantoufle, trop petites, appartenant à Charles et son peignoir d'intérieur. Erik descendit et trouva la cuisine vide de tout produits, heureusement le cellier regorgeait de boîtes de conserves. Erik se fit une petite orgie de légumes et de viandes en sauce. Il engloutit, pas moins de cinq boîtes et son appétit s'atténuant seulement de moitié. Une fois reput il remonta se coucher contre Charles, qui avait réglé la température des draps à une chaleur délicieuse. Erik n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais le calme, qui régnait dans le manoir le saisit. Il n'était plus habitué à ce silence. Il s'accoutuma peu à peu à écouter la respiration profonde de Charles, lui servant de berceuse dans ces heures sombres de la nuit. Erik s'endormit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

* * *

C'est l'odeur d'un café fumant qui tira Erik de son sommeil de plomb. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit depuis… Il ne savait plus trop. Il c'était lové contre Charles, ou Charles contre lui ? Les heures avaient filés comme des comètes et maintenant c'était le début de l'après-midi. Charles faisait voleter une tasse de café bien noir sous son nez pour l'aider à sortir de ses rêveries. Le soldat ouvrit les yeux d'un bloc. Son regard zooma d'abord sur la tasse qui valsait à quelques centimètres de son nez, puis sur les yeux du télépathe. Erik sourit.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, répondit joyeusement Charles en secouant la tête faisant voler ses mèches autour de son crâne.

\- Tu es en forme on dirait, nota Erik en s'asseyant pour boire son café.

\- En effet, fit le brun en jouant avec ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, à gigoter comme ça ? s'enquit Erik en humant son breuvage.

\- Tu ne remarques rien ?

\- … Oh ! Tu t'es coupé les cheveux !

Charles se fendit d'un large sourire. En effet ce matin Raven lui avait enfin rafraîchit sa coupe dans la cuisine. Il trépignait d'impatience, depuis, pour montrer sa nouvelle tête à son amant.

\- Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'aime beaucoup.

Erik déposa sa tasse et glissa ses doigts entre les mèches coupées courts du brun. C'était doux, soyeux et vraiment courts comparé à ce qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent.

\- Donc avant, tu n'aimais pas ? taquina le brun en faisant la moue.

\- On va dire que… C'était différent.

\- N'essaie pas de te justifier, je sais ce que tu penses.

\- Cesse de fouiller dans ma tête, bougonna Erik en attirant Charles à lui pour l'embrasser. Foutu télépathe.

La bouche d'Erik captura celle de Charles, découvrant au passage le parfum d'un thé au citron sur sa langue.

\- Tu as faim ? interrogea le brun à la fin de leur trop court premier baiser au lit.

\- Un peu…

\- J'ai passé commande par téléphone, nous serons livrés dans la fin de journée.

\- Et pour tes « domestiques » ?

\- Disparus sans laisser d'adresse… C'est tant mieux, moins nous aurons de relation avec l'extérieur, mieux c'est…

\- On va vivre en autarcie ?

\- Quelques temps, je suppose. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait encore.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que la CIA vienne te chercher ici, après tout c'est le premier lieu que je viendrais fouiller.

\- Oh Erik, souffla Charles avec une pointe de mélancolie. Je plains le pauvre bougre qui voudrait s'approcher du manoir. Entre Raven, Kurt, toi et moi… Il serait fort mal reçu je le crains. Du moins si ces intentions sont malveillantes.

\- Tu comptes te défendre ? s'étonna presque Erik connaissant le pacifisme de Charles.

\- Oui. Pas question qu'une seule autre des personnes que j'aime soit traité comme un cobaye parce que je n'aurais pas eu la force de caractère de m'y opposer. Plus jamais, Erik.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Erik comprit que Charles n'avait pas seulement coupés ses cheveux, il avait évolué, grandit, mûrit et gagné en maturité. Erik était à la fois ému d'avoir « perdu » l'ancien Charles, mais heureux de voir qu'il avait gagné en force.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait pour s'occuper ici ? demanda Erik après une gorgée brûlante de café.

\- Des tas de choses… Mais surtout, on part en visite guidé de la demeure des Xavier ! sourit Charles en se mettant debout.

Erik remarqua alors la tenue que portait son télépathe : un pantalon en tweed foncé, une chemise claire et un petit gilet par-dessus, des chaussures cirées et des boutons de manchettes… Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le hippie débraillé débarqué sur le camp au beau milieu de la jungle vietnamienne. Erik lui trouva encore plus de charme et encore plus excitant…

\- Une visite ? Je n'ai jamais aimé les musés…

\- Mais celui-là consiste à trouver des endroits calmes pour faire l'amour…

\- Je suis prêt ! s'exclama Erik en soulevant la couette prêt à bondir hors du lit.

Charles éclata de rire devant l'empressement soudain d'Erik.

\- Et tu comptes y aller nu ? interrogea le brun en croisant les bras, une moue dubitative accroché au visage, tandis qu'il matait le sexe d'Erik.

\- Tu as des habits pour moi ?

\- Je crois que oui…

Le télépathe fouilla son armoire et extirpa quelques vêtements. Il les jeta vers Erik.

\- Tu crois que je vais rentrer dans cette… Chemise ?

\- Tu peux rester torse nu, ça me va très bien.

\- … Pervers.

\- Merci.

Erik réussit, après quelques tortillements, à rentrer dans l'ancien pantalon de Charles, pour la chemise, il la passa mais ne put fermer un seul bouton. Il avait un drôle de style avec un jeans trop court et trop bas sur ses hanches, une chemise noire grande ouverte et des tennis grises… Oui, il ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, mais il avait une telle prestance et une telle allure qu'un rien lui suffisait ! Charles était conquis quoi qu'on en dise. Il trouvait Erik parfaitement érotique habillé comme ça, mais il se garda bien de lui avouer.

\- Par où on commence ?

\- Fini ton café et la visite guidé démarre.

Erik s'exécuta dans un sourire. Ensuite, les deux hommes, commencèrent leur promenade dans le manoir. Charles voulait s'assurer de l'état des pièces et de réactiver le chauffage point par point. Erik découvrait la demeure familiale avec des yeux fatigués. Tout était grand, beau, prestigieux – trop – mais en même temps il y avait une certaine classe et retenue dans la bâtisse. Erik comprit que Charles puisse se sentir à l'aise ici. Finalement en plein jour, la maison perdait de son côté effrayant et lugubre. Charles ouvrit en dernier une pièce gigantesque circulaire et comprenant un large bureau en bois massif et de belles et luxueuses bibliothèque sur chaque murs.

\- Mon bureau.

\- Ce n'est donc pas la salle de tortue ? s'amusa Erik en passant un doigt sur les tranches de livres endormit.

\- Ah non, celle-là est au sous-sol, taquina Charles.

\- Il y a des sous-sols ?

\- Oui… Mon beau-père craignait une attaque nucléaire des Soviétiques, du coup il a construit un complexe résistant à la bombe atomique sous le manoir… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de cet espace…

\- Je serais curieux de voir ça.

\- On ira donc visiter ma « cave ».

Charles traversa la pièce pour aller ouvrir les fenêtres et les volets. Il passa à travers un rai de lumière, faisant danser les particules de poussières, qu'il venait de bousculer. Erik l'aida dans sa tâche. Une fois la pièce baignée de lumière, le blond se sentit comme chez lui… C'était chaleureux comme ambiance. Devant une des hautes fenêtres, se trouvait un plateau d'échec avec une partie entamée, qui occupait les cases. Erik s'installa devant les noirs, il tira à lui un fauteuil en velours vert canard, aux hanses en bois polis.

\- Une petite partie ? suggéra le militaire heureux de retrouver une vieille habitude.

\- Quand est-ce que cela remonte, notre dernière partie ?

\- Hum… La veille de l'attaque je crois… Alors « professeur » ? Vous acceptez mon défi ?

\- Je le relève volontiers, sourit Charles en prenant place en face d'Erik sur un fauteuil similaire au sien.

Ils redistribuèrent les pièces entre eux et installèrent leurs pions en silence.

\- On gagne quoi ? demanda Charles un brin coquin.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A toi de me le dire…

\- Je ne suis pas le télépathe du couple.

\- Non, mais tu es le plus intelligent…

\- Le plus arrogant, oui, mais intelligent…

Ils se regardèrent, essayant de ne pas sourire après cet échange rapide.

\- Je dirais que celui qui perd doit exaucer un souhait formulé par le gagnant, proposa Charles.

Erik s'étira déjà concentré sur la partie.

\- Tu vas perdre petit professeur, avertit le blond en déplaçant son cavalier. Et interdiction de tricher en lisant là, indiqua Erik en tapotant ses tempes.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre, sourit Charles en fermant parfaitement son esprit.

La partie s'engagea de façon sérieuse. Charles et Erik jouèrent sans plus discuter, observant les mouvements de l'autre. Ils essayaient d'anticiper, de bloquer les attaques, d'empêcher les retraites. Raven entra dans le bureau, nue et bleue.

\- Bonjour les garçons… Erik joli tenue. On sent du relâchement.

\- Raven tu as perdu tes habits ? répliqua Charles gêné de trouver sa sœur dans son plus simple appareil.

\- C'est comme je suis, je ne compte pas me cacher chez moi.

Charles grommela. Erik sourit.

\- Tu es très belle comme ça.

\- Merci… Erik.

Raven et Erik se regardèrent, l'un et l'autre avaient en tête leur dernière conversation. Raven s'avança d'un pas chaloupé vers eux, elle avisa leur partie d'échec et soupira.

\- Charles…

\- Oui ? répondit son frère en tournant à nouveau son visage vers le plateau de jeu.

La partie était serrée et à cet instant Erik ou lui pouvait l'emporter. Il ne voulait pas se déconcentrer.

\- Je m'ennuie ferme.

\- Va voir Kurt…

\- Il dort.

\- Encore ?

\- Tu as beaucoup exigé de lui ces derniers jours, rappela Raven avec douceur.

\- Eh bien lit un livre, tu as l'embarras du choix…

\- Je n'aime pas lire.

\- Regarde la télé.

\- Il n'y a rien.

\- Fais-toi un sandwich !

\- Je n'ai pas faim…

\- Raven ! coupa Charles à bout d'argument et d'idées. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, ça ira bien plus vite, que de t'amuser à me voir tourner autour du pot !

La jolie mutante s'assit sans gêne et avec beaucoup de malice sur les genoux d'Erik. S'amusant à le sentir se raidir à son contact.

\- Je jouerai bien aussi avec vous.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les échecs.

\- Je ne demande qu'à aimer.

\- Raven…

\- Quoi ? Je dérange ?

Erik releva Raven.

\- Oui, beaucoup, répondit-il mi agacé, mi amusé. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles faire un tour et…

\- Erik ! coupa Charles dans un sourire crispé.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, brisant la conversation. Tous les trois tournèrent leur tête vers le hall. Charles ouvrit grand son esprit, esquivant au passage la pensée d'Erik à propos de son prochain coup sur le damier. Il alla à la rencontre du cerveau qui attendait devant la double porte d'entrée. Oui, un seul être, penaud et transit. Un homme qui doutait d'avoir fait le bon choix en venant jusqu'ici.

\- Hank, annonça le télépathe.

\- C'est qui ça « Hank » ? demanda Erik.

Raven serra les poings et les dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout-là ce traître ?!

Charles marchait déjà vers l'entrée, laissant Erik le suivre et Raven le talonner, sa colère montant peu à peu.

\- Je te jure, s'il a fait tout ce chemin pour nous livrer à la CIA, je le…

\- Raven, calmes-toi, il n'est pas là pour la CIA, il est là de son plein grès.

\- Qui est Hank ? répéta Erik.

Charles ouvrit la porte, le scientifique, ses lunettes couvertes de buées et sa veste un peu de travers, il esquissa une forme de sourire maladroit, lui donnant une drôle d'allure générale, mal fagoté et pataud.

\- C'est lui, Hank, annonça le brun.

Erik analysa l'homme, qui se tenait devant eux. Il ne lui trouva aucun intérêt, mais Charles se montra un peu plus enthousiaste, invitant Hank à entrer se réchauffer. Raven le regardait sans piper mot, mais Erik sentait qu'elle avait une flopée d'insultes coincées dans sa gorge.

\- Que nous vaut le plaisir ? demanda Charles en sachant d'avance la réponse.

\- J'ai heu…Hum…

\- Charles, tu ne vas quand même pas l'inviter pour le thé ! s'agaça Raven.

\- Ah, si, où sont mes bonnes manières ! Monsieur McCoy vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ?

\- Vo-volontiers…

Charles entraîna à sa suite le petit groupe de trois personnes. Le brun n'avançait pas très vite et il touchait encore mécaniquement sa blessure. Il ne forçait pas trop, il voulait se rétablir rapidement. Maintenant que tous ceux qu'ils aimaient étaient en sécurité, il pouvait guérir en paix. Il se ménageait.

La cuisine était somptueuse, des cuivres rutilants conférait au lieu une sorte d'aura quasi mystique : le lieu où l'on élaborait des plats raffinés, aux recettes tenues secrètes depuis des générations. Charles avait toujours été fasciné par cet endroit, gamin, il adorait y descendre pour chiper quelques tartelettes ou confitures. C'est là aussi qu'il venait lorsqu'il se blessait, il y avait toujours du monde et de l'amour à cet endroit de la maison.

\- Tu sers le thé à un traître, grinça Raven en regardant Charles verser de l'eau dans la bouilloire.

Le brun esquissa un sourire, sa sœur était trop sévère, elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'un être puisse évoluer, changer. Elle n'en avait pas encore fait l'expérience et se méfiait comme de la peste des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le brun mit la bouilloire sur le feu et prépara plusieurs tasses issues d'un service qu'il aimait particulièrement : des motifs floraux asiatiques, peint à la main, d'un bleu azur.

\- Je suis navré, nous n'avons pas encore de sucre, de citron, ou de lait.

\- Cela sera très bien, dit du bout des lèvres Hank.

Depuis le début Erik ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, il l'analysait, ne sachant pas encore s'il représentait un danger ou non. Il semblait inoffensif, certes, mais… il ne fallait sous-estimer personne. Il ne ferait plus jamais deux fois la même erreur.

\- Hank est un agent de la CIA, commença Charles. Pardon, un ancien agent c'est bien ça ?

\- Ou-oui…

\- Ils l'ont viré ? La belle affaire ! s'exclama Raven.

\- Ils n'ont pas apprécié notre petite virée hors du complexe, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Charles en écoutant le sifflement de la bouilloire s'amplifier.

\- Non, en effet…

\- Hank est un mutant, dévoila Charles à Erik. Il peut devenir…

\- S'il vous plaît ! coupa Hank.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour clamer à n'importe qui mon petit souci…

\- « Petit souci » ? répéta Erik sentant une colère froide l'envahir. Vous êtes un mutant, il n'y a aucune raison d'en avoir honte, ou de le cacher !

\- C'est facile à dire pour vous ! répondit sur un ton aigre Hank. Vous ne devenez pas une bête à fourrure bleue à la moindre crise de colère ou la moindre contrariété ! persifla Hank sans oser lever son regard vers Erik qu'il trouvait menaçant.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda Raven incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus.

\- Je… Cherche un refuge.

\- Quoi ?! Pas question ! s'écria Raven.

\- Je me rendrais serviable ! Je peux faire à manger et je suis un scientifique qualifié, je peux aussi faire le ménage et…

\- Non, non, non et NON !

\- Raven… Je pense au contraire que l'on devrait permettre à Hank de rester.

\- Mais tu débloques Charles ! Erik dit quelque chose !

\- Charles sait mieux que personne qui peut rester ou non chez lui…

\- Merci Erik…

\- … Bien que je n'apprécie pas ce mec.

Charles retira la bouilloire du feu. La chose était conclue donc. Hank allait rester. Le télépathe régla la suite de la dispute avec Raven dans son esprit, il ne laissa rien paraître tandis qu'il servit le thé. Charles installa ensuite Hank dans une des nombreuses chambres vide du manoir. Bien que Hank ait fait des mauvais choix, Charles ne doutait pas de sa sincérité quant à son envie de changer et de faire les nouveaux choix qui s'imposaient à lui. Raven, partie bouder dans sa chambre et retrouver Kurt, qui émergeait enfin. Charles laissa Hank se familiariser avec sa chambre et prendre possession de la salle d'eau au bout du couloir.

\- Tu crois qu'il va rester longtemps ? demanda Erik en fermant la porte du bureau sur eux.

\- Je l'espère, confia Charles. Il pourrait beaucoup nous aider et te surprendre, malgré tes réticences.

Erik attrapa Charles dans ses bras. Il embrassa son front.

\- Pas question que je me cache, annonça Erik ses lèvres perdues dans les cheveux du brun.

\- Je ne te le demande pas.

\- Ni en tant que mutant, ni en tant qu'homosexuel. C'est fini pour moi tout ça. Je ne veux pas vivre à moitié. Que ça plaise ou non aux autres, je m'en fiche. Je me battrais pour qui je suis et pour ce que nous sommes.

Charles, l'oreille collée contre le battement de cœur d'Erik, se laissa bercer par ses paroles. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait chez lui, la joue contre la peau nue du torse d'Erik. Il sentait bon le savon et sa peau exhalait son parfum naturel. Il était chez lui dans la forteresse de ses bras.

\- Je te suivrais dans ce combat, souffla Charles ému.

\- Je t'aime.

Le brun leva ses yeux pour attraper ceux d'Erik.

\- Je t'aime.

Ils ne souriaient pas. Ils avaient une autre envie, une envie pressante, animale…

\- On n'a pas fini la partie…

\- J'allais gagner…

\- Tu es arrogant, Erik…

\- Tu aimes ça.

\- Vantard.

\- Petit pervers.

Les lèvres de Charles se déposèrent sur le téton droit d'Erik et il aspira doucement le bouton de rose dans sa bouche. Le blond grogna de plaisir. Le signal était donné. La langue chaude de Charles s'enroula autour du téton, tandis que ses ongles griffaient la peau du torse d'Erik, tout en descendant de plus en plus bas. L'épiderme du soldat frissonnait et semblait danser sous les doigts du brun. L'anticipation était délicieuse. Le pantalon dégringola le long de ses cuisses, tombant au sol dans un bruit d'étoffe étouffé. La langue de Charles laissait un sillon de salive alors qu'il traçait un chemin de son téton à son sexe. Le télépathe ne pouvait pas encore recevoir les assauts de son amant, cependant il pouvait lui procurer tout le bien dont il était capable avec sa bouche. La blessure du brun le handicapait, mais il refusait de priver de sexe Erik. Ils avaient envie l'un et l'autre, de faire l'amour et si, pour le moment, ce n'était que partie remise, Charles voulait combler Erik de la manière la plus provocante et sensuelle qui soit.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé faire une fellation dans cette pièce, susurra le brun en s'agenouillant devant Erik.

\- Hum ?

\- J'aime beaucoup l'idée de remplir cette pièce avec un souvenir nouveau…

Les lèvres de Charles s'entrouvrirent, Erik déglutit. Le sexe d'une couleur vive se dressait fièrement devant le visage du brun. Charles sortit sa langue, il la déposa à la base du membre et doucement il remonta jusqu'au gland. Erik bloqua sa respiration dans ses poumons. Charles redescendit avec la même lenteur calculée. Le sexe d'Erik avait un goût si familier, si excitant. Charles sentait l'espace dans son propre pantalon devenir plus confiné. Il se concentra sur le plaisir éprouvé par son amant. Ses lèvres rouges se déposèrent sur le sommet de la hampe du blond. Sa bouche s'ouvrit tandis qu'il s'enfonçait sur le membre gorgé de désir. Les lèvres de Charles se déployèrent le long du sexe d'Erik, inclinant sa tête pour permettre d'avaler le plus possible de chair. Il était brûlant, palpitant contre sa langue, frottant son palet avec sensualité. Erik ne put retenir ses mouvements de bassins qui lui venaient naturellement, mécaniquement. Charles savait qu'il menait bien sa barque, en sentant Erik se donner à lui de la sorte. Charles suça le sexe et enchaîna avec des va et vient profonds. Les mains d'Erik se posèrent sur ses cheveux, saisissant sans force, mais avec poigne, des mèches de cheveux pour donner la cadence.

\- Charles…. Bordel, Charles !

La voix d'Erik était grave, terriblement grave et sensuelle. Tout le corps du brun était au supplice. Il suçait Erik avec dévotion, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie qu'il le touche également. Charles s'oublia dans cette fellation pour ne plus penser à ses propres pulsions, irréalisables pour le moment. Erik vacillait sur ses jambes, ses chevilles prisonnières du pantalon l'empêchant d'être stable. Charles redressa la tête et sépara sa bouche du sexe d'Erik. Celui-ci lâcha un grondement sourd d'incompréhension. Charles sourit, tout en essuyant la bave, qu'il avait autour de ses lèvres. Il désigna le fauteuil sur lequel Erik avait joué aux échecs plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Le blond se débarrassa de son pantalon, aida Charles à se redresser, l'embrassa goulûment, découvrant à chaque nouveau baiser, la passion que le télépathe avait pour lui : infini. Sans s'en rendre compte il se retrouva propulsé sur le fameux fauteuil. Il déglutit tandis que Charles tombait à nouveau à genoux, laissant ses mains ramper sur sa peau avec une désinvolture folle. Erik était au bord du viol. La bouche de Charles s'enroula à nouveau sur son sexe tendu. Les yeux mi-clos du télépathe se levaient pour observer le visage d'Erik. Entre obscénité et perfection, Erik ne savait pas ce qui l'excitait le plus. Sentir la langue de Charles faire merveille le long de son membre ou le regarder faire… plus il observait la bouche du télépathe s'activer sur son sexe, plus il brûlait d'un feu infernal. Le regard azur de Charles le dévorait aussi bien que sa bouche. Il tremblait, respirait difficilement et grognait sans retenue. Charles sentait le plaisir d'Erik monter, il le lisait en lui, il le ressentait et surtout il le goûtait. L'orgasme n'était plus loin. Le brun se donnait totalement à cette fellation. Il ferait tout pour Erik, et se trouver à genoux face à lui à le sucer de cette façon n'avait rien d'avilissant, non c'était de l'amour. Il n'y avait qu'Erik qui avait le droit à ça.

\- Charles… Charles…

Erik haletait. Son cœur cognait si fort. Il jouit dans un râle le corps soulevé par la vague d'orgasme. Charles continua doucement de suçoter le gland, aspirant entre ses lèvres le précieux liquide translucide – blanchâtre. Erik la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux fermés, essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans son corps, mais il se sentait encore si puissamment terrassé par l'orgasme qu'il ne bougeait plus. Charles se releva. Tranquillement il se servit un verre d'alcool, depuis le mini bar roulant, qui se tenait dans un coin du bureau. Il but une longue gorgée du liquide ambrée, le choc entre les eux parfum qui se trouvait dans sa bouche n'avait rien d'écœurant, au contraire. Charles servit un deuxième verre et le porta à Erik. Le blond émergea, le corps écartelé, les jambes flasques et prit le verre entre ses doigts et assit d'office Charles sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Le brun enroula un bras autour de la nuque du blond. Front à front, dans leur dos la lumière déclinait lentement.

\- Je t'aime Charles… Je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais pensé que cela soit possible.

Les lèvres rougies du brun glissèrent sur celles plus blêmes d'Erik. Leur baiser scella ces paroles. L'un et l'autre partageaient ce même amour, cette même dévotion aveugle dans l'autre. Rien ne pourrait les séparer… non, rien… Excepté peut-être…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je ne me lasse pas d'en recevoir et d'y répondre! MERCI pour tout et ...

A TRÈS VITE !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord: Navrée du retard, je voulais vraiment vous donner un superbe chapitre, aussi comme je n'étais pas pleinement satisfaite, je l'ai retravaillé, voilà, hihihi _oup_ :/

MERCI encore mille fois pour votre soutient et vos messages, vos ajouts etc... Merci à celles et ceux qui arrivent en cours de chemin, à celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début à celles et ceux qui ont des comptes et d'autre juste en guest ! MERCI! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bien et la joie que cela me procure de lire vos commentaires !

Alors, je vous ai laissé dans une forme de tension. pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai découverts avec vous mes tendances sadiques ! hihi!

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

« _L'homme est un loup pour l'homme_ », d'après la célèbre maxime de Plaute. Les interprétations sont multiples bien évidemment, cependant pour Erik, elle avait une résonance toute singulière. Elle faisait écho à son vécu personnel, il avait pris ces quelques mots comme étendard. « L'homme est un loup pour l'homme »… Il savait de qui il devait se méfier s'il voulait que son histoire avec Charles continue. Il savait très bien contre qui il devait se mettre en garde et ce de façon constante : lui-même. Erik était son pire ennemi. Le seul réel obstacle à son bonheur, c'était lui. Il le savait. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Et plus les jours idylliques s'écoulaient au manoir Xavier, plus il redoutait que son loup ne se réveille. Et il savait que cela finirait par arriver…Tôt ou tard… Parce qu'il fallait être lucide, il avait beau aimer Charles à en crever, il avait réveillé en lui une nouvelle soif de pouvoir et de quête de puissance. Le télépathe lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le nombre de mutants qu'ils pouvaient être et cette masse incroyable combinée pourrait très bien… Devenir la nouvelle force, celle de l'avenir, celle qui reversera les dirigeants de ce monde et installera au plus haut sommet les mutants. Erik avait peur de ses propres pensées. Il savait que Charles ne partageait pas sa vision, il était bien trop utopiste pour ça – foutue hippie. Erik savait pertinemment aussi que jamais il n'arriverait à rallier Charles à sa cause… Plus les jours passaient, plus il sentait son désir pour sa cause grandir et ce malgré tout le bonheur et l'amour qu'il avait entre les murs du domaine. Il se sentait prisonnier, captif du gouvernement, impossible de sortir sans qu'il ne risque sa vie… Cette situation le rendait malade. Savoir l'homme qu'il aimait prisonnier à jamais de son domaine… Non, c'était trop dur pour un soldat comme Erik. Il avait vécu enfermé dans son camp en Pologne… plus jamais ça, il se l'était juré. Après tout qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de sortir et d'aller botter le cul aux membres de la CIA ? Au président des Etats-Unis, si cela lui chantait ? Il avait un pouvoir immense, et s'il arrivait à rallier d'autre mutants dans sa Cause, il ne serait plus seul, ils seraient invincibles. Mais Charles, non, Charles ne le suivrait pas… Les armes, la force brute, tout cela, le répugnait. La guerre au Vietnam n'avait fait que confirmer son pacifisme. Alors Erik reculait le plus possible le moment ou son Loup viendrait le mordre si fort, qu'il quitterait le manoir et Charles pour son combat… il était terrifié par cette idée. Néanmoins, il la savait irréfutable. Il ne pourrait s'en défaire bien longtemps…

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Charles en soufflant sur sa tasse de thé tandis que dehors la neige tombait à gros flocon.

Erik, le front collé à la vitre, détacha son regard de la pelouse blanchie pour revenir se focaliser sur le doux sourire de son compagnon. Le blond savait que Charles ne rentrait plus dans sa tête sans prévenir, ou pendant leurs moments intimes. La question du télépathe était tout à fait innocente, le brun ignorait totalement ce à quoi songeait Erik.

\- A rien, mentit habillement Erik en affichant un sourire tendre. Je regardais dehors voilà tout.

\- Avec ce qui tombe depuis le début de la semaine, si cela continue, nous serons bientôt ensevelit !

\- C'est à envisager en effet…

\- Tu ne bois pas ton café ?

\- J'attends qu'il se refroidisse quelque peu.

Charles, sourit et reprit sa lecture, bien installé dans son canapé, un plaid sur ses jambes, sa tasse de thé sur l'accoudoir en équilibre. Il lisait paisiblement un traité de philosophie. Erik reporta son attention sur la neige. Les flocons tombaient drus désormais. Il distinguait à peine la balustrade qui courait autour du manoir pour délimiter la pelouse des gravillons, et pourtant il ne devait pas se trouver à plus de cinq mètres ! En début d'après-midi il avait pu observer Raven et Kurt faire un bonhomme de neige sur le haut de la pente, ainsi que quelques glissades, maintenant, il ne voyait plus rien. Hank entra en frappant, ses lunettes dégringolant toujours au bout de son nez, ses cheveux coiffés comme un petit garçon, Erik, avait du mal avec ce personnage.

\- Oui ? demanda Charles en fermant à moitié son ouvrage.

\- J'ai heu… J'ai fini je crois.

Le regard de Charles s'alluma, il ferma pour de bon son livre et repoussa la couverture à ses pieds pour se redresser.

\- C'est une nouvelle tout à fait fantastique ! se réjouit le télépathe en enfilant ses chaussures abandonnées au pied du canapé.

\- On va enfin voir si cela valait la peine de le garder avec nous, railla Erik en buvant d'un trait son café.

Rapidement les trois hommes quittèrent le salon, qui sentait bon le thé, le café, le feu de cheminée et les vieux livres, pour se retrouver au sous-sol labyrinthique de la maison. Charles avait dédié une aile des lieux aux recherches de Hank, lui donnant carte blanche pour ses recherches et travaux. Depuis quelques mois Hank avait décidé de travailler sur une machine permettant à Charles de décupler ses ondes cérébrales et qui devait lui permettre d'entrer en contact avec n'importe quel mutant sur la planète. L'idée était venue à Charles, la machine avait était pensée par Hank et le gros de la réalisation attribué à Erik. Hank avait baptisé sa machine : Le Cerebro. Erik n'avait pas compris pourquoi Hank lui avait attribué un nom espagnol à sa création, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'essayait plus de comprendre cet homme.

\- Je mets le casque ? demanda Charles fébrile en passant sans attendre la sangle sous son menton.

\- Oui-oui…

\- Charles… Je n'ai pas trop confiance en cette chose, annonça sans détour Erik qui toisait clairement Hank.

\- Je suis sûr que cela va fonctionner ! ça va fonctionner n'est-ce pas Hank ?

\- … Oui-oui…

\- « Oui-oui », il ne sait répondre que ça, et tu vas mettre ton pouvoir _et_ ta personne entre les mains d'un béni oui-oui ?!

\- Erik, il ne peut rien m'arriver, j'ai confiance en lui et j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Moi je n'ai pas confiance en lui… Et puis je n'aime pas l'idée de te voir jouer les rats de laboratoire.

\- Erik, pas maintenant.

\- J'en étais un, je sais les reconnaître quand je les vois.

\- Je mets en marche la machine ? demanda Hank transpirant.

\- Oui !

\- Non !

Le Cerebro s'alluma dans un vrombissement atténué, un immense ordinateur de six mètres de long commença à biper et clignoter. Charles ferma les yeux et c'est comme si son esprit était aspiré hors de son corps, il pouvait voyager librement n'importe où et entendre les pensées de milliers, non millions d'être mutants sur toute la surface du globe ! Non, seulement il les entendait, mais en plus, il les voyait, les ressentait. C'était tout bonnement inimaginable !

Erik lui tenait les mains, il voyait Charles osciller sur ses jambes, le visage en extase, les paupières closes et frémissantes. Il avait peur de le voir s'effondrer, perdre connaissance, ou saigner du nez abondamment, comme cela avait été le cas les six premières fois. Cependant cette fois-ci, tout semblait différent, la machine ne s'emballa pas, Hank restait confiant et gémissait entre ses lèvres « ça marche », et Charles semblait bien se porter. Après dix minutes de cet exercice, qui sembla durer un siècle d'inquiétude pour Erik, Hank déconnecta le Cerebro et Charles retira le casque avec lenteur. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, mais il était heureux.

\- Hank ! Bravo ! s'exclama-t-il en tenant toujours les mains d'Erik.

\- Mer-merci, regardez, j'ai la localisation des mutants que vous avez vu…

Erik jeta un regard septique au papier qu'une imprimante venait de cracher. Des coordonnées sous formes de longitudes et latitudes… Un jeu d'enfant pour un Caporal comme lui. Le Cerebro avait donc fonctionné réellement ? Il regarda à nouveau la machine, une sorte de dôme gigantesque confectionné par ses soins. Les possibilités du Cerebro étaient infinies à ses yeux.

\- Tu peux être fier de toi Hank, c'est une véritable réussite ! félicita à nouveau Charles en offrant son sourire le plus sincère.

* * *

En remontant dans sa chambre pour se reposer Charles parlait joyeusement avec Hank sur sa machine, sans être à court de superlatifs pour l'encenser. Erik fut heureux de se séparer de la compagnie agaçante de Hank devant leur porte. Le télépathe grimpa dans le lit retira à nouveau ses chaussures et s'enroula dans l'édredon duveteux. Il ferma les yeux et respira, non sans continuer de sourire. Erik fit rouler ses épaules.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer un peu…

\- Tu sais Erik, même un loup peu s'apprivoiser…

Le blond fut glacé par ses paroles. Il se retourna vers son amant qui ressemblait à un sushi bien emballé dans l'édredon couleur crème. Sa tête dépassait, ainsi que ses pieds. Il déglutit.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Je dis qu'un loup, peu s'apprivoiser.

Les yeux bleus de Charles observaient avec douceur et compréhension Erik.

\- Comment est-ce que tu… ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour te comprendre Erik.

Erik se sentait comme un gosse prit sur le fait, penaud, stupide et un peu en colère. Il ne voulait pas discuter de ça avec Charles, il avait décidé d'agir et non pas de rester terrer comme un lapin peureux, il voulait agir pour la Cause mutante, il…

\- Tu as mon soutien, pour ton projet, Erik.

Le soldat commença à faire les cent pas. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Il aurait dû, LUI-même lui en parler, le mettre presque devant le fait accomplit ! Il aurait eu le temps de trouver et de poser les bons arguments. Jurant à Charles qu'il ne le quittait pas, qu'il allait revenir, qu'il le faisait pour eux !

\- Charles, je… Ce n'est pas le moment de l'évoquer.

Il pourrait nier et feindre de ne pas comprendre mais cela serait insulter Charles. Le télépathe se tortilla dans l'édredon et ouvrit un espace pour accueillir Erik. Le blond resta quelques secondes en retrait, puis fini par accepter l'invitation. Il se lova contre les bras de Charles et s'enroula à son tour dans l'édredon de chaleur. Il huma le parfum du brun. C'était apaisant.

\- Erik, je sais ce que tu projette de faire, j'espère depuis quelques temps que tu y renonces, mais je suis lucide, je ne peux pas détourner de son cour un fleuve.

\- Charles…

\- Attends laisse-moi finir, sinon, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver… Je porte cette angoisse de me réveiller un matin et que tu ne sois plus là depuis trop de semaines déjà.

Erik se sentit coupable. Il n'avait pour rien au monde voulu infliger une telle torture à son amant. Au contraire !

\- Je comprends tes motivations, j'accepte ton choix, cependant… Je pense que tu pourrais faire ton projet en restant ici.

\- Charles… Tu… Tu es un foutu télépathe. Tu sais donc tout ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu pleures ?

Des larmes tombèrent sur la joue d'Erik. Leurs yeux se retrouvèrent. Le bleu de Charles était noyé.

\- Non, ne pleure pas Charles… Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime Erik.

La bouche sèche d'Erik trouva celle plus humide du brun. Il l'embrassa avec douceur et avidité. Il voulait chasser les larmes, la peur et la tristesse.

\- Je ne t'achète pas avec mes larmes, mais… Je garde ça en moi… Et… J'ai peur, oui, j'ai peur que tu partes, qu'il t'arrive malheur…

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- … Quel était ton idée, pour que je reste ? A part du sexe ? ajouta taquin Erik pour dédramatiser la situation.

\- Parce que cela ne te suffirait plus ?

\- … Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Charles enfonça son nez humide dans le cou d'Erik. Il se sentait vulnérable, il allait jouer sa seule carte en main pour retenir Erik. Bien entendu Charles pouvait le manipuler mentalement, l'obliger à faire le bon choix – celui que Charles voulait – cependant ce n'était pas une solution. Il avait mûrit un projet dans son esprit et il désirait plus que tout qu'Erik en prenne part. Que cela devienne sa nouvelle motivation, qu'il abandonne ses idées vengeresses.

\- Je voudrais accueillir des mutants ici et créer une sorte d'école, ou d'institut pour les aider à contrôler leur pouvoir et s'accepter tels qu'ils sont. Je voudrai aussi les entraîner pour leur apprendre à se défendre…

\- A riposter ?

\- Si cela est nécessaire, oui.

\- Charles… Tu veux créer une armée de mutants ?!

\- Pas exactement.

Erik enroula un peu plus ses bras autour de son amant. Il le sentait fébrile, tendu, inquiet. L'idée germa dans la conscience d'Erik : faire du manoir à sanctuaire pour mutant… Leur permettre de trouver refuge, lorsqu'ils sont chassés de chez eux à cause de leur différence, un lieu de tolérance et… d'entrainements féroces, pour un jour botter le cul à ces humains. Oui, Erik n'était pas contre du tout.

\- Je me suis dit, qu'avec ton grade de Caporal, tu pouvais te charger de…

Les lèvres d'Erik coupèrent la parole de Charles. Le brun fondit littéralement contre le blond.

\- Tu es un génie, souffla Erik collant son front contre celui du télépathe. Un pur génie !

\- Tu es d'accord ? bafouilla Charles n'osant trop y croire.

\- Oh que oui ! Je suis d'accord !

Un sourire incroyable mangea le visage pâle de l'ex agent de la CIA. Il n'en revenait pas de sa chance insolente ! Quelques instants auparavant Erik était sur le point de partir à l'aventure avec une promesse de retour, mais Dieu sait quand, et là… Là, il lui promettait de rester avec lui, de l'aider dans son projet et de mener à bien ce nouveau combat ! Le cœur de Charles frappait comme un fou en cage. L'adrénaline répandue dans ses veines boosta son corps. Il avait enfin de crier sa joie, son soulagement, de courir, de danser nu sur un morceau qui tournait en boucle à la radio ! Il voulait hurler au monde son bonheur : Erik restait !

\- Tu deviendras professeur Lehnsherr, sourit un peu plus Charles ému.

\- Prof' ? Moi ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est sexy comme idée… Je pourrais punir mon élève préféré… Avec des heures de retenues au beau milieu de la nuit…

Le brun rougit immédiatement avec les sous-entendus d'Erik. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, Erik avait dit des choses bien plus tendancieuses, cependant, avec cette voix grave et suave qu'il prenait, il pourrait réciter l'alphabet, Charles banderait sur le champ.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? rajouta Erik en capturant le lobe de l'oreille du brun entre ses dents.

\- Hum… Que… Je vais être jaloux. Car, moi, je serais le directeur…

\- Le directeur ? pinça entre ses canines Erik.

\- Oui…

\- Mais, avec moi, tu seras mon élève, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas te dispenser de mes cours…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Pas question de ses défiler « Directeur »…

\- Sinon ?

Erik mangea l'oreille de Charles le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

\- Sinon, je serais très, très sévère… Intransigeant et insatiable…

La main d'Erik se fraya un chemin contre le corps du brun. Tous les deux serrés, enroulés dans l'édredon, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de place, mais Erik s'en accommoda parfaitement tout en insérant sa main dans le pantalon de Charles. Il trouva sans peine aucune le sexe déjà gonflé de son amant.

\- On est un vilain directeur…

\- Erik, gémit Charles alors que la main du soldat empoignait sans douceur sa verge.

\- T-T-T… Moi c'est « Professeur », corrigea Erik en serrant un peu plus fermement le membre entre ses doigts.

\- Ahn ! Professeur…

\- Voilà qui est mieux, sourit Erik en collant sa bouche à celle du brun pour lui arracher un baiser torride.

En quelques secondes, Charles et Erik s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements, se retrouvant nus sous l'édredon, transpirant déjà et s'embrassant à n'en plus finir. Peau à peau, ils brûlaient, l'un et l'autre, de désir. Charles, impatient, écartait déjà ses cuisses, prêt à accueillir en lui la verge turgescente d'Erik. Leurs langues refusaient de se lâcher, l'odeur de leurs sueurs, mêlées aux draps propres et au sexe, affolait leurs corps bandant et bouillants. Erik agrippait les cheveux à la racine de Charles, lui cambrant le cou, inclinant son visage pour y puiser des baisers voraces. Erik colla sa queue gonflée contre celle de Charles, ondulant pour leur procurer des décharges violentes de plaisir. Le blond, penché sur Charles, le dévorait avec sa bouche, ses dents, il n'avait aucune limite à ses pulsions. Il mordait, éraflait, goûtait, suçait, jouait. Son plaisir grandissait aux sons érectiles, que produisait Charles. Le soldat sait les cuisses du brun et les souleva sans pudeur, affichant l'entrée de son amant avec une arrogance folle. Erik guida son sexe contre le bouton de chair, Charles tressauta. Le blond caressa l'endroit sans y pénétrer pour autant, s'amusant de voir Charles se tortiller, gémir et supplier en silence qu'il le prenne.

\- Erik ! supplia Charles cloué au lit par les puissantes mains de son amant.

\- Charles ! répliqua sur le même ton vif le blond.

Ils en mourraient d'envie l'un et l'autre, pourtant Erik prenait un malin plaisir à retarder l'instant où il dominerait parfaitement le télépathe. Il jouissait d'avance de le savoir soumis à lui et de l'entendre crier de plaisir.

\- Tu sais ce que tu as à dire, grogna Erik en jouant avec toujours plus de lascivité sur cet endroit si sensible.

\- Eri-ik…

\- Oui, Charles ?

Ils s'affrontaient du regard ? Charles résistait, il savait qu'il allait céder et prononcer ces mots… Ceux qui rendaient fous Erik. Mais lui aussi voulait le tenir en haleine. Ils étaient dans un état de suspend et de tension incroyable.

\- Dis-le, ordonna Erik en appuyant un peu plus sa hampe sur l'entrée du brun.

\- Han…

\- Petit pervers, tu aimes ça en réalité…

\- Oui.

\- Et si je m'arrêtais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Charles rougit. Erik serait-il vraiment capable de l'abandonner dans cet état-là ?

\- Je… Je serais bien obligé de me finir.

\- L'idée est plus que tentante…

\- Erik, baise-moi !

\- Enfin !

D'un coup sec et profond, le blond s'empala en Charles, frappant au passage la prostate de celui-ci. Le télépathe planta ses ongles dans la peau du dos d'Erik, de ses dents blanches il mordit l'épaule du blond, le marquant pour de bon. Erik riposta en donnant une série de coups violents.

\- OUI !

\- Charles… Dis-le… Encore…

\- Baise-moi… Baise-MOI !

Ils s'embrassaient, dévorant la langue de l'autre, leur corps s'entrechoquant violemment. Les sons, étouffés par l'édredon, donnaient une atmosphère singulière à la chambre des deux hommes. C'était du sexe à l'état pur. Leurs sexes dressés, combattaient, Erik s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, Charles invitant le blond à prendre encore plus possession de lui. Il écartait ses cuisses, il empoignait ses fesses. Erik lui lançait des regards incendiaires, Charles hoquetait de plaisir, ne sachant plus où il était. Tout ce qui comptait c'était l'instant, c'était l'orgasme qui montait.

\- Charles, grogna Erik.

\- Han…

La bouche grande ouverte du brun ne pouvait plus articuler, il respirait, il embrassait, mordait, mais il ne savait rien faire de plus. La poigne d'Erik s'empara de Charles et le souleva sur lui, repoussant la couverture épaisse, dévoilant leur peau nue en sueur, dans les derniers rayons du jour. Charles ondulait, tout en enroulant ses jambes autour d'Erik. La main droite du soldat attrapa la hampe impatiente du brun et le branla à grande vitesse. Des cris montèrent de la gorge de Charles. Erik était hypnotisé. C'était si bon de pilonner son cher télépathe, de sentir l'anneau de chair enserrer sa queue et de cogner sa prostate à chaque coup de butoir. Le moment culminant arrivait. Charles perdait la tête, prit dans un tourbillon de plaisir.

\- CHARLES ! hurla Erik en se déversant dans son amant.

Le brun jaillit dans un long jet translucide. Il éjacula sur la poitrine d'Erik, le marquant de l'épaule au nombril. Charles se cambra et retomba sans force sur le matelas, Erik accompagnant sa chute. Peau à peau, ils partageaient tout… Le brun serra le soldat dans ses bras en tremblant. Le séisme, qui les soulevait, les laissaient hagard, pantois et silencieux. La respiration sifflante d'Erik, chantonnait à l'oreille de Charles. Ils refusaient de bouger, le moindres mouvement leurs auraient bien trop coûté. Peu à peu ils redescendaient de leur état catatonique et ils s'engouffraient vers un sommeil lourd. Charles et Erik succombèrent au délice du repos après la guerre. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, l'un sur l'autre, nus, sans couverture, avec pour seul témoin, le jour qui s'éclipsait pour les laisser tranquille.

* * *

Erik se redressa. Il faisait nuit, il avait froid. Sous lui Charles sommeillait encore. Ils étaient clairement poisseux. Erik s'en félicita. Il avait tout donné. Une légère douleur attira son attentions ru son épaule. Il passa un doigt sur la trace des dents laissé par Charles. Il sourit. Lui aussi avait tout donné. Sans bruit il se leva et plaça la couverture sur son amant, encore abruti par la fatigue. Erik, nu et superbe, se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il contempla la pelouse couverte de neige. Un trio de silhouette ronde l'observait depuis la douce pente : des bonhommes de neiges - assez laid en vérité – se tenaient immobile sous une lune ronde et solitaire. Erik s'approcha pour mieux distinguer le parc et son sexe rencontra la vitre glacée. Il recula dans un saut de chat, plaquant ses mains dessus. Il se sentit idiot d'avoir réagi de cette manière. Dans son dos, Charles se redressa, il avait senti le « danger » ressentit par Erik.

\- Erik ?

\- Ce n'est rien, rendors-toi… Et je ne vais pas m'enfuir…

Charles sourit avec ses cheveux en désordre, la mine endormie et sa bouche rouge.

\- Ah ça non, pas après ce qu'on vient de faire…

Erik laissa échapper un rire tranquille. D'un pas posé, il retourna s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Le télépathe l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa dans la nuque, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

\- Tu voudrais ouvrir quand ton école ? interrogea le blond en caressant les bras de son amant.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, l'idée m'ait venue depuis quelques temps, mais je ne sais pas comment la concrétiser.

\- Tu sais qu'avec tous les mutants que tu vas trouver et ramener ici, ton manoir ne sera plus aussi bien entretenu, ni aussi tranquille…

\- En effet. Mais à quoi cela sert d'avoir autant d'espace, si ce n'est pas pour le faire vivre ?

\- Ah… Mon utopiste et philosophe de petit copain…

Charles sourit en enfonçant son nez dans la nuque d'Erik, à la naissance de ses cheveux.

\- « Petit copain » ? Je dois me sentir visé pour ma taille ?

\- Parce que moi tu m'appelles mon « grand copain » ?

Erik tourna son visage vers Charles, ils goûtèrent à leurs lèvres délicatement.

\- Disons que j'aime penser que tu es mon « mec », répondit le brun non sans rougir.

\- Je suis ton mec ?

\- Je mien, à moi.

\- Je ne comptais pas m'offrir à d'autre…

\- … Erik ?

\- Hum ?

La nuit était paisible, mais fraîche, Charles invita son « mec » sous l'édredon.

\- Depuis que l'on se connait, j'ai su que nous… enfin… Que nous allions faire de grandes choses…

\- Comme baiser jusqu'à plus soif ?

\- Vantard.

\- Pervers.

Ils s'enlacèrent en souriant.

\- Moi quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je me suis dit que tu avais un cul tout à fait divin…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas lu ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas osé ! Je venais d'arriver et farfouiller dans les pensées de militaires coincés du cul ne m'intéressait pas !

\- Tu as raté pas mal de choses alors…

\- Ah oui ?

Leur regard complice se trouva malgré l'obscurité.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui m'ait passé par la tête quand on s'est vu ?

\- Oui.

\- Et les fantasmes qui m'ont hanté durant ta sieste ?

\- J'en meurs d'envie… Et qui sait, je pourrais peut-être bien les réaliser ?

\- Il y en a déjà une bonne partie que je peux rayer de ma liste…

\- Dis-moi, se languit Charles en pinçant la peau du ventre du blond.

Erik glissa sa bouche contre l'oreille de Charles et commença à lui énumérer les choses salaces et parfois vraiment osées, qu'il avait eu à leur rencontre. Charles écouta, imaginant les scènes et les positions, tout en rougissant à chaque fois un peu plus. A ses derniers mots, Charles bandait, il avait le souffle court et Erik souriait fier de son effet.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il en s'amusant l'air de rien en titillant le sommet du gland du brun.

\- Hum… c'est… vraiment très pervers.

\- Merci, j'essaie de t'égaler.

\- N'importe quoi. Jamais je n'ai eu ce genre de… pulsions…

\- Tu n'aimes pas mes fantasmes ?

Tout en parlant avec son index il appuya sur l'urètre de Charles, lui arrachant un gémissement sourd.

\- Han… je n'ai pas dit ça non plus…

Charles était vraiment très excité, à la fois par les bons soins d'Erik, mais également pour toutes ses images lubriques qu'il lui avait transmis. Il en mourrait d'envie, la fatigue était loin désormais et il voulait plus que tout satisfaire le premier fantasme d'Erik. Il s'allongea sur le dos et sans quitter son amant du regard, il étendit ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, et écarta les cuisses, frémissant d'avance. Erik saisit au vol l'accord de Charles. D'un geste du poignet les barreaux du lit métallique quittèrent leur forme rigide pour devenir aussi souple que tu caoutchouc. Le métal s'enroula autour des poignets de Charles, tout en tirant doucement sur ses bras pour les maintenir écartés et tendus. Erik répéta le même dessin autour des chevilles du brun. Le télépathe était coincé, prisonnier de son propre lit.

\- Comme ça ? interrogea Charles tandis que les draps étaient déformés par la bosse de son érection.

\- Exactement…

La voix devenue grave et tendue d'Erik, indiqua à Charles qu'il lui faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effets. Le soldat contempla sa proie, Charles était maintenu sur le matelas, il ne pouvait résister à aucuns de ses assauts, ni aucunes de ses envies.

\- Et c'est moi le pervers ? chuchota Charles en dévorant Erik du regard.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu…

\- Peut-être j'en avais également envie.

\- Oh… De pire en pire Monsieur Xavier dans ce cas.

\- Tu attends quoi pour commencer ton œuvre ?

Erik esquissa un sourire plus que satisfait. Il avait capturé son petit hippie, il était à lui ! Lentement, il tira peu à peu le drap, dévoilant centimètres par centimètre le corps nu et captif du brun. Une fois les draps repoussés au bord du lit, Charles offrait une vue tout à fait saisissante d'érotisme. Le télépathe tremblait en regardant les yeux avides d'Erik, qui passaient sur son corps. Il lisait dans son esprit la multitude de choses qu'il envisageait de lui faire. Charles pouvait presque déjà en jouir, tant l'excitation était forte.

\- A partir de maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit de parler… Ni de gémir.

Le brun sourit, c'était un drôle de jeu, mais il allait essayer de s'il plier.

\- Pas même dans mon esprit. Au moindre son, je m'arrêterais.

La mise en garde installé, Erik se pencha sur sa « victime » consentante. Il ne souriait plus, il avait une lueur dans le regard, Charles la connaissait parfaitement, c'était celle qui promettait une nuit de sexe effrénée. La langue du blond forma une pointe ros et humide, qui s'enfonça sur la peau pâle du télépathe. Avec une langueur incroyable Erik dessina un chemin depuis le cou de Charles jusqu'à son sexe, sans oublier d'aller titiller ses nombreuses zones érogènes. Charles se mordit les lèvres, tandis que celle d'Erik entamait une fellation sur son membre gorgée de sang. Il ne devait produire aucun gémissement, ni son, ni souffle… Rien ne devait trahir le plaisir engendré par la bouche gourmande du soldat. Charles était au supplice, Erik le savait et adorait voir le visage torturé de son amant. Mieux encore, il prenait un plaisir infini de lui infliger cette fellation goulue sans que le brun ne puisse l'attraper par les cheveux, ni montrer son émoi. Erik, dévorait le sexe de Charles avec une volupté décuplée. Le télépathe tremblait, gesticulait, tirant tantôt sur ses bras, tantôt sur ses jambes. Il ondulait du bassin, Erik le retînt ne plaquant ses mains puissantes sur son torse. Le brun, allait éclater, oui, il allait jouir très prochainement si Erik n'y mettait pas un terme. Le blond sentit dans sa bouche le liquide pré-séminal annonçant l'orgasme à venir, il en était plus qu'heureux. Il voulait recevoir la semence du brun dans sa bouche. Il voulait avoir l'honneur de l'avaler. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il le suçait, il s'arrêtait toujours avant pour le pénétrer, mais pas cette nuit. Il allait le faire venir plusieurs fois. Il aimait les défis. Et Charles Xavier était son plus beau défi ! Charles explosa, aussi fort qu'il se cambra, en tirant sur tous ses muscles, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Son sperme gicla dans la gorge du blond. Erik releva le visage, et plongea son regard d'acier dans celui du télépathe tandis qu'il avalait. Il voulait qu'il le voit faire. Un acte d'amour, un acte de confiance. Charles en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, déglutit en observant Erik. Non, jamais aucun homme ne lui avait fait un tel effet ! Sans attendre d'avantage le blond caressa le membre devenu moi et continu sa course entre les fesses du brun. Charles ouvrit en grand les yeux, pinçant ses lèvres, alors que le majeur d'Erik entrait en lui. Le blond, n'introduisit pas d'autre doigt, mais il se pencha sur Charles pour enfoncer au maximum sa phalange dans le corps du télépathe. Il trouva la prostate de Charles. Le brun tressauta.

\- Chut, calma doucement Erik tandis qu'il intensifia sa poussée sur l'endroit si sensible de son amant.

Charles se mordait les lèvres à en avoir mal, il ressentait de telles vagues de plaisir que c'était presque inhumain de ne devoir rien dire.

\- Tu as l'air d'aimer petit pervers, grogna Erik en titillant plus franchement Charles.

Le télépathe rejeta sa tête en arrière, aspira de l'air en grande quantité, sa respiration était sifflante, il n'y pouvait rien. Il se cambrait, invitant le doigt d'Erik à continuer. Charles se mouvait avec lenteur, se masturbant contre la main du blond. Erik regardait fasciné. Il le trouvait magnifique, sublime. Charles lui montrait à quel point il avait confiance en lui, comme il s'abandonnait à lui. C'était beau, excitant et tout à fait bandant.

\- Ma queue te réclame, annonça Erik.

Charles était incapable de s'arrêtait, il ondulait, prenait un tel plaisir qu'il ne pouvait se contenir sous peine d'avoir l'impression de mourir. Dans ses yeux il exprimait son envie de jouir. Erik sourit, il retira avec malice son doigt, Charles se crispa de frustration.

\- Tu veux que je continu ?

Le télépathe l'implora du regard.

\- Alors, suce-moi, demanda Erik en avançant son sexe au niveau du visage de Charles.

Le brun ouvrit sa bouche, sa respiration s'amplifia, Erik guida son membre entre les lèvres étroites de Charles. Il savoura l'étreinte buccale en fermant les yeux sous le plaisir éprouvé. Cette fellation était tout à fait délicieuse et divine. Charles s'appliquait, bien qu'entravé à donner la plus grande satisfaction à son amant. Bien que le télépathe fût en train de mourir de frustration, il s'employait à rendre cette érection encore plus humide et gorgée de sang avec les soins qu'il prodiguait. Sa langue, ses lèvres, ses joues, son palet, sa gorge, tous entraient en jeu, tandis qu'il mouvait sa tête de plus en plus vite. Erik grognait, son regard vitreux tourné vers le cercle rouge qui évoluait le long de sa verge : les lèvres de Charles, soudain, s'en fut trop pour lui, il voulait l'embrasser, remplir sa bouche, non plus avec sa queue, mais avec sa langue. Il retira son membre gonflé et arrogant ses lèvres étroites et purpurines du brun. Erik se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Il envahit sa bouche, aspirant son haleine, jouant sur ses dents polies, suçant sa langue brûlante. Oui, tout était délicieux, excitant et parfait. Erik glissait ses doigts possessifs entre les cheveux de Charles et tirait sur des mèches sans ménagement, invitant leur bouches à s'ouvrir d'avantage, à saliver l'un sur l'autre, à s'aimer sans condition. Le télépathe se laissait totalement faire, il adorait être soumis aux pulsions délicieuses d'Erik, il ne faisait qui puisse le choquer ou le forcer, pour Charles c'était un moment parfait et… le sexe d'Erik entra en lui sans qu'il se rende compte du déplacement du blond !

Le télépathe ferma les yeux et respira très profondément n'en revenant pas d'arriver à se taire malgré la dose de plaisir infligé. Erik guettait sa réaction, tout en dégustant la sensation ultime qu'était de posséder Charles Xavier, l'homme le plus parfait sur cette terre !

\- Charles, tu es si beau quand tu prends ton pieds, gronda Erik d'une voix presque animale.

Le télépathe leva son regard bleu azur remplit de larmes de plaisir, vers son amant, qui le dominait. Ses lèvres tremblaient tant il devait se retenir pour ne pas hurler, mais aussi à cause des assauts incroyablement bon d'Erik. Le soldat prit un malin plaisir à rentrer jusqu'à la garde en Charles avant de sortit quasiment totalement de son amant pour le mener au bord du supplice et de l'orgasme. C'était lent, érotique et franchement sadique. Charles n'en pouvait plus, mais s'il lâchait ne serait-ce qu'un souffle, Erik se retirerait et tout serait fini. C'était la règle. Charles l'avait accepté et Ô bordel que c'était bon ! Il ferma les yeux, des larmes glissèrent de chaque côté de son visage, Erik accéléra. Charles sentait son corps ne plus lui obéir, il dansait presque contre la chair du soldat. Il ondulait avec une telle vulgarité qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus, pourtant il était totalement impossible qu'il trouve la force de s'arrêter. Il ne se contenait pas physiquement. Il était piloté par le désir. La verge d'Erik en lui, offrait une telle liberté et un tel bonheur à son corps, à son âme, que rien au monde n'aurait pu le faire revenir à la raison. Il se savait sur le point de jouir, il voulait le partager avec Erik. Charles ouvrit ses yeux et percuta ceux du blond. Son corps éprouva une violente décharge. Son sexe, qui c'était dressé à nouveau, se déversa sur lui. Erik frappa encore deux longs coups et son propre sperme gicla à l'intérieur du télépathe. Ils se regardaient l'un et l'autre, émus, bouleversés et fou amoureux. Sans le moindres geste les barreaux libérèrent Charles, sitôt fait le brun enlaça Erik et leur bouches se retrouvèrent à nouveau.

\- Ô comme je t'aime Charles.

\- Je t'aime Erik… Erik… Je t'aime.

* * *

L'aube eut beau se lever, Charles et Erik ne quittèrent par leur lit avant le début de l'après-midi, fourbus, heureux, épuisés et affamés. Ils avaient tant jouit qu'ils se sentaient, au sens propre, comme au figurés, vidés. Après ces instants de sexe plus que torrides et par la suite franchement bruyants, ils avaient pris un long bain, changé les draps et aéré les lieux, non sans sourire comme deux adolescents pris sur le fait. Hank, en les voyants arriver, fila droit vers les sous-sols, trop honteux de tenir une conversation avec ces deux animaux en ruts ! Raven, bien arrondie désormais, sirotait une tisane tandis que Kurt la chouchoutait. Elle offrit un sourire plus qu'hypocrite à Erik, mais se radoucit au passage de son frère. Oui, ils formaient un beaux couple, c'était indéniable, néanmoins savoir que son frère subissait les assauts de cette grande bête-là, n'enchantait guère Raven. Elle avait surpris Erik nu un jour, alors qu'il prenait sa douche. Raven était entré à pas de loup dans la chambre de son frère pour lui dérober un livre et elle était tombée nez à… queue avec Erik. Le soldat allemand pensait trouver Charles et bandait déjà largement… Il n'avait pas été déçu du voyage ! Depuis, Raven regardait Erik, comme une sorte de pervers avec une dimension, bien trop importante pour être naturelle.

\- Je ne vous demande pas comment ça va, fit narquoise Raven en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse qui se trouvait non loin du canapé qui aurait pu accueillir largement vingt personnes.

\- Très bien merci, sourit Erik en s'installant au bout de l'angle.

Charles s'assit contre lui, il voulait rester dans ses bras, dans son odeur, sur ce petit nuage où il se trouvait.

\- Vous avez fait un sacré boucan, commenta la jeune femme sur le même ton faussement sympathique.

Kurt sentant l'orage arriver, se leva doucement et proposa d'aller lui confectionner un petit en-cas.

\- Jalouse ? demanda Erik goguenard.

\- Étrangement, pas le moins du monde, je dirais plutôt légèrement écœurée, persifla Raven en plissant les paupières.

\- Les joies de la grosses sans doute, rétorqua Erik dans ce même sourire fourbe.

\- Vous avez fini tous les deux, soupira Charles habitué à ces petites escarmouches quotidiennes. Si vous m'aimez autant que vous le dîtes tous les deux, vous devriez essayer de vous entendre !

\- Mais c'est Lui !

\- Mais c'est Elle !

Ils s'étaient écriés à l'unisson, laissant un Charles mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Noël approche en plus, vous devriez faire un effort…

\- Je suis Juif, répondit Erik sans quitter Raven du regard.

\- Ah ! Je me disais bien qu'il te manquait un truc ! s'écria Raven en se redressant le doigt pointé en avant.

\- Pardon ? fit Charles en se tournant vers Raven.

\- Bah, quoi… Son… truc-là, il n'est pas complet…

\- Comment tu sais ça ? interrogea Charles sentant une colère sourde monter en lui.

Erik souriait largement, rien ne le rendait plus heureux qu'un Charles en pleine crise de jalousie, excepté peut-être une nuit de sexe effrénée…

\- Heu… Je le sais, c'est tout…

\- Rav' ! prévient Charles qui n'avait plus du tout envie de rigoler.

\- Bon, okay, je l'ai vue une fois… ça te va ?! Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu, ni pour lui, ni pour moi ! Et la vision de son « machin »… me hante depuis !

\- « Machin » ? répéta dédaigneusement Erik. Kurt t'a mise enceinte avec son « bidule » ? Ou tu es trop « prude » pour dire sexe, ou pénis ?

\- Je t'enm-

\- Merci Raven ! coupa Charles. Bon ? tu as vu Erik tout nu… La belle affaire… Kurt se ballade souvent à poils la nuit pour aller grignoter…

\- Merci ? je n'ai pas assisté à ça, soupira Erik en attirant le brun à lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire : « Je suis Juif » ? rebondit Charles en levant son regard vers le blond.

\- Eh bien… Je ne fête pas Noël.

La voix placide d'Erik scia en deux Charles.

\- Donc, tu ne comptes pas célébrer, avec moi, Noël ?

\- Est-ce que l'on va faire Hanukkah ?

\- C'est bien une réponse de juif ça ! s'exclama Raven. Répondre à une question par une autre question !

\- Raven tes propos limites, je m'en passerais bien ! s'impatienta Charles.

\- Je n'ai aucun soucis, avec les Juifs, les Cathos, les Bouddhistes, les Anglicans, les Musulmans ou n'importe quels foutus croyants !

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur Erik ?!

\- Et lui pourquoi il s'acharne sur moi ? Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé s'il ne fallait pas retourner la situation ?

\- C'est bien une réponse de femme ça ! piqua Erik en utilisant la même formule que Raven. Retourner l'esprit des hommes pour leur faire gober n'importe quoi !

Kurt, qui réapparaissait sur le pas de la porte, décida de faire demi-tour, finalement, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de choses à manger sur son plateau. La cuisine était devenu son refuge, surtout depuis que sa tendre petite amie pétait les plombs pour un oui, ou pour un non.

\- Ça suffit ! s'écria Charles en se redressant sur ses jambes. Cette situation absurde a déjà trop durée ! Erik, je fêterais avec toi n'importe quelle fête juive que tu souhaites, tu es mon… mec et je ferais tout pour toi, j'attendais de toi la même chose, même si tu n'as pas les mêmes croyances que moi. On est un couple, on partage, on échange et on apprend. Raven, maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre raconter n'importe au sujet d'Erik ! Il est mon petit-ami et je ne tolérerais pas que ma sœur me fasse de tels scandales chaque jour ! Et Erik, cesse de rentrer dans son jeu ! C'est infernal ! Non, laissez-moi finir tous les deux ! Je vous aime profondément ! Même infiniment ! Il est impensable que je puisse choisir entre vous ! Vous êtes ma famille ! On ne choisit pas qui l'on garde dans sa famille ! On s'accepte et c'est tout ! Avec nos défauts, nos qualités et nos différences ! Je suis certain, que si vous faisiez, ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers l'autre, vous vous trouveriez de nombreux points communs ! Alors, pour l'amour de dieu, bordel de merde : ARRÊTEZ DE ME FAIRE CHIER AVEC VOS CONNERIES !

Charles quitta le salon rouge d'émotion et claqua la double porte sur son passage. Il continua son trajet, renversant presque au passage Kurt, qui revenait avec encore plus de victuailles, sur son plateau. Le télépathe se précipita dans l'entrée. Il enfila son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet et sortit dans l'air polaire de la fin de journée. Il avait grandement besoin de changer d'air ! Il marcha à grandes enjambées dans la partie dégagée du chemin, avant de s'enfoncer comme un forcené dans la neige craquante et moelleuse, qui lui glaça le corps jusqu'aux genoux. Il avança encore et toujours, avec cette même détermination, jusqu'au bord du lac gelé. Charles décrocha ses patins qu'il avait laissés suspendu à un arbre voisinant. Il s'assit sur le banc en bois déblaya et chaussa ses patins à glace. Avant de s'élancer sur le lac, Charles testa sa solidité : du béton. Il glissa sur la surface gelée de l'eau. La vitesse qu'il prit, faisait voler son écharpe dans son dos, ses cheveux coupés courts autours de ses oreilles et de sa nuque. Son nez rougit rapidement et il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

* * *

Dans le salon, après de longues minutes d'un silence plus que pesant, les langues commencèrent à ses déliées, d'abord pour s'invectiver mutuellement, puis, peu à peu, ils s'ouvrirent l'un à l'autre. Raven fini par avouer que sil elle rejetait tant Erik, ce n'était pas pour ce qu'il était, mais parce qu'elle craignait que Charles ait de nouveau le cœur brisé. Plus jamais elle ne voulait qu'il subisse un deuxième Alex ! Erik répondit qu'il était méfiant avec elle, car elle avait l'amour de Charles de façon naturelle : elle était sa sœur, lui devait se battre et s'imposer, du moins, il en avait eu l'impression à leur première rencontre. Finalement, ils firent la paix, ce n'était pas le grand amour, non, mais une trêve, consentie et mutuelle.

\- Tu me diras un jour ce que tu as fait à ce type ?

\- Alex ?

\- Oui.

Raven esquissa un sourire diabolique.

\- Je préfère te laisser dans le flou, histoire que tu flippes un max et que tu sois dissuadé de faire du mal à Charles.

* * *

Erik savait patiner que depuis très peu de temps. Aussi, lorsqu'il rejoignit Charles sur la glace, il se retrouva sur son séant en un quart de seconde. Le télépathe calmé et amusé, l'aida à se stabiliser.

\- Tu ne vas pas remporter les prochains jeux Olympiques…

\- C'est amusant de voir à quel point tu peux penser si vite à autre chose.

Charles esquissa un sourire, c'était sa nature, il n'était pas rancunier.

\- Vous avez trouvé un terrain d'entente ?

\- On va dire ça.

Le brun s'approcha des lèvres d'Erik et au lieu de laisser la trace d'un baiser sur ses lèvres, il n'y déposa qu'un soupire et s'esquiva en patinant avec élégance au loin. Erik se retrouva au beau milieu du lac, totalement démuni. Il ouvrit les bras en faisant une moue adorable. Charles virevoltait autour de lui, hors de portée. Erik avait beau essayé de l'attraper, ses doigts se refermaient sur l'air vif. Finalement le télépathe se poste à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Si tu arrives à me rejoindre, sans tomber, j'appelle cet endroit l'institut Lehnsherr !

Erik sourit. Son amant avait toujours des idées un peu farfelues.

\- Si j'arrive jusqu'à toi, sans tomber, je choisi le nom de ton école.

\- Entendu.

Le blond, regarda la distance, qui les séparait. Pas grand-chose. Mais il était aussi peu stable sur ses jambes que des quilles sur une piste de bowling en plein Strike ! Néanmoins, Erik, repensa à tous ce qu'il avait traversé dans sa foutue vie, alors ce n'était pas huit mètres en patin qui allait l'abattre. Il avait survécu à l'holocauste à l'assassinant de sa famille, de son peuple, aux tortures, à sa déchéance, à son errance, à ses années de rage et de colère, et même à cette guerre au Vietnam… Alors, non, il ne se laisserait pas faire pas de la glace ! Il voulait prouver à Charles qu'il était capable de le rejoindre sans se vautrer lamentablement. Lentement, qui avait dit que cela avait besoin d'être rapide ? Et sans user de son pouvoir, il glissa prudemment jusqu'à son point de repère : Charles. Il était devenu le centre de son univers. Erik se demanda comment hier il avait pu imaginer partir à l'aventure et le laisser derrière lui. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte ses doigts captèrent ceux de Charles. Il riait. Ils raient ! Les doigts, les bras, leurs bouches. Ils étaient heureux.

\- L'institut Xavier, pour jeune surdoué, annonça Erik en embrassant la joue fraîche de Charles.

Les yeux de ce dernier brillèrent. Le télépathe adorait cette idée. Elle venait d'être adoptée à la seconde.

\- Je t'aime, souffla le brun en attrapant Erik par le col de sa veste chaude.

Front à front. Ils se regardaient. L'hiver avaient encore de beau jour devant lui et eux allaient devoir tout mettre en œuvre pour ouvrir cet institut à la rentrée prochaine. Cependant, pas tout de suite, pas dans la seconde. Là, ils se tenaient, ils se souriaient et bientôt ils s'embrasseraient et joueraient encore sur la glace comme des gamins, avant de faire une bataille de boules de neige en remontant vers le manoir, pour monter s'enfermer à nouveau dans leur chambre. Oui le printemps et l'été étaient encore loin, ils avaient le temps !

* * *

Alors me suis-je faite pardonner mon manque de régularité? :D

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

Merci encore pour le temps que vous allez prendre pour me laisser un petit mot !

Ah oui... c'est l'avant dernier chapitre... j'ai un peu la boule au ventre, vous aussi ?

A TRÈS VITE !


	17. Chapter 17

Alors, voilà, on y est, dernier chapitre, touche final porté à cette histoire, qui je l'espère aura su vous garder en haleine tout au long de ces semaines passées ensemble !

Je teins encore à toutes et tous vous remercier du fond du cœur pour votre soutient sans faille! Vous m'avez beaucoup apporté et j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Ce n'est jamais une mince affaire de dire au revoir à des personnages si attachants... aussi, si un jour l'envie vous prend de relire cette histoire et de redécouvrir tout ça, je serais vraiment heureuse. C'est un travail, mais c'est avant tout un plaisir de partager cela avec vous. Alors vous savez quoi? Relisez autant que vous voulez! Rêvez de la suite, inventez leur un avenir, je serais heureuse et c'est là que je saurais que j'aurais vraiment bien bossé.

Merci pour tout ! Vous m'avez donné la force et continuer et de persévérer !

Vous m'avez pardonné mes fautes d'orthographes - grand dieu il y en a! - et rien que pour ça MERCI ! :P je suis dyslexique, mais ce n'est pas une excuse, j'essaie de me relire, cependant, j'avoue, certaines fautes ne me sautent pas à la gorge, du coup, elles stagnent et vous écorchent les yeux, pardonnnnn !

Bref, Merci merci merci! - ce n'était pas bref ça ! - !

Merci à ceux et celles qui ne font que lire, qui sont de passages, qui reviennent chaque semaines et lisent sans me glisser de petits mots,, votre fidélité parle d'elle-même! Merci!

Merci aux ajouts de favoris au follows' ! Je suis flattée, touchée et émue de voir le nombre grandir encore aujourd'hui !

Merci à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, mais qui me laissent toujours un mot! ROH QU EST CE QUE CA FAIT PLAISIR, mais dieu que c'est frustrant de ne pouvoir interagir avec vous ! Pensez sérieusement à vous créer un compte rien que pour échanger avec les auteurs ;-) et collecter vos histoires préférées ;-)

Merci enfin à celles et ceux qui ont des comptes et qui me couvrent de messages ! MERCI ! Merci! Vous me suivez depuis un moment, ou vous venez d'arriver! MERCI !

J'ai tellement de la chance de vous avoir comme lectrices lecteurs! Et de tout les pays! J'ai des lecteurs russes, allemand, belge, italiens, japonais - wohhh - américains, anglais, irlandais, canadiens, péruviens, haïtiens, brésiliens, qataris, australiens, ukrainiens, islandais, mauriciens et bien sûr français! Wahou! Avec vous je voyage à travers le monde! Merci! Merci d'emporter où que vous soyez cette histoire avec vous!

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous touchera et vous apportera la satisfaction que l'on espère tous à la fin d'un bon livre ;-)

Je termine rapidement:

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Les semaines s'étaient transformées en mois et avant que l'année suivante ne s'achève, l'école était ouverte et la première pensionnaire prenait place… elle fut rapidement suivie par d'autres jeunes mutants un peu perdus et dépassé par leurs pouvoirs. Charles, remplis de compassion les recueillaient tous, qu'ils puissent payer leur frais de scolarité, ou non. Raven se révéla une très bonne professeure de langues. Hank, tout en continuant ses recherches, devînt professeur des sciences, de physique, chimie. Kurt, lui s'occupait de régir l'organisation générale et surveillaient les devoirs le soir, comme un surveillant général. Le rôle d'Erik lui allait comme un gant : il entraînait les élèves en fonction de leur spécificité, il s'occupait des sports également et se montrait assez impitoyable. Charles quant à lui régissait le tout avec un regard bienveillant et se chargeait des cours de philosophie, il veillait à ce que son école tourne, veillant à ce que chaque rouage soit à sa place et que tous se concentre sur l'éducation et l'élévation des jeunes mutants. Raven mit au monde un petit garçon : Graydon, joufflu et grassouillet.

Le temps passa et Erik se surprit à aimer profondément l'institut, il s'étonna encore plus lorsqu'il n'envisageait pas son avenir autrement que là. En ce lieu, en compagnie de Charles. Oui. C'était tout ce qu'il espérait en vérité. Il avait été si aveugle, si longtemps. Cette révélation lui arriva un beau matin, ils venaient de faire l'amour, Charles s'étirait dans un levé de soleil splendide. Le corps perlé de sueur, il levait ses bras par-dessus sa tête, fit rouler sa tête sur sa nuque. Erik fasciné le regardait. Il connaissait par cœur les lignes de son corps, son odeur, les inflexions de sa voix, la douceur de ses caresses, son regard tantôt cajoleur, enfiévrée ou charitable… oui, Erik le regardait s'étirer et s'enrouler le corps dans son peignoir en éponge avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, un sourire tranquille flottant sur ses lèvres. Erik, allongé dans les draps, le corps au repos, il sourit à son tour. Non, jamais il ne pourrait quitter Charles, pour nulle excuse que ce soit. Rien ne valait la peine, si ce n'était avec l'amour de sa vie. Charles était son tout, imaginer un seul instant le perdre était stupide, inconcevable. Ce matin-là, Erik saisit la profondeur de ses sentiments et su, que son destin était lié à Charles, de façon si étroite qu'il était impossible de les dissocier.

Ce levé de soleil était comme une aura splendide sur la vérité qui inondait Erik : il allait vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

Charles entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, il avait toujours son peignoir éponge sur les épaules, mais il était ouvert, son regard bleu océan souriait. Oui, il avait lu en Erik, et il ne pouvait être plus heureux, cependant, il devait bien se garder de révéler qu'il farfouillait sans cesse dans les méninges de son mec, pour éviter de passer pour un maniaque du contrôle.

\- Alors, mec… t'attends quoi pour venir te laver avec moi ? lança-t-il dans une imitation raté de John Wayne tiré d'un Western.

Le blond, s'échappa des draps et rejoignit son amant dans la pièce attenante, dans le bain, dans ses bras.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Charles dispensait son cours quotidien de philosophie – aujourd'hui le thème de la leçon portait sur Kant et son jugement esthétique – quelque chose attira l'attention du dévoué professeur hors de sa salle de classe. Il interrompit son raisonnement, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il pressentait. Un cerveau s'approchait du domaine, un cerveau chargé de colère, de rage… Charles déglutit. Un intrus venait d'escalader le portail et il n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions !

\- Eh bien les enfants je vais vous laisser terminer le cours par un devoir écris, rédigez en une page, oui une page pas moins Bobby, ce qui, d'après notre ami Kant, fait que nous jugeons qu'une chose est belle ou non.

 _Kurt !_

Le mutant se matérialisa devant Charles en tenant le petit garçon potelet contre lui.

\- Professeur ?

\- Peux-tu surveiller mes étudiants jusqu'à la fin du cours je te prie ?

\- Bien entendu…

\- Merci, Kurt.

Charles, esquissa un sourire professionnel envers Kurt et la dizaine de jeune qui se trouvaient devant lui, puis d'un pas, qui se voulait mesurer et tranquille, il quitta sa salle. Il prit le temps de fermer les portes avant de s'élancer comme un fou vers les escaliers.

\- ERIK ! ERIK ! cria-t-il en dévalant les marches si vite qu'il ne faisait que les frôler.

Le blond surgit de la cuisine, son polo blanc était tâché de sauce tomate et sur son épaule gauche pendait un torchon.

\- Charles ? demanda-t-il en serrant la mâchoire redevenant l'homme d'action qu'il était.

\- On vient de pénétrer dans le domaine !

Erik se débarrassa de son torchon et referma sans délicatesse la porte de la cuisine, enfermant la délicieuse odeur de sauce tomate faite maison par ses soins. Dans un même élan les deux hommes se précipitèrent dehors. Erik sortit de sa poche deux sphères métalliques, qui tournoyèrent entre ses doigts, son regard ancré vers la pente douce qui remontait vers eux, il attendait de voir le bougre qui osait venir perturber leur tranquillité. Charles connecta ses doigts à ses tempes, il voulait analyser, qui…

\- Oh, nom de dieu, souffla le télépathe.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, déjà la chevelure de Logan apparaissait dans le vent du jour. Il était en chemise à carreaux, un jeans délabré, un sac à dos, traînant sur les épaules, une clope entre les lèvres et une expression maussade sur le visage.

\- Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? grinça Erik alors que les deux sphères s'agitèrent.

\- Aucune idée, il me… il a le cerveau « brouillé »…

Charles était perplexe. Logan n'avait pas la capacité d'éviter la fouille de Charles, cependant son esprit semblait avoir subi un… « Lavage de cerveau »… enfin, si c'était possible ! Le mutant peu commode, s'approcha encore d'eux et s'arrêta à cinq mètres. Il tira une ultime bouffée sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa sous sa botte.

\- Salut les tapettes, dit-il en forme de préambule.

Erik s'hérissa à cette pique, Charles soupira. Oui, il était là et il n'avait pas totalement changé !

\- Que nous vaut le plaisir Major ? engagea Charles entre la méfiance et la stupéfaction de le trouver à sa porte.

\- « Major » ? Hein… Ouais, non, c'est fini…

\- Fini ?

\- La guerre, c'est fini bande de navets. Ça va bientôt être rendu public.

La nouvelle grimpa jusqu'aux oreilles de Charles, qui finit par pousser un cri de joie. La guerre était finie ! FINIE ! Erik, demeura imperturbable. Il fixait Logan, toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Et alors ? enchaîna-t-il tandis que Charles jubilait encore.

\- He bien… il me semble que vous avez ouvert un endroit… pour les mutants paumés…

\- Oui…

Erik et Logan se dévisagèrent. Le plus âgé fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher, les sphères tournoyèrent plus haut.

\- Eh bien, je suis un mutant et je suis paumé, avoua Logan avec plus de cran qu'il ne s'en croyait capable.

Avouer à voix haute ce qu'on l'on sait tout bas est un crève-cœur et pour Logan c'était presque de l'humiliation.

\- C'est un refuge, ici ? demanda Logan avec une forme de tristesse dans la voix.

\- … Oui, fit Charles touché par la détresse de cet homme.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour le réduire à venir mendier un toit ?

\- Suis-je le bienvenu ? Ou je dois me casser ?

Erik consulta Charles du regard.

\- J'espère que la sauce tomate un peu trop cuite ira pour le repas, concéda Erik en rattrapant ses sphères dans sa paume.

Logan passa entre les deux hommes, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Charles et plongea son regard en lui.

\- Merci gamin.

\- Je vais trouver une chambre, qui puisse accueillir un Major ! sourit le télépathe en sentant que Logan avait grand besoin de se poser et de mettre les choses au clair avant de déballer son histoire.

Logan grogna de consentement. Ils reprirent le chemin vers la maison. Erik retourna dans sa cuisine, non sans jeter des coups d'œil répété au nouveau venu. Charles installa l'ex Major dans une chambre, normalement réservée aux étudiants. Logan en fit rapidement le tour. Il déposa son sac à dos un peu sale sur le lit.

\- Tu sais, gamin… si tu n'avais pas voulu de moi, je ne sais pas où j'aurai créché ce soir.

\- On se l'était dit non ? Que ce n'était pas un adieu, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

\- Hum… Tu sais des phrases à la con comme ça, j'en chies au petit déj' si je veux.

Charles pinça les lèvres, décidément, non, les remarques grinçantes de Logan ne lui avait pas manqué.

\- Vous n'avez pas de famille ?

\- Non.

\- Des amis ?

\- Non.

\- Une maison ?

\- Non.

Logan ouvrit les bras.

\- C'est tout ce que je possède : ce sac et mes oripeaux !

\- Comment ça se fait, je pensais que vous…

\- J'ai tout foutu en l'air… J'ai merdé. Pour être tout à fait franc, ces connards de la CIA sont venus fouillés après votre départ… et comme un con j'me suis fait repérer.

Charles décroisa ses bras et s'approcha, Logan se tourna vers l'unique fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière du domaine.

\- Un trou du cul appelé William Stryker. Ce petit péteux m'a…

Le télépathe eut un bref aperçu de ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Logan. C'était si violent et si cruel, qu'il ferma les yeux et mit en place ses barrières mentales, juste assez pour entendre, mais plus ressentir. Il regarda le dos de Logan avec une compassion toute nouvelle. Charles comprit la transformation subie par le mutant.

\- Vos griffes ?

\- Pas seulement… il a bousillé tout le reste de mon squelette…

\- « Wolverine » ? questionna Charles en entendant ce nom résonner avec force dans l'esprit de Logan.

\- Ou « l'arme X », c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont appelé… enfin, je crois… Je ne me rappelle plus de tout. Sauf que je n'étais pas consentant… Maintenant je sais ce qu'une fille ressent : quand c'est Non, c'est Non !

L'allusion était mal trouvée, mais Charles n'allait pas le blâmer, il avait vécu l'enfer. Soudain la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours et la pause de midi. Logan gronda en se retourna brutalement, les muscles bandés et des griffes métalliques flambant neuves sortant de ses poings contractés. Charles fit un signe d'apaisement.

\- Tout va bien. On est dans une école.

\- Bordel… quelle sonnerie de merde !

\- … Vous avez faim ?

\- Ouais.

\- A quand remonte votre dernier repas ?

\- Putain, j'en sais rien ! C'est à peine si je me souviens de la semaine dernière !

Un flot d'élève bavard se rependit dans les couloirs, tous se dirigeaient vers leur chambre pour y déposer leur affaire de classe avant de descendre prendre place au réfectoire pour le repas. Logan écouta cette vie se répandre dans le bâtiment, qui avait été si calme jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis venu… On a mis tellement de merde dans ma tête. J'me suis dit que si il y bien un mec qui saurait y remettre de l'ordre, c'est toi gamin.

Le regard du mutant scruta celui du télépathe. La confiance aveugle dont faisait preuve Logan montrait à la fois sa loyauté, mais également son égarement total. Il était seul, perdu et vagabond. Ici, c'était sa seule chance. Si Charles lui avait claqué la porte au nez, il aurait vécu en ermite à moitié fou dans les bois, sans doute au Canada. L'armée l'avait oublié, les psychopathes, qui lui avaient fait subir ses modifications, le recherchaient pour se servir de lui. Il était sans famille depuis… des décennies… jusqu'à maintenant il avait adoré cette solitude, mais en ce moment… il se sentait comme un loup blessé, il lui fallait un toit et du réconfort. Charles Xavier représentait ce qui pouvait le sauver de la folie.

\- Vous serez le bienvenu ici, autant de temps que vous le souhaitez…

\- Merci gamin.

\- Et je vous aiderais à remettre de l'ordre dans votre mémoire.

\- Là encore : merci.

\- A une seule condition.

\- Ah putain… J'me doutais bien que rien était gratuit !

\- Pas de vulgarité devant les élèves ! Et sur ce point je serais intransigeant.

\- Pas de quoi ?! Mais je dis jamais d'conneries !

Charles soupira. Non, ce ne sera pas facile de cohabiter tous ensemble.

\- Vous avez faim ?

\- Est-ce qu'une pute veut guérir ses MST chopées au front ?

Le brun pâlit devant cette image.

\- … Major…

\- Logan ! Logan, ou Wolverine, ça me va…

\- Allons manger Logan…

Lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent dans le réfectoire, l'ancienne salle de jeux, un silence quasi complet s'instaura. Aucun des étudiants n'avaient encore vu Wolverine. Il avait l'air peu commode, fatigué, avec une drôle de coiffure bizarre, une barbe qui lui mangeait le visage et des habits miteux. Charles s'arrêta à l'entrée et sourit à l'assemblée. Raven gémit en voyant Logan, Kurt se racla la gorge encore un peu stressé.

\- Il s'agit d'un nouveau venu : Logan, votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire.

\- Hein ? grinça Logan en se figeant.

 _Vous ferez un super prof d'Histoire. Et vous ne pensiez pas resté ici à ne rien faire tout de même ?_

Wolverine, esquissa un sourire.

\- Ah, le petit malin, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

 _Et puis, le poste était vacant._

\- Bah voyons…

Tout en échangeant ils s'étaient rendu à la table où attendait Erik, Hank et Kurt. Logan loucha une seconde sur le marmot en forme de boule qui boulotait assit sur les genoux de son père. Il salua tout le monde et fut rapidement présenté à Hank. Le menu du jour était délicieux. Erik c'était surpassé : polpettes à la sauce tomate accompagné de polenta cuite au four. Chaque jour, le cuistot était changeait, hier cela avait été Kurt, tout le monde avait mangé de la pizza – qu'il avait fait livrer -, l'avant-veille Raven avait fait des steaks et des haricots… Tout le monde se régalait lorsqu'il s'agissait des plats d'Erik. Il prenait toujours du temps pour confectionner des repas pour plaire à Charles. Les autres il s'en foutait bien. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était combler son amant avec un tas de petits plats, qu'il avait appris à faire seul ou sur le tas. Il avait lutté les premiers temps devant les fourneaux et peu à peu avec l'aide des livres de cuisines, il s'était montré de plus en plus doué. Charles s'impatientait toujours d'arriver au jour de la cuisine d'Erik ! Il ne cessait de le surprendre et de le ravir !

* * *

Une fois le service terminé, chaque étudiant débarrassaient son plateau et selon un planning établis, quatre d'entre eux se retrouvaient de corvée de plonge. Les cours ne reprenaient qu'une heure après leur laissant le temps de se détendre.

Charles et Erik profitait toujours de ces moments de paix pour se retirer dans la bibliothèque, continuer leur partie d'échec, lire, discuter, se promener dans les jardins. Logan monta se laver et défaire son sac. Raven et Kurt s'occupèrent de leur petit monstre, Hank disparu dans les sous-sols.

\- C'est une bonne idée d'avoir recueilli ce chien errant ? questionna Erik une fois les porte de leur sanctuaire closes.

\- … Oui.

\- Il ne va pas nous attirer des ennuis ?

\- Pas plus qu'un autre.

\- Je le connais, Charles… Il est… incontrôlable.

\- Comme tu as pu l'être.

\- … Ou toi, se souvînt Erik en repensant à ses orbites noirs d'encre.

Charles eut la vison d'Erik en direct dans son esprit, il frissonna. Cette force obscure, qui l'habitait, l'effrayait. Il savait que s'il ne gardait pas le contrôle ses ténèbres éclateraient et se répandraient en un flot contenu de rage et de colère… Charles était son pire ennemi. Il le savait, néanmoins il avait beaucoup travaillé pour apprivoiser cette partie sombre de lui-même. Il avait fait connaissance avec lui, il n'en avait pas encore testé la profondeur… abyssale.

\- Oui, ou moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous refuserions d'aider Logan.

\- Et de lui fournir un travail ?!

Cela était visiblement resté en travers de la gorge d'Erik.

\- Il n'allait pas demeurer là les bras croisés… et puis il n'y a personne à ce poste.

\- Je pourrais le faire !

\- Qui mieux que Logan pour parler de l'Histoire ? Ce type doit approcher les quatre-vingt ans !

\- J'ai vécu l'Histoire ! se targua Erik en glissant son regard sur son tatouage numérique.

Charles s'approcha de lui, il déposa sa joue contre le cœur battant d'Erik.

\- Oui… Mais laisse un autre se charger de remuer ses souvenirs.

\- Je croyais qu'il avait un pète au casque ?

\- Il ne se souvient plus très bien de ces dernières semaines mais le reste est assez clair…

\- Tu vas confier tes précieux élèves à un ex soldat à moitié cintré et mégalo !

Le télépathe esquissa un sourire, monta sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser tendre au coin des lèvres d'Erik.

\- Cette description ne me rappelle personne, taquina-t-il tendrement.

\- N'importe quoi, dit Erik en haussant les épaules peu sensible à la petite pique de Charles.

\- Donnons-lui une chance veux-tu ?

\- Au nom de quoi ?

\- N'a-t-il pas tout fait pour nous sauver ? N'a-t-il pas été jusqu'a risquer sa propre vie, pour assurer les nôtres ?

Erik fit la moue. Charles avait gagné. Le blond se rendit et attrapa Charles contre lui. Il l'accapara entièrement.

\- D'accord, mais au moindre souci, Major ou pas, je le fou dehors !

\- Il n'y aura pas de soucis avec lui.

\- Tu lis l'avenir maintenant ?

\- Non, mais j'ai comme un pressentiment.

\- Ah ?

Erik mordit doucement la chair tendre qu'offrait la nuque de Charles.

\- Et ça tu l'as vu venir ? ricana-t-il en recommençant l'opération.

\- Non, consentit le télépathe en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Mais, nous n'avons pas le temps…

\- On a tout le temps que l'on veut, assurer Erik en capturant un peu plus Charles contre lui.

\- Erik, ce n'est pas … Hum… raisonnable…

Les mains du soldat se montrèrent plus entreprenantes encore que sa bouche.

\- Depuis quand sommes-nous « raisonnable » ? C'est un vilain mot, je le bannis.

\- Erik, gémit Charles en se laissant aller dos contre la poitrine solide du blond.

\- Oui ? fit Erik en achevant un suçon parfait à la jonction de l'épaule et du cou de son brun favori.

\- Non… Non… Nous… devons montrer l'exemple…

\- Et jouer aux puceaux en journée ?

\- Han ! Erik !

Les doigts du blond avaient commencé à branler très lentement le sexe du brun, encore à moitié prisonnier de son pantalon.

\- C'est une reddition ? souffla Erik avant de capturer entre ses lèvres le lobe de l'oreille de Charles.

\- Erik…

\- Tu te répètes…

On frappa sans douceur à la porte, Charles fut comme tiré d'un rêve. Il ouvrit les yeux. Erik passa une main innocente entre ses cheveux pour se recoiffer. Le brun rouge de confusion rangea ce qui avait commencé à pointer et ouvrit la porte d'un tiers. Logan, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres attendait les bras posés négligemment sur ses hanches.

\- Alors les mecs, on s'offre du bon temps ?

Charles rougit mille fois plus et chercha quelque chose à répondre. Erik, dans son dos, ouvrit plus largement la porte et soutint le regard de Logan sans la moindre gêne ou honte.

\- Et c'est un problème ?

\- Au contraire, s'amusa Logan.

Il avait bien meilleure mine, il sentait le savon, sa barbe était moins broussailleuse et il portait une tenue de sport floquée aux couleurs et logo de l'école.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose Logan ? questionna Charles d'une voix plus assurée.

\- Je vais devenir prof' d'histoire non ?

\- Oui ? Et ? insista Erik sans se départir bien décidé à mettre un terme rapide à cet entretien pour continuer ce qu'il avait entreprit.

\- Eh bien, il vaut mieux que je prépare mes cours ici dans ce cas, s'invita Logan en entrant franchement dans la bibliothèque.

\- Ah oui ! Très bonne initiative Logan !

\- T'emballe pas gamin, j'ai bien capté que vous alliez faire des cochonneries ici, alors je prends les bouquins nécessaires et je vous laisse finir votre truc.

\- Merci, sourit de façon forcé Erik en le regardant farfouiller sur les étagères.

Charles encore un peu confus, aida Logan à se constituer une petite armada de livre pour commencer ses cours. Lorsque l'ex major passa quitta la pièce, il lança un grand sourire au couple, et tout en fermant les portes il ajouta :

\- Amusez-vous bien !

Erik leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré par l'attitude de Logan. Charles rangeait quelques ouvrages sur les étagères.

\- Reviens-là Xavier.

\- Erik, on n'a vraiment pas le temps et… Me faire surprendre comme un étudiant, ce n'est pas mon genre… je voudrais que l'on soit plus prud-han !

Sans écouter une seule de ces paroles Erik avait déjà empoigné à nouveau le sexe à demi gonflé de son amant.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Erik… on… ça va sonner…

\- Je n'ai pas cours avant deux heures…

\- Je… je… han…

Les lèvres d'Erik s'écrasèrent sur celle de Charles détruisant ses dernières réticences.

\- Oh et puis merde ! s'exclama le télépathe avant de s'offrir entièrement à Erik.

* * *

Le rassemblement était titanesque. Ils avaient dû garer leur voiture des kilomètres en amont. La foule qui remontait les rues, les avenues était de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la Maison Blanche. Erik avec son look de soldat, cheveux coupés avec soins, tenus près du corps et lunette de soleil ne passait vraiment pas inaperçu, ou bien est-ce parce qu'il avait un bras passé négligemment autour des épaule de Charles ? Le télépathe portait une veste avec un polo clair, un jeans et des tennis, il semblait dix ans plus jeune, ses cheveux, plus lâche, dansaient autour de son front à chacun de ses pas. Il souriait, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde ! Erik avait accepté de venir, il ne voulait pas laisser le brun se rendre seul à ce genre de manifestation. Il s'inquiétait toujours qu'un fédéral puisse le reconnaître, mais Charles avait tant insisté. Erik le savait, aujourd'hui il allait assister à une page qui allait marquer l'Histoire, pourtant, il s'en foutait. Pour le brun c'était autre chose : il voulait partager cette ferveur populaire, il voulait vivre l'instant, être au cœur de cette mêlée, s'imprégner de cette joie et de cette liberté ! Aujourd'hui : la guerre était finie ! La Président des Etats-Unis allait faire un discours à la nation devant la Maison Blanche. Il ne voulait pas être absent de ce moment ! Aujourd'hui il célébrait la fin de cette guerre de fou, demain, l'acceptation des mutants et qui sait la tolérance pour tous ? Dans le cœur de Charles tout espoir était permis, surtout le plus impensable : épouser Erik. Que leur union soit reconnue de façon légale… Oui, c'était son rêve ! Et lorsqu'il aurait atteint celui-ci, il en trouverait un autre à réaliser avec son amour, et encore un autre… sa vie n'allait pas se limiter à un rêve, il en voulait des milliers, des milliards. C'était ça le bonheur : vivre avec Erik, l'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps, être avec lui à chaque instants. Alors aujourd'hui cette fête pour la fin de la guerre du Viêtnam et bientôt autre chose ! Charles n'en savait rien au fond, mais il était convaincu que le futur était en marche ! Au cœur de la foule, les regards tombaient sur eux comme des hallebardes. Des regards curieux, surpris, étonnés, fiers, moqueurs, indifférents… Charles se sentait bien. Erik le tenait contre lui, l'empêchant d'être ballotté par les badauds venus en nombre au discours.

Lorsqu'enfin ils déboulèrent sur la gigantesque esplanade, qui s'étaient devant la Maison Blanche Charles prit conscience du nombre venu ! Une foule bigarrée des centaines de milliers de personnes venus d'un peu partout se pressaient. Des écrans géants étaient répartis le long de l'esplanade, jusqu'à l'Obélisque et autour du par terre d'eau. Des haut-parleurs montés sur des tours, posées le matin même, grésillaient, annonçant leur mise en marche. Erik attira Charles vers un point de vue plus avantageux, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules et déposant son menton sur la tête du bras. Ils se sentaient bien l'un et l'autre.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup à attendre avant que le Président Nixon ne prenne place sur l'estrade surplombant la foule l'acclamant. Tandis qu'il écoutait son discours, Charles, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se sentait bien, il était contre Erik, il vivait le présent avec une intensité parfaite. Erik, tenait Charles contre lui, écoutant les paroles de cet homme résonner tout autour d'eux, respirait le parfum des cheveux de Charles. Il n'avait pas foi en grand-chose. C'est à peine s'il se revendiquait juif pratiquant, il ne croyait pas aux mots prononcés par ce politicien, ni en un avenir plus clément pour les mutants. Des foutaises. Mais, pourtant… il croyait en Charles. Il croyait en leur bonheur. Il croyait en leur ça… c'était plus fort, plus beau que n'importe quel porte-parole à la con. Ce que cette guerre lui avait donné : l'espoir. Et en ça… il était presque heureux d'avoir été la faire cette guerre.

Quand la foule se fut dissipée quelque peu, la ferveur populaire se mua en une sorte de grande fête improvisée. On dansait, on chantait, on riait, on buvait. Charles était gagné par cette bonne humeur générale. Dans son cerveau toutes ses pensées positives agissaient comme des bulles de champagnes, mais la pensée qui lui arracha son plus beau sourire, fut celle d'Erik. Il s'immobilisa et ancra son regard dans celui d'Erik. Celui-ci soupira en souriant.

\- Toi, tu écoutais aux portes.

\- Je plaide coupable.

\- …

Ils se souriaient.

\- C'est vrai ? Ce que tu pensais ?

\- … Evidemment.

\- J'y songe aussi…

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Peut-être…

Erik embrassa la bouche rouge et gourmande de Charles. Il était si beau, si parfait à tant d'égards.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais y réfléchir très sérieusement, souffla Erik ses lèvres encore en contacts avec celles du brun.

\- Tu as déjà ma réponse.

\- Tu vas devoir attendre, je ne suis pas le genre de mec à me laisser mettre la corde au cou si facilement.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui prendrais les devants.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum-hum, affirma Charles avec un sourire tendre.

\- Je trouverais ça, excitant…

\- Tu auras intérêt à dire « oui ».

\- Sinon ?

\- … il n'y a pas d'autre réponse possible, estima Charles en repartant d'un pas tranquille.

Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Erik. Ils marchèrent à couverts des hauts platanes qui longeaient l'avenus. La voiture était encore loin et leur projet de mariage également, cependant… Peu importait la distance à parcourir, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, rien n'était insurmontable.

FIN

* * *

...

C'est avec une petite boule au cœur que je vous livre ce dernier chapitre.

avant de vous sauver vers d'autres fanfict', n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot - ou long hein -, même si vous ne l'avez jamais fait, ou même si vous lisez cette histoire dix ans après sa publications ;-)

Oui, dites-moi vos impressions, ou ce que vous voulez!

Merci encore pour tout et :

A très vite !

Nébuleuse


End file.
